Anaconda AfterShock
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Lou and Ang get a chance to meet their fav WWE supertars CM Punk and Evan Bourne, but the 4 of them get kidnapped. Can they escape with out getting killed? Will anything happen between the 4 of them? Colab with LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

~Louise~

I had been living in Bemidji, Minnesota for 6 months and I still get lost going from the supermarket back to the house I share with Ang. I met Angela a year ago and got to talking. We got on real well and started talking about life. I wasn't happy living in Sheffield England. I'd lived there almost all of my 22 years of life. I had never set foot out of the country not even visited the channel islands. That was until Ang moved house and said she needed a roommate. I needed a new start so what better way for both of us to get what we want than for me to move out there? It was the biggest decision I had ever made and so far I was happy as Larry. But my sense of direction still sucked. I trudged back into the house with the shopping and straight into a way overly excited Ang.

"Louise! Guess what!" I walked into the kitchen of our modest two bedroom house and plonked the bags down.

"I don't know Ang tell me." I smiled as she followed me virtually vibrating with excitement.

"Evan Bourne and CM Punk are coming here for a meet and greet!"

"Oh my god! What really? Yes!" I started to jump around too just as excited as her. One of the main reasons Ang and I got on so well was our love of wrestling. Hence why we were both so excited about CM Punk and Evan Bourne coming to Duluth for a meet and greet. Well that and the fact that Punk is like my favourite. He is amazing in the ring and on the mic and I have always thought he was one of the sexiest men alive, way before he became the voice of the voiceless and woman were throwing themselves at his feet. Where as Evan was Ang's favourite and I got why he was way cute and he was incredibly talented, but so under used by the WWE. "Tell me we have tickets!"

"We so do! We are one of 400 lucky fans that will get to see them!"

"I so love you right now!" I screamed hugging her. The weeks went by slower than a snail. We had nothing to do except work. Ang looking after her nephews and niece and me working in the new Topshop in town it was only a small store not like the ones in New York or Chicago. I was smart enough to get a transfer so I'd at least have a job when I got out here. A couple of days before hand Ang helped me re-dye my hair as my roots were showing through. I didn't want to look scruffy when I finally met Punk so my hair now had its wonderful plum colour back in.

As the Saturday finally rolled round we were fussing over what to wear. I didn't want to seem like a total fan girl wearing his Best In The World T-shirt.

"Lou why don't you just wear the ECW T-shirt?" Ang sighed as I threw another top across my room. Why is it one could never find anything to wear even though all the draws and your wardrobe was full of clothes?

"Good thinking batman." I smiled, I decided against heels. Although I could do with the height standing at a 'huge' 5'3 I hated having to look up at people all the time, but I really found heels to be painful and we didn't know how long we could be standing in the queue for to get to see them. So instead I settled on a nice pair of new rocks and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Ang threw on an Air Boom shirt, some black skinnies and a pair of high tops.

There we looked like any other 22 and 24 year old. And ready to meet Punk and Evan. We stood in the queue jumping up and down trying to get a better look at the WWE Superstars. We got stuck in traffic on the usual 3 hour trip to Duluth, so it took us almost 5 hours instead. Meaning we were way at the back of the queue to see them. But after another two hours we were almost in reach. I was getting fed up of the queue and especially the four guys that stood behind us. Two had guitar bags with them and all they seemed to do was fidget and the other two had large duffle coats on. I know it was still cold outside, but it wasn't that cold. Maybe it was the fact that I was British and a woman and loved nothing more than to have something to complain about, but these guys were really weird and annoying. I know me and Ang and many others where excited to get to meet Punk and Evan, but these guys… there was just something off about them.

"This is taking forever!" I moaned trying to catch a glimpse of Punk again.

"Yeah well it's going to be well worth it." Ang reminded me.

"Touché my friend." I smiled. I could feel myself vibrating as we inched closer and closer to them. I was glad I'd brought the 2011 TLC PPV DVD with Punk on the cover because if I had brought the poster I think I'd have squished it by now. It was finally our turn. We walked over and Punk smiled at me.

"Hi there, so what's your name?" He asked, why could I suddenly not remember my own damn name? Deep breath and relax.

"Hi I'm Louise, it's great to finally meet you." I smiled back taking Punk's outstretched hand in mine. He continued to smile at me and I melted at the twinkle in his eyes. "Could you sign this for me? Please?" I asked placing the DVD on the table.

"Sure can Louise." He said taking it. "So do you two want a photo?" I shot a look at Ang and she nodded her head furiously, glad to see I wasn't the only one who could no longer speak. Punk and Evan stood up and motioned for us to come round to them. I could feel my face burning and my shyness take over, but I damn well wanted a picture with CM Punk! I moved my feet and walked round to him as Ang walked round to Evan. He threw his arm casually over my shoulders and leaned his head down to mine. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest and I was sure he could hear it. I smiled and willed my eyes to stay open. No seriously half the pictures I have taken my eyes seem to be closed I can't seem to help it, it just happens. The photographer snapped the picture and to soon he moved his arm from my shoulders. I inwardly sighed, guys like Punk would never be interested in some nobody girl from England. As we picked up our signed stuff ready to walk away and more than likely never see them again, that was when the day really went to shit. I turned and found myself looking down the barrel of a very big gun. Don't ask me to tell you what kind I haven't the foggiest. Alls I know is it was big and pointing in my damn face. I backed up into Ang who had turned to Punk to get his autograph.

"Lou what the hell you doing?" She snapped. I couldn't get my voice to work and it all came out a squeak.

"Holy Shit!" That was Evan. Ang turned and screamed grabbing my shoulders. I had always told my mom she was exaggerating about the guns and violence in the states maybe I was wrong. I have no idea what made Punk and Evan get up and try to move in front of us. Part of me wanted to fall at Punks feet and tell him he was my hero, the other part of me was screaming for him to move. What if they shot him? I could tell it was the guys from behind us, but they were now wearing balaclava's.

"You two!" One of the guys barked at us. "Cuff yourselves to them." He commanded throwing two sets of handcuffs at us.

"Sweet heart do as he says." Punk whispered to me. I took one set and cuffed one side to his left hand and one to mine. I left it loose so I could get free, but the man was too smart for that.

"Make'em tight or I'll shoot you right now." I didn't need telling twice, but Punk beat me to it tightening it round my wrist. He smiled at me encouragingly trying to tell me it would be alright. I wanted to cry this kind of shit wasn't supposed to happen. The guys with the two big guns motioned for us to move forward. Punk and Evan kind of crowded us protectively as we walked to where the men were pointing. The people still in the building were scared shitless. No one was making a move to help us and a few people were actually crying. We walked out of the building and why there were no cops here yet was beyond me. Useless gits. There was a black panel van and as we came closer the side door opened up.

"Hey look let the girls go, we don't know them and they have nothing to do with this." Evan tried and got a jab in the gut with the butt of the gun.

"Come on Louise, it'll all be ok." Punk tried to sooth me as we stepped into the van. As Ang who was helping Evan stepped in they slammed the door shut and it all went black.

A/N: Ok so this is the new story by me Loopylou1990 and 450Airbourne. We hope you will enjoy this :D R&R please :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Angela~

I was born and raised in what I always thought was one of the worst places to live, but some where over the last 24 years of my life I have come to like the place. The city is always growing bigger and bigger every year. I have had to listen to the same old stories on what was where before a store was there. It was before my time so I really didn't care. I liked to think that I knew this city by the back of my hand but evey so often I just so happen to get lost but that's when you go on a few back roads and junk like that. And I can say this City is the first City on the mighty Mississippi. And yes growing up around here we always did the whole can you spell Mississippi with one I. Now it's a stupid little joke, but when you are grade school it's funny when the other person is trying to figure it out. It's not a hard thing to do, go on try it. But I was moving from one place to another and since I have been talking to Lou over the past year I had brought up that I was moving and needed a room mate. I was shocked when she said she would move over here and live with me, but I was happy none the less and we have clicked, so it's all worked out I grabbed the mail and quickly looked through it and I dropped the rest when I saw one that could only mean good things. I slowly opend the envelope with shaky hands and a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe we got tickets. At that moment Lou walked into the house with a few shopping bags. I couldn't help but be way over excited.

"Louise! Guess what?" I asked with way to much joy.

"I don't know Ang tell me." I followed behind her virtually vibrating with excitement. Hey I couldn't help it.

"Evan Bourne and CM Punk are coming here for a meet and greet!" Well it was Duluth but that was still close enough for me.

"Oh my god! What really? Yes!" Lou started to jump around too just as excited as me. That's why Lou and myself got along so well. We both loved and adored wrestling. I can't say what it is about Evan Bourne that pulls me into, but man oh man I was hooked on him like no other. I loved all his high flying stunts in the ring and he was just so cute and adorable, and the fact that he was dork, a hot one at that might have something to do with it. But it's a shame that he is under used in WWE. Lou has always had a thing for Punk. I can't blame the girl just look at the man, and the image of the man can speak for its self. But I must admit that he looks so much better with the beard. "Tell me we have tickets!"

"We so do! We are one of 400 lucky fans that will get to see them!"

"I so love you right now!" She screamed hugging me. The weeks went by slower than a snail. We had nothing to do except work. I looked after my nephews and niece. It was quite easy I only have to watch them when both my brother and his girlfriend have to work and I would still get paid for the days I didn't have them. But I also wanted a real job so to say and that's why the newspaper was the first thing I looked through in the morning. Lou works in the new Topshop in town it was only a small store not like the ones in New York or Chicago. On a free day with just me home I had put some bright red highlights through out my hair. I always did like my hair better with the red highlights, it just looked better.

As Saturday finally rolled round we were fussing over what to wear. I was sitting on Lou's bed as she was throwing clothes out of her closet. I swear you could own a clothing store and when it was times like this you would still hate to wear any of your clothes because none of it was good enough. I spent most the week leading up today figuring out what I wanted to wear, it was just something I did, made the big day that much easier.

"Lou why don't you just wear the ECW T-shirt?" I sighed as another top got threw across her room.

"Good thinking batman." She smiled. There was no point in wearing heels, being stuck in line for hours depending on the time we showed up. I felt good enough just wearing a pair of high tops. I'm only 5'4 and heels would've give me some more height but I didn't want my feet to kill me. I had on an Air Boom shirt, and black skinnies to complete the look. Lou had settled on a nice pair of new rocks and a pair of grey skinny jeans.

We looked like any other 22 and 24 year old. And ready to meet Punk and Evan. We stood in the queue jumping up and down trying to get a better look at the WWE Superstars. We got stuck in traffic on the usual 3 hour trip to Duluth, so it took us almost 5 hours instead. I wanted to know where the hell the traffic came from saying that when you go from Bemidji to Duluth there is hardly ever traffic, just you and the open road with a few cars every so often, you can go many miles and not see anything but land. Was everyone going to Duluth? Once in Duluth the traffic got worse, I guess they were here to see Punk and Evan. We got stuck way at the back of the queue to see them. But after another two hours we were almost in reach. I was about ready to go after the four guys behind us. I was tired of getting hit with there damn bags. Two had guitar bags with them and all they seemed to do was fidget and the other two had large duffle coats on. Yea ok it was still some what cold and it didn't help that we were close to the lake Superior so we were getting the wind off the lake, but these guys were really weird and annoying. Yea sure Lou, myself and many others where excited to get to meet Punk and Evan, but these guys… there was just something off about them, if you asked me.

"This is taking forever!" Lou moaned out trying to see Punk again.

"Yeah well it's going to be well worth it." I reminded her.

"Touché my friend." She smiled. I had brought my fave action figure which yes was still in the box for him to sign. I was being careful not to ruin it as we waited. It was finally our turn. We walked over and my nerves were starting to get the best of me.

"Hello, what's your name?" He smiled ever so sweetly up at me, making me melt right there. Remember to breath Ang and you can do this.

"Hey Evan, I'm Angela but you can call me Angie." I kept rumbling on about the whole name thing which I'm not going to get into. I quickly closed my mouth when he let a small chuckle out.

"Angie relax" He told me with that same sweet smile on his face, talking the action figure and signing his name.

"So do you two want a photo?" Lou shot me a look and I nodded my head furiously, not wanting to say something and ramble on about nothing. Punk and Evan stood up and motioned for us to come round to them. I went and stood by Evan, he moved so I was standing in front of him, he moved his head down by mine, his head was pretty much right on my shoulder. I was certain he could feel the heat that was coming off of my cheeks right now. He did his normal peace sign. I had on the brightest smile on my face. The flash went off and the pic was over. I was bummed it was so quick, but I was only getting my hopes up, what would Evan Bourne want with a no body like me from alittle hick town. We walked back around and I went to get Punks autograph when Lou backed up into me.

"Lou what the hell are you doing?" I snapped. She didn't say anything, just squeaked about something.

"Holy Shit!" That was Evan. I turned around and screamed grabbing Lou's shoulders. This was the first time in my whole life even if it was short life at this point that I have ever been in a situation like this. I was good at knowing what guns were what since I have been raised around guns my whole life, and have hunted since I was 14, so the last ten years of my life. But looking down the barrel of the gun I couldn't think straight right now. I have no idea what made Punk and Evan get up and try to move in front of us. It was like them to play the hero's and Evan was really being my hero right now, but there was no way I could live with myself if they shot and killed him right now. It was easy to tell it was the guys from behind us, but they were now wearing balaclava's.

"You two!" One of the guys barked at us. "Cuff yourselves to them." He commanded throwing two sets of handcuffs at us.

"Hun just do it" Evan told me ever so sweetly. I nodded and quickly cuffed Evan to me. I was good at slipping my hand out of cuff's no matter how tight they were. Growing up with two older brothers tends to help ya with that one.

"Make'em tight or I'll shoot you right now." I was way to freaked out to even think about crying right now. This was suppose to be the best day ever and now this crap is going on. The guys with the two big guns motioned for us to move forward. Punk and Evan kind of crowded us protectively as we walked to where the men were pointing. The people still in the building were scared shitless. No one was making a move to help us and a few people were actually crying. We walked out of the building and why there were no cops here yet was beyond me. Useless gits anyways. There was a black panel van and as we came closer the side door opened up.

"Hey look let the girls go, we don't know them and they have nothing to do with this." Evan tried and got a jab in the gut with the butt of the gun.

"Thanks for trying." I whispered to him as Punk helped Lou into the van. Evan helped me in and I helped him. The doors were slammed shut and they started on there merry little way. I moved into Evan's embrace. With a little struggle his arm that was cuffed to mine was wrapped around me and for some reason our hands were interlaced laying on my lap Duluth was known to be one of the hillest place's in the state of Minnesota. Some of the hills would make your ears pop, it was not fun at all. I had to close my eyes, going up and down the hills was starting to make me motion sick. I have never been one for motion sickness a day in my life, but not being able to see where the hell we were going was starting to work like magic on me. Every time we tried to talk one of the guys would yell us and tell us to shut up before he killed us. Evan would whisper little things in my ear to help me relax, but I don't think he wanted me to throw up all over him. The van stopped and the guys put bags over our head and litterly threw us into a room, they pulled the bags off and undid the cuffs, locking us in the room when they walked out.

A/N: Oh snap things just got real! I hope everyone is liking this story so far, that's all from me 450AirBourne, LoopyLou will be bring you more! :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Louise~

Sat in that van was scary as hell, but with Punks arm around my shoulder's I couldn't help but relax just the teeniest bit. I mean get rid of the fact we were cuffed and being kidnapped and probably going to die…ok breath relax. Take all that away and I was being held by the man of my dreams, what girl doesn't want that.

"It's ok Lou." He whispered to me and I nodded my head burrowing it into his shoulder. Now usually only friends call me Lou and I take offence to anybody else calling me that. But he could call me anything he wanted and I'd still respond. We were going up and down all of the hills, now if I was like Sherlock Holmes the one Robert Downy Jr was in I could easily tell where I was going, but I couldn't and although I could feel my stomach trying to leave me every time we went over a hill I didn't feel sick. I was used to it. Sheffield after all was built on seven huge hills and there hardly any straight flat roads. As the van screeched to a stop the men came in putting bags over our heads and herded us like sheep into a room. I stumbled being blind folded I couldn't see my feet but Punk kept a hold of me so I didn't hit the deck. They took the bags off and then the cuffs before leaving us in a dingy little room. Just to make sure as it would be just our luck I walked to the door and tried it, but it was indeed locked. I turned to see Ang giving me a look.

"What you never know, how stupid would we feel if we sat here waiting to be saved just to find out they had left the door unlocked?" This earned me a laugh from Punk.

"Yeah that would suck amazingly." He added.

"And I can say right know that I am not the reason we have been kidnapped. I have no family over here and the only person I really know is Ang." I said sliding down the wall resting my chin on my knees.

"Well duh, Lou if it's anyone it'll be Punk and Evan and we just got caught up in it." She rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for breathing." I sighed, I tended to ramble and say whatever popped into my head in times of crisis and this was definitely a time of crisis. I began to hum East Bay Night by Rancid when Punk sat down beside me.

"Rancid fan? Got great taste there. You're British right? So how long have you been friends for?" I knew he was only asking so that no one lost their head and to keep us all relaxed.

"Yeah their pretty cool, but I have quite the eclectic taste in music. Me and Ang have been friends for like a year?" Ang nodded. "I'm from Sheffield I saw you at the Raw where you kegged Rodriguez, shame I didn't get the picture though." I sighed when I saw the look on their faces, I forget that some words don't exist in the American vocabulary. "You pulled his pants down." They all smiled and laughed know I had made it clear what Kegged meant.

"Yeah we met over the internet." Thankfully she didn't mention how we got to talking, they may have been a wee bit weirded out, by the fact we wrote fanfiction about them. "About a year ago and Lou moved over to room with me about 6 months ago."

"Wow," Was all Evan and Punk had to say. I smiled at Ang who was sat across from me and Punk with Evans arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She blushed when she saw I was looking.

"So Punk.."

"No come on we're being held hostage and you're actually going to call me Punk?" I blushed, I hadn't thought of it like that. I mean of course I knew his name, birthday, city of birth, etc.

"Oh…um ok P-Phil, any ideas why anyone would wanna kidnap you?" Ang sniggered at me knowing full well we had laughed and joked about such a thing before. But that was us doing the kidnapping. Phil looked up at Ang and she quickly stopped sniggering and Phil furrowed his brow.

"Well you get all kinds of weird threats when you're a WWE superstar."

"He's right and by the way call me Matt. I got one months ago someone asking me to marry her and when I didn't reply she sent another letter saying she was going to kill herself. Then a few days later she'd changed her mind and was plotting my demise." I couldn't help but giggle, but quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"No laugh its quite amusing the stuff some fans come out with when they don't get what they think they should get." The door suddenly swung open and Phil was up pulling me with him away from the door. Ang and Matt were on their feet as well, Matt standing a little in front of Ang protectively. Phil put an arm in front of me and I clung to it. We didn't know what these guys wanted, we didn't know what they were going to do to us and suffice to say I was scared shitless. The guy motioned at Phil and my eyes went wide I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Lou it'll be fine, promise. Look Matt will look after you two." I was more concerned about what they would do to him right now. Another guy appeared in the door way and walked towards us pulling on Phil's arm, but stubborn cow I am I wouldn't let go, well until the guy back handed me and put me on my ass. Matt and Ang came towards me as they pulled Phil from the room and he didn't exactly go quietly as he bucked against two of the guys that were trying to take him from the room. Ang dropped down beside me and hugged me tightly as I rubbed at my sore cheek willing myself not to cry.

"Louise are you ok?" Matt asked crouching beside me as the door slammed shut. I winced at the loud bang.

"Yeah except I am regretting every god damn horror movie and action film I have ever damn seen." I muttered. He looked at me quizzically.

"Lou has an over active imagination and I'm guessing right now she's imagining the horrors that could possibly be happening to Pu..Phil." Ang supplied.

"How is it over active! This shit only happens in the movies! We don't even know what they want! And they've taken Phil and we don't know what they're gunna do to him!" I cried angrily.

"Hey come on Phil's a big tough guy, he'll be ok I promise." I tried for a small smile and he seemed satisfied. Matt moved and sat down in between me and Ang. I couldn't help but notice as Matt laced his fingers with Ang, but brushed it aside as him comforting her.

About an hour later one of the guys came through with some water in four plastic cups on a tray clearly they expected Phil to be back in here at some point. I picked it up and so did Ang we shared a look, but the man either caught it or thought we would.

"Don't bother, it's all you'll get today." He laughed and walked away.

"It's probably drugged and…" I stopped myself I didn't want to voice what I had just thought.

"Well it smells fine to me." Matt said taking a sip of it. He suddenly jerked around Ang and I both screamed thinking he was dying. He slumped back against the wall. Ang went to put a hand on his wrist when he cracked a smile and started to laugh.

"That was not funny Matt! We thought you'd died!" Ang shouted slapping his arm. I smiled watching them interact it was funny and cute. But then I wondered about Phil. I pulled my knees up wrapping my arms around them and resting my head. I must have drifted off a little as the next thing I knew the door was opening and Phil was being thrown into the room his hands tied behind his back so he fell face first on to the floor.

"Phil!" I scrambled over, Evan and Ang coming with. Evan pulled free his bindings as Phil groaned. We turned him over to see his face battered and bruised. His lip was split and his nose was bleeding possibly broken. His left eye was swelling and he had a cut above his brow.

"Jesus man what the fuck did they do this for?" Matt asked pulling Phil over to the wall and propping him up.

"I… have no… idea" Phil got out before spitting a lot of blood from his mouth. I took my cup of water drinking a little of it and pulled a tissue from my pocket pouring some water on to it. I picked up another cup of water and walked back to Phil. Ang took the water from me and as Matt moved Phil so he was better able to drink the water Ang helped him drink some. As he lent back I gently wiped at the cut on his brow and he looked up at me a small smile on his lips. Even bruised and bloody he was hot and I felt things low inside me tingle.

"Well at least Matt we're in the presence of nurses." Ang and I chuckled. At least we could still laugh, if we didn't I think we'd have cried.

"Yeah you should be so lucky. Lou's a sales assistant and I'm a glorified babysitter." I smiled as Ang rolled her eyes and moved the tissue to clean Phil's lip and the blood from around his nose.

"Thanks Lou." He smiled making me blush, I was glad it was a little too dark in here for the blush to show. Ang and Matt were whispering about something in the corner, but I couldn't hear and didn't really care. I was trying to look on the bright side of things and what could be better than getting to touch Phil even if it was to clean up his battered face. The door to the room opened up again Phil pulled me against him. But all that happened was a few sheets and pillows were tossed into the room. I guess we were spending the night.

A/N: What do the kidnappers want? Will Phil be ok? How long will it take for help to come? 450 rings some answers next :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Angela~

I was trying to keep my mind off the fact I was stuck here and the fact that I was using Matt as a pillow. I was relieved when they told us to call them Phil and Matt. I did my research on pretty much both of them. It's not like I stalked Matt or anything, I wasn't that obessed with Matt. I hated what they did to Phil and after we had got him taken care of and cleaned up him and Lou were talking about something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I had to smile just seeing them two together it was cute. And as I watched them playfully flirt back and forth I had to wonder if they were only being nice because we're trapped here together, and if we ever made it outta here what would happen then? The answer was an easy one, they would go back to performing infront of millions and Lou and myself would go back to what our life was and this would only be a memory. I pushed the thought outta my mind and focused on the guy I was leaning against.

"Got any crazy stories to share." I looked up at Matt, trying to figure out why, I could only guess because we are stuck here. I pulled my hair back revealing my right ear pointing to the piercing in my cartilage.

"I was in astronomy class my junior year. I told a friend of my mine I wanted it pierced but my step mom said it would be too much pain for me to handle. So my friend told me she would do it. And the last 15 mins of class we could do as we pleased and we went to the girls bathroom she used a safety pin to pierce it. After she had the safty pin in my ear she asked my if I was sure about it, I told her yep, she and few other friends that were with laughed about it and she told me the safty pin was in, then she pushed the ear ring through and that stung alittle but it was worth it. I only had one class left for the day and I was excited about it and I had to show it off to all my friends. My history teacher, laughed about it. And asked me the next dad what my parents said about it."

"Wait you let a friend do that? Did it hurt?" He asked pulling at it.

"No it didn't hurt, but if you keep that up it will." I told him playfully shoving his hand from my ear. He gave a small pout, causing my to giggle. He was just so cute when he pouted, I wanted to kiss his pouty lips but I resisted the urge to do that.

"What did your dad say about it?"

"He didn't know until the next night, I stayed the night at a friends house, and everytime after that he made sure tell me not to pierce anything else when I stayed at her house, but she wasn't even the friend that did it. But he was mad about it, but he got over it, it was done and there wasn't much he could do about it."

"True, but he could've made you take it out and let it close and heal up."

"He could've tried but the second he wasn't around the stud would've been back in and well I was around everyone I would've just left my hair down to hide it. So it was easier to move on from it." Matt shrugged his shoulders lightly. He went to say something but the door to the room opened up again Matt tensed up and held me to him. But all that happened was a few sheets and pillows were tossed into the room. I guess we were spending the night. Oh the joys, but hey atleast we were staying with these two. We had made two make shift beds Phil and Lou in one bed and Matt and myself in the other. I wasn't going to complain but the guys said it would be best this way so they could protect us just incase. I had snuggled into Matt's warm embrace. I could feel the little butterflies in the my stomach. I soon found myself falling asleep listening to the soft beat of his heart.

I was literally pulled out my sleep, it was too dark to see what was going on. I screamed in pain and panic, the guy almost had me out the door when Matt came up and pulled me free. Phil and Lou hurried to my side.

"Are you ok Ang?" I just nodded rubbing my arm where the guy had a tight grip. It was killing me but it wasn't broke or anything. The pain would go way, and if I could see I'm sure I would be able to see the bright red mark around my arm. I looked in the direction where Matt and this guy where fighting and they had knockout Matt out cold. I made a move to go check on him put Lou and Phil where there to pull me back. I looked on in horror as they pulled Matt from the room, slamming the door shut. I coudn't hold them in any longer and I was soon crying into my knees. Both Phil and Lou trying to comfort me but I all I could hear was a bunch of mumbles. I wasn't even sure why I broke down, but look at the mess I'm stuck in with Lou and the guys. Everything was finally getting to me. I pulled out of their holds and sat in a corner far away from them. I could see Lou was going to come over but Phil told her something and she stayed with Phil.

After I had no more tears to cry, I wiped my eyes dry and watched Phil and Lou interact. That alone made me smile. They really were cute together, maybe from all the craziness something good might just come out of it. I hugged my kness closer to my body, resting my forehead against my knees letting a soft sniffle out. My head jerked up when the door opened and they threw Matt's lifeless body back into the room. I quickly scampered over to his body, putting his head in my lap, letting my fingers play in his soft dark brown hair. He slowly start to stir hissing in pain, grabbing at his back. I gulped and lifted the back of his shirt up when he had sat up and his back was full of cuts which looked like they were from a whip.

"Fuck" I yelled causing three sets of eyes on me. "What? We don't have anything to clean his cuts with. Matt do you know what they did to you?" I asked cupping his face with my hands.

"Not a... clue" He got out, his voice filled with pain. I sighed and helped him back to the side of the room we were on before he was taken. I felt bad because it was me they wanted not him. I got Matt settled down so he was laying on his stomach, his head was resting on my leg. My fingers were once again playing with his hair. Hey I couldn't help it. "Angie it's not your fault."

"They wanted me not you." He looked up at me and took my hand in his. His dark brown eyes met my medium dark brown eyes.

"And I would do it again in a heart beat to save you from the pain. What ever this is it's because of me and Phil. You and Lou are innocent through it all." I sighed knowing it was true but I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that Matt was put through this.

A/N: Will Matt be ok? Will Ang see it's not her fault? Will they get to leave unharmed? What else is gonna happen to them? Find out when LoopyLou brings you the next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Louise~

We made two beds out of the blankets and pillows. The guys had reasoned it was safer if we shared with them. So I was currently lying next to Phil effectively spooning, his arm across my waist. I could feel his breath against my neck. Considering the situation we were in I didn't think I would sleep, but being held by Phil I soon found my eyelids getting heavy and then I drifted off into one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had.

I found myself jolted awake by Ang's scream filling the room. We got to her as Matt fought with the man that had tried to take Ang from the room. Next thing I knew Matt was out cold and as they went to take him from the room Phil and I had to stop Ang from going after them. As the door shut Ang broke down in tears I hugged her as Phil rubbed her back.

"Angie it's going to be ok. Matt'll be fine just like…well he'll be ok."

"Lou is right Angie he'll be back here in no time and then we'll sort everything out." But she wasn't listening she pulled from us and sat in the corner. I went to go to her, but Phil grabbed my arm.

"It's best to leave her be. Come on come sit down here with me." I looked back at Ang, but did as Phil said. "So you have a fair few piercings, what's your newest one?" Piercings a subject we could both easily talk about.

"The side of my lip, got it done just before coming out here. Hurt way more than the first time I got my lip pierced and swelled to. A tattoo is the next stop, but I gotta work up the courage for that one." He chuckled at that, which made me blush and I looked down. He lifted my face up and he smiled at me I knew it hurt his bruised face to smile.

"You know the cutest thing a girl can do is blush?" I blushed even harder was he actually trying to flirt with me or just keep me smiling and positive? "And as for tattoo's you got nothing to worry about, I can even come with you to get your first one if you want." I felt my hopes rise up like a freaking tidal wave, but I stomped on them. When we got out of here I'd never see him again except for on the TV and he'd only remember some shy English girl from that time he got kidnapped. But I could see he was trying to give hope to getting out of here.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Our conversation was stopped when Matt's lifeless body was thrown into the room. I was reminded of Saw you know the body lying there in the middle of the room to decay. I know he was actually alive, but my point stands. I mentally slapped myself now was not the time for a movie analogy. We went to him as Ang rested his head in her lap and stroked his hair. He stirred and hissed in pain. Ang moved and lifted his shirt up to reveal lots of cuts which looked like they had been done by a whip.

"Fuck" Ang yelled and we all looked at her. "What? We don't have anything to clean his cuts with. Matt do you know what they did to you?" She cupped his face with her hands even though what had happened it was too cute.

"Not a... clue" He got out, his voice filled with pain. Ang sighed and helped him back to the side of the room they were on before he was taken. I sat back down with Phil. I didn't know what to say or do. He put his arm around me comfortingly and I without thinking rested my head against his shoulder. I sat watching Matt and Ang. I knew Ang was distraught over what had happened to Matt and maybe blamed herself a little bit too. They slowly and eventually drifted off to sleep and so did Phil as I heard his breathing change to a slow and regular pattern. I sat there for what seemed like ages. Even with Phil's arm around me I couldn't get back to sleep. I sat there staring at the wall as Phil's arm loosened round my shoulder. My ears pricked up as I heard the lock on the door open and one of the men step in. He saw me looking and walked forwards some to me. Know I could either resist or go quietly, but what if they took Phil or Matt again? Or god help me they took Ang? I couldn't allow that. I moved Phil's arm carefully from my shoulders and crawled forward some. The man just watched me. As I stood he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room slamming the door behind him. Why he couldn't have just shut it quietly I didn't know. Ang was going to freak. I tried to remember every kidnapping film I had ever seen and what was the best thing to do. But I kept thinking of The Last House on The left and well for those of you who have seen it, you know it's not a pleasant film (understatement of the year) and those of you haven't well it's not a nice film and I wouldn't recommend it. The man dragged me down a corridor there were four other rooms and it looked to be a factory of some sort. I saw a sign up ahead that said shop floor and I assumed that was where the exit was. He pulled me into a room on the end and tossed me down into a computer chair. Two sets of eyes looked up at me. And one pair looked me over with his beady eyes. I tried not to shake as he continued to check me out. I sat quietly trying not to watch them, as they muttered to one another. One of them suddenly got up and asked me to empty my pockets. All I had was a few loose coins. I had left my mobile and keys in my bag in our car. So I didn't even have ID with me. He slapped me, I refused to rub my cheek and show weakness in front of them.

"What's your name?" He barked anyone would think I'd refused to answer his questions.

"All you had to do was ask!" I shot back then slapped my hand across my mouth. One of the men laughed.

"Well ok then girl, what's your name?" I looked over at him they all were pretty similar in appearance. Well built, in their 30's with dark hair. They looked like your average Joe. I noticed on the side a knife. It wasn't huge, but it could be useful.

"Louise." He looked at me harder. "Louise Jane Ashton." One of them turned to a computer. "You'll probably not find me, I'm from England. Never been in trouble or anything." One of the guys kicked out at the chair and it fell backwards and winded me. That's when I saw my chance to get the knife.

"Damn it Benny you fucking idiot!" One of them came towards me to help me up, but I started to wheeze. He looked down at me in concern, which surprised me.

But I kept on wheezing and then coughing, my chest rising up and down faster and faster. "Shit she's having an attack or something!"

"I…I'm, a…asthmatic..."I wheezed out. They were all stood up looking down at me as I continued to wheeze and it got steadily worse. One of the guys seemed to know what he was doing as he flipped me over and rubbed at my back and then wacked it. Theoretically it should work, but as I wasn't actually having an attack it did nothing except hurt. Two of the guys had walked out I hadn't seen them as them leave as I was facing the floor.

"Get your spray, you have one don't you?" the other guy asked the man who had given up trying to make my attack stop by force. I had around 5 or 6 actual attacks, but I had long since perfected the art of faking them to get out of things I didn't want to do. The man got up and ran out of the room and I made my attack sound worse. The man left in the room with me walked out into the corridor shouting for him to hurry up. I couldn't keep this going much longer it was making my chest hurt. I looked up to see if the man could see me and grabbed the knife still making the wheezing noise and slipped the blade down the side of my new rocks. The guy came back in and lifted me into a seated position and held the spray by my lips for me to take.

"How long till it starts to work?"

"Shouldn't be long, why?"

"Pick her up and we'll put her back leave the spray with her I'm sure they'll know what to do with her." I thought he was going to argue at first, but then he scooped me and walked out. The other man opened the door as I continued to wheeze, but lighter now. Matt was holding Phil back as Ang looked on in fear and the man deposited me none to gracefully on the floor. And then the door slammed shut.

"Louise!" Ang cried coming to me as Phil's face appeared above mine looking down at me with so much concern, fear and anger. Ang had the spray in her hand and was trying to get me to take it. I couldn't hold it in anymore I started to laugh. Pushing myself up into a seated position I rubbed at my aching chest. Phil pulled me into him and held me tightly, I was so dreaming right now.

A/N: So what does Louise plan to do with the Knife? Who are the kidnappers? What happened after Louise was taken from the room? 450 will tell next :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Angela~

I never knew sleeping this close to what I always thought as my dream guy, and being kidnapped would keep me on edge, but it wasn't. It was nice to be around Matt when there wasn't any crazied fan girls running around. The door slamming shut woke up me faster then anything. I felt Matt beside me I looked over at Phil and saw him looking around. No they didn't take her. They couldn't have took her. But Phil confirmed my worst nightmare had in fact just happened. He punched the floor, and when he felt eyes on him he spoke up.

"They took Lou." Phil got with anger and disappointment in his voice, even though it was quiet you could tell it was there. I walked over to Phil and hugged him, trying to give myself comfort and calm Phil down some. Phil lightly hugged back.

"It's going to be ok Phil, Lou will be ok." I softly told him. Phil let a sigh out and moved away from me.

"It's just I was suppose to protect her from this happening, I let her down, I even let you down. I failed myself." That's how I was feeling about what happened to Matt, and to hear Phil think that it made me realize that I wasn't to blame for Matt, he was just keeping me safe, and I could guess that's what Lou was doing when they took her, she wouldn't just go freely. She would've put up a fight if she didn't want them to take her. But that didn't make me worry any less. In fact I was freaking out but trying to stay some what calm and make sure Phil didn't know that he wasn't to blame for this, and he didn't fail anyone.

"You didn't fail anyone Phil. We didn't know they were gonna try to take her."

"We should have known they would come back and try to take one of you two again after they failed with taking you." Phil pushed away from me, I could see the anger was starting to build up. I sighed I went to say something and move closer to Phil when Matt pulled him into him. He gently started to rub my back.

"Angie it's nothing personal, he needs to calm down on his own. That's just how he is." I nodded and laid my head against his chest. I stood there for what felt like ever, letting Matt calm me down. I finally had enough of and found the need to pace. I was one to pace around when I was worried, or talking on the phone, but saying I didn't have my phone on me there was no way I could be on that. I was worried and starting to freak out. I didn't know who these guys were or what they wanted and they had Lou, it was hard to say what they could be doing to her right now. I was trying to figure out who would want Matt and Phil that had something against me and Lou. I paced back and forth chewing on my finger nails, another bad habit of mine.

"Damn it Angela stop fucking pacing" Phil gowled out. I gave him a death glare, stopping right in front of him.

"I will do as I damn will please Punk. You will not tell me to stop pacing. I will pace and you wont get any black eyes. It's not your best friend they just took, you don't know anything about her." I growled out before starting to pace again. I didn't care if he was the WWE Champion or not. I was worried and starting to freak out. They have had Lou for what felt like hours now.

"Phil stop it and calm the fuck down." Matt yelled holding Phil back. Any other day I would be freaked out by Phil yelling at me but right now he didn't scare me. I could see Matt's grip tigthen on Phil when the door opened and they threw Lou into the room. I saw she was having an attack and that alone freaked me out. Other then her her attack she looked to be fine. The door slammed shut.

"Louise!" I cried going up to her as Phil's face moved closer so he was looking down at her with so much concern, fear and anger. I had the spray in my hand and was trying to get Lou to take it. For some reason she thought this was a laughing matter and started to laugh. She pushed herself up into a seated position and started to rub at her chest. Phil pulled her into him and held Lou tightly.

"What the hell is so funny Lou? They took you and did who knows what to you and you think it's funny" I yelled letting my temper get the best of me. Phil went to say something but Lou had cut him off.

"They didn't do anything to me Ang so relax. I wasn't having a real attack it was fake so I could get this." She told us pulling a knife out of her new rock. I smirked knowing that she had something planned with the knife. Phil whispered something to her making her blush beet red. I turned around and found Matt standing infront of me with his arms wide open, I smiled wrapping my arms around him. It's like he knew when I needed a hug, and from him I would take a hug all day long. I was really starting to enjoy being in here with him. I could do with out the guys that brought us here. The door was open and two guys walked in placing a tray on the floor.

"Really you sick fucks lock us up and all you can give is a stale piece of bread?" I bit out at them.

"That's not a nice thing to say you little bitch." The guy grabbed my arm. Matt tried to get me free but the guy kicked him in the ribs. I saw that the other guy was threating Phil and Lou. I was pulled from the room. I tired to look around to see if I could get a better sense of where we were at. But me head was soon pushed down.

"Eyes on the floor." Was growled from behind me. Ok maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. I was shoved into a room. They tied my hands behind my back, the rope was burning into my wrists, I was loosing circulation in my feet. I was trying to get my hands free, these guys could be any more stupid by leave a person tied up in a room alone, smart. But the more I pulled on the ropes the tighter the ropes got.

A/N: What are they going to do to Ang? What is the plan with the knife? What's going to happen in the room with the others? Find out most of the answers next time when LoopyLou brings you the next chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Louise~

"What the hell is so funny Lou? They took you and did who knows what to you and you think it's funny" Ang yelled at me, I felt bad I knew how upset she must be, but nothing had happened. Phil went to my defence, but I placed a hand on his knee to quiet him. I quickly moved it realising what I'd done.

"They didn't do anything to me Ang so relax. I wasn't having a real attack it was fake so I could get this." I smirked as I pulled out the knife I'd nabbed. I wiggled it around and Phil put his head next to mine. I could hear the anger in his voice and I wanted to flinch away from it.

"You are a crazy, stupidly…clever, beautiful woman." He whispered finishing softly and I blushed badly. I felt that little knot in my stomach tighten. Who cares if I would never see him after we got out of here, he just said I was beautiful! I shoved the blade back in my boot as Ang turned to Matt who had his arms open for her. I would so take advantage of this all now. I leaned back into Phil and he wrapped his arms round me firmly. Heaven I swear! The door suddenly opened and two of the guys walked in with trays with what looked like stale bread on them. Wow wonderful so freaking appetising.

"Really you sick fucks lock us up and all you can give is a stale piece of bread?" Ang snapped out at them, which was a bad idea. We needed to an extent to be compliant with these guys. One of them grabbed her I think it was the one called Benny. I went to go and so did Phil, but the other guy blocked us, it was the guy that had eyed me up when they took me. I shivered remembering his eyes roaming over me and Phil pulled me closer into him.

"Don't even think about it." He went to touch me, but Phil was there to knock his hand away. I looked up as Benny? Kicked Matt in the ribs and pulled Ang from the room. I ran and pulled on the door, everyone who had struggled had been hurt, what if they hurt Ang?

"Hey stop it come here." Phil said softly pulling me gently from the door. I refused to cry as he held me and rubbed my back soothingly. I pulled away and looked at Matt. He looked dare I say it? Heartbroken. He looked up at me slowly and I could see the hurt and desperation in his eyes, but it was all over shadowed by sadness. If only Ang could see that look.

"Louise…tell me the truth. Did they do anything to you?" I knew what he meant straight away.

"No Matt, they asked my name and asked me to empty my pockets. That guy that kicked you he's called Benny. He slapped me and knocked the chair over I was sat in and that's when I had 'an attack'. None of them did…anything." As I said it I thought about the guy that looked at me like a piece of meat, who had tried to touch me just now. The colour must have drained from my face.

"Louise what did they do?"

"Take it is easy Matt!" Phil barked out at him. "Lou sweetheart did they do anything to you?" He asked calmly turning me to face him, so much fear for my well-being in his hazel eyes, but there was an undercurrent of anger promising that he would hurt them dearly if they had touched me.

"No…no one touched me, but that guy just now he. I dunno. He did nothing, but he stared at me like I was a piece a meat or something." I felt sick thinking about it, well more what he might have done if he had been left alone with me. Why did I have to be such a film fanatic? The Hills Have Eyes, Last House on the Left and Hostel. I tried to shake the images from my head, but I couldn't and I really began to panic for Angie's safety, what if she was left with him? Phil pulled me into his arms again and stroked my hair.

"Lou, beautiful I promise I won't let them near you. They'll never touch you." I was panicked but again that knot in my stomach was there when he called me beautiful. Matt walked away and sat against the wall. He looked so sad and I hated to see people sad. I pulled away from Phil and sat by him and took his hand in mine. I wanted to say something to make him believe that they wouldn't harm Ang, but I couldn't. I looked up at Phil sadly and he came and sat by me so I was sat between both men. He put his arm round me and I leaned in to him as best I could.

"So Lou whens your birthday?" He asked I looked up at him confused, where the hell had that come from? Matt just kind of sniggered and let go of my hand.

"Er 27th of March."

"Cool, and you come from Sheffield England. What do you do for fun?"

"Well you missed that part I guess." I frowned looking at the bruises on his face he got while I thought of all the bad things that could happen that I had seen in films. " I love films. Horror and action are at the top of the list." He chuckled.

"What no chic flicks? Or romance?"

"Puh-lease. I have taste. Chic flicks don't even make it on my list and the only romance films I consider are the ones with lots of comedy in them and Owen Wilson or Ben Stiller. Though Shaun of The Dead a romance film with zombies? Yes please. Give me Die Hard and Lethal Weapon or Nightmare on Elm Street and The Grudge, Japanese version only of course and I'm a happy girl." I smiled, I loved films and they were certainly taking my mind off things.

"But of course so the subtitles don't bother you? I don't mind them, but I know it puts a lot of people off."

"Nah I don't mind at all as long as the movie is good I don't mind subtitles." I moved my leg out so it was flat as I could feel the blade digging in. I looked at Matt who was staring holes into the wall and felt bad that I had for a second forgot about Ang. Phil carried on asking me question about myself and I really started to wonder if he was asking to keep things well not happy, but level or because he actually wanted to know. I yawned, I hadn't gotten much sleep. The night before we saw them I was too excited to sleep and now first there was Ang almost getting taken and then they had taken me. My eyes started to drift and I found myself using Phil's legs as a pillow. He started to stroke my hair and the soothing motion soon had me drifting off to sleep, thinking of how we could use the knife to escape our captors.

A/N: Will Ang be ok? What is happening with Phil and Matt towards the girls? How will Lou use the knife? 450 brings the answers :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Angela~

I was busy struggling trying to get the ropes off but it was a no go. The longer I was left in here the more freaked out I got. I was really starting to think that I was gonna be left for dead.

"You still being a little bitch toots?" A guy said walking in. I wasn't going to show these sick fucks defeat.

"I'm not your toots, you sicko" I bite at him. He walked up and smacked me across the face. I could feel something warm on my lip, I quickly licked my lips and could taste the coppery warm liquid that was my blood.

"What do you get your kicks outta smacking around a girl?" I snapped at him. He walked up and punched me in the gut. I would've doubled over if I wasn't tied to the chair. I groaned out in pain.

"Watch what you say. And you are lucky I can't have my way with you." He finished off with a smirk on his face as he eyed me up. I really thought I was gonna puke.

"Leave her be." Was yelled from behind him. "Now you wanna tell me your name?"

"Can you like fuck off." I smirked at him.

"You will cut the little bitch attitude and answer the damn questions." It wasn't an act, I was being a bitch, that was just who I was sometimes. I glared at him, giving him a challenge. "Now what's your name?"

"Angela" He never told me for more then that.

"Your whole name" he growled out.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I so would've crossed my arms over my chest if I could've. He mumbled something to the guy but I couldn't really hear what was being said, I picked a few things out but that was about it. The one guy that felt like he had to punch me walked out. The other guy had turned the tv on. There was on old episode of Raw on.

"Got any drinks and snacks to share well we watch buddy oh pal." I asked keeping my eyes on the tv.

"You don't get shit bitch."

"That's not nice to say to your new friend now is it?" I acted being hurt.

"You're not my friend." He growled out as he grabbed my throat. I was starting to go light headed and feel dizzy. It wasn't long before I saw darkness everywhere.

"Did you get what you need from her?"

"She doesn't have any id on her. She's being alittle bitch and wont tell us anything."

"She still passed out?"

"Yes" oh but I wasn't, yea sure I was for a few minutes but I was awake now, just playing passed out.

"Take her back to the rest she'll come too." I felt movement around me and my arms and legs were free. I was lifted over a guys shoulder and carried back. My stomach was starting to hurt more. I got a better look around the place and saw where we would could make a quick escape. I still wanted to bug the guy. He tossed me to the floor in the room. My back was to the others.

"Thanks for the lift buddy, next time come get me when you watch Raw again, and don't forget the drinks and snacks." I told him sweetly.

"You are an annoying little bitch." He growled out as he slammed the door. What was it with slamming the door every time? I instantly felt Matt's arms around me.

"Thank god you're ok, I was thinking the worst." He whispered in my ear, gently placing a kiss to my head. I wasn't dreaming was I? He really did just kiss my head? I smiled and rested my head against his. A girl could get use to this.

"Not to ruin this little moment here, but what the hell Ang?" I figured she would be alittle pissed about this.

"What Lou?" I asked her like nothing was wrong what so ever.

"They could've killed you. But what did they do?" She looked down at my wrists.

"It's my fault there this bad off. The tied me to a damn chair. I was my normal bitchy self the guy slapped me busted my lip open, I made a comment about that he punched me in the gut. They wanted my name I only told them my first name. Long story short I was left in the room with my new buddy that brought me in here he turned an old episode of Raw, I asked for a drink and snacks, he choked me till I passed out, they talked and well here I sit." I explained like it was nothing.

"So you were pretty much enjoying yourself well Matt sat in here heartbroken." I looked at Lou shocked.

"I wasn't enjoying myself, I wasn't going to let them know I was scared and freaked out." I turned and looked at Matt. "You were heartbroken?" I softly ask him. It all still trying to register in my mind.

"Yea, I don't know why I just was, I guess from being in here with you, I can see, I mean I'm, I guess I'm" I put my finger over his mouth to stop his cute little ramblings.

"I like you too." Matt's lips were soon on mine, I groaned in pain and Matt pulled away with a look of concern on his face. Oh no he wasn't going to kiss me that quick. I put my hands on his face and pulled his lips back down to mine. I could feel something start to stir in the pit of my stomach. I broke the kiss when I heard Punk.

"Raw I really do miss Mr. Excitment himself." Punk let out a chuckle. That's when everything started to make sense. As much as I hated to I pulled out of Matt's embrace getting up in pain. I felt bad for doing this one but I needed to talk to her, so with a sad little smile to Phil I pulled Lou free from his embrace dragging Lou with me. The guys gave me weird looks but I didn't care.

"What's going on?" Lou whispered.

"I over heard them talking, at the time I didn't piece it together, now I don't know why he's doing this but I know who it is." Lou looked at me with a questioning look. I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Ace" she had to think it over but soon got what I ment.

"OMG how do we tell them?" She asked looking over at the guys who just so happened to be staring at us with a lot of intensity.

"I don't know Lou." Was all I could tell her.

A/N: How will they tell the guys? How will they react to it? Why is he doing it? Will they plan an escape now that Lou has the knife? LoopyLou tells all next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Louise~

"Thanks for the lift buddy, next time come get me when you watch Raw again, and don't forget the drinks and snacks." I sat up straight from lying on Phil's legs to see Ang on the floor.

"You are an annoying little bitch." The kidnapper who brought her in growled out as he slammed the door. Within seconds Matt had Ang wrapped in his arms. It was cute to see them like that, but I couldn't believe Ang she had been totally reckless. Matt whispered something to Ang and kissed the side of her head.

"Not to ruin this little moment here, but what the hell Ang?" I tried to not sound as irritated as I felt.

"What Lou?" she replied innocently. Phil grabbed my hand trying to keep me calm.

"They could've killed you. But what did they do?" I asked noticing the state of her wrists.

"It's my fault there this bad off. The tied me to a damn chair. I was my normal bitchy self the guy slapped me busted my lip open, I made a comment about that he punched me in the gut. They wanted my name I only told them my first name. Long story short I was left in the room with my new buddy that brought me in here he turned an old episode of Raw, I asked for a drink and snacks, he choked me till I passed out, they talked and well here I sit." She acted as if it was nothing at all. I took a risk to help us out of here, but she'd just bitched to be a bitch.

"So you were pretty much enjoying yourself well Matt sat in here heartbroken." She looked at me in shock.

"I wasn't enjoying myself, I wasn't going to let them know I was scared and freaked out." She retorted and turned to Matt. "You were heartbroken?"

"Yea, I don't know why I just was, I guess from being in here with you, I can see, I mean I'm, I guess I'm" I watched them curiously as Phil draped an arm over my shoulders. She put a finger in his lips to quieten him.

"I like you too." I couldn't believe what I was seeing! She was snogging Matt. Phil had kind of got this dreamy expression on his face as I looked up at him, but before I could say or do anything he spoke.

"Raw I really do miss Mr. Excitement himself." Punk let out a chuckle. He put his other arm around me hugging me to him and I relaxed. But Ang for some reason pulled from Matt and then pulled me from Phil, which I wasn't happy about.

"What's going on?" I whispered she clearly didn't want them to hear.

"I over heard them talking, at the time I didn't piece it together, now I don't know why he's doing this but I know who it is." Know who what was and… oh she meant who'd kidnapped us. "Ace" Ace? Shit as in Mr Excitement, Snigglefritz, John failure Laurinaitis.

"OMG how do we tell them?" I glanced over at the guys stood staring at us intensely.

"I don't know Lou." Was her reply. We had other things to think about now though like escaping.

"Ok so we can't just go accusing the guy. But we also need to figure out how to get out of here. I think I know where to go. But how do we go about getting out of this room without alerting them straight away?" I asked sighing.

"What do you guys think?" She asked turning to them.

"What?" Phil asked.

"How do we get out of this room without alerting all of them out there? We think we know where the exit is."

"Well, how about if we can get one of them to the door for something and then me and Matt can deal with him as long as you two can keep the door open and then we book it?" Sounded like a plan to me.

"Yeah, but how do we get them here?" Ang asked.

"She's right why would they come?" I walked over to the door and started to kick it, in a nice little beat.

"Lou what are you doing?" Phil said coming to stand by me.

"Simple really I have a younger brother and sister. I know how to be annoying. HELLO I NEED THE BATHROOM! Pee, pee need to pee" I started to chant it to the beat I was kicking on the door.

"That is fucking annoying."

"I know Phil many of times my sister has done this to me while I was in the bathroom." I replied and then continued to chant it. A few moments later I heard the lock being turned and Benny the guy who had smacked me opened the door some.

"What the fuck do you want you annoying little tramp." I couldn't believe he'd called me a tramp.

"Hi Benny."

"How do you know my name?"

"Cos one of your friends said it and I need to pee real bad, like now so in case you wanna be cleaning up in here I suggest you show me to a bathroom." He grunted and pushed the door open more as Phil shot past me and punched Benny in the face. Matt grabbed him and whipped him in to the wall. Phil grabbed my hand and stuck his head out the door as I pulled the knife from my new rock.

"Clear come on." He pulled me out and kept me behind him.

"We want to go that way." I said pointing to the door I had seen when I was pulled from the room.

"No Lou it's this way." Ang countered pointing the opposite way.

"Look we can't stand and argue. Lou, give them the knife. We'll go this way and they can go that way. More chance of escape. And whoever gets out runs far and fast and gets the cops." I could see it was a logical route to take, but I didn't want to be separated from Ang, but I was sure this was the way out. I passed the knife to Matt and spared a smile for Ang before taking off with Phil. He pulled me through the door my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. We ran hard and fast my short legs only just managing to keep up with Phil's much longer ones. We ran into another room and found a rear exit, but it was bolted shut and chained. There was no way in hell we were getting through there. He pulled hard on the door repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry Phil, we, I should have listened to Ang. I …" He turned to the door and pressed his lips against mine, shutting me up completely. He pulled away pecking my lips once more.

"It's not your fault at all. It was the right way out. Just was locked. They may be faced with the same problem. It'll be ok." He hugged me briefly before interlacing our fingers and running back the way we came. We pushed through the door to which Ang and Matt had gone. Phil was a little ahead of me using himself as a shield. There was a sickening thud and Phil crumpled to the floor. One of the kidnappers having struck him with a lead pipe.

"PHIL!" I dropped down beside him only to be pulled back up by my hair.

"Such a naughty little girl." The creep smirked into my ear.

"Back off Kal. Take her to the other room I'll bring him in a second. As Kal picked me up and slung me over his shoulder I saw Ang being held by one of the other guys at knife point and Matt not wanting to get her hurt just stood there and did as he was told. He opened a door and dropped me in the corner. He grabbed my face between his hands.

"Wait till I can get my hands on you darlin'." He smirked and blew a kiss at me. As he turned to leave Phil was brought in and they kicked him to the floor. I crawled over to him and helped him sit up before wrapping my arms around him. I wanted to kiss him again, but I wasn't sure if he had kissed me to quieten me or because he wanted to. I settled for pecking his cheek, but he moved his face to kiss me holding on to me tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled away and tugged at his t-shirt. He lifted it to reveal a nice big welt across his stomach I gasped at it and how much it must have hurt.

"Don't worry I've had worse." He smiled that cheeky smile of his and I all but melted. We needed to get back to Ang and Matt, but how? I wondered if this would be our only punishment, to be separated. But for now I was content to cuddle into Phil as he kissed my temple and rested his head against mine.

A/N: So what happened to Ang and Matt while they tried to escape? Will there be consequences for their escape attempt? Will they manage to get back together? 450 will answer next :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Angela~

"Ok so we can't just go accusing the guy. But we also need to figure out how to get out of here. I think I know where to go. But how do we go about getting out of this room without alerting them straight away?" Lou asked sighing. That I wasn't so sure about. Once we got outta the room everything was good.

"What do you guys think?" I asked turning to them.

"What?" Phil asked.

"How do we get out of this room without alerting all of them out there? We think we know where the exit is."

"Well, how about if we can get one of them to the door for something and then me and Matt can deal with him as long as you two can keep the door open and then we book it?" Sounded like the only plan to me, but hey it was a good one, it could work.

"Yeah, but how do we get them here?" I asked. The only time they come is to take one of us or give us crap to eat and barely anything to drink.

"She's right why would they come?" Lou walked over to the door and started to kick it. I sat looking at her like she had lost it. Matt had moved over by me resting his hand on my inner thigh. My skin burning where he his hand laid, I blushed lightly.

"Lou what are you doing?" Phil asked walking over to her.

"Simple really I have a younger brother and sister. I know how to be annoying. HELLO I NEED THE BATHROOM! Pee, pee need to pee" Lou started to chant well kicking the door.

"That is fucking annoying." I agree with Phil on that one.

"I know Phil many of times my sister has done this to me while I was in the bathroom." Lou replied and then continued to chant it. A few moments later the door was being opened. Huh what do you know it works.

"What the fuck do you want you annoying little tramp." I couldn't believe he just said that to Lou. Better her then me, since I would've punched the guy out, there was no way I could've just stood there with him calling me a tramp. Congrats to her for not going off the handle at him.

"Hi Benny."

"How do you know my name?" So she knows his name, that's a good question how does she know that?

"Cos one of your friends said it and I need to pee real bad, like now so in case you wanna be cleaning up in here I suggest you show me to a bathroom." He grunted and pushed the door open more as Phil shot past Lou and punched Benny in the face. Matt grabbed him and whipped him in to the wall. Phil grabbed her hand and stuck his head out the door as she pulled the knife from her new rock.

"Clear come on." He pulled Lou out and kept her behind him. Matt took my hand and we followed behind them.

"We want to go that way." Lou said pointing one way.

"No Lou it's this way." I countered pointing the opposite way. To the door that I saw that would lead us to freedom.

"Look we can't stand and argue. Lou, give them the knife. We'll go this way and they can go that way. More chance of escape. And whoever gets out runs far and fast and gets the cops." It was the safest way to do this even though it never works in the movies so why it would work here? Because this wasn't a damn movie, this was our life's at risk here. But I didn't want to be separated from Lou, but I was positive this was the way out. Lou had passed the knife to Matt and spared a smile for me as I smiled back before running behind Matt. I was telling him where to go as we got to the door. Matt pushed it open but it would only open a small crack. and we could feel the cool breeze and see the sun shine beating down. Victory was ours

"We just have to squeeze through the door. It shouldn't be hard we both can do it. If I go first then maybe I can see what's holding the door up and get it to open more for you."

"Ok sounds good." Matt went to push his way out but a hand grabbed me tightly around my arm pulling me into him. I winced in pain. The guy pulled me into his chest.

"Matt" I said in a panic. Matt froze and what ever attempt of getting free was gone as the door shut. My brown eyes locked onto his brown eyes. I could see panic and worry in his eyes. I gulped when I felt the cold metal of the knife he had press into my neck. I screwed my eyes shut.

"Now you will do us you're told. You make one attempt to get away from me your little slut of a girlfriend will get her neck slashed that understood?" With each word he was saying, he would press the knife into my neck harder. I whimpered in pain.

"Yes sir." Matt got out shakey.

"PHIL" Fuck what the hell just happened to Phil. I would ask Matt later if we got back to the room.

"Get walking." I looked at Matt and saw the knife. Matt must have saw what I was looking at as his hand went for the knife. My eyes locked onto his. I stomped on the guy's foot. The knife had been moved from my neck so I elbowed him in the gut. He dropped the knife.

"You bitch" he yelled. I smirked and turned around kicking him in the nuts hard. He fell to the floor holding himself. I quickly picked the knife up and hid it in my pants pulling my shirt down to hide it. I took Matt's hand and ran down the hallway we rounded the corner and run right into two guys. I went flying into Matt, thankfully he was behind me or I would've ended up on my ass. I smiled up at one of the guys.

"Hey buddy, long time no see. Ya know I don't know your name but you know mine, you gonna tell me yours?" He just sent me a glare. "Ok if you don't tell me I'm just gonna call you Gus."

"How the hell do you know that's my name?" I smirked

"I got my ways." Well more like a lucky guess, nah I over heard them when they had me tied up. Gus roughly grabbed me and pulled me down the hall.

"You're lucky I can't do as I please with." He whispered in my ear. I cringed at that. He pushed me into the room making sure he got a handful of my ass. I glared at him and could only guess Matt saw. As he had the other guy down for the count. Gus was still staring at me like I was his damn lunch. I smiled to myself when I saw Matt ready to stab Gus in the back, but the other dude pulled Matt's feet out from under him and the knife caught Gus right in the calf. Matt got threw in with me and the door slammed shut.

"You ok Matt?" I asked going over to him.

"Yea I'm fine how are you doing?" He asked tracing his fingers over my neck.

"How bad is it?"

"Just a little red, it'll go away shortly." He pulled me into him.

"We coulda used that knife, now were stuck with just one again." Matt began to rub my back.

"No we got two." Matt pulled the knife out for me to see. He used the other guys knife to stab Gus. Then panic hit in.

"What about Lou and Phil. I need to get back to them Matt. What happened to Phil?"

"He got hit with a lead pipe, from what I could see he'll be fine, we just gotta find away to get in the same room again." I started to chew on my nails again.

"Angie it's gonna be ok." I looked up at him my eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. I slowly licked my lips. It wasn't long and his lips were on mine.

Matt's hand was under my shirt cupping my breast, as his other hand was on my neck holding me close to him. I arched my back into him, moaning softly into the kiss. As much as I wanted this I couldn't do it, I couldn't be a quick little fuck to keep him busy well we were kidnapped. I broke the kiss.

"I can't Matt." I looked at him and I couldn't read him. He pulled away from me, that's when I saw hurt on his face. "Matt I want to, but not here and not like this. For all we know they could have camera's in here watching our every move, and I'm not gonna give them a free a show." Matt had smiled alittle at that. But it quickly left.

"It's fine that all you wanna do is make out, I get it you're only using me for that well we are here anyways." He bit at me. I sighed that wasn't it all but I could see where that was coming from.

"Matt I really do you like, yea I was just another fan girl, but being here with you, has made me like Matthew Korklan as a person. I can't just have a quick little pity fuck with you like that and never see you again after this. I don't do one night stands. Let's face it Matt, once we get free, you're gonna head back to your life and have chicks throwing themselves at you and you're gonna forgot all about me, the most you'll remember me as is the girl that you got kidnapped with." There now he knows how I feel about this whole thing. I looked down and started to pick at my nails. I felt him move by me pulling me into him.

"I don't know what's going to happen once we get out of this but I can't promise you anything if I don't know."

"I get it Matt. And right now we need to find away to get back with Lou and Phil." Matt pulled me closer to him.

"We will."

A/N: Will the group get to be in the same room again? Will they try to escape again? What's gonna happen now? How's Phil and Lou doing? LoopyLou reveals all well maybe next :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Louise~

Phil had drifted off to sleep as I fretted over how to get out, how to get back to Ang. But also about what would happen when we did get out, whether off our own back or by being rescued. Ang's family would be looking for her, Phil and Matt would have lots of people including their families trying to find them. But me I was a nobody, I had no family out here. No one looking for me, no one missing me. I moved from Phil and sat facing him in the middle of the floor. I sat and memorised the older man's face as he slept. I couldn't blame him for sleeping, he had been beaten up and now hit with a pipe. I wanted to memorise his handsome face, so that I would remember it when we got out. Give him a month and he wouldn't remember what I look like, let alone my name. I was upsetting myself and I knew it. I buried my head into my knee's willing myself to stop the tears that had started to fall. But I couldn't I always compared everything to movies and if this was a movie we'd get out and live happily ever after, but it wasn't it was real life and as I had found out time and time again it sucked major ass. And so I decided that there would be no more touchy feely with Phil. Save myself from a let-down later. Just as the first stupid sob escaped my lips I felt arms tighten round me. I tried to pull away, but they just tightened more.

"Lou, Louise it's me it's ok. Shush." He kept hold of me with one arm and cupped my face with the other hand. Phil pulled my face up to his and went to kiss me. I moved my face away from his.

"No."

"Lou?" I swear I could hear the hurt in his voice, but I was kidding myself.

"No because it means nothing." His arm loosened around me and I could back up. "I'm a nobody, no hope loser! Once we get out of here I'll never see you again except on the damn TV. You probably just feel guilty that we got caught up in this mess. You'll go back to the WWE and be loved by millions all around the world. And weeks or months down the line I'll be that strange English girl that you got kidnapped with and that's it you won't even remember my name or what I look like." I let out another stupid sob and folded myself into the corner and cried.

"Your names Louise, you're 22 years old born 27th of March, I'm guessing 1990. You're from Sheffield England. You love horror and action films." I tried to control my tears again as he listed things I had already told him. "You love chocolate and hate chic flicks and fashion. You work as a sales assistant and have done since you were 16. You have the most captivating storm grey eyes I have ever seen. You're beautiful without knowing you are which makes you all the more attractive. And you have by far got to be the bravest woman I have ever met. How could I forget someone like you? And why wouldn't I want to at least keep in touch when eventually get out of here?" I palmed my eyes wiping away at my tears to look at Phil sat in front of me. He looked sincere, but why would he want to keep in touch?

"Really?" I asked my voice sounding as sceptical as I felt.

"Yes and when we get out of here, like I said I'll come with you to get that tattoo and then I could even take you out to dinner. If you wanted that is." I couldn't believe my ears. "But you know I wouldn't expect anything, nobody wants to wait around for a guy on the round almost all year round. And I understand that when you could get someone who can be there all the time. Then there's my attitude, the women who want me cos I'm famous and then I'm straight edge. How many girls would put up with that?" He was rambling like Ang did and it was so cute to see he was as insecure as me. I pushed up from my place in the corner and wrapped myself around him kissing him long and hard. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked resting his forehead against mine.

"For…I…you want to…" Ok I just threw myself at him yet I couldn't speak.

"I want to see you again when we got out?" I nodded. And blushed as I realised I was straddling his legs. "I do if you want to see me again? I know I'm a lot older than you, maybe you don't realise what it means to have to wait around all the time as I work."

"That's were your wrong you never asked about previous relationships, but one of the reasons I wanted to leave England was my ex. He was in the army. I waited on him for two years. He came and went so many times. He loved his job and I never dreamed of doing anything behind his back. I'm a patient person, but when I heard he was back early from his tour I went up to Scotland where he was stationed. He, I found him with another girl." It went quiet as Phil showed the disgust for my ex. "But yeah in the past as for being straight edge. For you it's a conscious choice. You decided long ago that you would be straight edge. For me it was a sub conscious thing. I never went yep I'm straight edge, I just don't drink and drugs and smoking have never appealed to me. As for age it just a number, doesn't mean jack all." He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Two peas in a pod then, huh?" I smiled at that and moved myself so I was no longer straddling his legs. Ang would be I stitches if she saw me right now. Thinking about Ang again worried me, I wondered if she was ok?

"Phil?"

"Yeah Lou?" He replied taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together.

"Do you think Ang and Matt are ok?" Before he could answer the door opened. Kal the perv was in the doorway and Benny brought in some soup, which looked to be warm and some water. "Benny are my friends ok?"

"Stop calling me that, you don't know me."

"No I don't however I know that you're a kidnapper by the name of Benny who likes to slap girls. Back to my question…"

"I'd shut your mouth, it won't be long till they get fed up with you and they hand you to me to deal with." He smirked and I blanched at what he was hinting at. Phil was on his feet.

"You won't touch her." He barked out, but Benny who Phil wasn't paying attention to punched him in the gut. Phil fell to his knees again I knew he had just been hit in the exact same spot as the lead pipe. I moved forward to protect him as Benny aimed a kick at his gut.

"No please! Benny don't do it!" He stopped short of kicking me only for Kal to pull me up by my hair again and into his body. And may I add he fucking reeked of B.O.

"You should stop getting in the way naughty girl. I may have to punish you." He smirked bringing his face closer to mine.

"Kal…" Benny said warningly, but he brought his face even closer. I had been compliant for the most part, but I was being pushed and he was going to try and kiss me at the very least. I stomped on his foot, kneed him in the balls and the struck out with an amazing right hook and to my surprise he ended up on his ass. I backed off at the murderous glare in his eyes as Benny just laughed. I dropped down by Phil who was smirking and pulled me into him.

"You ok?" He whispered. I nodded my head lightly watching the anger on Kal's face. He got up and started to come into the room. Phil getting up and putting himself between me and Kal, but Benny stopped him.

"You wanna get paid? Then follow the fucking plan you damn crazy assed pervert!" he pushed him out of the room slamming the door shut. I flinched and found myself in Phil's arms again, I instantly relaxed.

"I will not allow him to touch you ever. I promise." He said kissing my cheek. We sat back on the floor, ate and drank what they had brought in, not that the soup was very filling. As I snuggled into Phil having relaxed a lot more from earlier and finally feeling like I could sleep. Benny and one of the others came in, Phil's arms tightened round me in that familiar way and I knew if they wanted me to go with them he would fight them. But they had guns with them this time.

"Come on move, I've had enough of your little friend's tantrums." He grabbed Phil by the arm as Phil shielded me. "And any funny business Kal and Gus will get what they want, might even let you watch if you're lucky." No way could that happen. I clung to Phil as they marched us to another room. The door opened and there sat Ang and Matt on the floor. I pulled from Phil and met Ang halfway hugging her tightly.

"You Ok Lou?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm ok, Phil took the brunt of everything. Are you ok? And Matt?" I looked over at him things seemed a little awkward between them and I couldn't put my finger on what or why.

"We're ok." Was her reply as Phil came and slipped his arms round my waist. I had a feeling that if he could help it he wouldn't let go of me until we were home safe.

A/N: Are Lou and Phil together now? Did he mean what he said? What is going on with Matt and Ang? What did Ang do to get Phil and Lou moved back into the same room? 450 reveals next :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Angela~

I sat on one side of the room as Matt sat on the other side. I hated to look up at him, knowing that it was me that hurt him. I wanted to be in his arms. It was the only place I really felt safe.

"Matt, you mad at me?" It didn't matter if I knew the answer or not I was just trying to start this whole conversation.

"No, I'm more mad at myself. I didn't take your feelings into consideration. But just so you know I don't want all those other crazied fan girls, that's all they will ever be, but I want us, we got this connection. The one good thing we got outta this is each other. I have been listening to every word you have told me and when we get outta here I'll prove it you." I wanted to believe every word, it's not like I have any reason not too. "You're favorite flower is a white daisy, you think yellow daisies are cute but ugly. You were born March 29th, 1988, which makes you 24. You didn't have the best childhood growing up, but you wouldn't take it back for the world. You were in the room when your grandpa passed away from lung cancer, it was you that took the responsiblity to tell the rest of your family so your grandma didn't have to do it. You even called your dad up and told him the bad news. It was how you got into wrestling. You love to read, you would rather watch comedies then anything else on tv. You enjoy hanging out with your friends. One of your favorite memories is your junior year when you were at a friends house over Spring Break and all six of you took a walk and a huge snow ball fight broke out in the middle of the road." I couldn't believe that he really did listen to every work I told him. But of course he would have to listen, there isn't much else to do. But the way he sat there looking hopeless it was cute. I moved closer to him. "Every August 11th is when everything is the worst for you, it's the day that you block out your family and friends and stay locked up in your room, hugging your grandpa's teddy bear, crying because you miss him. The day plays over and over in your head like it just happened, you can't sleep past 4 in the morning as that was the time you had to go visit your grandpa in the hospital on that day. You were heart broken about it all but you say that day was like magic as it had been raining the past few days and on that day the clouds separated and there was a blue sky and the sun was shining down." He said in a soft voice. Tears wanting to leave my eyes as it was all true. Matt quickly wiped the tears away.

"Ok, you can prove the rest to me, when we get out of here, show me then that you want to be with me, that I'm more then just a random fan that got kidnapped with you. But for the record I'm not just making out with you to brag about it. I really do enjoy it." But then who wouldn't enjoy it? He gave me a funny look and that's when I realized how it came out to him. "Not like that Matt, I do enjoy it, and I like kissing you, but I do it because I really do like you." It was the truth. Matt softly started to play with my hair. I just wanted to move on from this even if we did have more to talk about. I was just sick of it all. I didn't want to hear him make promises and say he would prove everything to me once we got out of here and then he would never go about proving anything or keeping any promises. It didn't matter how many times he would tell me he would be there for me, I just couldn't believe him or trust a word he said.

"How are we going to get Lou and Phil back in here?" Matt asked changing the subject.

"Leave that to me when they come to check on us." I had a plan. Just like they knew we were talking about them in walks Gus and his little buddy. I grab my chest and start to have trouble breathing. Matt quickly comes to my side, trying to talk me through my little panic attack.

"Angie remember focus on your breathing. Inhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 hold your breath 1, 2 slowly exhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. now repeat." I did as Matt told me to.

"What's with her?" Gus bit out.

"A panic attack. It's been coming and going. She needs to be with the others for it to leave all together. If she's not with them then she's gonna need to go to the emergency room." Matt explained to them.

"She'll be fine." Gus retored leaving what looked to be soup and water in the room walking out. So that didn't go over to well.

"Now what?" Matt asked. I looked at him and passed out. Matt pounded on the door screaming. Gus and his buddy walked back in.

"What the hell is going on?" Gus yelled.

"She passed out." Matt told them on the verge of tears.

"Go have Benny and Kal bring the others to in here." Gus told his buddy. Gus walked up to me and grabbed my face. "I know this is all bull and I will get my way with you if you keep this act of your's up and Kal will have your little friend anyway he please's too." He let my head drop on to the hard cold floor. I kept my eyes shut and my face blank as I could. I was disgusted and my head was killing me. Matt rushed over to me once the door slammed shut.

"Are you ok?" He whispered laying my head in his lap. I nodded, my head was killing me but I would just have to go throgh that pain on my own. "Once we're free then we will talk about this and you will see that I do mean everything I told you Angie. But I think it would be best if we waited until we got out of here to talk. And right now figure away to get out and get Phil and Lou back here." I agreed with him on that one. Put this little fit behind us for the time being and just go from there. The door opened and in walked Phil and Lou. I pulled from Matt wincing in pain from head and met Lou halfway hugging her tightly.

"You Ok Lou?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm ok, Phil took the brunt of everything. Are you ok? And Matt?" She looked over at Matt. It wasn't hard to see that things weren't the best between us right now but we are working on that.

"We're ok." Was my reply as Phil came and slipped his arms round her waist. "I just wanna get out of here now" I was tired of not getting anything to eat or drink. I wasn't even hungry so I didn't bother to eat the soup they gave us.

"We don't know who's behind this and we only have one knife, it helps but not a lot."

"You're wrong there Phil, in the little escape plot we managed to get another knife. And I do know who is behind this, but I just don't get why he is." Lou had gave me a look that we should've waited to tell the guys who was behind it but right now I really didn't care. I figured the sooner they knew who was behind it then the sooner we could find away out of here.

"How do you know?" Phil asked looking me over.

"I heard them say his name when they thought I was still passed out. I just don't get why the guy hates you two so much for, or why myself and Lou got brought into this mess." I moved back over by Matt. He quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Who is it then?" Matt asked.

"Good old Johnny Ace or John Laurinaitis. But they were calling him Ace."

"But that could still be anyone." Phil replied.

"It wasn't just anyone they were making comments on how Ace sucked on being the Raw GM but he could come up with this master plan." I moved in Matt's arms so my head was resting against his leg. My head ache had started to get worse. I closed my eyes digging my head in Matt's stomach to block out what light we had. Matt put his hand on my side and that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Will things get better between Ang and Matt? Will they figure out why John L. is doing this for? Will Kal and Gus get there ways with Lou and Ang? LoopyLou will tell all, well maybe :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Louise~

"We don't know who's behind this and we only have one knife, it helps but not a lot." Phil sighed resting his head atop of mine.

"You're wrong there Phil, in the little escape plot we managed to get another knife. And I do know who is behind this, but I just don't get why he is." I threw her look. Why was she saying that? We didn't know for sure if it was so why was she saying it?

"How do you know?" Phil asked looking over at Ang.

"I heard them say his name when they thought I was still passed out. I just don't get why the guy hates you two so much for, or why myself and Lou got brought into this mess." She moved back over by Matt. Where he wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"Who is it then?" Matt asked.

"Good old Johnny Ace or John Laurinaitis. But they were calling him Ace."

"But that could still be anyone." Phil replied. He had made a very good point. Ang had said it was Ace, but not how she knew.

"It wasn't just anyone they were making comments on how Ace sucked at being the Raw GM but he could come up with this master plan." I heard Phil curse softly under his breath. He let go and sat on the floor as Ang curled up into Matt. Phil held his hand out and I sat down next to him wrapped in his arms.

"Why would Ace do this to you two?" I asked locking my eyes with Phil's. He shrugged and kissed the tip of my nose making me blush. He smiled and I remembered his comment on how blushing was the cutest thing a girl could do.

"With him who knows, if he wanted us dead I think they'd have killed us by now. If it was for money surely someone would have wanted confirmation of us still being alive." I sighed at that. "What?"

"Nothing. " He gave me a disbelieving look. "No one out here will want confirmation of me being alive Ang is all I have out here. But it doesn't matter. Any other reasons why Ace might want you out of the way?" He frowned, but let it be. Holding me closer to him and resting his head against mine comfortingly.

"Not that I can think of. You Matt?" Matt looked up slowly from Ang and shook his head.

"Matt is she ok?" he shrugged.

"That Gus guy dropped her and she banged her head. She's asleep now. Maybe I should wake her?" He was stroking her hair, they were really sweet together. I so badly wanted to believe Phil when he said he wanted to see me again once we got out, that he wanted to take me to dinner. I had no reason to doubt him so I wasn't. And I hoped that Matt wanted to see Ang again too and judging by the look in his eyes he did.

"Maybe you should wake her, it might be a concussion." Phil told him and he gently woke her up as again the door opened. All four guys were there. It didn't look good at all. Phil and Matt stood up pulling me and Ang with them, backing us into a corner so they had to get through them to get to us. I didn't want them to get hurt especially not Phil, but I didn't want to be taken away again. I clung to Phil as the guys moved into the room Kal and Gus looking all too happy with themselves.

"Really guys? You're putting yourselves in front of two girls you've never even met? Come on shift before they start shooting. We just want a word with them. Don't we Kal?"

"Sure Gus, like she said we're all new friends here. And friends share." Kal moved towards us as Gus moved to Ang and Matt. Phil didn't move other to tense for a fight. But Kal just lashed out and pistol whipped him and Phil's knees buckled. I grabbed him trying to keep a hold of him.

"Phil…oh god." The cut that had scabbed over above his brow was now bleeding again badly.

"Now move or I'll shoot him. Try anything funny superstar and I'll shoot her simple." Phil grabbed my arm and I bent down.

"Matt!" Ang shouted I wanted to see what was happening, but Kal was crowding us.

"I have to Phil, I can't watch them beat you up never mind shoot you." He wanted to argue, but he knew it made sense. I leaned closer and he closed the distance bringing our lips together. I didn't want it to end, but Kal had other ideas as he yanked me away. I tripped and fell, but I was caught by someone. I looked up to see Benny had caught me. Everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He snapped and then I was dragged out by Kal. I could hear Ang behind me and we were pulled into a room they must be using to sleep in. There were four beds and I felt sick to my stomach. They could have only brought us in here for one thing and one thing only. I think Ang realised it the same time as I did as she started to struggle with Gus and received a slap for her efforts. I walked in and away as Kal let go. There was just the four of us in the room I didn't know where the others had gone. I needed to think of something and fast! Gus punched Ang in the stomach as she struggled again and she doubled over.

"Angie!" I ran forward to her, but Kal grabbed me. "No get off me!" He ripped my shirt as I struggled revealing my black lace bra. I would not be raped, I would not let this vile excuse of human being touch me. He smirked liking what he saw. Ang had quietened seeing I had come to my boiling point. I did exactly as I'd done before only this time I put everything I had into it. I kicked him as hard as I could in the nuts and as he doubled over I brought my fist back and let loose with the hardest punch I had ever thrown and he was out cold. But my hand was in agony. I think I broke my knuckles. Gus was shocked and Ang took advantage kneeing him too. As she moved I kicked him in the face and with my new rocks well I'm sure I broke his nose. Ang moved around the room and came back with two pairs of hand cuffs. Talk about sisters doing it for themselves. She also had one of the guns they had used to take us in the first place. We pulled them over to the radiator and used one set of handcuffs to cuff the both of them. I watched as she grabbed some rope and tied their free hand to their leg so they couldn't use it and then she pulled pillow cases off to tie around their mouths as a gag.

"Come on Lou." She motioned to the door and I followed. She pulled the knife from her waist band and passed it me.

A/N: Will they manage to escape this time? Will they get Phil and Matt first? What about the other kidnappers? And we still don't know why Ace has had them kidnapped! 450 will bring some answers next :D


	14. Chapter 14

~Angie~

"Come on Lou." I motioned to the door Lou following behind me. I pulled the knife from my waist band and passed it to Lou. There wasn't much need for me to have it since I had the gun, and I was certain that Lou wouldn't feel very comfortable with the gun like I did.

"Lets get the guys then get the hell outta here." I nodded agreeing with Lou on that. I didn't want to stay longer then we had too. We quickly made our way back to the room and got the door open. Matt and Phil shot up ready to fight but relaxed and rushed to our sides pulling us into hugs.

"How did you guys get away?" Phil asked holding onto Lou. "Whoa where the hell did you get the gun?"

"We did what we do best" I told them.

"What's that?" Matt asked. Lou and myself looked at each other grinning.

"Kick ass" We both exclaimed.

"It was the one they used to get us here. It's a Ruger Mini-14" I told them like it was nothing. I took Matt's hand.

"Come on lets go. And what ever we do lets stay together." Lou said talking Phil's hand.

"Yea the whole let's split up thing didn't work out so well last time." Matt said. We agreed on what way to go and took off running.

"Where do you think you are going?" We all stopped dead in our tracks as we came face to face with Benny and the other guy.

"What does it look like we're doing Benny?" Lou asked him.

"You're not going anywhere" The big guy said both of them pulling out knifes. These guys must have been blind and didn't see the gun I had in my hand.

"We're not afraid of your little knives." Lou told them. Phil pulled her into him.

"Yea why would we be scared when I have this?" I asked them pulling the gun up and pointing it at them. They were trying to act tough.

"Like you know how to use that thing." Benny said laughing.

"You should be scared." Lou yelled.

"Why's that?" I'm just gonna call the other man Harry.

"Well Harry." He glared at me. "Because I'm use to guns. I can load them, unload them one of two ways, clean them and I know how to use them the right way. I have taken down plenty of deer in the past 10 years, plus two bear with one weighing in at 250 pounds and he was more scarier then you'll ever be." I told him pointing the gun at his head taking the safety off the gun and pulling the hammer back.

"You look so hot." I could feel my cheeks start to burn from Matt's little comment.

"Now do as we say and you wont get harmed, you try to take one of us on then I will" I pointed the gun at a light a few feet away and shot, I'm sure everyone else cringed at the shot but I just smirked. "Make sure you are dead. Is that clear?" They just nodded. "Good."

"Now start walking." Phil and Matt grabbed them and we had lead them to the same room where the other two were tied up at. I threw some rope to Matt and Phil and got some more hand cuffs and tied the guys up. Lou had got the pillow cases this time and tied it around there mouths. We walked out of the room, Matt had his arm around me, I smiled but then it quickly faded once I realized that this was going to be the last time I would be in his arms. We found the door and got outside I hit my head.

"What was that for Ang?"

"Well Phil, it seems when they took us they pretty much just drove around for a few hours or so, as that place right there is where they took us from." I told them pointing to building a block away. We walked to where the car was parked. We called the cops and waited for them to show up and told them our side of the story and what we knew about everything. We're told since they didn't have solid proof that it was John Laurinaitis they couldn't do anything to him. The four guys that we had tied up were took into custody and we we're free to go about your normal lives. I hugged Matt tight I could feel the tears wanting to come out but I quickly blinked them away. He went to say something but I really didn't want to hear it. I pulled him into a kiss, making it count.

"Bye Matt" I told him softly.

"Bye Angie" He whispered into my ear, making me get goosebumps. He kissed my head and walked off with Phil. We watched them walk off.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" I shook my head.

"I don't know Lou, I don't know." The three hour drive from Duluth to Bemidji was a quiet one. I had nothing to say my thoughts were on Matt. I really wanted him to show up again now that this was all over with but I couldn't believe that he would just show up now that he has his life back. Everything I told him, everything he said he was going to do, would never happen. He would forget all about me. I was just going to be apart of his memory as the helpless girl that got herself kidnapped with him. Once back at the house I went straight to my room and got some clean clothes and took a warm shower. I walked out and sat down on the couch.

"Ice cream?" Lou asked walking in with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons.

A/N: Will the guys come back? Will they ever find out what John Laurinaitis is up too? LoopyLou reveals more next! :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Louise~

We found the door and got outside when Ang for some reason hit her head. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't the pain in my hand wouldn't let me and the fact that we wouldn't be with them much longer clouded up my amusement.

"What was that for Ang?" Phil asked ready to laugh like I was.

"Well Phil, it seems when they took us they pretty much just drove around for a few hours or so, as that place right there is where they took us from." She told us pointing to building a block away. I never would have noticed, remember total lack of sense of direction. We walked to where our car was parked. We called the cops and waited for them to show up and told them our side of the story and what we knew about everything. We're told since they didn't have solid proof that it was John Laurinaitis they couldn't do anything to him. The four guys that we had tied up were took into custody and we we're free to go about your normal lives. Phil was still holding me and I really didn't want to leave him. People coming to see if they were ok, reporters and more police started to arrive. I knew we only had a few more minutes left. I looked up at Phil trying to hide my sadness which was made easier when he brought his lips to mine.

"Bye Phil" I told him softly.

"See ya Lou" He breathed out kissing my cheek and squeezing my good hand before walking away a little. Then Matt joined him and they left.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" I asked Ang and she shook her head.

"I don't know Lou, I don't know." The three hour drive from Duluth to Bemidji was a quiet one. I wanted nothing more than to be sat with Phil in his arms. When we got back I went to my room as Ang went to hers. My shirt was ripped, but I wasn't going to throw it away. I shoved it under my pillow, sad I know, but it smelled of Phil. I grabbed some towels and showered putting on some PJ's. I came out and Ang was still in the shower. I knew she wouldn't be much longer so I grabbed a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, my absolute favourite and two spoons. I would eat till my heart's content. I also grabbed an ice pack to wrap round my right hand as it had swollen up from hitting Kal. I walked into the living room to see Ang.

"Ice cream?" She looked up and smiled.

XxXxXxX

It had been a month since the kidnapping. And I had decided my life now officially sucked. Ang was not herself, she looked after her niece and nephews, but she was so down. I was feeling so depressed for stupidly believing Phil when he said he wanted to see me again. And work wasn't helping matters.

"Louise are you going to serve the customer or stand there gawping?" Keeley snapped. I had hated this woman since she had started and I hated her even more now. But I couldn't say anything she was my manager. I ignored her then served the customer at the till. She got fed up with me later and sent me down to the loading bay to help shift the delivery. I was carrying one tote (a plastic box full of clothes) up the stairs when Mark dumped another tote on top. I struggled through the doors onto the shop floor and ended up dropping the damn things straight on to my foot.

"God damn it!" I shouted feeling the tears fill my eyes I hated everything right now. Keeley was coming over to me as I hopped around rubbing my foot, but she suddenly stopped and I heard a cough behind me. I was so ready to tell the customer to fuck off and get fired. I spun round to face them a nice choice of words on the end of my tongue. I saw a solid chest and I slowly looked up and there were those damn hazel eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe I had fallen over hit my head and was having delusions.

"Hey Lou..ise." I was going to hyperventilate. He was actually here, in front of me, to see me!

"Phil…"

"You want a hand with that?" he pointed to the totes I had dropped.

"No the witch will kill me." I dead panned. And turned to pick them up carrying them to their rightful place. "I'm taking my break." I told Keeley. Sarah looked at me as if to ask who's the hottie, but I didn't stop to answer. Just grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him through to the back. "What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound annoyed as I was starting to feel, but at the same time I wanted to kiss those lips of his like I had in my dreams.

"I came to see you silly." He smiled. I almost melted into his arms that he opened for me to hug him.

"A month." I said expecting a funny look. He wouldn't know what I meant, how could he possibly have missed me if he hadn't even tried to call me.

"I know and it's been the longest 4 weeks of my life." That took me completely by surprise. I tried several times to reply, but I couldn't find my voice. "I know its weird for me to say that, but I missed you. I…" he was struggling for his words. He's one of the best ever on the mic, but talking about how he felt was definitely not his forte. "I missed holding you." I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, his sliding round my waist to hold me close. I felt at home. I suddenly felt better than I ever had and those four long weeks didn't seem all that bad now.

"I missed you too." I said as I nuzzled his neck. I heard him breathe in deeply taking in my perfume and shampoo and I was so thankful I had washed my hair this morning. He kissed the side of my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" I pulled away to see Keeley.

"As a matter of fact you are." Phil replied his hands gripping my hips and I felt that stirring in the pit of my stomach again. She glared at us.

"I suggest you take whatever this is." She motioned to us. "And take outside before I sack you." I wanted to tell her where to stick her job, but I needed this job. I pulled away from Phil and turned to grab my jacket Keeley stepping back out.

"Lou." I smiled when he called me Lou instead of my full name like a few minutes ago. "Why are you putting up with that witch?" I smiled a little sadly at that.

"Well in case the current economic climate escaped your notice. Jobs are hard to come by and decent paying ones are damn near none existent." I took his offered hand.

"Well what if I told you there was another job. A better paid job and one were we'd see each other all the time?" I laughed at him.

"I would say yeah right. Cos I so look like a diva. Or is it as a techie?" My laughter died at the look on his face.

"No as a manager. My manager. Vince as in McMahon feels…bad about what happened. And there's also the fact he hates Ace as much as we do. He feels bringing you two, yes Ang too. Will make Ace squirm and if the fans love you. Which they will, you will be stuck with the job for a long time." I was speechless.

"So let me get this straight. I could A, stay here in this lovely store, with my lovely manager on little above minimum wage in a profession I just simply adore and see you virtually never." I said sarcastically. "Or B, tell the whore of Babylon to do one, come work for the WWE for considerably a lot more money and see you daily? Is that even a question?" He laughed pulling me into him again and kissed me properly for the first time since he turned up. I smiled into the kiss on cloud nine. The door swung open and there was the witch herself.

"I thought I just told you and your hobo boyfriend to take it outside or you're fired." She smirked I knew that would be another point of concern, but I didn't care because. And how dare she call Phil one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes on a hobo.

"Well bitch I can tell you what to do with your job. You can shove it right up your arse!" I shouted and took Phil's hand leaving.

"Ha that's the first time I think I've heard your accent come through. I like it." He smiled walking towards a cab. "So to your place, Matt should be there by now."

A/N: Was it really a good idea for Lou to quit her job? Will her and Ang really have a place in the WWE? And what has Matt said to Ang? 450 will bring some answers next :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Angie~

Since I didn't have to watch my nephews and neice today which was becoming now almost a daily thing not to watch them, and then soon enough I would have to find a real job. But I pushed that thought away. It's been a month and I was really getting tired of feeling so down. I knew they wouldn't return, that everything they told us was a lie. I was currently out for a run. I pulled my ear buds out.

"What do you want Matt?" I was happy he was here but the fact it took him a month to do so, it hurt.

"To talk to you." He said moving a side. He did look cute being all shy.

"Over the past month you never once thought about coming to talk to me?" I pushed the house door open, I tried to slam the door in his face but it was a no go as he walked in behind me.

"Everyday I wanted to come. Every second I thought about you. Trying to figure out if you were better with out me." I looked up and met his beautiful brown eyes and could see that he was telling me the truth.

"And?" I asked sitting down, Matt sitting down by me. He gently took my hand in his.

"Well for starters these are for you." He handed me the bouquet of white daisies. I smile and smelt them.

"They're beautiful." I was so busy being mad at him I didn't even notice the flowers. "You remembered." I whispered.

"Of course I remembered Angie." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you, but what did you learn over the past month?" I couldn't think straight, I just wanted to be with him. He surely wouldn't go through all this trouble to tell me I was better off with out him.

"Call me selfish all you want but I couldn't go on with out you in my arms. I want to be with you. It sucks it took me a month to get here but I'm here. So what do you say?" I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and crashed my lips onto his yet again.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked leaning into him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Uh yea. Vince feels bad about you and Lou being caught up in the kidnapping and he wants the two of to come work for him." I let a laugh out and quickly covered my mouth. "What?"

"Me a diva yea right, I'm sure I could run the ropes better then Barbie but I don't think so."

"Well what about if you were my manager? Think you could handle that?"

"Hmmm that would mean that I would be stuck with you 24/7 but I do think I can handle that. But why me?" I smiled up at him.

"Good saying Phil and Lou will be here soon and were gonna head off. And Vince has this thing out for John since he tried this little stunt, well longer then that but anyways he figures what better way to get back at him then get the two girls that he had kidnapped too join the WWE."

"But what if I suck at it?"

"You wont suck it, you'll be good and the crowd will love you and you will have a job for as long as you want it."

"I don't know." I sighed and got up walking into my room. I pulled a random shirt and pair of jeans out walking into the bathroom.

"What don't know you know about?" Matt asked following behind me as I turned the water on.

"Everything" I shot him a look and he turned around. I quickly got undressed steeping under the water.

"Like what?"

"Like us" I told him softly. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. I sighed and went about washing my hair.

"I can't say we're gonna be together for ever, but this thing between us feels right, I know you feel it too. It's a scary thought but you can't let that stop you. We're good together Angie." He was right, I was just scared about what could happen between us. I rinsed the body wash off, turning the water off, getting my towel and wrapping it around my body. I stepped out.

"Ok, you're right I'm scared of what can be and what if we don't make it. But I'm not gonna worry about that." I walked out slipping my panties on under the towel and getting my bra on and tossing the towel to the side. I slipped my jeans and shirt on and walked back to the bathroom drying my hair some and getting it brushed then doing everything else I needed done. I went to walk past Matt when he pulled me into him. He planted his lips on mine and we fell over landing on my bed.

"Matt that tickles." I half moaned out half laughed at.

"Good." Was all he said going back to sucking and biting on my neck. Everything I was feeling for this man came back stronger then ever and it really felt like I had a million little butterflies flying around in my stomach. I heard the front door open and close.

"Matt stop they're here."

"I dont wanna stop" he mumbled against my neck. I giggled at the vibrations along my neck. I wiggled free of his grasp and made it to my bedroom door. Matt's arms went around me pulling me back to the bed.

"Matt stop playing around." I giggled out, pulling the door open. Seeing Phil and Lou standing there with grins on there faces. "Uh hey, how's it going Phil?" I could only guess my face was a bright red color.

"Not bad, it seems things are good with you two?" Phil asked.

"Yep things are fine." Matt said pulling me into him more.


	17. Chapter 17

~Louise~

"So we going to work with them?" Ang asked me in the kitchen as we made dinner.

"Well I kind of have to." I cringed at what she was bound to say about me quitting my job.

"What do you mean?" "Well Phil being at work kind of got me in trouble with that bitch. And well she pushed my buttons, hell she called Phil a hobo! But yeah Phil said why do I put up with it and told me about the offer. I had pretty much said yes to it. I kissed him and she came back in, that's when she called him a hobo and she was smirking and all arrogant so I kind of, may have told her to stick her job up her arse." Ang looked at me gob smacked. I was never one to complain really, I just put up with whatever and got through the day. "On a plus note Phil like's my Yorkshire accent." I smile making Ang laugh.

"Well really it's about time you quit. I don't know how you put up with her to be honest." I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't either really. But I had long since learned that sometimes the best thing to do is be quiet and get on with it even if you don't like it. We ate dinner in the living room which was unusual to say the least. Me and Ang two, well not exactly small town girls as Sheffield was a big city(but you get the idea) sat with to huge WWE Superstars eating Mexican Fajitas it was to me really bizarre. We thought the living room was a decent size, but with Phil and Matt it suddenly seemed small. I watched amusedly as Matt and Ang were feeding each other, Phil didn't seem to have the urge to feed me which was fine as it was cute to watch, but I would just feel silly. Matt kept stealing kisses from Ang and teasing her on the opposite couch. Whereas Phil and I were content to sit next to each other my legs across his.

"That was great, nothing beats home cooked meals." Phil smiled at me and Ang before kissing my cheek. I blushed lightly and watched as Phil and Matt got up taking the plates form us.

"We can…" Ang and I started.

"No you cooked we'll clean." Matt said and off they went. I looked at Ang a smile on my face. But it moved when I thought about sleeping arrangements. I got up and sat next to her.

"What are we doing about them stopping the night?" I know we had slept together when we were being held, but that was because they wanted to keep us safe and I was fine with that, but now I felt awkward about it. She smiled at me almost laughed; I hadn't been in a relationship since I came over here. Partly as I hadn't met anyone and partly as the guys that did take an interest seemed like total jack offs.

"Well I'm sharing with Matt. You'll be fine. I don't think Phil will ravish you unless you want him to." She giggled and wriggled her eyebrows at me.

"It's not that funny! I'm going to start packing a suitcase and get ready for bed."

"Good idea." She got up and followed me down the hall she went to her room as I went to mine. I dismissed almost every dress in my wardrobe as I wouldn't have to wear them anymore. I only had them as Keeley insisted I dressed like a pretty young woman should, which apparently meant dresses and skirts with lots of flowers. I kind of just dropped them on the floor behind me. My jeans, t-shirts and hoodies all went in the suitcase, with the few dresses I did like. And then my shoes, sneakers a couple of pumps and my new rocks. I zipped it up and plonked it on the floor and started to change. I was in my pyjama shorts and just my red silk bra when I felt hands on my hips and Phil's lips on my neck. I felt like I had a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. His hands moved resting on my stomach pulling me into him. My heart racing. He kissed my neck again and bit down gently making me giggle uncontrollably. I'd had a dream like this, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked turning me around. I suddenly didn't feel all that awkward about being stood in a pair of shorts and my bra. I shook my head running my hands up his chest to wrap round his neck. Before long his lips were attacking mine. He lifted me up and placed me on to my bed never breaking the kiss. I bit his lip and he smiled opening his mouth for my tongue to explore. I stopped when I felt something other than his tongue, but remembered he had a tongue bar. My hands roamed down his chest and under his shirt and he broke away to slip it over his head his jeans coming off next. He crawled on to the bed next to me and pulled me into him. As much as I wanted to it was too soon into the relationship to do anything. But my morals went out the window when he kissed me again and moved to my neck. I would definitely have a hickey in the morning as he sucked, nipped and kissed my neck a low moan escaping my mouth. I felt his cock push against my thigh, but before anything else could happen Ang walked in. I sat up bolt straight my face turning crimson with enough heat to melt the North Pole. Phil however thought it was amusing as he sat up discreetly hiding his erection and placing a hand on my lower back. Making my face I'm sure an even darker shade. Ang looked between us and burst out laughing.

"Sorry I was just coming to say good night." She smirked.

"Ok good night Angie." She stood there smiling. "Yeah that was your cue to go make sucky faces with Matt." She blushed at that and luckily for me instead of a comeback she closed the door a smile still on her face. Phil was shaking slightly as I looked at him I could see he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"So not funny."

"No it is. Now come here, we need to get some sleep." I laid back down cuddling into his arms bringing the bed sheet up around us and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

We stepped out of the airport and into a limo that was waiting for us. I sent Ang a look and she returned with an 'I could get use to this' look. I had tried to tone down the quirky tom boy look and go for something mildly feminine. I had on Ang's advice (I really do not have any fashion sense) gone with some skinny black coloured jeans, a cropped floaty turquoise vest with a zip up the back a faded black boyfriend blazer and some flowered pumps, even though I wanted to bin them. As I had predicted I had a huge hickey that Phil had given me on my neck, which Ang covered in some foundation for me. As we got closer to the arena where we would meet the man himself Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon I became more nervous.

"It'll be fine. Vince wants you both here. I'm sure he'll like you. It's a very informal thing and you'll just be signing a contract." Phil assured us, well more me than Ang. I nodded not trusting my voice, but relaxed somewhat when Phil pulled me closer to him kissing the top of my head. The limo pulled up and we stepped out. I had a death grip on Phil's hand as we walked inside to meet Mr McMahon.

A/N: Wow got a little hot there for a second :D Will McMahon like the girls? What will the other divas and superstars think to their new co-workers? Find out next from 450 :D Also in England we pronounce Yorkshire- Yorksure just so you know :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Angie~

"What are we doing about them stopping the night?" Lou asked a bit worried. I know it's not them saying they want to protect us or anything, but I would feel weird knowing that my boyfriend was sleeping on the couch or the floor when there was plenty of room in my bed for him, even if there wasn't I would make room for him.

"Well I'm sharing with Matt. You'll be fine. I don't think Phil will ravish you unless you want him to." I giggled and wriggled my eyebrows at her. I couldn't help it, she was getting worked up over nothing. Phil wasn't going to do anything she didn't want to happen. Phil wasn't a pig.

"It's not that funny! I'm going to start packing a suitcase and get ready for bed."

"Good idea." I got up and followed her down the hall I went to mine and she went to hers. I stood looking in my closet pulling shirts and jeans out. I packed a few dresses and skirts. I'm more a tomboy but I can be pretty girly when I need to be. I tossed in some sneakers, some heels, and my fav pair of knee high boots. I walked into the bathroom and got everything from there I would need. I did a double check and closed my suitcase tossing it to the side. I changed into a baggy shirt. I walked out of the bathroom putting my hair up into ponytail. I blushed when Matt wolf whistled from the door.

"Come on sexy" He got out. I giggled and held up a finger.

"One second, I gotta go tell Lou night."

"Hurry back" I smiled and walked into Lou's room. I didn't really think I needed to knock, surely they weren't going to be doing anything, besides making out. I looked between them and burst out laughing. It didn't take much to know that they were so ready to do the deed and I put a stop to it, but Lou would be thanking me for that later, as she wasn't ready to go that far with Phil yet.

"Sorry I was just coming to say good night." I smirked.

"Ok good night Angie." I stood there smiling. "Yeah that was your cue to go make sucky faces with Matt." I blushed, there was no point in making a come back as it was true. The smile never left my face as I walked back to my own room. I quickly jumped onto Matt's back and started to give him a back massage.

"Mmm what are you doing."

"What does it look like?" I asked him placing a few kiss on his back.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I giggled and slipped off his back. He turned onto his pulling me into him. I rested my head on his arm, as his free arm snaked around my waist.

"I could get use to this." I mumbled out yawing. Matt pulled the blanket over us and I was soon out for the count, getting the best sleep of my life over the last month.

We stepped out of the airport and into a limo that was waiting for us. Lou and myself traded 'I could get use to this' looks. I was wearing a smiple off the shoulder cream colored dress that stopped mid thigh, with white 3 inch heels. I didn't want to over do it and I didn't want to be under dressed and this was what I could pull off that was right in the middle.

"It'll be fine. Vince wants you both here. I'm sure he'll like you. It's a very informal thing and you'll just be signing a contract." Phil assured us, well more Lou then me. Matt pulled me closer to him.

"Phil's right, Vince wants you here, both of you." I smiled up at Matt and we shared a small kiss. The limo pulled up and we stepped out. I slipped my arm through Matt's arm holding onto it for dear life. With every step we took my nerves were starting to take over. We were following behind Lou and Phil. They nodded at the security guard that was standing outside the arena door and we walked in. I kept my head down as we walked by a few divas and superstars. It was bad enough I could hear them mumble things under their breath as we walked by. A few of them whistled and did a few cat calls.

"Just ignore them" Matt told me as we stopped infront of a door. I really wanted to run back out the limo, get the first flight back to Bemidji. I was starting to chew my fingernails. Lou slapped my hand. I gave her a 'WTF' look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You told me a long time ago to smack your hand away from your mouth when ever I saw you chew your nails." Lou shot at me.

"I know but you didn't have to do it so hard." I whined. We both broke out into laughter. Phil took Lou's hand as Matt took my hand. Phil knocked on the door.

"Come in" I took a deep breath and followed behind Phil, Lou and Matt. "Sit please" Mr. McMahon told us pointing to the chairs. We all sat down. "Thank you for coming. I couldn't imagine being stuck with these two." Lou and myself let a nervous laugh out. "I'm sorry for what John had done to you two. It wasn't right, and in no means offering you two a job will make this better for either one of you. But it's a start to right the wrong he had caused. Now I can assume that Matthew and Phillip have told you about managing them," I could hear both Matt and Phil grumble something as Vince had used their full names. "but if things go the way I know they will, I want you both to manage a few other guys." He told us putting contracts infront of us. I read through the contract making sure to read everything, once everything looked good I signed my name. No going back now. I smiled looking up at Matt.

"Now if either one of you have any questions feel free to ask at anytime, and once again I'm sorry for what you went through. Guys would you show them to the diva locker room so they can get ready to go out with you guys. I'm sorry but I gotta run." We walked out of his office for the night. I wrapped my arms around Matt. If felt good to be apart of this. I noticed this time though as all the divas we past shot us glares.

"Um is it ok if we change in your guys locker room?" I asked not wanting to go into the diva's locker room.

A/N: What will the guys say? Does everyone hate them backstage? Who else will they have to manage? LoopyLou reveals more next :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Louise~

We were stood outside Mr McMahons office. I was bricking it and then I noticed I wasn't the only one as Ang started to chew her nails. I took a whack at her hand and she gave me a WTF? Look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You told me a long time ago to smack your hand away from your mouth whenever I saw you chew your nails." I shot out.

"I know but you didn't have to do it so hard." She whined. We both started to laugh, we couldn't help it we were nervous. Phil took my hand and Matt took Ang's as Phil knocked on the door.

"Come in" I took a deep breath and walked in with Phil, Ang and Matt behind us. "Sit please" Mr. McMahon told us pointing to the chairs. We all sat down.

"Thank you for coming. I couldn't imagine being stuck with these two." Ang and I let out a burst of nervous laughter. "I'm sorry for what John had done to you two. It wasn't right, and in no means offering you two a job will make this better for either one of you. But it's a start to right the wrong he had caused. Now I can assume that Matthew and Phillip have told you about managing them," I could hear both Matt and Phil grumble something as Vince had used their full names and I filed that away for future reference. "but if things go the way I know they will, I want you both to manage a few other guys." He told us putting contracts in front of us. I read through mine looking forward to the prospect of managing other stars. And then signed my name on the dotted line. Phil squeezing my thigh a smile on his lips as I pushed it back to Mr. McMahon.

"Now if either one of you have any questions feel free to ask at anytime, and once again I'm sorry for what you went through. Guys would you show them to the diva locker room so they can get ready to go out with you guys. I'm sorry but I gotta run." We walked out of his office for the night. I took Phil's offered hand lacing our fingers together. I noticed as we walked towards the locker rooms that the divas were all throwing dirty looks our way now. Thankfully Ang voiced what I was thinking.

"Um is it ok if we change in your guys locker room?"

"Sure why not." Phil said noting the looks of the divas. We had got to the locker room and changed. Phil had a promo, then me and Ang had one introducing us. We sat watching Phil on the monitor when the door opened and an exuberant Kofi walked in. He looked at us curiously before speaking.

"So these the girls I've heard so much about?" He asked seriously. I was unsure how to take him. That was until a huge smile spread across his face.

"It's great to finally meet the both of you. Him and Phil haven't shut up about you. I guess your Louise." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, I took it feeling myself relax. Kofi was Phil and Matt's mutual friend. I was surprised to hear they had both spoken so much about us that I got a warm fuzzy feeling inside. "And you must be Ang." He said shaking her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to the both of you, but on the bright side you guys are together now. And I don't think I've…"

"Kofi they don't need to hear that." Matt said stopping him from speaking.

"I wanna know." I said as Ang shushed Matt and told Kofi to go on putting her hand over Matts mouth when he tried to speak again. Kofi laughed at them being so playful.

"I was saying I don't think I've ever heard them so loved up. And looking at Matt right now I've never seen him this loved up." I smiled looking at them. They looked perfect together and so playful.

"So do you two think we'll get to pick who we manage? Or will they be chosen for us?" I asked looking between Matt and Kofi.

"Ooo I would love to manage Brian Meyers he's just as good as Matt Cardona, yet they don't use him all that often. Plus he's kinda cute." Ang laughed and kissed Matts cheek as he gave her a look.

"I'd like to manage Kevin Kiley. I think he's so under used. I was excited when he was set for that feud with Ziggler and then they just dropped it." I sighed. "Kind of like the Sheamus/Mark Henry feud. That looked so good they were at a win each and then boom it stops."

"Yeah I know what ya mean. So you'll be managing Phil and Matt as well as other stars?" We both nodded. "Well it makes sense to manage me too. I mean me and Matt are Air Boom and me and Phi go way back."

"Well looks like we have our third client."

"Sure does." I smile as Phil walks back in. He holds his hand out for me to take.

"Come on you two have your promo in a minute." As I got up and took his hand he leaned down to kiss my temple getting a teasing aww how cute from Kofi. They showed us to the promo area where Vickie Guererro was stood. She glared at us clearly unimpressed with us suddenly appearing as new managers. Stood at her side was Jake (Jack Swagger) and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) with Josh Mathews ready to interview them. He flashed us a smile while Jake and Nick looked us over. Then the cameras rolled. On the plane me and Ang had continuously gone over the script to get what we needed to say right.

"So Vickie the rumour is that you're looking to expand your stable?" Vickie smiled that sickly sweet smile.

"It's not a rumour if it's true. I am in fact looking for some more talented Superstars to join my stable with Jack and Dolph so we can collect all the titles."

"So you'll also be looking for a star on Smackdown?"

"Yes I will. I'll need a future Intercontinental and World Heavy Weight Champion. Jack Swagger will reclaim the United States title from that idiot Santino and Dolph Ziggler will take the United States title from CM Punk." That was my cue I took a deep breath and walked in to shot.

"Really Vickie? I'd like to see you and your goons take my clients title. Let's face it big foot here stumbles over his own feet and The Chin here is more concerned with doing sit ups in the ring and how he looks than winning a match." She glared at me and I resisted the urge to back down going for a smirk instead.

"And who are you? I didn't realise we were running a crèche." She shot back and Ang stepped up beside me.

"Well I didn't realise we were running a nursing home. As for who we are, we are new managers. Managers of Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk. We're Heaven."

"And Hope." I finished.

A/N: What is with the divas? How will Lou and Ang's first day go? What will Laurinaitis have to say about it? Find out next from 450 :D


	20. Chapter 20

~Angie~

They showed us to the promo area where Vickie Guererro was standing. She glared at us clearly unimpressed with us suddenly appearing as new managers. Stood at her side was Jake (Jack Swagger) and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) with Josh Mathews ready to interview them. He flashed us a smile while Jake and Nick looked us over. I will just say it gave me the creeps. Then the cameras rolled. On the plane Lou and I had continuously gone over the script to get what we needed to say right.

"So Vickie the rumour is that you're looking to expand your stable?" Vickie smiled that sickly sweet smile.

"It's not a rumour if it's true. I am in fact looking for some more talented Superstars to join my stable with Jack and Dolph so we can collect all the titles."

"So you'll also be looking for a star on Smackdown?"

"Yes I will. I'll need a future Intercontinental and World Heavy Weight Champion. Jack Swagger will reclaim the United States title from that idiot Santino and Dolph Ziggler will take the United States title from CM Punk." That was Lou's cue. She walked into the shot.

"Really Vickie? I'd like to see you and your goons take my clients title. Let's face it big foot here stumbles over his own feet and The Chin here is more concerned with doing sit ups in the ring and how he looks than winning a match." Vickie glared at Lou and Lou sent her a smirk.

"And who are you? I didn't realise we were running a crèche." She shot out and that was my cue. Taking a deep breath I walked up besides Lou.

"Well I didn't realise we were running a nursing home. As for who we are, we are new managers. Managers of Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk. We're Heaven." I stated smirking.

"And Hope." Lou finished. Vickie just looked at us and did her very annoying scream, throwing her little fit and storming off. Nick and Jake winked at us before walking off. The camera guy said that was a wrap.

"They creep me out." I said walking back to Matt. Who pulled me into him.

"They're just creeps all together." Phil said kissing the top of Lou's head. It didn't make me feel more comfortable around them. Kofi bid us farwell as he had to go get ready for his and Matt's match. Which ment that Matt had to go get ready to. As I left with Matt, Phil said he was going to walk around and show Lou the arena and junk. But I think he just wanted to be alone with her.

"Oh hey Matty." I felt Matt tense up, pulling me closer to him before turning us around. A diva with what seemed to be a fake smile walked up to us. She had waist-length brunette hair, that was tied up in a ponytail, green eyes with a blue stripe down her right eye. From what I could see she had double piercings, music note and guitar earrings in. A purple signed electric guitar from her elbow to the top of her right arm I could only guess at that. A charm bracelet on her left wrist. A black lip ring on the right side of her bottom lip.

"Courtney what do you want?" Matt asked none to pleased.

"Matt relax" I whispered to him. I could hear Matt take a deep breath.

"I want to know why you are with this no body, when you can have me." I so wanted to go punch this little bitch. Matt was holding me back but I didn't dare move from Matt's side. "When you get tired of being with whatever she is from the pity you have, you know where you can find me at." She went to kiss Matt's cheek, I pulled Matt away and growled at her.

"If you have a problem with me being with Matt, then take it up with me, not him." Before she could get a word in Matt pulled me off to the locker room.

"Every word she said it's not true. I'm with you because I like you and I wanted to be with you. There is no pity here." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know Matt, I believe you not what some jealous little girl says." Matt's lips were almost on mine when Kofi burst through the door. "Nice Kofi, you just ruined that moment." I sighed sadly.

"Well I didn't mean to." Kofi said moving closer.

"It's fine Kofi, really." I told him taking Matt's hand and walking out.

"She's alright Matt."

"Yea she is."

"Ya know I'm right between the both of you." I told them looking up at both of them. They laughed as we walked up to gorilla where Phil, Lou and Bryan as in Daniel Bryan were standing.

"Welcome the newest member of our stable the World Heavy weight champion." Lou told us. I smiled.

"I guess you're alright, just don't act like the jerk you are in the ring. I like the funny you better."

"I promise, now I can see why Phil has Louise and Matt has Angela." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you guys talked to him about us too." I said eyeing them up.

"Oh yea and the rest of their friends around here. But being that all three of them go back years it just seemed right, and now we just need someone for the US title and the Intercontinental title." Lou said leaning against Phil. I smirked when the two guys we talked about walked up to us.

"Brian, Kevin can we have a word?" I asked walking up to them with Lou.

"Um sure but who are you?"

"God Kevin have you been under a rock for the last month?" Kevin just gave Brain a confused look and then it clicked in his head.

"Oh you're Phil and Matt's ladies"

"Yea so now do you wanna join our stable or not?" I asked them.

"What are we gonna get out of it?"

"Well one of you will get the chance to face Santino for the US title." Lou told them.

"And the other will get to face Cody for the IC title." I finished off.

"The offer sounds good and all but I'm a tag team with Tyler, so what about him?" Brian asked.

"Well he can join too, but there is no more titles for him, but he will get tv time so if he can deal with that then I don't see why he can't join."

"I'll get back to you." Brian said walking off.

"Well Kiley what do you say?" Lou asked him.

"Let me think it over, and I'll get back to you." We nodded and he walked off.

"Time to go out." Matt said. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. Matt and Kofi held there arms for me, I linked my arms through theirs and walked out with them.

A/N: What will be Kevin and Brian's answers? What did Phil and Lou get up too? LoopyLou tells us next time :D


	21. Chapter 21

~Louise~

We kind of aimlessly walked around backstage after the promo. Phil pointed out something likes catering, the green room and Ace's office then we walked down a hallway away from the hustle and bustle when Phil stopped suddenly and leaned against the wall. "Kind of just wanted us to be alone for a little while." He said not looking at me. I hopped up on to one of the cases and watched him.

"Since I came and got you there's always been someone there." He looked up at me and I smiled. I knew what he meant. It'd be nice just to be the two of us without anybody about or Ang walking in on us. Although now I thought about it was probably a good thing she had walked in when she did.

"Well." I started and he stepped between my legs resting his hands on my thighs making my breath catch.

"Erm yeah after the show why don't we go out? Just the two of us?" He moved closer trailing his hands up my thighs to rest on my hips. I leaned in and kissed him. I loved the fact that I could kiss him whenever I wanted to. He pulled away grinning.

"Movies?"

"Definitely." He went to kiss me again, but stopped when someone coughed. I looked behind Phil to see the Garcia twins, they were both throwing dirty looks my way.

"You might wanna get that cough checked out sounds nasty." I said unsure of where my confidence came from. Phil tried to hide his laugh as the twins laughed humourlessly.

"Who's the kid Phil?" Kid? Really?

"This beautiful lady is my girlfriend Louise, why Brianna?" He said turning round to look at them.

"I'm Stephanie, she's Brianna. Any way I thought you might like to come out with us tonight Phil." She rolled his name off her tongue and I wanted to smack her, it was as if what Phil had just told her had fallen on death ears and I wasn't there. She clearly had the hots for Phil. He leaned back into me and I knew he was smirking. I wrapped my arms round him and he laced our fingers together as I rested my head next to his. I felt that I couldn't possibly contend with someone as pretty as Stephanie, but I'd be damned if I'd roll over for her to get her mitts on my guy.

"Sorry girls, but I have a much better offer." Phil said bluntly. I smiled sweetly at them and turned to kiss Phil's cheek at the same time he turned to kiss mine. It kind of turned into a little make out session to which we only broke out of when Bryan started laughing. I broke away a sheepish smile on my face.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, I was wondering when you'd stop to breath." Phil laughed heartily at that as I blushed.

"What can I say Bryan? I can't help it if I wanna make out with my girlfriend. Lou this is Bryan, Bryan this."

"Is Lou, heard plenty about you. It's nice to finally have a face to the name." He smiled offering his hand to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at hearing someone else knowing about and eager to meet us. It seemed everyone knew about us just not that we were actually together.

"It's nice to me you too Mr World Heavy Weight Champion." I smiled taking his hand when the figurative light bulb flickered on.

"Um Bryan would you be willing to allow me and Ang to be your manager? Vinnie Mac said we would be adding to our stable and it'd be great if we could have you on our side."

"That is a fantastic idea, I knew there was a reason other than how beautiful you are that I'm dating you." I giggled and playful slapped Phil's chest.

"That's not a bad idea. And it could be the start of my face turn!" Bryan smiled. Phil turned and lifted me off the case I was perched on.

"Come on we need to head to gorilla Ang, Matt and Kofi will be going down soon." We walked down together and it wasn't long before Ang, Matt and Kofi joined us. I couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

"Welcome the newest member of our stable the World Heavy weight champion." I told them and Ang smiled.

"I guess you're alright, just don't act like the jerk you are in the ring. I like the funny you better."

"I promise, now I can see why Phil has Louise and Matt has Angela." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you guys talked to him about us too." I laughed as it really did seem that everyone knew about us.

"Oh yea and the rest of their friends around here. But being that all three of them go back years it just seemed right, and now we just need someone for the US title and the Intercontinental title." I said leaning into Phil. I saw Ang smirk and looked to where she was looking to see two guys we had talked about.

"Brian, Kevin can we have a word?" She asked as I followed her over to them.

"Um sure but who are you?" Kevin asked looking confused.

"God Kevin have you been under a rock for the last month?" Kevin just gave Brain a confused look and then it clicked in his head.

"Oh you're Phil and Matt's ladies" Yet more people that knew about us.

"Yea so now do you wanna join our stable or not?" Ang asked them.

"What are we gonna get out of it?"

"Well one of you will get the chance to face Santino for the US title." I told them.

"And the other will get to face Cody for the IC title." Ang finished off.

"The offer sounds good and all but I'm a tag team with Tyler, so what about him?" Brian asked.

"Well he can join too, but there is no more titles for him, but he will get tv time so if he can deal with that then I don't see why he can't join."

"I'll get back to you." Brian said walking off.

"Well Kiley what do you say?" I asked Kevin hoping he would accept.

"Let me think it over, and I'll get back to you." We nodded and he walked off.

"Time to go out." Matt said. Ang looked nervous, but I knew she'd do fine. She linked her arms with theirs and walked out with them, Hunico and Camacho went out moments later. Phil sat down on a chair to watch so I went and sat on his lap him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You two are really, dare I say it? Cute together. Not a word I ever thought I would use to describe Phil, but it's true." Phil smiled goofily and I turned to kiss his cheek a light blush colouring my cheeks.

"Oh Bryan would AJ want to join the stable? We could help push her for the Divas title!" I exclaimed as the idea popped into my head.

"I don't know, but I'll ask her and get back to you. Oh hey look Kev's come back." He said pointing to Kevin as he walked towards us.

"Hey umm Louise, sorry I didn't answer straight away. It'd be great if I could be one of your clients. That's if you still want me to be on your stable?" I tapped my chin with a finger like I was really thinking about it. Phil sniggered and I shushed him.

"Of course I do. In the like two minutes you've been gone I didn't find someone else. I work fast, but not that fast." I smile at him as he chuckles. He was so damn hot of course in my opinion nowhere near in the same league as Phil, but still.

"That's great so Bryan and Kofi are in the stable as well?" I nodded.

"So who do you have for the Intercontinental title?"

"Well Brian if he wants it, but if he doesn't then I think we'll go to Smackdown and cajole someone into being our client." I smiled. Kevin left and Bryan said he would go find AJ and ask her about joining the stable. We continued to watch the match, Phil stealing little kisses throughout until we had a visitor.

"Now what do we have here Jesús?" I looked up to see Alberto. What joy! The man had talent I'd give him that, but I hated the character he played and he sounded just like it in real life.

"Y quién es esta chica poco?"

"Not to sound ignorant, but could I get that in English?" I slapped my hand over my mouth, again where on earth did this confidence come from? I was clueless when it came to languages, plus my school only did French.

"I was asking who you little cutie are." Phil's arms tensed round me.

"Phil's girlfriend." Was my reply as I looked at him bemusedly.

"Well Phil's girlfriend it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah keep walking Alberta, she doesn't want to listen to you and quite frankly neither do I." Alberto however just smiled I guess he was happy he hit a nerve with Phil.

"Fine, Adiós mi pequeño cutie." He winked at me and walked away Jesús following behind like a good little lap dog.

"Hello English please!" I shouted after him. "Wait, did he just call me cutie again?" I turned looking at Phil, who didn't look best pleased. I pecked his lips and he smiled. I was happy I could make him smile. He didn't need to get annoyed over that idiot.

"You know I liked him more when he was out on a groin injury." I laughed he was clearly a little jealous over the interaction I'd had with Alberto, but if he thought I was interested in that slim ball he was clearly off his head. Ang walked through the curtain just then a huge smile on her face so I could only assume that the guys won!

A/N: Looks like Lou has competition in the form of Stephanie! Will Brian accept the offer? Or will the girls go to Smackdown to find someone for IC title? Will AJ join or be as cold as all the other divas? 450 brings the answers next :D Also Jesús is Ricardo Rodriguez' real name :D


	22. Chapter 22

~Angie~

We walked out and the nerves I had slowly disappeared as we walked down to the ring. I wasn't sure how it felt to have the crowd booing when you walk out but it felt wonderful as the crowd cheered for you, well they weren't really cheering for me as much they were cheering for Matt and Kofi. The boos started to ring out loudly as Hunico and Camacho made their way down to the ring. I paced back and forth cheering Matt and Kofi on. A few times I got the crowd into the match, when Kofi and Matt were down and out. The match would go back and forth, but the end came when Kofi got Trouble in Paradise on Hunico. Kofi got him set up and tagged Matt into and he hit AirBourne perfect. He went to get the pin. I rushed over to the other side and pulled Camacho down, as he was headed into the ring, he had hit his head on the matt before falling to the floor. AirBoom's music blasted through the arena. I slipped into the ring and took Matt and Kofi's hands from the ref and raised them myself. Matt helped me outta the ring interlacing our fingers as we walked up the ramp. We walked through the curtian the smile never leaving my face. But there was something off with Phil and Lou, but I would worry about that later.

"How'd the match go?" Lou asked staying on Phil's lap.

"They won so all's well that ends well." I pushed Matt away when he tried to hug me. "I don't think so, I really don't need your sweat all over me."

"You know you want my sweaty body all over yours." I blushed and looked away. I couldn't lie about that. Before I could say anything Brian walked up.

"Can I have a word Ang?"

"Uh yea" I told him letting Matt's hand go and walking alittle ways away from everyone. I saw Tyler standing there. "What can I do for you boys?" I asked.

"About your offer, everything sounded good when it came to me, but I can't leave me partner alone like that, we talked it over and we like being the heels we are, and we decline your offer." Brain told me.

"Ok, thanks for telling me and thinking it over. And maybe at some point you guys could feud with AirBoom over the tag titles."

"We promise we can do that, because the tag titles are something we want and we will get them, who ever it is that stands in our way." Tyler said turning on his heel and walking off, Brain sent me a smile and walked off following Tyler. I walked back over to the group, this time letting Matt pull me close to him, my arms going around his waist.

"What did they want?" Matt asked caressing my back.

"Lou you up to heading to Smackdown tomorrow night to find someone?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yep, I take it he said no?"

"Yep, they want the tag titles and they will go through anyone to get them, so you boys best shape up to face them." I told everyone looking up at Matt and over at Kofi.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle them. After all we can fly over their heads." Kofi told us. "I'm gonna head back to my locker room and get cleaned up I'll see you all later."

"Yea I think Matt needs to go shower before I pass out." I said playfully.

"You're a funny one." Matt said walking off to the locker room.

"Oh Bryan is going to talk to AJ about joining our stable so we can have a diva get the Divas title too." Lou told me following behind us.

"That's awesome and all but are you even sure she will say yes?" I asked as I sat down on the bench in the locker room.

"Why do say that?" Phil asked.

"Well it's just that, we come in here, no one but you and Matt know anything about us. You sure she'll put her career in our hands?"

"You never know, yea it may be a risk for her but look at the guys we have. They trust us."

"True but Phil trusts us because he gets to shag you."

"Hey now the same could be said about Matt trusting you. What about Kofi and Bryan?" I just shrugged. I rolled my eyes when Courtney had walked into the locker room. Seriously the door is closed for a reason, learn how to knock.

"What do you want?" I bite out at her

"Just looking for my man." She stated. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Incase you didn't get the memo he is with me, so back the hell off. He doesn't wanna be with some wanna be punk."

"Well he doesn't wanna be with some wanna be wrestler." That was the best she had, come on.

"I could take you any day in that ring." I told her getting in her face. But was quickly pulled back with lips on my neck. I smirked at her turning around and having a full blown make out session with Matt. Phil coughed and we pulled away smiling.

"We're gonna head out, you two love birds coming or staying?" Phil asked smirking looking over at us.

"Yea were coming." Matt told them. Phil nodded taking Lou's hand walking out to gorilla as Matt took my hand.

"So I was thinking that we can play a round of mini golf then go out and get a bite to eat or something."

"That sounds good." I told him pulling him down for a kiss. We got settled on a crate, Matt's hand resting on my thigh, he was slowly moving it higher. Mike the Miz walked out ready to fight when Del Rio rushed past us heading out.

"Uh what's that all about?" I asked Matt confused.

"I have no clue." I turned my attention to the monitor but I caught a person outta the corner of my eye. I looked to see who was doing what and there stood Stu checking me out, it was making me sick.

"Ya know picture's last longer." I bit out at him. I could feel Matt start to tense up some.

"Trust me babe it's not going to be long before you dump this trash and come looking for a real man, and I'll be waiting." He winked and walked off. I turned to look at Matt putting my hands on his face and pulling him down for a kiss. We slowly pulled apart.

"You're the only man I need right now and I don't see that changing anytime soon." I told him softly. He smiled wrapping his arms around me. I looked up to see a very pissed off AJ standing with Bryan. That didn't look to be good. I tried to ignore her as I could see she was waiting for Lou, but I did look her way a few times. Lou and Phil walked out with smiles on their faces, and I could only guess Phil had won but the second Lou spotted AJ her smile pretty much fell right off her face.

A/N: What does AJ want? Who will be the final guy to join the stable from Smackdown? What's with Stu? LoopyLou reveals more next! :D And if you don't know Stu is Wade's real name!


	23. Chapter 23

~Louise~

"Oh Bryan is going to talk to AJ about joining our stable so we can have a diva get the Divas title too." I told Ang as Phil and I followed them to the locker room.

"That's awesome and all but are you even sure she will say yes?" She replied sitting down in the locker room.

"Why do say that?" Phil asked.

"Well it's just that, we come in here, no one but you and Matt know anything about us. You sure she'll put her career in our hands?"

"You never know, yea it may be a risk for her but look at the guys we have. They trust us." I countered.

"True but Phil trusts us because he gets to shag you." I turned beet red at that comment, but it was the same for her.

"Hey now the same could be said about Matt trusting you. What about Kofi and Bryan?" She just shrugged. Smart ass. She rolled her eyes when Courtney one of the new divas walked into the locker room. I was sure I read somewhere that she was Ace's daughter.

"What do you want?" Ang bit out at her.

"Just looking for my man." She stated. I already disliked this woman.

"Incase you didn't get the memo he is with me, so back the hell off. He doesn't wanna be with some wanna be punk."

"Well he doesn't wanna be with some wanna be wrestler." That was the best she had, come on.

"I could take you any day in that ring." She told her getting in her face. Ang could so take her. But she was quickly pulled back Matt before anything could really be said. She smirked at Courtney turning around and having a full blown make out session with Matt. Phil coughed after Courtney left. We need to head out for Phil's match.

"We're gonna head out, you two love birds coming or staying?" Phil asked smirking looking over at them.

"Yea we're coming." Matt told us. We walked down to gorilla hand in hand. As his music hit he walked out ahead of me and I came out behind him clapping. He got in the ring and the Miz came down moments later. This would be a good match. Mike was my favourite heel and his matches against Phil were always good. The bell rang and they locked up when Alberto came strutting down. Great what did he want?

"Hola mi poco." He smiled walking round to me. I backed up some.

"Yeah hello now goodbye!" Phil happened to look up and see Alberto crowding me. Alberto reached out to touch me so I kicked him in the nuts. Not hard enough to do real damage, but enough to put him on the floor. Phil turned back to Miz a smile on his face just in time to counter his attack and hit the Go to Sleep. I cheered along with the fans as he got the win. I climbed in and raised his wrist before getting out and walking back stage with him.

"That was brilliant, next time hit him harder we'll take him out on injury again." I laughed until I walked through the curtain and saw AJ, she didn't look happy at all.

"I don't know who you think you god damn are, but you can stay away from my boyfriend! He won't be on your stable and neither will I! I'm not putting my career in the hands of two girls that have no idea about the business and I won't allow you to get your mitts on Bryan. You dirty little skank!" I didn't know what to say I hadn't done anything. Why did she think we wanted to steal Bryan?

"April, me having Lou and Ang as my manager helps my face turn. Plus they're dating Phil and Matt." Bryan tried to defend. But she was having none of it.

"AJ we, I just thought that as you're an up and coming Diva and we have some of the top faces in the company that you'd like to be a part of it." I said Phil squeezing my hand supportively.

"And how do you intend to help me get the divas title? Huh? No I want no part of it! I will not let you ruin my career!" She snapped storming off.

"It'll be ok Lou, I'll talk her round." Bryan said taking off after her. My shoulders slumped, what was it with the Divas round here? What had we done to make them hate us? Phil pulled me into him and I didn't care that he was all sweaty.

"Come on I'll go change and we can head out. Matt, Ang you want to come to the movies with us?" He asked them, I pulled away and took his hand.

"No we're going out too. Lou just forget about what April said. We can find someone else or we can just forget the divas division." Matt tried to comfort me.

"Matt's right we don't need the divas." Ang smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I sighed. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I waved.

"Later guys." Phil said as we walked towards the locker room. Sat in the theatre I couldn't concentrate on the film. I couldn't understand why the divas didn't like us. Now I wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone should like us, but for them all to dislike us without reason was bizarre.

"Come on Lou, it'll be ok." Phil said kissing my temple and pulling me closer into him.

"Yeah you're right, why should I care if the divas don't like us." I had Phil, Ang , Matt and Kofi so what did it matter? I felt better after that and started to enjoy what was left of the movie well not that the Devil Inside was any good. When we got back to the hotel my mood lifted even more to find that I would be sharing with Phil. During Tuesday before Smackdown we were called in for a photo shoot for the WWE web page. Which was fun if not a little awkward when they had to retake a few of my pictures as my eyes were closed.

"Try to keep your eyes open this time Lou!" Ang laughed and I gave her the middle finger.

"You know full well I can't help it."

"Hey don't tease her!"

"Yeah listen to Phil don't tease me." I smirked sticking my tongue out.

"I'm the only one allowed to tease her now." I pouted as Ang and Matt laughed.

At Smackdown later me and Phil went off together and Ang and Matt did as we went in search of someone else to add to our stable.

"Oh look it's the little girl." Vickie said as she walked along with Nick.

"Oo look its Icky Vicky." I smirked back at her. She went red in the face but before she could say anything Ted Dibiase came down along the hall.

"Hey you're looking for someone to add to your stable right?" Both Vickie and I said yes. She threw me a glare while I just smiled pleasantly making her even angrier.

"Uh sorry Vickie I was talking to Phil's girlfriend." HA in your face Vickie.

"And why would you want to be on her stable, she's a child that has no idea…"

"Vickie shut-up. Take your wrinkly assed self and go away. Mr Dibiase has sense to see your stable sucks and mine and Ang's is the winning stable we be decades younger than you, but we have enthusiasm and some of the best talent on our stable." She sent a death rays at me as I stood and smiled sweetly hand on hip.

"Later Louise." Nick said a smile on his face as he guided a livid Vickie away. Phil couldn't hold it in any longer as he burst out laughing pulling me into him.

"You can call me Ted, it's Louise right?"

"Yes it is Ted. So you want to be on our stable?" He nodded and I smiled this would be great. "Well I'll have to talk to Ang first, but it'd be great if you did join. Yours and Cody's matches were amazing." He smiled at that.

"Sure when will I know?" He asked.

"Well we can go find her now and then I'll come find you and let you know. Shouldn't be long we'll tell you tonight." I smiled pulling Phil away.

"Well you two are getting people asking to join your stable, how good is that?"

"I know, but I think it may have something to do with us having you know that really good looking WWE Champion on our side, plus the World Heavy Weight Champion."

"Well thanks for that; you aren't too bad looking yourself. In fact you're pretty beautiful." He smiled making me blush. As we walked down the corridor I saw what looked like Paul Lloyd leaving Ang and Matt.

"Hey Ang, guess who wants on the stable!" She turned smiling. "Ted Dibiase! He came and asked and I told him I'd get back to him later."

"Oh well Paul just asked to be on as well."

"Well they could both join, but I have a feeling they'll both want the IC title." I frowned.

"I think you two are going to have to pick one of them." Phil said as Ang and I nodded in agreement.

A/N: So who will they choose? Ted or Paul? Will Bryan bring AJ round? What will Vickie do now she lost out to Lou? What is with Nick? 450 tells next :D Also Paul is Justin Gabriel's real name!


	24. Chapter 24

~Angie~

We got our stuff and dropped it off at the hotel room. I was happy to see that I would be sharing with Matt. We then headed to play some mini golf. At first I acted like I didn't know what I was doing and he would help me but after a few holes he caught on to what I was doing, so he would either kiss my neck or nibble on my ear. It turned me on and I really wanted to get my freak on with him but there was a few too many people around for that. When he pushed up behind me I could feel how hard he was. After that we quickly made our way back to the hotel. He was laying on top of me our tongues dueling it out. My hands roaming over his bare back. His hands caressing my breasts. His hands trailed down to my jeans. We pulled apart his lips going to my neck. As much as I wanted this I couldn't do it.

"Matt we can't." I could see the hurt wrote on his face. "I want to but I wanna take this slow. I don't wanna rush anything." I told him softly. He just nodded his head and got up tossing me my bra and shirt. He walked into the bathroom closing the door with alittle to much force. I sighed and order some room service for us. The food had showed up the same time Matt finished in the shower. He tried to avoid me but I wasn't going to sit back and let that happen. I walked over to where he was sitting in the chair, slipping in his lap, shockingly he pulled me into him.

"I'm sorry, I can't rush you into anything. You're right we gotta take this slow." I smiled and pecked his lips softly, snuggling into him.

During Tuesday before Smackdown we were called in for a photo shoot for the WWE web page. Which was a blast for me but not so much for Lou.

"Try to keep your eyes open this time Lou!" I laughed and she gave me the middle finger.

"You know full well I can't help it."

"Hey don't tease her!"

"Yeah listen to Phil don't tease me." Lou smirked sticking her tongue out.

"I'm the only one allowed to tease her now." Lou pouted as me and Matt laughed.

At Smackdown later Lou and Phil went off together as Matt and myself went in search of someone else to add to our stable. We were walking down the halls searching for the next best superstar when Paul Lloyd JR. walked up to us.

"Hey Matt, I'm guessing this is Angela." I nodded my head. "Hello Angie." Matt was about ready to say something but I cut him off.

"Hello Paul, what brings you by to see us?" I asked him, Matt holding all that much tighter onto me.

"I heard that you were looking for another superstar to join your stable. And I have happened to be in a few matches with Cody and they were pretty awesome if you ask me."

"They were awesome, but the way you move around in that ring is impressive. I would love to tell you that the spot is all yours but I have to talk it over with Lou first."

"That sounds good, I'll let you guys go and I'll be around here somewhere. It was nice to meet you Angie."

"It was nice meeting you Paul." I told him as I pulled my hand free from the death grip Matt had on it and gave Paul a hug. I was going to ask Matt what was wrong but never got the chance to.

"Hey Ang, guess who wants on the stable!" I turned smiling. "Ted Dibiase! He came and asked and I told him I'd get back to him later."

"Oh well Paul just asked to be on as well."

"Well they could both join, but I have a feeling they'll both want the IC title." I frowned, that's what Paul was hinting at with his talk about Cody.

"I think you two are going to have to pick one of them." Phil said as Lou and I nodded in agreement. We walked to the locker room and talked things over. We compared their matches with different people, their matches with Cody and their over all skills in the ring, and who would fit in better with us. We finally decided on who it would be. Lou and myself were off to find them but the monitor in the locker room got my attention.

"We know that Heaven and Evan Bourne are here tonight we would like a word with Heaven, bring Evan with if you want." Tyler said into the mic.

"You go take care of the them two and I'll go let him know." Lou told me. I nodded and head out, Matt taking my hand as I walked. I was handed a mic at gorilla and headed out.

"What do you two clowns want?"

"A match with AirBoom."

"As you two saw only one half of AirBoom is here tonight. But as their manager, I will accept for them, this Monday on Raw."

"The match is on Heaven, but it's a shame you sre stuck with them losers." Tyler chuckled into the mic.

"Well the last time I checked the WWE Universe knows them as they are seen on tv and you guys let me think here, the last time you ywo were seen on Raw was losing to Brodus Clay. So if they are losers then well you two are no bodies."

"You will see what these no bodies can do to your little boys." Brain got out.

"Curt, Tyler you want this match so bad it's on but we will be seeing you in a no disqualifiaction match." Matt said taking my hand.

"Tootles boys." I told them waving, letting Matt pull me out. For a second I thought Matt was going to be mad at me for agreeing to the match but he pulled me into a kiss. We broke apart when someone cleared their thoart. I turned to see Stu standing there with a smirk on his face. Matt stepped infront of me. Stu winked reaching out and twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me." I growled out at him. He laughed.

"You wont be saying that soon enough doll." He smirked at Matt and walked off. Lou was there the second I wanted to talk to Matt about what just happened with Stu but that would have to wait too.

"So I told him and he's excited to be apart of our stable, but I wasn't able to give the bad news yet."

"That's fine I can find him and let him know." Lou nodded as Del Rio walked past us, sending a wink in Lou's direction. "What's that all about Lou?" She went to answer but Phil cut her off.

"That son of bitch!" He exclaimed.

A/N: Who did they pick? What does Brian and Tyler want with AirBoom? What's Stu up to? What about Del Rio? What's wrong with Phil? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	25. Chapter 25

~Louise~

I left Ang as she went down to deal with Curt and Tyler. I found Ted's locker room fairly easy and knocked.

"Just a sec!" He shouted and Phil slid his arm round my waist his hand slipping under the edge of my top his thumb trailing over my stomach. My skin pricked with goose bumps and he knew exactly what he was doing to me as he leaned down and nibbled my ear.

"Phil stop it. Not in the hallway." He just laughed and I blushed as the door opened revealing Ted in his wrestling trunks. Which made me blush even more.

"Oh hi Louise." I quickly brought my eyes up to his face hoping he wouldn't notice my blush.

"Hey Ted I was just dropping by to tell you that we want you in our stable, if you still want to be a part of it." He smiled and I admit I melted a little.

"That's fantastic! I won't let you or Angie down I promise." He was virtually bouncing he was that happy to be in the stable.

"I'm sure you won't, I guess you have a match tonight?" he nodded.

"Yeah against Swagger."

"Ok well me and Ang will accompany you. Guaranteed that he'll have Ziggles and Vickie down there for support. I'll um let you get back to what ever and meet you at gorilla ok?" He nodded and walked back inside closing the door. I turned to Phil and smacked his chest, but he just laughed and pulled me into him. I leaned up and kissed him, but quickly pulled away.

"Hey now who's the tease? And look at you I remember when you walked up to us at the meet and greet you blushed like crazy and couldn't speak and now look at you." I smiled and walked away a little sway in my step making him follow me.

"So I told him and he's excited to be apart of our stable, but I wasn't able to give the bad news yet." I told Ang as we walked up to her at gorilla. I noticed a little tension between her and Matt, but decided to leave it.

"That's fine I can find him and let him know." I nodded as Del Rio walked past us, sending a wink in my direction. I really was beginning to loath that man.

"What's that all about Lou?" I went to answer but Phil cut me off.

"That son of bitch!" He exclaimed making towards the curtain.

"No Phil! Leave it; he isn't worth the time of day or energy." I told him, gripping his arm. He was stood there glaring at where Del Rio had gone and I decided to take a leaf out of his book as I trailed a hand up his t-shirt raking my nails across his stomach making him shiver. He turned smirking at me before leaning down and kissing me.

"Hey uh sorry to ruin your moment, but Alberto's calling you out." I looked up at Phil and he went to go out. "No he's calling Lou out."

"Oh Hope mi poco cutie, I know you're backstage. Come down now!" Who did he think he was?

"Phil let her go down you're here and so are me and Ang if we need to get involved we will." I took a deep breath and hoped I could keep up my smart mouth act. I kissed Phil on the cheek and grabbed a mic heading out.

"I know you did not just order me down here like some servant. You listen to me you arrogant imbecile. I don't work for you so you cannot order me around. And you call me little cutie in Spanish or any other language I'll hit you upside the head so hard your lap dog Ricardo will feel it!" I snapped climbing into the ring, but as I stood facing him I didn't feel quite as confident as I had on my way down.

"So fiery, such a young little temptress, I think you'll change your mind once I have taken the WWE title from CM Pu…" I punched him in the face nowhere near as hard as I had punched Kal as I didn't want to break a knuckle again. But I was satisfied as he rocked backwards on his feet. The crowd loved it, but I backed up as he stalked towards me an evil glint in his eyes. A smirk quickly replaced my panic and I pointed to behind a confused Alberto who turned straight into a GTS from Phil. I knew he wanted to check if I was ok, but he had to play up for the fans I clapped for him and got out walking backstage.

"Next time please tell me if you're going to hit someone." He said cupping my face and kissing me. I smiled into it.

"Sorry it was kind of a spur of the moment." Ang started to laugh as Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh Ang we are going to accompany Ted to his match if that's ok with you?"

"Sure it is, oh I best go tell Paul before we head out there. I'll be back in two!" She shouted pulling Matt along with her. Phil pulled me down in his lap again as he took a seat to wait for them. His hand trailed up the back of my top and he opened and closed his hand his fingertips trailing a tingling path. I leaned in to kiss him, but was stopped by someone coughing. I turned to see Nick. I turned back to Phil and rolled my eyes, he smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Nemeth what can we do for you?" Nick just laughed.

"You Punk can do nothing for me, however I think Louise here could make me a very happy man." He smiled reaching out to touch me so I slapped his hand.

"Well it sucks to be you don't it."

"And why that's pretty lady?"

"Cos I'm a one man kinda a gal, and Phil is all the man I need. No room for bleach blonde, big chinned idiots like yourself. "He grabbed my face and came real close seemingly forgetting that I was sat on Phil's lap. I blinked and I was on my feet Phil having knocked Nick to the floor. "NO Phil!" I shouted as he punched him in the face. He brought his fist back again and I grabbed it just as Ted came and helped me, lifting Phil from Nick. Nick quickly got back on his feet and I knew he would hit Phil who was being pinned by Ted. I stepped in front of him as Nick went to punch and I felt my stomach drop as I thought he was about to hit me. But he stopped himself and backed up. Phil pulled free just as Ang and Matt came back. He wrapped his arms round me glaring at Nick.

"You ever pull something like that again Nemeth I will end your career!" I turned in his arms and hugged him leaning up to kiss his chin as it was all I could reach unless he leaned down too.

"What just happened?" Ang asked, but before I could answer Ted's music hit and Phil grabbed my hand. Looked like he would be accompanying Ang and me to the ring.

A/N: Will Nick try to push his luck again? Will Ted beat Swagger? What about Del Rio and Stu? And what is with Matt's behaviour? 450 tells all next :D


	26. Chapter 26

~Angie~

"No Phil! Leave it; he isn't worth the time of day or energy." Lou told him, gripping his arm.

"Hey uh sorry to ruin your moment, but Alberto's calling you out." Lou looked up at Phil and he went to go out. "No he's calling Lou out."

"Oh Hope mi poco cutie, I know you're backstage. Come down now!" Who did he think he was? He was going to learn quick that you don't order Lou around. I kinda learnt the hard way, when we first started to live together. I think I still got the scar, and I was only joking around with her.

"Phil let her go down you're here and so are me and Ang if we need to get involved we will." Lou kissed Phil on the cheek and grabbed a mic heading out.

"I know you did not just order me down here like some servant. You listen to me you arrogant imbecile. I don't work for you so you cannot order me around. And you call me little cutie in Spanish or any other language I'll hit you upside the head so hard your lap dog Ricardo will feel it!" Lou snapped climbing into the ring. I was trying to figure out where all this confidence was coming from. It was a good think and I liked seeing her like that, it fit her.

"So fiery, such a young little temptress, I think you'll change your mind once I have taken the WWE title from CM Pu…" Lou punched him in the face I was gonna guess that it was nowhere near as hard as she had punched Kal. He rocked backwards on his feet. The crowd loved it, but Lou backed up as he stalked towards her. Lou pointed behind a confused Alberto who turned straight into a GTS from Phil. Lou clapped for him and got out walking backstage.

"Next time please tell me if you're going to hit someone." He said cupping Lou's face and kissing her.

"Sorry it was kind of a spur of the moment." I started to laugh as Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh Ang we are going to accompany Ted to his match if that's ok with you?"

"Sure it is, oh I best go tell Paul before we head out there. I'll be back in two!" I shouted pulling Matt along with me. It gave me the perfect time to talk to Matt about a few things.

"What's going on Matt?" I asked slowing my pace down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said looking around. He knew damn well what I was talking about.

"Why is it we take one step forward and then two steps back?" I asked stopping. Matt got infront of me palcing his hands on my hips.

"Maybe I'm alittle jealous of Paul, and I can see what Stu wants and I hate it." He told me looking down, avoiding eye contact.

"You have nothing to worry about Matt, I want you not Paul, and for Stu I know how to handle myself, I grew up with two older brothers that loved nothing more then to pick on their little sister. If you think Lou has a nasty right hook, you haven't seen nothing yet." He pulled me into him. I giggled out as his lips connected with mine in a very heated kiss. "I think it's cute you being all jealous." He kissed my forehead, taking my hand leading me down the hall. I was happy to have that mess cleared up. We walked into catering and saw Paul sitting with Heath and a few others and there was Stu. Luckily for me Paul had saw us and walked over to us.

"Hey guys, something up?" Paul asked.

"Uh yea, I'm sorry to say that we have went with Ted being in the stable." I told him, I could see the disappointment on his face. His shoulders slumped forward some.

"That's ok, thanks for atleast thinking about it. And if you ever need anything just let me know, I'll be happy to help you guys out."

"I'll keep that in mind and let Lou know. I'm sorry but if we ever have an opening I'll make sure you are first on the list." That got him to chuckle. I hugged him and walked back hand in hand with Matt. But before we could make it out of catering Stu sent me a wink. I faked gagging moving my arms around Matt's waist and walked off with Matt, he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. I giggled and hugged him tighter. I saw Phil pull free from Ted's grip, as Matt and myself walked up.

"You ever pull something like that again Nemeth I will end your career!" Phil growled out. Lou had turned in his arms and hugged him leaning up to kiss his chin.

"What just happened?" I asked, but before Lou could answer Ted's music hit and Phil grabbed Lou's hand. Looked like he would be accompanying us to the ring. Might as well have Matt come down too, so he doesn't run off and find Stu and hurt the guy for no reason right now. We walked out behind Ted. The match was going back and forth. I could see that Nick would look in Lou's direction through out the match sending her a few winks and I think at one point he blew her a kiss. I wasn't sure but I think Phil was about aready to attack Nick, but Lou was holding him back. As Lou and Phil were busy keeping an eye on Nick, I pulled Vickie down as she was trying to distract the ref. She went to push me when she quit throwing her little tantrum on the floor.

"Do it Vickie, I dare you!" I yelled at her. "I don't care if you're a damn grandma, I can take you any day, so shove me." I threw my arms up taunting her. She just glared at me before huffing and walking away. "That's what I thought Vickie walk away like the coward you are." I turned around to walk back over to Matt, when someone shoved me from behind causing me to fall to the floor. I looked to see that Lou had her hands full with Nick and Phil, and that Vickie was sticking her nose into that. I got up clinching my fist's to see Courtney standing there with a smug look on her face. I lunged at her but Matt was there holding me back. She just laughed.

"I'm un-fucking-touchable bitch." She yelled out walking off. I glared at her. Oh I know I'm a bitch but she has yet to learn that. Matt pulled me into him and softly traced circles on my back getting me to relax. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks" I told him softly. I turned around to see that Lou and Phil had took care of Nick and Vickie and that Ted had hit Dream Street and got the win. We got into the ring, Lou and myself holding his arms up as the crowd cheered for him. We got outta the ring and Lou pulled me so I was walking by her, Ted was infront of us, Matt and Phil behind us.

"What the hell was with the wanna be diva?" She whispered to me.

"She want's Matt and she thinks that I will back down and let her have him, but she has another thing coming." I told her.

"You're gonna go all bitch mode on her aren't you?" She asked, I didnt' say anything just smirked. "I thought so." We walked through the curtain and there stood Courtney.

"You may think you are untouchable, but the fact that Johnny Ace is you damn father doesn't scare me. You want a match then you got one bitch. But just know right now I'm the bigger bitch and you will see and learn that the hard way." I yelled getting into her face.

"Matt take Ang outta here." Lou demanded. I let Matt pull me away, hugging me into his body. I laughed to myself as I heard Lou lay into Courtney.

A/N: What's Lou going to do to Courtney? What's up with Nick, Phil and Lou at ringside? What is Stu playing at? Is Paul really ok with not getting picked for the stable? Find out next time from LoopyLou! :D


	27. Chapter 27

~Louise~

I was standing ringside with Phil, Ang and Matt. The match was great and I was so glad we had gone with Ted. Nick was really starting to grate on my nerves as he kept winking and blowing kisses my way.

"I am going to tear him to fucking pieces." Phil growled crowding me.

"Yeah well save it we'll get you a match against him instead." He started to make his way round. "Phil stop it!" I shouted grabbing his arm. I was going to ask Ang and Matt for a little help, but they were dealing with Vickie. Nick edged round and Phil blew his top both men getting in each-other's faces.

"She won't want an old man like you for long Punk." He growled out. I pushed in-between the two my hands on Phil's chest.

"What and you think she'll want some arrogant little prick like you?"

"What's going on Dolph!" Vickie screeched. I pushed Phil back some only for Nick to slap my ass. It was reflexive as I turned and punched the second man of the night in the face. Vickie got in my face screaming and bawling. So I shoved her over. I noticed Courtney walking up the ramp, but would deal with that later. I wanted to jump on Phil with how ecstatic I felt, but turned my attention to the ring to see Ted hit Dream Street to get the win. I slid in, Ang and I held Teds wrists up in victory. I climbed out and pulled Ang ahead of the guys.

"What the hell was with the wanna be diva?" I whispered to her.

"She wants Matt and she thinks that I will back down and let her have him, but she has another thing coming." She told me.

"You're gonna go all bitch mode on her aren't you?" I asked, she didn't say anything just smirked. "I thought so." We walked through the curtain and there stood Courtney.

"You may think you are untouchable, but the fact that Johnny Ace is you damn father doesn't scare me. You want a match then you got one bitch. But just know right now I'm the bigger bitch and you will see and learn that the hard way." She yelled getting into her face. I was pretty pissed myself. With guys like Nick and Alberto getting in my face and all the divas being bitches it was time they learnt we wouldn't take any bullshit from them.

"Matt take Ang outta here." I demanded. And surprisingly they went without argument. "Now you listen to me you no good dirty little trollop. You think cos daddy runs the show you can walk around here like you own the damn place? News flash darlin' nobody likes you especially not Matt. He's got taste. So take your scrawny ass and keep away from Matt and Ang or I'll beat you like a freaking drum." I snarled. She looked a little worried, but then her swagger came back and she slapped me. The 19 year old little shit slapped me. Phil came up behind me, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"You think I'm scared? Who cares who my dad is? Matt will be mine. As for you and that pathetic friend of yours I could take the both you any time any place. Lets' face it you can't wrestle." She taunted. So to go with my day I punched her square in the face and put her on her ass.

"Challenge accepted bitch. I can't wrestle, but I know how to fight." I smirked stepping over her to go find Matt and Ang. Phil wrapped his arms round me then pinned me to the wall.

"Lou…That was sexy as anything." He said before crashing his lips to mine. I ran my hand up his neck to his hair attaching my fingers to his hair pulling gently as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away.

"We so cannot do this in the hallway." I breathed out a little breathlessly.

"Hmm maybe later then." He stated that smirk of his in place. He laced our fingers together. "Come on we need to tell Ang about your and hers match. I guarantee Courtney will go ahead with this. She thinks she can beat every diva. But it also means we need to do some training." I puffed my cheeks out maybe I was a little hasty in agreeing to a match. Phil leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Lou babe, it'll be fine. You have the Best in The World as your mentor not to mention as your boyfriend. You will beat her easily." He assured me, but we'd see about that. When we found Matt and Ang they were kinda getting a little hot and heavy so I backed out, but Phil was having none of it. I guess he wanted a little revenge.

"SO Lou and you Ang." She damn near fell off Matt's lap when Phil spoke. She turned a teasing glare on her face. "You two have a match against Courtney."

"What really? Why?" Phil nudged me.

"Um I kind of, may have got in her face. She slapped me so I punched her. And she said she could beat us both in a match." I told them trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"HA she decked that little bitch and it was so hot." He laughed making me blush. Ang squealed like a school girl and hugged me.

"Lou I love you! I am going to have so much fun beating her ass!" She smirked and I was glad I wasn't Courtney.

We spent the next few days in the gym. Some divas dropped by amused by what they saw and left mocking us. It might have had something to do with the fact that they always seemed to come past when Phil had pinned me and was either showering me with kisses or digging his fingers into my ribs making me laugh and begging him to stop. Matt and Ang were just as bad. But unbeknownst to them we were learning. Ang was better at the power moves as I found out when I was on a receiving end of a powerbomb. Of course we had first learned how to take a bump, but it still hurt like hell. But I was more speed. I could duck a clothesline and before Ang could react I'd have hit a neck breaker or pull her round it to a DDT. We still hadn't heard from Bryan about AJ and hell we didn't know if he would still be in the stable either. I was still waiting for the guaranteed confrontation with that piece of shit Ace as well. I was currently trying to do the anaconda vice on Phil, who was making things hard as he kissed me every time I pulled my arm round him. I was glad we were the only four in the gym at the moment as it meant I could do this without getting embarrassed by people watching. I moved and straddled Phil pinning his arms. I knew full well he could over power me if he wanted to. I leant down to kiss him.

"Ow shit!"

"Oh Matt I'm sorry!" I looked up to see Matts nose bleeding as Ang tried to look at him. I jumped up Phil throwing his arm across my shoulders as we went towards them.

"Angie what happened?"

A/N: Will Ang and Lou beat Courtney? What will happen when they finally confront Ace? What happened to Matt? 450 tells next :D


	28. Chapter 28

~Angie~

Matt had walked us back to the locker room. Neither one of us saying anything. Matt sat down pulling me with him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I had a feeling that Lou would do something to Courtney I just wasn't sure what. If she tried to kill her Phil would be there to pull Lou off before Lou would be able to kill the bitch.

"You're scaring me." Matt said moving his hand up my leg.

"Why's that?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"You're all quiet."

"I like to think about things. It's nothing personal but I'm not really a very talkative person sometimes, you should know this by now."

"Not really you've always talked about things. They only time we weren't tallking is when we were busy making out or sleeping." I giggled at that as it only seemed true.

"I do like to be left alone with my thoughts sometimes, it's nothing personal, its just me."

"Like what?"

"Pretty much anything and everything. I got the whole Stu thing on my mind, what's going on with Lou and Courtney. Which gets me to think about Family. I have always been close to my family and I just miss a few of them, then I can't help but think of my oldest brother. I guess the worst thing is always thinking the worse about him being over sea's in Kuwait. Granted he gets to come home soon but it could change that he can be killed at any second. I try to push it all away and focus on us and what's going on but I can't help it, sometimes."

"It's normal to think about all of it."

"I know." I softly told him. "It's just hard sometimes ya know." He nodded his head rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I smiled and kissed him. Our lips moving together. He licked my lip wanting into mouth but I didn't open my mouth for him. He tickled my side, I giggled into the kiss letting him snake his tongue into my mouth. I turned on his lap so I was stradling him. My fingers running through his hair. His hand working their way under my shirt.

"SO Lou and you Ang." I flew backwards, Matt catching me so I wouldn't fall on my ass on the floor. I turned giving Phil a teasing glare. It only took a split secong for me to se that this was his revenge on me. "You two have a match against Courtney."

"What really? Why?" Phil had nudged Lou.

"Um I kind of, may have got in her face. She slapped me so I punched her. And she said she could beat us both in a match." Lou told us trying to sound innocent but it really didn't work that way.

"HA she decked that little bitch and it was so hot." Phil laughed making Lou blush. I squealed like a school girl and hugged Lou tight.

"Lou I love you! I am going to have so much fun beating her ass!" I smirked.

We spent the next few days in the gym. Some divas dropped by amused by what they saw and left mocking us. It might have had something to do with the fact that they always seemed to come past when Matt was busy getting the upper hand and showering kisses to me when ever he felt like it especially when I tried to pin him. Or when he would pin me. But hey Phil and Lou were just as bad. But unbeknownst to them we were learning. I was better at the power moves as Lou found out when she was on a receiving end of a powerbomb. Of course we had first learned how to take a bump. But Lou was more speed. She could duck a clothesline and before I could react she'd have hit a neck breaker or pull me round it to a DDT. We still hadn't heard from Bryan about AJ and hell we didn't know if he would still be in the stable either. But if not that was there loss, and we could find someone to replace both of them, hell we really didn't need a diva to join. Matt was trying to teach me AirBourne and after the first few trys I had got it mastered for the most part. I jumped doing a back flip but he moved outta the way and I went to land on my feet but fell backwards my hand connected with his nose hard.

"Ow shit!"

"Oh Matt I'm sorry!" I turned around to see that his nose was bleeding.

"Angie what happened?" I explained to Lou and Phil what happened. I got a towel giving it Matt so he could hold his nose.

"I'm sorry baby." I told him fussing over him. Once the bleeding stopped he pulled me down into a kiss, I was careful not to bump his nose. I kept ignorning the fact Phil and Lou were trying to get us to break apart and kept making out. They kept pushing us over our limit and when Monday rolled around we were ready to face Courtney. I could feel my nerves start to get the better of me. I took one of Matt's AirBoom shirts, cutting the sleeves off. I was wearing jean shorts, that were quite short, and I was wearing my sneakers out to the ring. Lou was pretty much wearing the same thing as me but her shorts were black as mine were blue and she was wearing Phil's best in the world shirt. Plus she had on her new rocks. Matt pulled me into him, rubbing my back.

"You got this baby. You and Lou have been trained by the best. You guys will kick her ass." I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. We broke apart and waited for Phil and Lou to finish there make out session. We finally were able to walk down to the gorilla. My nerves starting to get the best of me. I went to chew my nails but Lou glared at me and Matt took a hold of my hands. I turned into his embrace, hugging him.

"Such a waste Matt." I gave her a look saying bring it. She just laughed. She shot Lou a glare. "You don't scare me." She hissed out at Lou and walked out to the ring. Oh she would be scared of Lou once the match started. Five Finger Death Punch, Back For More blasted through the arena and we walked out. My nerves starting to get the best of me.

A/N: How's the match gonna go? Will anyone try anything? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	29. Chapter 29

~Louise~

When Monday finally came I was bouncing around in the locker room in my new rocks, all the better for kicking Courtney with. I was in a pair of black denim hot pants (not that short that my ass was hanging out, but short enough) and one Phil's Best in the World t-shirts the sleeves, cut off. Ang was the same except for blue shorts and an Airboom t-shirt with a pair of sneakers.

"Lou you two are going to beat her senseless. Just go for the things we taught you and you'll win. Hands down beautiful." I smiled up at him and pulled him down so I could kiss him his hand going to my lower back pressing me into him. I felt eyes on me and pulled away before walking down to gorilla with everyone.

"Such a waste Matt." Ang glared at her. She just laughed. Then Courtney shot me a glare. "You don't scare me." She hissed out at and walked down to the ring. Bitch needed to be as I was going to annihilate her in that ring. Five Finger Death Punch – Back For More blasted through the arena. Our cue to walk out. I was nervous but excited. When I was younger I had dreamed of this I wanted to be like Chyna or Lita my idols at the time. But as I got older I moved on to other things. Ang walked up the steel steps as I hopped on to the apron and stepped into the ring staring Courtney down.

"This match is set for one fall and is a handicap match. Introducing first from San Bernardino, California Rhodezy." I sniggered stupid ring name for a stupid brat. "And her opponents from Bemidji, Minnesota, Heaven and Hope!" The crowd cheered which surprised me, I would have mocked us like the many times I've mocked Vickie for getting in the ring. As the ref motioned for the bell he was stopped and looked towards the ramp to see the son of bitch that had us kidnapped.

"I want to add a stipulation to the match!" He husked out, his lap dog Otunga at his heels. "I am making this a loser leaves the company match. So when my daughter beats the pair of you, you're gone. Heaven and Hope can say goodbye to the WWE." I smirked at Ang this was so going in our favour one on one she had a high probability of winning , but we were working under tag rules and she was on her own. Or so I thought.

_You can look _

_But you can't touch _

_You keep dreaming on the stars above_

I clench my fists I hated these two with a passion. Especially Stephanie. Ang looked at me looking at them and saw something must have happened.

"As you can see Nikki Bella here will be teaming with Rhodezy to make this a fair match. However only my daughter will be leaving the company…if she loses." Arrogant douche bag, Ang could have Courtney, but Stephanie was mine. Ang walked to the side and got a mic and looked at me. I nodded giving my ascent to the match.

"Loser leaves the company? You're on! Hope you don't enjoy working with that brat of yours." I knew Phil and Matt wouldn't be happy about this, but maybe we'd get some respect from the other divas. Ang looked to see if I wanted the mic, but my eyes were locked on Stephanie as her and her sister flounced up to the ring and stepped in. I noted that Stephanie was a slightly darker shade than Brianna, I'd make sure there was no damn twin magic tonight. Brianna climbed out as Ace made his way with Otunga to the commentators table. Luckily Phil and Matt then made their way down. I knew they were only there to keep an eye on Ace and Otunga. I stepped out as Ang went first against Courtney. They locked up and Courtney went to whip Ang, but I knew she wasn't going to budge. As I couldn't shift her she locked her legs or something. Ang pulled her in to her and hit a clothesline damn near taking her head off I smirked but focused on the Garcia's who were whispering with each other. I looked back as Ang hit a spine buster and I laughed watching the absolute terror on Courtney and Stephanie's face. She followed up with a standing Moonsault and went to go for the pin, but Courtney managed to kick Ang in the face and scrambled towards Stephanie tagging her in. Stephanie blanched looking at Ang, but I was begging for the tag.

"Heaven tag me right now!" Stephanie smirked as Ang did as I asked. I stepped in and she came at me. I grabbed her and hit a Punk style swinging neck breaker. As she pulled herself up in the corner I sent a wink Phil's way and ran hitting a high knee to Stephanie in the corner and followed it up with a bulldog. I pulled Stephanie over for the pin, but Courtney broke it up and as Ang came to help me out the ref stopped her. Courtney and Stephanie dragged me to the ropes and Courtney started to blow kisses at Matt making Ang see red. As I was positioned on the ropes Stephanie stepped on my back while Brianna wrenched my arms. But out of nowhere AJ just careened into Brianna taking her down and slamming her head on to the floor. The ref moved from Ang who was stepping back out to focus on AJ and Brianna. Ang ran back in and ragged Stephanie off me. I smirked at Ang and set Stephanie up for a Powerbomb neckbreaker combination. The second she hit the mat Ang flew at Courtney as I whipped the ref round and pinned Stephanie. I jumped up giddy as school all I needed to do was chant yes over and over and I'd sound and look like Bryan. Phil and Matt slid into the ring as Courtney went to her dad Ace and threw a fit the Miz would be proud of. The guys raised our arms in victory as AJ slid into the ring. I pounced on her pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks April, thank you!" I smiled and she returned it a little awkwardly.

"No, No, NO! This match will be restarted! I am the GM!" I went from ecstatic to pissed in seconds. I grabbed a mic as Ace got in the ring.

"I don't care if your Vincent Kennedy McMahon you arrogant son of a bitch! We won, no interference! That brat of yours is gone! We won and will keep winning. You can take your GM status and shove it were the sun don't shine. I'd keep that shut or…" He paled, but his anger came back full swing.

"You no good! Stupid girl! I will…" He was glaring at me, but shut up as I knew Phil was stood right behind me. I moved away smiling and raised the mic again.

"I think it's time you left Rhodezy. So if everyone could join me in this little ditty, you know the words." Ang stood by me as we sang into the mic.

"Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey, Goodbye!" and the crowd continued to chant it. We started to make our way up the ramp, we needed to talk to April and find out if she was on side or not. Matt and Ang were a head of us as I turned at the top of the ramp to raise Aprils arm in thanks for the save and the crowd cheered for her. As I stepped through the curtain all I saw was Matt trying to get at Stu and Ang trying desperately to stop him. What had he done to piss Matt off?

A/N: Is AJ on side? What will Ace do in retaliation for the loss of his daughter? And what the heck did Stu do to piss Matt off this time? 450 tells next :D


	30. Chapter 30

~Angie~

"No, No, NO! This match will be restarted! I am the GM!" I went from ecstatic to pissed in seconds. Lou grabbed a mic as Ace got in the ring.

"I don't care if your Vincent Kennedy McMahon you arrogant son of a bitch! We won, no interference! That brat of yours is gone! We won and will keep winning. You can take your GM status and shove it were the sun don't shine. I'd keep that shut or…" He paled, but his anger came back full swing.

"You no good! Stupid girl! I will…" He was glaring at Lou, but shut up when he saw Phil standing right behind her. She moved away smiling and raised the mic again.

"I think it's time you left Rhodezy. So if everyone could join me in this little ditty, you know the words." I stood by Lou as we sang into the mic.

"Nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey, Goodbye!" and the crowd continued to chant it. We started to make our way up the ramp, we needed to talk to April and find out if she was on our side or not. Me and Matt were ahead of Lou and Phil. And we walked through the curtian, Stu stood leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. I went to ignore him but he whistled. I tried to ignore that, getting Matt to forget that he was standing there.

"You were good out there Angie, but if you had let me train you and be all over that tight body of yours, you would have been so much better. I'm in room 357 if you want me to teach a few moves that you may or may not be able to use in the ring." Was he for real right now? I could feel my skin crawling and he hasn't even touched me. I could feel Matt get tense and ready to pounce on Stu. I was trying to hold Matt back. I saw that Lou, Phil and April were standing back trying to see what was going on. I was able to push Matt back turning around. Stu had a few feet on me but I really didn't care right now.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once Stu, the only person I want to fuck that works back here is Matt, my boyfriend. You are scum and will never be anything but scum. Just hearing you breath makes me sick to my stomach. So take a hint and leave before I make you." I growled at him.

"I would like to see you try doll face." He told me, raching out to touch my face. I grabbed his arm twisting it around his back, about ready to break his damn arm.

"You do not touch me, and will not call me doll face. And I go by Angela to you. Only my friends and family have the rights to call me Angie." I twisted his arm some more. "Are we clear?" He just nodded his head. But I was having way to much fun trying to break his damn arm. Matt was trying to pry my hands free but it wouldn't work.

"Can I get some help here?" He asked and soon Matt, Phil, and Lou were trying to get me free.

"It's no use she wont let go until she breaks the mans arm. But Matt you can always try to kiss her." Lou was right I wasn't going to let go of his arm, I even applied more pressure. Matt turned my face to him and kissed me, I melted into the kiss, letting Stu go and wrapping my arms around Matt's neck. "Told ya it would work." Lou got out. I pulled away from Matt and shot Lou a look. She just laughed. We turned to look at April who was now in Bryan's arms.

"Thank you for coming down and helping us April." I told her sending her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted. It's just with you two coming in here, we thought you guys would go around acting like you owned the place and a few diva's in the back want Matt and Phil and are pissed that you got them and have been saying things to get the diva's to hate you guys. But I was sick of Courtney as was everyone else around here. I know none of it is an exuse for my behavior but I'm sorry. And if you guys still want me to be on your stable then I will be happy to join." She told us being all shy. Lou and myself shared a look.

"Normally we both have to talk this over, but since we already asked you to join us, then uh yea you're in." Lou told her.

"Plus now we can get you the diva's title. Even if we have to step into the ring and do it our own damn way." I got out. We all laughed.

"I'll talk to a few of the divas and let them know you guys aren't all that bad, unless we cross you." April took Bryan's hand and they walked off.

"Let's go celebrate together, then we can have our own celebration tonight." Phil said causing Lou to blush.

"That does sound good." Matt got out kissing my neck. I bite my lip, and pushed him away.

"Not here baby, and if you're lucky then tonight." I told him taking Lou's hand and walking off to the locker room.

"Where are you two going?" Phil yelled after us.

"To get ready for tonight, you two best take us somewhere fancy." I yelled back. We walked into the locker room locking the door behind us. I dug out my light blue dress with a ruched bodice decorated with an elaborate jeweled keyhole neckline. The sheer skirt falls just above the knee and hangs over a solid matching satin slip. I pulled out my 5 inch heels with snake skin straps with O-ring vamp and buckle décor and adjustable ankle buckle. I pulled my hair up into a half pony leaving a few bangs, well I'm not sure you can really call them bangs as they are as long as my hair, but I left a few down and tucked them behind my ear. Lou had dressed in a playsuit tarnished gold at the bottom and black halter neck at the top and black kitten heels. She had soft curls through out her hair. We got our stuff and met up with the guys who just happened to be speechless. Matt pulled me into him.

"You are so damn sexy." He whishpered into my ear, letting his tongue lick the shell of my ear. I giggled.

"Maybe you can see what's under it later." I told him winking. We made small talk on the way. We were shocked to see that they had taken us to Donovan's Steak and Chop House. Phil handed the keys over to the valet and we got ushered to our tables right way once we got inside. We enjoyed the meal making small talk well we ate. Forgetting about what problems we have had in the past few days. Once the guys paid the bill, we headed back to the hotel. Matt took my hand and we went upstairs as Phil took Lou's hand and they went their way. Matt pushed me up against the door, his hands roaming over my body, his lips on my neck.

"Matt" I moaned out.

Matt was laying on top of me ready to push in. I pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping my legs around him pushing his memeber into my pussy. I moaned into the kiss. Our bodies rocking together. Matt's pace sped up when I needed him too. I dug my nails into his back raking them down as my orgam ripped through me. A few more thrust and Matt was claiming my mouth with his as he filled the condom up with his seed. He pulled out disposing of the condom, pulling me into him as he laid back down. I laid my head on his chest, letting his heart beat carry me off to sleep.

A/N: Will the other diva's come around? Will Stu stay away? What did Phil and Lou get up to? LoopyLou tells all! :D


	31. Chapter 31

~Louise~

We changed in the locker room quickly. I was over joyed that April had decided to be a part of our stable. And the revelation that it was Courtney that was behind the reason why most of the divas didn't like us as well as Stephanie and Brianna didn't surprise me one bit. They could be jealous all they wanted, but I wasn't letting Phil go for anybody. I was falling head over heels for him and the thought of what might happen later tonight tightened my stomach and sent butterflies fluttering. As we stepped out to meet them they were both speechless. Phil trailed his hand down my side till he got to my waist and pulled me into him.

"You look stunning." He smiled capturing my lips with his in the sweetest kiss ever. Phil drove us to Donovan's steak and chop house handing the keys to a valet and we were seated immediately. We made small talk and I didn't think life could get much better. Until we got back to the hotel my hand in Phil's we walked to our room. I kicked off my shoes and Phil took my hand pulling me gently into him. His tongue exploring my mouth as my hand ran up his shirt and my other to his hair. He pulled the top of playsuit undone and letting it drop to the floor. He lifted me carrying me to the bed looking my body up and down hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and my panties laying back across me, but I flipped us taking the condom from him. Just looking at his hardened cocked made me wet. I teased the tip with my tongue licking up his pre cum before slipping the condom on. I lifted myself on to him feeling his juicy cock fill my tight wet pussy. I gasped as his full length pushed in side. I slowly began to rock building my pace Phil arching up to meet me for a deeper penetration. As my orgasm hit I dug my nails into his chest. He gasped thrusting into me twice more before filling the condom. I slumped down across his chest and slid to his side. Phil's arms wrapping tightly around me as I drifted off into a blissful night's sleep.

I woke up to find Phil gone. I panicked at first, but realised I was stupid and saw the note saying he'd gone down to get breakfast as last night left him hungry. I blushed just thinking about it, last night was amazing. I showered and changed into some boyfriend jeans, a skin tight sky blue vest top and a pair of vans. I grabbed my key card and headed to the lift feeling like I was floating on cloud 9 until I saw Alberto. I turned deciding to take the stairs, but he had seen me.

"Ah mi poco cutie. Louise." He smiled I turned round a strained smile on my face.

"Al look I'm busy, places to go people to see and all that jazz." He reached out to touch me, but his hand was knocked away.

"Beat it Albewto she ain't intewested." I looked up to see Jake Hager. Alberto just snarled and walked away.

"Um thanks Jake." I smiled a little confused.

"It's ok Louise, he's an ass. I was just wondewing if you would know what Ang thinks of me? She's really p-p…beautiful." That was kinda cute, but I had a feeling it was the only reason he had helped me.

"Erm no offence Jake, but she's with Matt as you know and quite happy. She hasn't even looked at any of the other guys like that." Go figure only being nice to get something I thought as he frowned.

"Well maybe you could talk to Ang?"

"No, she is happy with Matt." I told him glaring at him as he seemed to get annoyed with me. I wasn't confident all the time just when I was angry and right now I was more worried than angry. He started to crowd me when Ted arrived.

"Lou is everything ok?"

"No not really." Ted grabbed my arm and pulled me past Jake.

"I think you need to leave her alone and not come near her again Jake." And with that Ted pulled me to the lift and we got in. "Where's Phil?"

"Having breakfast he was up before me."

"Ok well I'll walk you down there."

"Ted its sweet your worried, but I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting Jake to be like that is all." But he insisted on escorting me to the hotel restaurant. I sat down next to Phil who pulled me into him.

"You need to watch her, I just caught Jake getting in her face." Phil's arm tightened round me.

"Oh relax, he did nothing he was more interested in Ang and if I would put a good word in for him as he'd just got rid of Alber…oops." I grinned at Phil.

"What did that ass do? Did he touch you?" I put my hand on Phil's leg squeezing gently trying to reassure him and keep him calm.

"No he didn't Jake stopped him and sent him packing and that's when he and his lispy assed-self felt he should be put in Ang's good books. Personally I'd like to know what the attraction is. We couldn't get dates back in Bemidji, but guys are throwing themselves at our feet all of a sudden. Of course you're the only man I need." I smiled kissing Phil

"Come on give it a rest we need to eat breakfast! Hi Ted." Ang said as she and Matt joined us. Ted waved Hi and Bye and left us.

"Bite me Ang. Oh and you have a new stalker." I smirked. She raised her eyebrow. "Jake, wants to know what ya think of him."

"Oh joy so you have the chin and I got the ape as well as that English git."

"Hey I take offence to that. Mind he is a Mancunian and I'm a dee-dar so we generally don't like each other plus his footie team sucks." I smirked I was never really a fan of English football however I loved nothing more than to give a good ribbing to football fans.

"Dee dar?" Phil asked bemusedly.

"Dee knows like what's dar doing later?" I laughed at the expression on Ang and Matts face.

"Dee-dars." Phil kissed my temple.

"You need to talk like that more often."

"I don't think so Mr. Any way…" I was glad I took away from my incident with Jake and Alberto. "we need to schedule April a match to get her in the running for the Divas title."

"Yeah but we also have to work on turning Bryan face."

"Yeah, but how do you propose we do that?"

"Easy, AJ grows a spine, realise what a douche Danny Boy is and is ready to ditch him. He can come to us and we'll take him to the stable and make him a better boyfriend and a better champ." Ang smiled leaning back in her chair.

"I Like the way you think." I smirked as the guys shook their heads at us.

A/N: Will there plans go the way they want? Will Alberto try again? What about the twins? And can the girls get AJ the Divas title? 450 tells next :D


	32. Chapter 32

~Angie~

I woke up in the morning trying to move but Matt held onto me tighter. I smiled placing a kiss onto his chest. Remembering the night we shared together. I was being dumb thinking that we would be rushing into anything before. It felt right, giving myself over to him like that, it was incredible.

"Matt baby I need to shower." I giggled out as he placed kisses on my back.

"Nope you're staying here with me. To comfy." Matt mumbled out.

"But Matty I need to shower, after last night." I whinned.

"Fine but I'm coming with you."

"No you're not, if you join me we will never make it outta here and we have to." I kissed him and got out of his grip. He smacked my ass as I walked by. I jumped alittle giggling.

Matt was up and dressed when I walked out of the bathroom, my hair down. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top with black beading along the bust line. I slipped on my white peep toed heels. I took Matt's hand as we walked to elevator. He stood behind me putting his arms around my shoulders. I leaned back into him.

"Last night was something, wasn't it baby?"

"Yea it was better then I figured it would be."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked pretending to be shocked.

"That you were amazing." I told him turning around in his arms. He captured my lips, but we got pulled out of our kiss when the doors opened. Matt and myself walked up seeing Lou and Phil kissing.

"Come on give it a rest we need to eat breakfast! Hi Ted." I said as me and Matt joined them. Ted waved Hi and Bye and left us.

"Bite me Ang. Oh and you have a new stalker." Lou smirked. I raised my eyebrow. "Jake, wants to know what ya think of him."

"Oh joy so you have the chin and I got the ape as well as that English git."

"Hey I take offence to that. Mind he is a Mancunian and I'm a dee-dar so we generally don't like each other plus his footie team sucks." Lou smirked. She had so lost me there.

"Dee dar?" Phil asked bemusedly.

"Dee knows like what's dar doing later?" Lou laughed at the expression on mine and Matts face. "Dee-dars." Phil kissed her temple.

"You need to talk like that more often." I rolled my eyes, I wanted to gag but I figured a better not.

"I don't think so Mr. Any way…" Don't tell me there was more to do with Jake? But if there was she wouldn't bring it up here. "we need to schedule April a match to get her in the running for the Divas title."

"Yeah but we also have to work on turning Bryan face."

"Yeah, but how do you propose we do that?"

"Easy, AJ grows a spine, realise what a douche Danny Boy is and is ready to ditch him. He can come to us and we'll take him to the stable and make him a better boyfriend and a better champ." I smiled leaning back in my chair.

"I Like the way you think." Lou smirked as the guys shook their heads at us.

Once at the arena we took off to find April as the guys went off to the locker room. We rounded a corner and was met with Nick and Jake.

"Lets just ignore them and walk past them." Well that's what we tried to do but they stepped infront of us. We tried to move around them but that was a no go as they blocked our path. I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at them.

"Well looky here Jake, just the ladies that were running through our dreams last night."

"You two gotta be tired from all the running and naughty things you did to us." That was just wrong, he was making Stu look like a decent guy right now.

"Like losers go out and get a fucking life. We got some where to be."

"Who says we're gonna move?" Nick retorted trying to touch Lou, who slapped his hand away in disgust. I looked at Jake who moved closer.

"Don't even try it." I snapped at him. He just kept walking closer, backing me up into the wall.

"I'll leave you be if you dump Matt and go out with me."

"Why the hell would I do that for? You're just a lazy person that can't do more then two or three push ups before you match. If you don't have the energy for that, then you don't have the energy to keep up with me." I spit at him. He went to caress my face, but I smacked his hand away kneeing him hard in the groin. He fell onto the floor. Good thing I was wearing my heels. I stepped on his stomach and walked off with Lou who had Nick laying on the floor with what looked like his eye was going to have a nice little shinner.

"How bad do you think Phil and Matt are going to be at us for that?" I asked.

"Hun I don't know about Matt, but Phil is going to find it sexy, and then he will want to kill Nick."

"Oh god I hope Matt see's it that way. But I really don't need him running off and killing anyone."

"Oh I know what you mean there." We stopped infront of the diva's locker room. Neither one of us wanting to walk in or knock on the door.

"Ang we have to."

"Do we really have to Lou?"

"Yea we do." She said knocking on the door. Well it was time to see if they all hated us or not. I froze when the door got pulled open.

A/N: What will Matt and Phil do when they find out? Will the diva's hate Lou and Ang? Will Nick And Jake try again? And where or where is Stu and Del Rio? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	33. Chapter 33

~Louise~

We left the guys once we arrived at the arena so we could find April. We turned the corner only to see Nick and Jake. What away to make my day.

"Lets just ignore them and walk past them." Ang said and that's what we tried to do but they stopped us. We attempted to get round them but they wouldn't let us. I put a hand on my hip and glared at the pair of them.

"Well looky here Jake, just the ladies that were running through our dreams last night." Nick smirked his eyes roaming my body. I was wishing I'd got a baggy t-shirt on now.

"You two gotta be tired from all the running and naughty things you did to us." Er if by naughty he means down right evil and bashing their brains in then that was fine, didn't think that was what he was referring to though and no one but Phil should be dreaming about me.

"Look losers go out and get a fucking life. We got somewhere to be." I snapped.

"Who says we're going to move?" Nick retorted trying to touch me and I slapped his hand away feeling my skin crawl. I saw Ang backing up into the wall because of Jake, but in doing so had taken my eyes off Nick. He grabbed my arm pulling me into him. "Come Lou we'd be great together. I'm an up and coming star and you're an up and coming beautiful manager. Ditch the old man I could show you things he never will be able to."

"No thanks I like real men not great big pansies like yourself. Now take your damn hand off me!" I demanded. He moved as if to kiss me so I decked him he was definitely going to have a shiner in the morning, hope I wouldn't get in trouble for that. I turned to see Jake on the floor holding his nuts courtesy of Ang.

"How bad do you think Phil and Matt are going to be at us for that?" Ang asked as we walked away.

"Hun I don't know about Matt, but Phil is going to find it sexy, and then he will want to kill Nick." Which reminded me I said I would get him a match against Nick.

"Oh god I hope Matt see's it that way. But I really don't need him running off and killing anyone."

"Oh I know what you mean there." I thought about how Phil had reacted the other day. We stepped in front of the divas locker room neither one of us wanting to walk in or knock on the door.

"Ang we have to."

"Do we really have to Lou?"

"Yea we do." I said sucking in air and knocking on the door. Please don't hate us. I thought. The door opened and I went rigid as Beth Carolan stuck her head out.

"Well I wondered if we'd get the chance to meet you two." She smiled. What? I looked at Ang who was as confused as I was. Ang didn't look like she was going to say anything.

"Hi Ms Carolan." I smiled sticking my hand out for her as she opened the door wider.

"Oh too cute. Call me Beth!" She gushed gripping my hand in hers. I resisted the urge to wince at her grip as she hadn't done it on purpose. "Come on in!" I grabbed Ang's hand and pulled her in. April, Sarona and Nattie were all in the room.

"Hey girls." April smiled as she walked towards us. "So this is Sarona and Nattie you met Beth." I waved kind of awkwardly at them.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. We're just here to tell you April that we've sort a storyline sorted out and that you have a match against Eve tonight." Before April could respond to Ang, Beth butted in.

"Cool, so I guess one of you will come down with her? Well you both could and me and Nattie could go down to? As Eve's back up!"

"You know we don't actually fight Beth? I know we did last night, but er we're just managers. I don't even wanna think about getting in the ring with you. It would seriously be Ding, Glamslam, Ding." This got a chuckle out of the divas though I was deadly serious.

"It'll be fine we can just have a slanging match a bit of shoving and that's it." Nattie smiled.

"Yeah it'll be fine, we can handle that." I resisted rolling my eyes at Ang for agreeing to it.

"Yeah sure, April we're going to have you kinda break-up with Bryan, but don't worry it will be short. He'll come crawling begging us to help get you back. He will after we make him a better boyfriend and Champ." She at first didn't like the idea as it's what she hated us for to begin with, but saw it made sense and it was just to get Bryan over as a face. We said we'd see them later and headed off to find Phil and Matt who as it turned out were looking for us too.

"Hey beautiful." Phil smiled wrapping his arms round my waist." I could kiss whoever's punched Nick in the face. He's got such a shiner coming." He laughed and I giggled.

"Well you're holding that person." Ang smirked, but bit her lip when she realised she'd just dropped us in it.

"What? Lou?" I ran my hands up his muscled arms trying to act like it was nothing major.

"Yeah we kinda bumped into them and I may have decked him." I daren't meet his hazel eyes as he'd know there was definitely more to it. He squeezed me to him and I saw Ang was getting a lecture from Matt.

"What did he do? I wish I could have seen it, your sexy when you get violent." He smirked hiding his anger at Nick well, but I guess I knew him well enough to see it burning in his eyes.

"He tried it on with me. I told him to fuck off and he went for what seems to be his thing of "you're an old man". Which ticks me off. I told him I like real men not great big pansies. Then I hit him."

"He is pushing his luck." Phil seethed, but he seemed hurt by it at the same time. I kissed him softly and he smiled. I would be having a talk with him later about this. We walked towards gorilla and I could see that Matt had taken it better than Ang had thought. We met April and Bryan and saw Eve, Beth and Nattie about to head out they all waved at us and walked out.

"Well here goes, you're not coming down though Bryan. Matt and Phil will explain unless April already has?" She nodded at Ang.

"Ok then let's go kickass." I smirked, kissing Phil before walking out with Ang and April.

A/N: Will AJ win? What's with the divas change of heart? What will Phil and Matt do while the girls are ringside? Will Nick and Jake retaliate? 450 reveals next :D


	34. Chapter 34

~Angie~

"Well I wondered if we'd get the chance to meet you two." She smiled. Huh? Lou looked at me just as confused as I was. Didn't they hate us? Or was that just on us being paranoid this whole time?

"Hi Ms Carolan." Lou smiled sticking her hand out for her as she opened the door wider.

"Oh too cute. Call me Beth!" She gushed gripping Lou's hand in hers. "Come on in!" Lou grabbed my hand and pulled me in. April, Sarona and Nattie were all in the room.

"Hey girls." April smiled as she walked towards us. "So this is Sarona and Nattie you met Beth." Lou waved kind of awkwardly at them. I smiled softly.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. We're just here to tell you April that we've got a storyline sorted out and that you have a match against Eve tonight." Before April could respond to what I told her, Beth butted in.

"Cool, so I guess one of you will come down with her? Well you both could and me and Nattie could go down to? As Eve's back up!"

"You know we don't actually fight Beth? I know we did last night, but er we're just managers. I don't even wanna think about getting in the ring with you. It would seriously be Ding, Glamslam, Ding." This got a chuckle out of the divas though Lou was deadly serious.

"It'll be fine we can just have a slanging match a bit of shoving and that's it." Nattie smiled.

"Yeah it'll be fine, we can handle that." I was sure that Lou wanted to roll her eyes at me for agreeing to it, but it would be fun and further the storyline as April would be facing Beth for the Divas title later on.

"Yeah sure, April we're going to have you kinda break-up with Bryan, but don't worry it will be short. He'll come crawling begging us to help get you back. He will after we make him a better boyfriend and Champ." She at first didn't like the idea as it's what she hated us for to begin with, but saw it made sense and it was just to get Bryan over as a face. We said we'd see them later and headed off to find Phil and Matt who as it turned out were looking for us too.

"Hey baby." Matt said as I wrapped my arms around him. I smiled up at him.

"Hi" I told him. His lips meeting mine.

"I could kiss who ever's punched Nick in the face. He's got such a shiner coming." He laughed and Lou giggled.

"Well you're holding that person." I smirked, but bit my lip when I realised I'd just dropped us in it.

"What happened?" I didn't look at him knowing he was pissed.

"Well what else were we suppose to do they blocked us. Jake got me against the wall, wanting me to dump you for his lazy ass. He wouldn't take no for an answer so I kneed him hard." I told him burying my face into his chest. He let a soft chuckle out.

"I'm pissed but because you got stuck in that position. You did what you had to do. I just wish I could've seen it, instead of Jake sitting around with ice on nuts." I giggled at that. "I'm not mad at you, I can't always be around you to protect you." He got closer to my ear. "If anything I'm a bit turned on." I blushed and smacked him playfully.

"Of course you would be." I took his hand. We walked towards gorilla and I could see that everything with Phil and Lou was ok. We met April and Bryan and saw Eve, Beth and Nattie about to head out they all waved at us and walked out.

"Well here it goes, you're not coming down though Bryan. Matt and Phil will explain unless April already has?" She nodded at me.

"Ok then let's go kickass." Lou smirked. I kissed Matt before walking out with Lou and April.

The ref signalled for the bell after everyone had been announced. They had locked up but Eve was able to over power AJ. Eve never let up and kept attacking her. Eve got AJ on her shoulders ready to hit a Samoan drop but AJ reversed it and got the Octopus hold locked on. That's when Nattie got onto the ring apron and distracted the ref as Beth slid into the ring and pulled AJ off quickly getting outta the ring, Eve got a roll up getting a fist full of AJ's tights and the win. We quickly got into the ring storming over to them.

"What the hell?" I demanded walking up to Beth.

"Aww what's the matter little girl you going to cry?"

"I don't think they like their little friend losing." Nattie mocked.

"Bite me. AJ had that match until your manly asses got involved!" Lou snapped.

"What did you just say?" Beth said getting in her face.

"Going deaf in your old age? She said AJ was winning till your manly asses got involved!" I said as Lou smirked at Beth. Beth shoved Lou on to the floor and Nattie went to shove me, but I beat her to it shoving her first. Then got in Beth's face for pushing Lou over.

"Think your so damn tough putting your hands on a manager? One day soon you wont be the most powerful diva here."

"Heaven you are so naive." She laughed getting outta the ring with Nattie and Eve. I rushed over to Lou to see if she was ok. She seemed to be fine. I looked up at the ramp when Bryan walked out shaking his head disappointment wrote on his face.

"What's he doing out here?" I asked so Lou was the only one that could hear me.

"Not sure maybe he's starting his face turn." Lou told me quietly. I guess we were about ready to find out.

"AJ you disgrace me. You let them beat you. You had the match won." Bryan got into the ring walking up to AJ. "I taught you better then that. If you wanna be me girl you gotta start winning."

"I know Daniel, and I wont let you down again I promise." AJ told him looking shy and awkward.

A/N: What else is Bryan going to say to AJ? Will AJ take it or stand up for herself? Will Lou and Ang stick up for AJ? What are Phil and Matt doing backstage? LoopyLou tells all next time! :D


	35. Chapter 35

~Louise~

I looked up at the ramp when Bryan walked out shaking his head disappointment wrote on his face. I stood up from Nattie pushing me over and looked at Ang.

"What's he doing out here?" She asked quietly so I was the only one that could hear her.

"Not sure maybe he's starting his face turn." I told her quietly. I guess we were about ready to find out as he got in the ring with a mic.

"AJ you disgrace me. You let them beat you. You had the match won." Bryan said walking up to AJ. "I taught you better then that. If you wanna be me girl you gotta start winning."

"I know Daniel, and I wont let you down again I promise." AJ told him looking shy and awkward. Was this for real? But then again this could work.

"That's not good enough AJ, you embarrassed me. I can't have a girlfriend that can't win her matches. That won't listen to my advice. You'll never be any…" I snatched the mic from Bryans hand.

"Are you actually for real? Were you even watching? AJ had that match hands down. If it wasn't for cheats like Eve and you AJ would have won!" Ang motioned for the mic.

"AJ is amazingly talented and she deserves better than you. If anything you're the disgrace, the embarrassment. You had potential and screwed it by bragging and sneaking your way into every win you've had." Ang fumed into the mic. Bryan got another mic.

"Like I'm going to pay the slightest bit of attention to two newbies. That parade around the ring like they own the place. You're just as, if not more pathetic than AJ." He so did not go there! I went to grab the mic back, but AJ beat me to it.

"You know something Daniel, Heaven and Hope believe in me. They think I am more than capable of becoming the divas champion. I-I'm not pathetic, I-I-I'm talented and deserve better than you." She got out, the girl needed an Oscar for this performance. I took the mic from AJ smiling widely.

"That Mr Champ was you getting your ass dumped. Now if you don't mind we have better things to be doing." I dropped the mic following Ang and April from the ring as mine and Ang's theme music played. As we got through the curtain I was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That was great April and way to go Bryan on the improvisation!" I laughed as Bryan walked through the curtain and did a little bow.

"You two were just as good, for a second I thought you might stumble, but you didn't." I blushed at the praise and Ang grinned.

"Thanks Bryan." She said and I nodded in agreement, but looking around Phil and Matt were nowhere to be seen.

"Angie where are the guys?" She looked around concern showing on her face. In the short time we had been here they had always met us as we came through the curtain.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling I know what they are doing."

"Nick and Jake!" We both took off in search of them racing down the corridors until we heard Vickie screeching. We turned the corner to find an all-out brawl happening. Several superstars where trying to pull them apart.

"Phil!" I shouted just as Ang shouted Matt. Their heads whipped up allowing the superstars breaking the fight up to push them apart. Ang moved forward to Matt so I went to Phil his lip was split and his hair was ruffled and thankfully that was all that seemed wrong. I wrapped my arms round his waist and he held me to him.

"You need to do something about them! They could have hurt my clients!" I turned to face Vickie a sneer on my face.

"I'll do something when you control your slobbering dogs!"

"If they would keep their eyes and hands to themselves we wouldn't have a damn problem!" Ang added as angry as I was. I laced my fingers with Phil and set off down the hall, just walking away from them all. I wasn't sure if Ang was following or not until I worked my way towards the back of the arena and it was all quiet. I turned and either she went somewhere else or hadn't kept up with me. I looked up at Phil and frowned at his cut lip.

"Phil…"

"Look I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I won't put up with him trying it on with you. I won't lose you to him. So if I have to beat him senseless then so be it and..." I stopped him with a soft finger on his lip moving my hand for my thumb to gently touch the cut on his lip.

"I won't leave you, ever. I don't think you know how happy I am with you. Nick holds nothing for me what so ever." I tried to bring him down a little so I could press my lips to his, but he was having none of it.

"He's right though, what do you want with an old guy like me? He's younger, in better shape, he's got more going for him. He's everything a girl like you should want." I bit my lip as three little words popped into my head. They felt right to say and I never wanted us to end. I like Phil struggled to get my feelings out and to say those words would be a giant step for me, but what if he didn't feel the same? We had only been together a little while and I didn't want to sound like a love struck teenager. I had never had that problem I was always mature about my relationships. As I hadn't answered straight away Phil's shoulders slumped and he turned away from me.

"No Phil, he isn't right. Age is a number and it means nothing to me. How has he got more going for him? You have me and I'm not every girl. I'm me, who…who is…" My throat suddenly felt dry as he turned to face me. I took a huge deep breath and let it slowly out. "I love you Phil and that is something he will never have." He looked like I'd slapped him. He didn't know what to say. He just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. All he needed to say was he loved me too or that he didn't feel that way about me yet. But nothing. I'd ruined it because I couldn't keep my mouth shut and just assure him he was better than Nick. I turned and ran back the way I came feeling the tears building up. I got to the locker room picking my things and leaving. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I had no one out here except Ang. As I got in the cab to head back to the hotel I saw Ang, Matt and Phil coming out, but I looked away and let myself be drove to the hotel the tears finally flowing freely.

A/N: How did Ang respond to Matt beating Jake? How does Phil really feel about Lou? And what will Lou do? 450 reveals next :D


	36. Chapter 36

~Angie~

"Angie where are the guys?" I looked around concern showing on my face. In the short time we had been here they had always met us as we came through the curtain.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling I know what they are doing."

"Nick and Jake!" We both took off in search of them racing down the corridors until we heard Vickie screeching. We turned the corner to find an all-out brawl happening. Several superstars where trying to pull them apart.

"Matt!" I shouted just as Lou shouted Phil. Their heads whipped up allowing the superstars breaking the fight up to push them apart. I went to Matt so Lou went to Phil. Matt had a boody nose, and a black eye. He seemed to be holding his ribs. I carefully gave him a slight hug.

"You need to do something about them! They could have hurt my clients!" Vickie screeched.

"I'll do something when you control your slobbering dogs!"

"If they would keep their eyes and hands to themselves we wouldn't have a damn problem!" I added as angry as Lou was. I put my hand in Matt's and walked the opposite way that Lou and Phil went so we could all be alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as he held onto his ribs.

"Just a little sore, Jake got a damn kick in on me."

"Why did you do it?" I asked lacing my free hand with his.

"You're my baby, and I gotta let him know he can't mess with you." He looked at the wall behind me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him softly.

"Why are you with me? Jake has the looks, the muscules, look at him compared to me. He's what all the girs want."

"I'm not all girls Matt. I do look at Jake and he does nothing for me. I'm attracted to you. You're a handsome guy, you have muscules, the looks. Your sexy and he's just ugly. I wanna be with you. Your touch makes my body go crazy." He smiled lightly at that.

"You mean it?" He asked like a little boy that's in trouble.

"Matt I don't wanna be with anyone else ever."

"How do you know that?" I smiled up at him.

"I just do Matt"

"You love me." He said in a kiddie voice, pulling me into him. I never thought about loving him. Other then loving family and friends, I didn't know what love felt like. But the way my heart skipped a beat when I look at him, the way my stomach felt like it was in knots around him, how all my worries melt away with a touch. His smile brightens my day. If that's love then yea I was inlove with him.

"Is that way you attacked Jake, because you love me?"

"I know that I care about you a lot but I don't know if it's love or not." I smiled happy to know that I didn't have to figure out if I loved him or not.

"That's how I feel too." I went to kiss him but,

"Guys I screwed up." Phil said in a panic. I turned and looked at him.

"What did you do?" I asked worring about Lou. As I didn't see her anywhere.

"She told me she loved me I froze, I didn't know what to say." I couldn't believe that Lou told him that. It took her a lot to say those words.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her, I really do Ang. Just please help me get her back." Phil was begging so close to tears. I could see that he really did love her.

"I will talk to her for you, only if she wants to hear what I have to say. Just leave her be until she calls you. Are we understood?"

"Yes, just let me be the one to tell her as she needs to hear it from me."

"Ok, just remember she loves chocolate and not flowers." I told him as I took Matt's hand in a hurry to find Lou.

"I know, I couldn't forget that even if I wanted, and trust me I don't." We got outsaide as Lou got in the cab to head back to the hotel as that was the only place she could be going. We quickly got our stuff and headed out. I got the key card from Phil and head to see Lou. I quickly slipped into the room as Phil went with Matt. I heard the water in the bathroom running. I noticed that Lou had packed her things. I sat on the bed waiting for Lou to finish. A few minutes later she walked out.

"Wanna talk about it hun?" I asked softly.

"He hates me. I put my heart out there for him and broke it."

"I'm sorry Lou, but you should let him explain."

"I just wanna go home. Get away from this for a few days."

"Alright let me go get my things and we can go home. Just us, no guys. We can sit around and have a marathon of Supernatural if you want, even horror movies if it'll cheer you up." I told her and we all know I'm not a huge fan of horror movies or even into Supernatural. I just didn't get it.

"That sounds good Ang." She gave me a hug, I returned the hug then went to get my stuff. I kissed Matt and told him I would talk to him once I got home. I looked over Phil and saw that he was a broken man.

"Phil I'll keep you updated." I told him patting his back and walking out. I made my way back to Lou and we left.

The first two days at home were spent watching various horror movies and Supernatural even though I spent most my time texting Matt. Lou just wasn't herself and I hated seeing her so down. She wouldn't listen to what I had to say so I told Matt and Phil to show up the second they could. Go figure they were in town as Phil was waiting for Lou to call him and he could be right there. Matt had texted me and told me they were outside. Lou had walked into the kitchen.

"Lou hun, I'm gonna take little walk, I'll be back in a few."

"I can come with you." She said walking back out.

"Nah it's fine, you're gonna be busy." She looked at me confused, I pulled the door open to reveal Phil.

"What's he doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you Lou, we need to talk."

"Lou hun, hear him out, you wont regret it." I told her walking out the door, hugging and kissing Matt. I smiled and laced our hands together and started to walk.

"Do you think they will work things out?"

"Of course Matt, once Phil can get her to listen. But I'm sure when we get back they'll have everything worked out."

"I missed you."

"Matt it was only a few days. But uh I missed you too." He pulled me into him, placing his hands on my hips, capturing my lips with his. My hands snaked around his neck, playing with the hairs on his neck. We walked about a mile before turning back around, figuring that was enough time for them. We walked into the house, I smiled seeing Lou wrapped up in Phil's arms.

A/N: What happened between Phil and Lou? Are they ok now? Will Matt and Phil get in trouble for beat up Nick and Jake? LoopyLou reveals all next time! :D


	37. Chapter 37

~Louise~

The first two days at home were spent watching various horror movies and Supernatural. Not even Dean Winchester and tonnes of violence and gore could lift my mood. I never thought I could hate life as much as I did right now. I knew I needed to get out of the funk I was in. I had been down this path before and what lay ahead was a trip to the doc and a choice of counselling or medication. But Phil was what I wanted, but he didn't want me. Maybe it was all just pity for me getting kidnapped with him. Ang tried several times to get me to listen, but I didn't want to hear about him feeling bad that he hadn't meant to string me along. I was happy for her though as Matt really did care about her they hadn't stopped texting each other. We had just finished watching Fright Night I hoped a little of Colin Farrell would cheer me up, but I still felt shit. I walked into the kitchen to see if there was any mint chocolate chip ice cream left.

"Lou hun, I'm gonna take little walk, I'll be back in a few." Ang called from the hallway.

"I can come with you." I said walking back out.

"Nah it's fine, you're gonna be busy." Why was I going to be busy? She opened the door and Phil was there.

"What's he doing here?" My heart skipped a beat and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"I'm here to talk to you Lou, we need to talk." I didn't want to I wanted to be left alone, but he looked so sad. It pained me to see him sad, only further proof of how I felt about him.

"Lou hun, hear him out, you wont regret it." She told me walking outside to join Matt. I went back to the kitchen to check for ice cream, but I had eaten it already. I slumped against the counter turning to see Phil, but I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Well you wanted to talk, so talk." He stepped closer and reached for my hands. I went to pull them away, but he grabbed them anyway holding them gently and stepping closer to me. I wanted to wrap myself around him. But I wouldn't he'd hurt me and now he was going to try and smooth it over.

"Lou…I…What happened, shouldn't have happened. You caught me by surprise. I didn't know how to respond. I hadn't even thought of it. And there you were the most beautiful girl in the world to me. Saying you…you loved me. Me a grumpy, bad attitude and bad tempered…old man. And I didn't believe it. Why would you? But as you stood there waiting for an answer, I realised how happy you make me feel. But as it hit me, you'd taken my silence as a no and you ran. I felt broken, that I was missing half myself. I felt I had taken for granted waking up to your sleeping care free face." He moved his hand to my face his thumb caressing my cheek. And I believed what he was saying. "If I had just said what I thought you wouldn't have ran away. I'd have woken up to you every morning these past few days and everything would be great. I hope it isn't too late to say it. Because it's true and I mean it. I love you too Louise. And I don't want to have to go another day without you." He finished resting his forehead against mine. I knew I needed to say something, but words failed me. So instead I pressed my lips to his wrapping my arms round his neck as he pulled me into him lifting me off my feet. As he put me back on my feet I smiled up through my eyelash shyly.

"Love you." I whispered and he smiled holding me to him.

"Love you too, I missed you so much." I wrapped my arms round his waist and held him tightly.

"As for grumpy and bad tempered I'll deal with it if you can deal with moody and emotional." I smirked.

"Deal. And I got these for you." He said pulling away to back track towards the front door. He'd got me a box of chocolate strawberry crèmes my absolute favourite! We were sat in the living room, me wrapped up his arms absentmindedly tracing the tattoos on his arm and not really paying attention to the TV when Ang and Matt walked back. The second Ang saw us she smiled. I would seriously have to thank her for this. Things went back to normal after that. Well almost as Phil made it a point to tell me he loved me every morning when I woke up. When Monday came we had spent the day at the gym, showered and then headed to the arena. When the guys went to go change it was the first time me and Ang had been on our own.

"Angie."

"Yeah Lou?"

"Thanks, if you hadn't have done what you did I would still be at home depressed." I said hugging her. She hugged me back, Ang had become like the sister I always wanted over the last year.

"You're welcome and I'd like to think you'd have done the same if it was me." I smiled and nodded at her. "Hey what's Vickie doing in the ring?" I turned to look at the monitor and there she was with the ape and the chin.

"Excuse me! I said Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my complete stable. The next WWE Champion Dolph Ziggler! Jack Swagger who will reclaim the United States title. My choice for the new World Heavy Weight Champion Captain Charisma Christian! Two of the most up and coming Divas in the WWE The Bella Twins who will take the Divas Title, the next Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks and lastly your Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!" As Vickie introduced each of her new stable members they made their way to the ring. Phil, Matt and Kofi joining us as we watched.

"Well she's certainly been busy." Ang sniped.

"Trust the Garcia's to join her, not that it matters me and you can take those two any day. I'd like to know how she got Cody on her side. He's already champ, unless he's only doing it cos we have Ted?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, but she's one up on you two." I turned to look at Phil.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has Jason for the World title you don't have anyone yet till Bryans face turn."

"Oh yeah." Phil just rolled his eyes pulling me into him. "Oh I best go find Kevin! He has a match against Joe Hennig and he's up second." I started to walk away only for Phil to follow.

"Don't want you getting pounced on again by the Chin." I laughed at him adopting my name for Nick. As we reached the locker room Kevin was coming out Otunga just behind him.

"Oh there you are Brooks. Mr Laurinaitis would like to speak with you." Oh no this was because of last week.

"Sure, Kevin, Lou just came to get you for your match." He gave a pointed look to say not to leave me on my own. I rolled my eyes and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. "I'll come meet you after the match, love you." He whispered just so I could hear.

"Love you too." I smiled kissing his cheek as he walked off with Otunga.

"Come on then looks like I'm playing body guard." Kev smirked pushing me along in front of him.

"I am more than capable of punching Nick's lights out thank you." I smirked sticking my tongue out.

"Sure you are little squirt."

"You so didn't just call me little squirt!" I said pushing him playfully not that he moved much. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh you remind me of my cousin. Now hurry up I need to win my match." We got back to gorilla and Matt wasn't there.

"Guess they wanted to speak to him to huh?"

"Yeah, how much trouble you think they are going to be in?"

"I don't know…come on Kev." I said as his music played. It was a good match, Kevin coming away with the win after I stopped the refs count as Joe had a handful of Kev's trunks. I celebrated up the ramp with Kevin and stepped through the curtain.

"Well Lou is here now so what did he say?" Ang demanded Phil pulling me to him.

"We just have a match no DQ. Me against Jake, but you can't come ringside. Phil against Nick and Lou can't go ringside."

"Well that sucks, how are you going to win? You know they'll have Vickie at ringside and some others from her stable."

"Duh Lou, you can go down with Matt and bring Kofi. I'll go down with Phil and take Ted he's here tonight." Now Ang had said it I felt stupid for not thinking it.

A/N: Yay Lou and Phil are all good :D Will Vickie's stable reign supreme? What will happen in Phil and Matts matches? And when will Bryan turn face? 450 tells next :D


	38. Chapter 38

~Angie~

"Angie."

"Yeah Lou?" I asked looking over at her.

"Thanks, if you hadn't have done what you did I would still be at home depressed." Lou said hugging me. I hugged back, I would do anything for Lou, she has become a sister to me over the last year.

"You're welcome and I'd like to think you'd have done the same if it was me." Lou smiled and nodded at me. "Hey what's Vickie doing in the ring?"

"Excuse me! I said Excuse me! Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my complete stable. The next WWE Champion Dolph Ziggler! Jack Swagger who will reclaim the United States title. My choice for the new World Heavy Weight Champion Captain Charisma Christian! Two of the most up and coming Divas in the WWE The Bella Twins who will take the Divas Title, the next Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks and lastly your Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!" As Vickie introduced each of her new stable members they made their way to the ring. Phil, Matt and Kofi joining us as we watched. I knew Tyler and Brian wanted to go after the tag titles but I didn't think they would've joined force's with Vickie.

"Well she's certainly been busy." I sniped.

"Trust the Garcia's to join her, not that it matters me and you can take those two any day. I'd like to know how she got Cody on her side. He's already champ, unless he's only doing it cos we have Ted?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, but she's one up on you two." Phil said as Matt wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has Jason for the World title you don't have anyone yet till Bryans face turn." I glanced over at Phil.

"Oh yeah." Phil just rolled his eyes pulling Lou into him. "Oh I best go find Kevin! He has a match against Joe Hennig and he's up second." Lou started to walk away only for Phil to follow her.

"What about Ted?"

"What about Ted?" I asked, Kofi chuckling.

"Does he have a match tonight?"

"Nope he does tomorrow night, as he has to prove himself worthy to Cody so Cody will be hand picking all of Ted's opponents until they meet in a few non title bouts and then at a ppv for the IC title." I told him smirking remembering everything that was gonna happen.

"Sounds like you got that under control." I smiled kissing him. We pulled apart to someone clearing their throat, I looked over at Kofi and he had an amused look on his face. I turned around to see Otunga standing their with Phil.

"Mr. Korklan you're need for a meeting." He said coldly staring at me, I so wanted to punch the man. I quickly kissed Matt and watched him walk out.

"I guess it's me that's gotta keep an eye on you."

"Says who? I didn't hear Matt say anything." I told him, a playful experisson on my face.

"Ah he didn't need to say it. He's my friend, and I would be introuble if I left you alone for Jake to come along."

"I can take care of Jake, next time he wont be able to have little monkey's running around."

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked confused. I burst out laughing. Once I caught my breath.

"Lou likes to call Jake an ape, I knee'd him in the groin. Next time I'll hit him so hard he wont have kids ever or monkey's." He just shook his head a small chuckle escaping. We walked to the gorilla, watching Kevin's match. I jumped when fingers pressed into my hips pulling me back.

"Hey sexy" He whispered into my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Hey handsome" I tried to say it like I was pissed but it came out in moan. I heard Phil chuckle. "Oh wait I'm sorry Phil, your girl is busy at the moment." I smirked turning around pulling Matt down for a full on make out session. Once we needed air we broke apart. I slipped my arms around his waist as his hands rested on my lower back. I laid my head on his chest. "What was the meeting about?"

"They just wanted..."

"Oh no Matthew, we're not telling until Lou is here." Phil said smirking at me.

"You ass." I playfull growled at him.

"Yep, but I'm Lou's ass." I rolled my eyes. I locked my hands tighter around Matt and watched Lou help Kevin win.

"Well Lou is here now so what did he say?" I demanded Phil pulling Lou to him. I wasn't going to wait any longer then I had too.

"We just have a match a no DQ. Me against Jake, but you can't come ringside. Phil against Nick and Lou can't go ringside."

"Well that sucks, how are you going to win? You know they'll have Vickie at ringside and some others from her stable." I told her like it was nothing.

"Duh Lou, you can go down with Matt and bring Kofi. I'll go down with Phil and take Ted he's here tonight."

"Oh Lou come on there's gonna be a segment with Bryan and April and we gotta be there."

"We're coming with." Phil said as we walked.

"Of course since we have to keep an eye on you two." I told them.

"They had it coming." Phil retorted.

"Maybe so, but you didn't have to hunt them down like some crazed lunatic." Lou told them.

"Hey it's you guys that make us crazy lunatics" Matt told us as we walked up to April and Bryan. We were told where to stand and the guys had to stand back so they wouldn't get into the shot.

"You ok hun?" Lou asked as AJ sighed.

"I just miss Daniel, the guy I knew before he won the World Heavy Weight title."

"If he does love you, he'll be that guy again." I told her.

"AJ a word." Bryan yelled half way down the hall walking up to us.

"She doesn't wanna see your ugly face Danny." Lou told him. He shot Lou a glare and turned his attention to AJ. "This is your only chance to have me back AJ."

"The only way I'll take you back is if you change Daniel."

"Damn it AJ."

"You best leave Bryan." Phil growled out walking infront of us with Matt.

"We catch you bugging them again, you'll be dealt with." Matt growled out.

"She belongs to me." Bryan seethed. AJ pushed past everyone and slapped Bryan right across the cheek leaving a red mark.

"I do not belong to you." She snapped at him and walked off. Bryan rubbed his cheek as the camera cut off.

"Baby are you ok?" April asked walking up to Bryan.

"Yea I'm fine." We all said good bye and headed off to gorilla as Matt had his no DQ match against Jake. I hated that I couldn't be ring side but Lou would be. Matt pushed me behind him when Jake walked past a smirk on his face as he sent me a wink walking out. Matt pulled me into him kissing me. I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart the same time Phil and Lou did and they walked out. Phil rested his arm around my shoulders.

"It's a good thing we know and Matt and Lou know we're just friends." I told them. A flash went off and we turned our attention to where it came from and there was the Bella's. They smirked at us and walked off.

A/N: How's the match going to go? What's the Bella's gonna do with the picture of Ang and Phil being close? How will Matt and Lou react to the picture? LoopyLou holds the answers! :D


	39. Chapter 39

~Louise~

We walked back too gorilla ready to go down for Matt's DQ match. I kissed Phil and pulled away at the same time as Ang and Matt. I walked down with Matt and Kofi smiling at the fans as I went.

"You got this Evan. Just worry about beating his oversized ape ass and we'll deal with everything else. Won't we Kofi?" I smiled my hand on Matt's shoulder.

"She's right man we got this." They bumped fists as I sent a glare over to Tyler and Vickie who had accompanied Jake.

"I'm going to beat you silly Bourne then Heaven will see how worthless you are!" Jake smirked. Matt went to get him.

"I don't think so ape, Heaven has got way more taste than that." I sneered and stepped out of the ring with Kofi. The match got under way and Matt was pretty dominant even when Vickie slid a chair into the ring. Matt hit a drop kick sending the chair straight into Jakes face then I leaned in and grabbed it so Jake couldn't use it again. Matt was letting his anger at Jake do the work turning it into a weapon. Then I heard that annoying little cough again. Garcia's. I turned and saw them both up on the titantron.

"Oh hey Hope! Evan! We have something we'd like to share with you." Stephanie smirked. I really didn't care for their games why couldn't they buzz off?

"Yeah Nikki's right we really think you need to see this." Brianna added. Then their faces were replaced by a picture. A picture of Ang with Phil's arm around her shoulders holding her close. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were a couple. But Phil had said he loved me and Ang would never hurt me or Matt like that. I smirked and shook my head before turning back round to watch Jake get his ass handed to him, but Matt stood there staring holes into the titantron. What shit the Garcia's were pulling had no effect on me, but had clearly worked on Matt. He was flushed with anger and went to get out of the ring when the titantron went back to normal. But Jake capitalised and Matt came flying to the ground next to me.

"Kofi if you could provide me with a few moments please." He nodded seeing Matt get up and wanting to head to the back he went and dealt with Tyler and Jake. Pulling on Matt or trying to overpower him would so not work so I grabbed his ear pulling him down to my level.

"Lou get the hell off me." he barked at me so I rolled my eyes.

"Why so you can go rampaging backstage? I didn't think you hit women."

"Phil ain't a woman."

"Phil and Ang have done nothing wrong. That was the skanky twins trying to cause trouble. I know Phil wouldn't cheat on me. And I know Ang wouldn't go behind my back or yours like that. She wouldn't hurt either of us like that. If you think otherwise then you want your ass kicking." I glared at him and his features softened as he felt guilty for what he was going to do.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Suck it up, get in that ring, beat the crap of that ape so I can get back there and skin me some twins." I smirked. Matt nodded turned and headed into the fight that Kofi was having with Tyler and Jake. Kofi and Tyler spilt up as the match got back in the ring.

"He ok?"

"I think so, I tried to set him straight." I sighed keeping my eyes on the match. Vickie was pulling or rather trying to pull Jake to the ropes and out as Matt went for Air Bourne. I with Kofi ran round and Vickie shrieked as Kofi took out Tyler with Trouble in Paradise. I looked back from intimidating Vickie as Matt got the win. I jumped into the ring and hugged him before lifting his wrist up. I walked backstage with the guys every intention of beating on the twins for this bullshit. It looked like Ang had the same idea as she was trying to claw free from Phil who was trying to get to the twins as they stood taunting her completely oblivious of me coming through the curtain.

"Matt you won't stop me will you?" I asked over my shoulder.

"No be my guest."

"Thanks." I smirked running forward and spearing Stephanie to the floor.

"AH get her off me!" She screeched as I slammed her head into the floor. Phil's arms wrapped round me pulling me off Stephanie with ease.

"Lou, don't. Come on be calm." Phil said trying to calm me, but I was perfectly calm.

"I am calm. Just giving her a good kicking like she deserved for attempting to cause trouble. Can't believe they thought that would work. Losers." I grinned before stepping up on my tip toes and kissing him. I turned back to Matt having a little more trouble than Phil had in prying Ang from Brianna. I went over to Ang.

"Come on Angie, you bust her lip and now we can laugh at them for such an idiotic idea. Plus you gotta go down for Phil and his match against Nick and I bet you haven't told Ted he's supposed to becoming either have you." She punched Brianna one last time and let Matt pull her from Brianna. The second she was up both Garcia's ran away. I looked at Matt and Ang feeling they needed to be alone for a few minutes.

"I'll go get Ted ok?" I said leaving them to talk for a few minutes. Phil laced his fingers with mine as we walked away from them.

"Matt looked pissed out there." Phil stated.

"He kinda was, but I told him not to be an idiot. And to hurry up and beat Jake so I could beat on the Garcia's." I smiled.

"I love it when you go all badass. And pulling Matt by the ear was the funniest thing ever." He chuckled. We walked into the green room having found the locker room empty. The first thing I saw was Nick and Jason crowding Ted.

"And what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" I asked pushing past Jason to Ted.

"None of your business." Jason replied all cocky.

"Well seen as Ted is Lou's client it is our business. You wanna have that fight now Chin?" I couldn't stop myself from giggling and neither could Ted help the laugh that escaped him.

"Think it's funny Teddy boy?" Nick demanded getting in his face.

"As matter of act I do." Ted said not backing down.

"Of course it's funny I came up with it. Now if you don't mind. Phil has a match to win. Come on Ted." Phil held his hand out for me and Ted offered me his arm pushing past the bozos. Walking back to gorilla we found Matt and Ang making out for the whole world to see. Well at least they were ok. I kissed Phil and hugged Ang as they walked out with Ted to Phil's music. I really hoped he would win this match.

A/N: Will Phil win his match? What happened between Ang and Matt? And where is Ace? 450 tells next :D


	40. Chapter 40

~Angie~

I was enjoying watching Matt beat Jake senseless until the monitor showed the skank twins. I had a gut feeling I knew what was going on here and I was hoping that Matt and Lou wouldn't believe them.

"Oh hey Hope! Evan! We have something we'd like to share with you." Stephanie smirked. I wanted to run off and find them and beat them senseless but Phil wouldn't let me leave. As he was trying to see what they wanted, but I was certain that he did know, just wanted to know how it would play out.

"Yeah Nikki's right we really think you need to see this." Brianna added. Then their faces were replaced by that damn picture. This time I was outta here. They needed to know they can't play around with me or my best friend. I turned to storm off to go after them but Phil held me back.

"Ang it's not worth it. Just stay here and lets watch the match." I nodded turning to the monitor to see Matt pissed and wanting to come back here until Lou pulled his ear. My heart sank. He would actually believe that I would be cheating on him with Phil. The trust we just had, was pretty much broken. Lou had talked Matt outta coming back here and he got back into the match.

"Oh looky Steph she's gonna cry." Brie mocked.

"She should cry, Matt's gonna wise up and see that he deserves better then her and be with you."

"Like Matt is gonna be with some skank." I bit out at them. She went to say something, I went to attack her as Phil's hold on me tightened.

"Phil let me at her." I growled at him. Clawing at his hands.

"AH get her off me!" I heard Stephanie screech. I looked up and saw Lou slam her head into the floor. I smirked and easily pulled away attacking Brie. Punching her face repeatedly. Matt's arms went around my waist trying to pull me off but I wasn't letting him win. I kept attacking Brie. I felt someone walk up to me, I was guessing that it was Lou.

"Come on Angie, you busted her lip and now we can laugh at them for such an idiotic idea. Plus you gotta go down for Phil and his match against Nick and I bet you haven't told Ted he's supposed to becoming either have you." I punched Brianna one last time and let Matt pull me from Brianna. The second I was up both Garcia's ran away. I couldn't bare to look at Matt.

"I'll go get Ted ok?" Lou said leaving us alone to talk. Matt put his hands my hips but I moved away.

"Baby what's wrong?" Matt asked softly.

"The fact you believed that there was something other then friendship between Phil and myself. The fact you didn't trust me."

"You uh saw that huh?" I just glared at him. "I do trust you. I know you wouldn't cheat on me with your best friends boyfriend. It's just I haven't had the best of luck in having a girlfriend that didn't cheat on me."

"I'm not them, I have no intention of cheating on you. And if you have trust issues this wont work out."

"I'll I can say is I'll try. It takes a lot for me trust after my trust has been broken."

"But I have yet to brake your trust Matt."

"I know Angie, I don't wanna lose you."

"Matthew Joesph Korklan I don't wanna be with anyone but you. And if you can't see that then I'm just gonna have to..."

"I see it I do, just don't leave me" Matt begged. I pulled him down to me.

"Make you see it." I told him crashing my lips onto his. Things were starting to get pretty heated between us. I pulled away smiling. I hugged Lou as we walked out with Ted to Phil's music.

"Old man Lou is gonna see that younger is better." I rolled my eyes, walking up to him, Phil and Ted right behind me.

"Aren't we calling the kettle black." He looked at me confused and I was sure Ted and Phil had the same looks on their faces. "You're only a couple years younger, so if he's too old then so are you." Ted pulled me from the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and they locked up. Nick had got the upper hand, but it wouldn't last long as Phil countered a few moves and got the upper hand. The match was going back and forth, that was until Cody got into the ring with his IC title.

"Ted you get Cody and I'll stop Vickie." I told him as I saw Vickie trying to get involved. Ted nodded and took care of Cody as I pulled Vickie down. She shoved me, I smirked and shoved her back sending her on her ass. In true Vickie fashion she threw her little fit. I rolled my eyes seeing Ted and Cody brawling it out headed to the back. I looked to see how Phil was doing. Nick went to hit Zig Zag but Phil countered and got the Anaconda Vise locked in. Vickie grabbed my shoulder and spun me around going to slap me, but I grabbed her hand and slapped her. I smirked when Phil's music blasted through the arena. I climbed into the ring and raised Phil's hand. We walked backstage, no sight of Ted around. Lou had attacked Phil the second we walked through. I walked up to Matt hugging him. Johnny Ace walked by with a smug look on his face his little lap dog Otunga behind him. What the hell did he have to say?

A/N:Where did Ted go? What does Johnny Ace want? And where did Stu and Del Rio disappear to? LoopyLou reveals all next time! :D


	41. Chapter 41

~Louise~

I was glad to see that Matt and Ang were ok when I came back round with Phil. I kissed him and watched him go down to the ring with Ang.

"Hey Lou?"

"Yeah Matt?" I asked turning to face him.

"Thanks, you were right and I was jumping to conclusions." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, I know the feeling all too well. Every guy I've ever dated has cheated on me. So I get your reaction, but I told you the truth and you listened. You two good?" I asked a small understanding smile on my face.

"Yeah we are I think. And sorry I snapped at you." He gave me a hug.

"Ah forget about it." I smiled turning back to watch the match. Matt pulled me back as Ted and Cody came fighting backstage, but I pulled away as Phil won and waited to pounce on him when he came through the curtains. As he came through I pulled his sweaty self down for a kiss wrapping my arms round his neck. I let go to see Ace and Otunga. Phil grabbed me pulling me into him as I glared at Ace. What could he possibly want?

"You two…"

"Yeah which two?" Ang smirked.

"Don't get smart with me young lady, you and that little friend of yours. You can't go around assaulting superstars. You are doing nothing for this show you're a disgrace and no one wants you here. I'm looking into firing you both so don't get comfy in your roles here. You are done for and it's only a matter of time the board is already considering it." He said smugly.

"Considering and doing are different ya jack ass. They consider firing your sorry ass yet here you are." I replied.

"Yes well I have considerable influence…"

"Yeah and they have the McMahons, after all Johnny Boy it was Vince that gave them the contract and we all know how fond of you Paul and Steph are." Phil cut cross and Ace started to get flustered.

"Well that's all we have to say to you. Come on sir." Otunga said and they walked away.

"I think we need to do something about him." Matt stated.

"Agreed, but what exactly? I was hoping he'd have been fired by now." Phil said pulling me into him again as I wrapped my arms round his waist.

"I don't know." I said.

"But we'll figure something out." Ang added. The next night on Smackdown we only had Ted's match and Ang would be accompanying him as I had accompanied Kevin last night on Raw. We were all sat in catering with Ted who was telling us that he and Cody had brawled into the loading bay, but when the refs got to them and broke it up Cody got in a cheap shit and ran for the hills.

"Cody would be great if he was a face, but as Heel he's funny but he's a total coward."

"Yeah, but he's not as good as me." Ted said sounding a tad bit offended.

"Of course not Ted, we'd have got him if he was, but you are great and are going to be the new Intercontinental Champ." I smiled and Ang hid her giggle as I stroked Ted's ego. As a manager I'm supposed to big up my talent. Ang and Ted had a promo so they and Matt left leaving me and Phil alone.

"So what do you wanna do this week? You don't need to do any training as you won't be fighting any time soon." He asked as he rubbed circles on my thigh with his thumb.

"Well Beth was saying that me and Ang needed to have a 'girls' day out with her and few of the other divas. So I think that's what we're doing tomorrow. I just hope they don't wanna go shopping. I hate shopping. But the rest of the week I'm all yours." He chuckled as I pouted at the thought of shopping.

"Yeah definitely my girlfriend." I looked at him puzzled.

"Only my girlfriend would hate shopping and almost all things girly. Guess that's one of the reason I love you." I blushed lightly I don't think I could ever get used to him saying it.

"Love you too." I smiled. "Hey is Eve really a bitch like she comes across on screen?"

"No if Beth and Nattie like you then she'll love you she's a real nice girl really. One's you have to look out for are the Garcia's and Blank. But Eve is a lovely girl and her and Matt are a great couple." My mouth gaped open.

"What you didn't know they were actually dating?"

"Err no. That is wow she's good." I smiled in amazement at how good she was on screen as a techie walked up to us.

"Miss Ashton you're wanted at gorilla for a moment."

"Why I'm not on tonight am I?"

"All I know is you're to go to gorilla and Mr Brooks, Mr Long wants to see you." I looked at Phil in confusion neither of us had a reason to be here other than to support Ted and Ang.

"Ok well I'll come over when I've finished with Teddy, ok Lou?" He said kissing me softly.

"Yeah ok…" Something felt off about the whole thing. I walked down to gorilla and saw no one but the sound and pyrotechnics guys.

"Um someone wanted me down here?" I asked and they looked up and shook their heads. Well who the fuck wanted me? I turned round to find myself look at Stu's chest. I backed up but not quick enough as he pulled me to him and lifted me up on to his shoulders.

"I don't think so Lou. We have an appointment in the ring my dear." I started pounding on his back as he carried me threw the curtain and down the ramp.

"PUT ME DOWN! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I screamed. He walked up the steps and dropped me into the ring. I scrambled up on to my feet only for him to grab my ankle and I was left hopping on one foot.

"Now, now. Hope…" He had gotten a mic.

"Now all I want is a little cooperation. I'm an Englishmen and you're a fellow Englander. We're supposed to stick together. So why I'm not on your stable is beyond me. You have an opening for a future World Heavy Weight Champion and that's me. And then there's the delectable Heaven you have helping to manage the stable. We could be the new power couple of the WWE." He said in a dreamy voice still holding on to my foot. If I was confident enough I'd have tried to kick him like I've seen a thousand times, but I knew I'd fall flat on my face.

"Heaven has no interest in you and we don't want some poncy git like you on our stable!" He smirked and pushed me by foot on to my back.

"Oh but Heaven will want me, not that midget she's with he'll not be here much longer." He smirked as I crawled backwards to the edge of the ring. I smiled as help finally came and Stu hadn't noticed. Matt and Ted jumped in and took care of Stu pretty quickly. As Ang and Phil came to me, I could see Phil blaming himself, but there was nothing I could say until we got backstage to stop him feeling guilty. Ang grabbed a mic ready to lay into Stu.

A/N: Will Phil blame himself for what happened? Was it Stu that tricked them? How was Ang and Ted's promo? Where is del Rio? And will they think of a way to rid themselves of Ace? 450 reveals next :D


	42. Chapter 42

~Angie~

On Smackdown we only had Ted's match and I would be accompanying him since Lou had accompanied Kevin last night on Raw. We were all sitting in catering with Ted who was telling us that he and Cody had brawled into the loading bay, but when the refs got to them and broke it up Cody got in a cheap shit and ran for the hills.

"Cody would be great if he was a face, but as Heel he's funny but he's a total coward."

"Yeah, but he's not as good as me." Ted said sounding a tad bit offended.

"Of course not Ted, we'd have got him if he was, but you are great and are going to be the new Intercontinental Champ." Lou smiled and I hid my giggle as Lou stroked Ted's ego. I kissed Matt and head off for the promo I had with Ted, leaving Matt, Lou and Phil alone.

"What do like to do for fun?" Ted had asked me. I figured it was just so we could get to know each other better, which was ok with me.

"Well Ted, I too like to hunt."

"So it was true." I looked at him funny. "Matt had said something about you hunting." We had made plans to hang out and go hunting once the season was open. And in the mean time we planned a fishing a trip and Matt was more then welcome to join us if he wanted too. We walked up to where Matt Striker was waiting for us. We stood around and talked since I haven't met Matt before, he seemed like an ok guy.

"Ted word around the locker room is that you are going after the Intercontinental title?"

"Well Striker, that word is right, and I will be the next IC champ, you can count on that."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Ted looked over at me.

"Because he is better then Cody could even hope to be. We only put the top guys that are the best on our stable, he will win."

"How do you feel about going into our match not knowing who are facing tonight?"

"Cody can pick who ever he want's I'm still going to win and I will be seeing him in that ring." Cody then walked up, a smirk on his face.

"That's if you can get past your opponent tonight."

"Oh he will Cody, and you can say good bye to that title of yours."

"Oh Heaven you only see what you want to see, don't you. Ted has to get past everything I throw at him and I think tonight his match will be a steel cage match." Cody laughed and walked off.

"Ted it's going to be ok, you got this." I told him as we walked off.

"Easier said then done, but I know I got this." Ted said full of his cockiness. My eye caught a monitor and saw that Stu was carrying Lou into the ring.

"Fuck" I mumbled. Ted then looked to see what I was cussing about and we both made a mad dash to the ring.

"Now, now. Hope…" He had gotten a mic. "Now all I want is a little cooperation. I'm an Englishmen and you're a fellow Englander. We're supposed to stick together. So why I'm not on your stable is beyond me. You have an opening for a future World Heavy Weight Champion and that's me. And then there's the delectable Heaven you have helping to manage the stable. We could be the new power couple of the WWE." He said in a dreamy voice, that rung out all over the arena.

"Heaven has no interest in you and we don't want some poncy git like you on our stable!"

"Oh but Heaven will want me, not that midget she's with he'll not be here much longer." We met up with Phil and Matt, what Stu had said was making Matt pissed more then anything which was a good thing right now. We ran out Matt and Ted jumped in and took care of Stu pretty quickly. As myself and Phil went over to Lou. I grabbed a mic ready to lay into Stu. I got right in his face.

"What makes you think that I want some ugly brit? I would gladly be with that so called midget. He has the looks unlike your damn self. If you don't get that by me telling you so, I don't know what else to tell you, so I'll make sure you learn the hard way. We want the best on our team and you are not the best."

"How's that doll?" He smirked.

"I'm no fucking doll, you sick twisted wanna be asshole." I went to say more but then Cody's music hit and he walked out. Great what does he want?

"Ted I hope you're ready to fight because you match is up right now against Wade Barrett." Stu's face dropped, I could only guess that he wasn't informed about this match. Cody was making this to easy for Ted. I got out of the ring walking over to Ted.

"You got this, he didn't know he would be facing you tonight either." I told him. Ted nodded getting into the ring. I gave Matt a hug as he left with Lou and Phil. A ref ran down and the cage was lowered.

"The only way to win this match is by pin fall, submission or escaping the cage. This match is set for one fall, introducing first from Manchester, England Wade Barrett." Stu smirked as the crowd boo'd him. "And his opponent from Madison, Mississippi Ted Dibiase Jr." Lilian Garcia announced as the fans cheered. The ref signaled for the bell and the match was under way. The match was back and forth, both of them using the cage as a weapon. Stu went for WasteLand and hit it, I cheered Ted on Stu looked at him and forgot all about Ted. Stu tried to climb up the cage but Ted pulled him down. They traded punches and Ted got a kick in and went straight for Dream Street. Ted got the three count. I hugged Ted once he got out.

"Told you." I told him with a playfully smirk "Congrats Ted." I told him when Cody attacked Ted. I tried to pull them apart but I got elbowed by Cody in the eye. Stu walked over and helped beat Ted up. Matt and Kevin were soon down to help. Matt helped me to the back, as Kevin pulled Stu off of Ted. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene infront of me.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded getting pissed seeing Del Rio all over Lou and Phil was no where to be seen.

A/N: Where is Phil? What was going on with Lou and Del Rio? How will the girls day go? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	43. Chapter 43

~Louise~

"What makes you think that I want some ugly brit? I would gladly be with that so called midget. He has the looks unlike your damn self. If you don't get that by me telling you so, I don't know what else to tell you, so I'll make sure you learn the hard way. We want the best on our team and you are not the best." You go Ang!

"How's that doll?" He smirked.

"I'm no fucking doll, you sick twisted wanna be asshole." I knew she was going to say more, but Cody's music blaring out stopped her.

"Ted I hope you're ready to fight because you match is up right now against Wade Barrett." Stu's face dropped, I could only guess that he wasn't informed about this match. Ted was going to easily beat Stu.

"You got this, he didn't know he would be facing you tonight either." Ang told him. Ted nodded getting into the ring. She hugged Matt and we left going backstage. Matt stood by the monitor and as much as I wanted to see the match through I needed to make sure Phil was ok, so I walked a little ways away with him.

"Phil it's ok, you didn't know that Stu was going to do that." I tried slipping my arms round his waist.

"No Lou, I should have known. I know how these people's minds work. I should have known it was a set up and I shouldn't have let you go down there on your own." He said getting angry with himself.

"Phil, I am not a child I do not need looking after. I know its cos you don't want me hurt. But Stu didn't hurt me. It's ok." I said taking his face between my small hands.

"No it's not…" He said pulling away and walking off.

"It's ok Lou. Let him work things over in his head and he'll be ok. He just needs a few minutes and he'll be fine." Matt said giving me a one armed hug, but I wanted to go after him. I sighed sadly.

"Hey what's up with Phil?" Kevin asked coming towards us. Matt gave him a look and he left it.

"So Lou Lou, how's the match going? Teddy boy kicking ass?" I smiled at being called Lou Lou my brother used to call me that. It looked like Ted had won, but he was being attacked by Cody and Stu had joined in. Ang looked like she'd been hurt.

"Lou stay here we'll go out." Kevin said as him and Matt dashed down to make the save. And I did as they asked knowing Phil would be worried that I might get hurt.

"Hola mi pequeño cutie." I looked up from my thoughts and glared at Alberto.

"I thought we made it clear you aren't to call me that? You know what don't answer that just…what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as he backed me up against the wall. I really should have just gone down with Kevin and Matt.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm doing mi pequeño cutie." He leered at me. My back hit the wall and he was on me pinning my hands to the wall at my back as my heart jumped into my throat as he leaned into kiss me.

"What the hell is going on?" Ang demanded and knowing help was at hand I brought my knee up to connect with his balls just as Kevin yanked him from me and punched him in the face spilling him to the floor.

"What part of leave her alone don't you understand?" Kevin spat.

"Don't you ever touch my friend again!" Ang growled kicking him in the ribs. Kevin held his hand out for me to step over Alberto. I took it shakily and stepped over him as Kevin squeezed me to his side.

"Where the hell is Phil?" Ang snapped out the second we were in the locker room. I sighed this was not what I needed.

"He went for a walk. He needed to…calm down. Phil had gone before Kevin and Matt ran down to help." She seemed to calm down a little seeing that Phil hadn't just disappeared and left me.

"But erm can we not tell Phil about this?" I asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Cos Angie he's already blaming himself for what Stu did, if he finds out about Alberto then he's going to hate himself for leaving her." Matt told her.

"So please just keep it between us four, please?" Kevin sat down next to me and ruffled my hair.

"No problem Lou my lips are sealed." Kevin smiled and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. What are the chance's Alberto is going to tell him?"

"He won't say anything. Phil would beat the shit out of him and then blame himself for it afterwards." Matt assured me.

"Oh Matt me and Ted are going to go hunting when the season opens you want to come with?" I smiled at Ang having roped Ted into hunting with her and subtly changing the subject. Personally though hunting did nothing for me. I had tried, but I was impatient. Phil walked in as they were chatting about going hunting, Kevin had actually dozed off. Phil smiled at me and came in sitting beside me. He put his arm round me and kissed my temple.

"Sorry Lou." He whispered and I cuddled into his side.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I smiled kissing his neck.

"Ok shall we get going before they get really hot and heavy?" Matt teased. I flipped him off and Phil answered by kissing me and pulling me closer into him. I broke away to breath and smiled.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the week?"

"Well Lou we got some interviews and some photo shoots for our stable." Ang answered.

"Oh joy more photos." I pouted getting a laugh from everyone.

"And we haven't got a complete stable yet till Bryan is on our side."

"Don't worry it's all sorted out." Ang smiled.

A/N: How will the interviews go? Will Del Rio, Stu and the others back off? Will Phil find out about Alberto? And how will Bryan turn face? 450 tells next :D


	44. Chapter 44

~Angie~

Lou's knee had connected with his balls. He deserved that and more. Then Kevin yanked him from Lou and punched him in the face spilling him to the floor.

"What part of leave her alone don't you understand?" Kevin spat.

"Don't you ever touch my friend again!" I growled kicking him in the ribs. I wanted to keep kicking him but Matt pulled me away from him.

"Where the hell is Phil?" I snapped out the second we were in the locker room. He knows what creeps are lurking around the arena and he had the nerve to leave Lou alone, so one of the sick fucks could get there hands on her. That's not going to fly by me.

"He went for a walk. He needed to…calm down. Phil had gone before Kevin and Matt ran down to help." I calmed down a little seeing that Phil hadn't just disappeared and left Lou alone.

"But erm can we not tell Phil about this?" Lou asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Cos Angie he's already blaming himself for what Stu did, if he finds out about Alberto then he's going to hate himself for leaving her." Matt told me. It was true, I haven't known Phil that long or as good as everyone else here, but he would hate himself for it.

"So please just keep it between us four, please?" Kevin sat down next to Lou.

"No problem Lou my lips are sealed." Kevin smiled and Matt and myself nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. What are the chance's Alberto is going to tell him?"

"He won't say anything. Phil would beat the shit out of him and then blame himself for it afterwards." Matt assured Lou.

"Oh Matt me and Ted are going to go hunting when the season opens you want to come with?" Lou smiled at me, I was sure it was for roping Ted into hunting with me, but it would be fun and I really don't think I had roped him into as he loves a good hunt. But it was the change of subject we needed.

"I've never been before, so this should be fun. Especially if I get to see you all decked out in hunting gear." Matt told me a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yes because we know what me holding a gun does to you." I told him giggling, he just smirked at me. "Besides it'll be fun when I show him up."

"Don't get to cocky."

"I'm not cocky about it just confidant about it all." Matt shook his head.

"How's the eye?" Matt asked gently touching it. I winced in pain from his touch.

"It stings, and I'm sure it will look just lovely by tomorrow, but I got a few tricks to hide it so you will never know I have a black eye." I told him as we looked over to see Lou snuggled into Phil's side, kissing his neck. I went to say something but Matt had beat me to it.

"Ok shall we get going before they get really hot and heavy?" Matt teased. Lou flipped him off and Phil kissed Lou pulling her closer. Nice going Matt. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Matt, waiting for them to finish sucking each others faces off.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the week?"

"Well Lou we got some interviews and some photo shoots for our stable." I answered.

"Oh joy more photos." Lou pouted getting a laugh from everyone.

"And we haven't got a complete stable yet till Bryan is on our side."

"Don't worry it's all sorted out." I smiled.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"You'll all see in soon enough, but you guys should get a kick out of it." I told them. Kevin had finally woke up.

"About damn time sleeping beauty." Phil told him.

"Hey I need the besuty sleep, how else do you think I look this good?" I rolled my eyes.

"I would say magic Kev. Lou we got a promo with Bryan we gotta get to." I told her getting up, Matt taking my hand in his. We walked out everyone else following behind. I pulled free of Matt and pulled Lou to the front with me.

"What's going on Ang?" Lou asked concerned wrote on her face.

"Just wanna tell what's going to happen at the promo." I told her. She glanced at me well we walked and I filled her in on everything. We walked up and saw that Bryan was waiting for us.

"I'm not so happy that I have to beg here, but I will do whatever I have to do." He told us in a joking matter.

"Begging is better then being a total ass to your girlfriend that you love." I told him. We got into place since Kevin was with us they even threw into the segment. The five us stood around talking.

"Have you guys given any thought on who the last person is going to be?" Kevin asked.

"We've looking,"

"Talking about who would fit in."

"And we got an idea on who we want, but"

"You guys gotta wait" I finished off when Ted walked up. "What's up Ted?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanna say thanks and.." Ted got cut off.

"Heaven, Hope can I have a word please?" Bryan asked walking up. All four guys got inbetween us and Bryan. I pulled Matt and Ted back as Lou pulled Phil and Kevin back.

"Guys go over there and let us have a word." We both demanded. The guys looked from us to Bryan before walking off.

"What do you want Bryan?" I asked him leaning against the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You guys gotta help me get AJ back."

"Why would we want to do that for Daniel? You haven't exactly treated us with respect since we have been here." Lou told him with a pissed off tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry" He told us getting down on his knees. "I'm begging you guys please help me get her back, I love her. I'm nothing with out her." He started to cry. I looked over at Lou nodding.

"We'll think it over and get back to you next week." I told him walking off with Lou leaving Bryan a crying mess on the floor.

"I didn't think that he would actually start to cry." Phil said. We agreed with him. We went our seperate ways and made it back to the hotel. The next day we spent with the girls and I knew it was living hell for Lou, as we got our nails done and then we went off to go shopping. It was wrote on Lou's face that she didn't want to be here shopping for shoes and dresses and everything else. I was having fun, I don't mind shopping but I wasn't going to let Lou suffer through it.

"Girls I'm sorry to cut our day short, but I'm not feeling to good." I told them giving them apologetic looks.

"Oh hun, go rest it's ok." Beth told me.

"Thanks but that means I need to take Lou as we rode together."

"We will gladly give Lou a ride back for you Ang." Crap, that wont do.

"That's nice and all but I don't think Ang should be driving if she don't feel good. We don't need her to pass out behind the wheel." Lou told them slipping her arm around me. We looked at them waiting to see what they were going to say. The worst thing they could say or do was call Matt to come get me, or call a cab.

A/N: Will they let Lou drive Ang back to the hotel? How will the photoshoots and interviews go? Will Lou and Ang help Bryan out? LoopyLou fills you in next! :D


	45. Chapter 45

~Louise~

"I didn't think that he would actually start to cry." Phil said. We agreed with him. We went our separate ways and made it back to the hotel. The next day we spent with the girls and it was like a living nightmare. I hated every minute of it, as we got our nails done and then we went off to go shopping. I didn't want to be here I should have took Kevin up on the offer of hitting the arcades with a couple of the guys. I thought I was hiding my distaste for it all pretty well, but clearly I hadn't.

"Girls I'm sorry to cut our day short, but I'm not feeling to good." Ang told them apologetically.

"Oh hun, go rest it's ok." Beth told her.

"Thanks but that means I need to take Lou as we rode together." Oh she was good.

"We will gladly give Lou a ride back for you Ang." Ang looked stumped but I had the answer.

"That's nice and all but I don't think Ang should be driving if she don't feel good. We don't need her to pass out behind the wheel." I told them slipping my arm around her. We looked at them waiting to see what they were going to say. The worst thing they could say or do was call Matt to come get her, or call a cab.

"That's a good idea Lou. We don't want her to kill herself. Well we'll have to do it again wont we girls?" Eve smiled and I made non-committal sounds . We all exchanged hugs and goodbyes before heading back to the car.

"Thanks Ang, you are a life saver." I grinned hugging her.

"Ah don't worry about it. I know shopping and girly stuff isn't your thing. And besides we'd have to get back for the interview." She smiled. We got back and the guys were out so we chilled for an hour and headed to the radio station. It was a local Los Angeles station called KABC. We were supposed to meet the guys before we went, but they weren't there so we went on our own. We were greeted by Larry Elder who would be interviewing us.

"Hey girls it's nice to meet you, I'm Larry. Which one of you is Heaven?"

"I am, but my real names Angela and she's Louise."

"OK so Heaven and Hope; your real names don't matter to much as I'll only be using your ring names. So if you're ready let's head in and we'll get started." We both smiled at him and rolled our eyes as he turned to lead us in to a booth.

"Good Afternoon Los Angeles. This is KABC and I'm Larry Elder and with me are my guests from the WWE. The two newest managers that are causing havoc across both shows Heaven and Hope! So ladies it's a pleasure to have you both here."

"It's a pleasure to be here Larry."

"So Hope you're co-managers right, but you seem to have your own focuses. For example you've accompanied Alex Riley and CM Punk, while Heaven accompanies Ted Dibiase Jr and Air Boom. But both of you accompany the beautiful AJ."

"Well for most of the guys only Vickie comes down with so there's really only need for the one of us. Of course when she brings down say Jack Swagger to Dolph Ziggler's match, there's not much Heaven can do so I would need one of the guys to come down. But for AJ's matches especially as Vickie has added the Bella's to her stable we both need to go down to keep an eye on things as the guys can't touch Vickie or the Bella that is outside the ring."

"Well ok, but the rumour mill is turning. And rumour has it that Heaven is dating Evan Bourne. We saw in the ring the other week a very angry Evan when the Bella's put up a photo of you and Punk backstage. Yet Wade Barrett last night suggested that perhaps you were in fact dating Evan Bourne. So my question is, is it true?" Ang was right it would come out sooner or later at least we weren't going to be asked about the kidnapping.

"I can in fact confirm that I am in a relationship with Evan Bourne and that the Bella's specifically Nikki Bella is jealous of that relationship thus her reason for showing that image of me and the WWE Champion CM Punk." Ang looked at me to continue.

"This although may have thrown Evan for a moment or two, was ignored completely as I am dating Punk and knew full well that nothing was going on."

"Wow so you're dating the WWE Champion. Is that why he is on your stable?"

"No, no the reason Punk is on the stable is as Heaven told Wade we want only the best on out stable. And who better than to have the Best in The World on our stable? Which he proved by beating Chris Jericho at Wrestlemania." I told him a smile on my face.

"You say you want only the best, yet Wade Barrett is an up and coming guy and comes from your home country Hope yet you turned him down, why?"

"Just because he's from England like Hope is doesn't mean he gets on the stable, he wouldn't fit and we intend to be a stable for a long time which means each member has to work together cohesively. Like yesterday as you saw when Cody and Wade attacked Ted, Evan and Alex came down and dealt with it."

"Well sounds like you girls know exactly what you are doing. So what are your intentions going forward?"

"Simple we are going to own every title in the WWE. We have the WWE title so far and the rest will fall into place quickly. We'll also take down Vickie's stable. They're only working together while it benefits them, the second it doesn't they split. We won't." Ang told him confidently.

"Well I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Heaven, Hope it's been a pleasure to have the chance to talk to you. Until next time folks." There was a pause while he turned off the mic's. "That was great ladies, I have another interview shortly so I'll have to say goodbye and good luck." He smiled shaking our hands and escorting us out. We went out and ate dinner and were back before the guys. We sat and watched Hall Pass waiting for the guys to come back. The next thing I knew it was morning and Phil was waking me up.

"Come on Lou, you need to get up we have that photo shoot in an hour and half." I nodded getting up and doing all the morning essentials. I came out and Phil smiled at me putting his hands on my hips before pulling me closer to him.

"Love you." I smiled I was never going to get tired of hearing that.

"Love you too." I said kissing him. We met Ang and Matt in the lobby and everyone else at the photo shoot. Unfortunately the whole of Vickie's stable was there to. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: What will happen during the photo shoot? And when will Lou and Ang accept Bryan into the stable? 450 reveals next :D


	46. Chapter 46

~Angie~

We went out and ate dinner and were back before the guys. We sat and watched Hall Pass waiting for the guys to come back. I woke up looking into the chocolate brown eyes I love so much. I moved my hand so that I was playing with his hair. I smiled trying to figure out how I got here.

"Morning babe."

"Morning baby." I smiled up at him. We shared a kiss. We showered and got dressed for the day. We met Lou and Phil in the lobby and everyone else at the photo shoot. Unfortunately the whole of Vickie's stable was there to. This was going to be a long day. Matt pulled me closer into him staring holes through Jake. Who just happened to be smirking and licking his lips, his eyes traveling up and down my body. I really thought I was going to feel sick. I quickly pulled Matt down for a kiss, hoping that Jake would get the point and move on from his affection he thought he had on me. I pulled away from Matt smiling. He pecked my lips making me smile bigger. My eyes darted over to Jake and you could see the damn drool. I shuddered, Matt pulling me close, he let a growl escape once he saw that Jake was staring at me with lust in his eyes. I looked at Nick and saw that he was staring at Lou. I was busy holding Matt back and I was sure that Lou was doing the same with Phil, trying to keep a fight from breaking out. The twin sluts were busy ogling what they sure in the hell weren't going to get ever.

"First up I need Punk with Hope and Dolph with Vickie." Lou and Phil weren't too happy they had to get pictures taken with Nick and Vickie. Things were tense between them, but they still turned out good, as I stood behind the monitor to keep my mind off the fact I wanted to hurt a few people in the room. Matt's hands were resting on my hips, as he stood behind me. There wasn't much trouble with Lou keeping her eyes open as she had to face Vickie for most of the pics. I turned to see someone clear their throat. I glared up at the man.

"What the hell do you want Jake?" Matt said between clenched teeth, pushing me behind him.

"I was just coming over to say hello to the very beautiful Angie." He said winking.

"Well she doesn't wanna hear it." Matt snapped at him.

"Oh Matty it wont be long and she will be tired of you and want a real man, that can wrestle."

"Look Jake I don't want you now or ever. And Matt can wrestle plus he can fly in the ring and you cant so buzz off." I told him getting pissed.

"Angie you know you cant resist this." He said running his hands down his body. I gagged. "You love my body."

"No I love Matt not you and your worthless body." I snipped at him "And you don't get the right to call me Angie."

"Oh you will be screaming my name and how much you love me." He smirked, winking and walking off.

"I hate him" I whined, wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest.

"Did you really mean it?" I looked up at him, not getting what he was asking about. "Do you really love me?" I pressed my lips against his.

"I really do love you Matt." He pulled me closer to him if that was possible.

"I love you too Angie." I smiled, we went to kiss again but we didn't get to.

"Ok that's a wrap with you two for now, I need AirBoom with Heaven and I need Curt and Tyler with Vickie." The first few frames were ok since I didn't have to look at any of them. Brian was ok as he didn't hate me, but Tyler and Vickie would glare at me everytime I would have to face them. I didn't get what I did wrong to Tyler, I can see why Vickie hates me. Finally after a few hours we were finishing up with both stables being in the shots. A few pitcures were taken then and we were finally done and free to go. I'm guessing that Matt and Phil had enough of Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee, as they both walked up to them and punched them. I smiled since Matt was sticking up for me but I couldn't let him get hurt. I rushed over to him with Ted and got them broke apart. I pulled him into a hug, gently rubbing his back trying to calm him down some, and when that didn't want to work I pulled him down for a kiss. I felt him relax into the kiss. I smiled pulling away.

"He can stare and make snide remarks all he wants, but it's you that I want and love Matt. Nothing he can say or do will ever make me leave you for him." I told him softly.

"I know that Angie, I get tired of him thinking that he can have you."

"He can think what he wants Matt."

"I love you." I smiled, I could really get use to this.

"I love you too." I said kissing him. We left the photoshoot and hung out the rest of the time. I helped him train some. I was shocked saying the last time I trained with him I gave him a bloody nose, but it was fun and before we knew it Monday had rolled around once again. Matt and Kofi finally had their match against Tyler and Brian. On the days off we worked out something special. I was dressed in ripped skinny jeans, high tops and a blue long sleeve off the shoulder top. As Matt and Kofi ran and slid into the ring, so did I, I slid in feet first under the bottom rope. Everyone got announced. I hugged the guys.

"You guys got this. You have speed and can fly way more then either one of them." I told them getting out of the ring. Matt and Tyler started things off locking up in the middle of the ring. Tyler took Matt down with an arm drag. Tyler used his size and dominated against Matt, never letting him get up. Tyler tagged Brian in and they double teamed Matt. Brian was getting the upper hand but Matt hit a high knee to Brian and quickly made the tag to Kofi. Matt rolled out of the ring and I ran over to him.

"You ok baby?" I asked kneeling down by him.

"Yea" He gasped out. I turned to see that the ref was raising Tyler's and Brian's hands in victory as there music blasted through the arena. I helped Matt up and helped him to the back meeting up with Kofi on the ramp. They didn't seem to down about their loss so that was a good think. We made it back to the locker room, Phil and Lou in a heavy make out session. I made sure Matt didn't need anything. He said he was fine. I kissed him then grabbed Lou's arm and pulled her off Phil as I walked out the door for our promo. She gave me a look not happy with what I just did, but we didn't have time to wait around so they could finish playing tonsil hockey. Bryan was sitting on a crate his head in his hands.

"Oh Daniel." Lou said getting his attention. He looked up at us with bloodshot eyes. "We thought it over."

"If you do as we say then we will help you get AJ back. Are we understood?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you so much." He said getting off the crate and pulling us into a hug. We hugged him back. Cut was yelled and Bryan headed off to find AJ. We headed off to find our boys. My heart dropped when we turned the corner to see the skank twins all over Matt and Phil. Stephanie had seen us so she pulled Phil into a kiss, but Brie's lips were already on Matt's lips. The tears started to sting my eyes. I turned to leave, Lou grabbing my arm.

"You can't let them get away with this Ang." I looked at her.

"He told me he loved me, but now I think he just said it because I let it slip out that I loved him. But clearly I was wrong in thinking he would love me, when he has yet to pull away from her." I got out with a few sniffles. I looked back at the scene, the tears falling freely. Lou let my arm go and I ran off, getting my things and walking out of the arena. Not sure where I was heading but I wasn't going back to the hotel. I didn't want to hear the lame excuse Matt had about telling me he loved me when he didn't mean it. I wiped my eyes and kept on walking not sure where the hell I was even at anymore.

A/N: Will Bryan do as he is told? Does Matt really love Ang? Or did he say he loved her because Ang said it? What's Lou going to do? LoopyLou tell's all next! :D


	47. Chapter 47

~Louise~

Thankfully the photo shoot was ok. Apart from Nick drooling at me I didn't have to do any retakes as I glared at Vickie mostly. And when Phil decked him it was wonderful. I spent the rest of my time in the gym with Phil though I mostly watched as any attempt at me training with him ended in a make out session. Raw rolled round all I had was a promo and to accompany Phil to his match. So I was currently in his locker room in his arms getting hot and heavy. I expected Air Boom to win so I hadn't really watched the match. Suddenly Ang had a hold of my arm and was pulling me from Phil and out the door. I gave her a look to say I was not happy with what she just did, but I guess it was time for the promo. Bryan was sitting on a crate his head in his hands.

"Oh Daniel." I said getting his attention. He looked up at us with bloodshot eyes. "We thought it over."

"If you do as we say then we will help you get AJ back. Are we understood?" Ang asked him.

"Yes, thank you so much." He said getting off the crate and pulling us into a hug. We hugged him back. Cut was yelled and Bryan headed off to find AJ. We headed off to find our boys. I saw red seeing the twins all over Matt and Phil. Stephanie had seen us so she pulled Phil into a kiss, but Brianna's lips were already on Matt's. Ang suddenly turned to leave so I grabbed her arm.

"You can't let them get away with this Ang." I told her but she just looked at me.

"He told me he loved me, but now I think he just said it because I let it slip out that I loved him. But clearly I was wrong in thinking he would love me, when he has yet to pull away from her." She sniffled and looked back at them. I knew how hurt she was so I let her go. I would deal with these bitches. Being in catering was great as there was a bucket full of ice for bottles of water. I picked the few remaining bottles out of the bucket and took it dumping the ice cold contents over both Matt and Brianna. As she shrieked and Matt stood there shocked I grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair and yanked her from Phil who had been trying to push her off without hurting her and looked like he was going to puke.

"I seriously despise you two." I growled before punching her with all I had in the face. I turned and I must have looked like a mad woman as Brianna just ran. "You!" I snapped pointing at Matt. "What the fuck were you playing at? You just stood there and let her snog you? Do you have any idea what you've just done to Ang?" He paled and his eyes filled with tears.

"Angie…" he whispered. "I didn't…I just…Oh god what am I gunna do?" He fell to his knees and I felt some of my anger melt away. If he didn't love her he wouldn't be like this. I sat down beside him and put my arm round him.

"What you need to do Matt is prove you love her."

"And how am I going to do that? She won't talk to me I think we all know that." He said the tears spilling over.

"You men just don't think big enough." I smiled at him handing him a tissue. "Phil could you get Ang to a monitor please? She'll be in the locker room getting her things and more than likely waiting for me to tell her what I did to the twins. But I'm not finished with them. They are going to learn you do not mess with me." Phil smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love it when you go all badass on me. What?" he said as I moved away from his kiss.

"I am so not kissing you. You looked like you were going to puke from her kissing you so nuh-uh not happening. Now go get Ang." I smirked and shooed him off.

"So what do you recommend I do and why aren't you pissed at Phil?" I pulled his hand and made him walk with me.

"Because I know Phil loves me. And I also know that tart was forcing herself on him. So I know. But Ang feels you only said you loved her as she did and to prevent her from taking off like I did when Phil didn't answer me. But as for proving you love her, she may end up a wee bit embarrassed, but what girl wouldn't want her guy to tell the world how much he loves her?"

"Wait what?"

"I want you to take this here microphone, walk out and down to that ring. And if you really love Angie you are going to tell everyone you love her. I'm not going to make you. I'm just giving you a way to make this right." He looked worried, but took the mic fidgeting. The match that was currently happening finished and Brodus and Heath came out. Matt looked at me once more and nodded before walking out and down to the ring. I only hoped Phil had got to her before she left. I decide to find out and ran down the hallway only to collide with Nattie.

"Whoa where's the fire?" She laughed.

"Need to find Ang and make sure she's watching Matt in the ring!"

"Why? And did you punch Stephanie? She got herself a broken nose." I burst out laughing.

"YES! Bitch was kissing Phil and her sister was kissing Matt and Matt is apologising. But I don't know if Phil got her before she left the arena." I said beginning to walk Nattie following me looking highly bemused by it all. I walked into the locker room Phil having to pin Ang to stop her from leaving.

"Louise tell your damn boyfriend to put me down!" She screamed at me.

"Ang it's for your own good. You need to hear this. You don't want days of feeling the world has ended like I did do you?" Phil looked guilty for a second knowing he had caused how I had felt so I smiled at him telling him it was all forgotten.

"And what exactly am I supposed to… what the hell is he doing in the ring?" She demanded having seen Matt on the monitor.

"He is going to tell you something. Now are you going to sit down…or stand if you prefer and watch this? Cos I'm not moving from this door." She grumbled and nodded her head. "You can put her down now Phil." He came and put his arm round me as Ang watched Matt curiosity getting the better of her.

"This going to work?" Phil whispered.

"I fucking hope so." I said kissing his cheek before turning to the monitor as Matt began.

A/N: Will Matt tell how he really feels? What will Lou have in store for the twins? How will Ang react to what Matt says? 450 reveals next! :D


	48. Chapter 48

~Angie~

I wanted to walk out, I could see it in my head but couldn't do it. I saw how Lou was with everything that went on with Phil. I didn't want that, but I didn't want excuses either. I paced the locker room torn from leaving or staying. Finally making my mind up I went to walk out only to be met by Phil.

"Ang you need to see this."

"See what Phil?" I asked crossing my arms none to happy.

"I don't know yet but you gotta stay and watch." He was begging me. If I wasn't pissed and upset. I would've thought it was cute in a friend way.

"I don't wanna hear or see anything to do with that sorry excuse of a man." I told him trying to push past him.

"That sorry excuse of a man is the one you love." I was about ready to break down but I wouldn't not here, not infront of Phil.

"Love, loved it can all change over time." I spit out trying to move past him. He pinned me to the wall. I tried to get free but it was no use as he was stronger then me.

"Phillip let me go." I yelled at him. He chuckled.

"I can't do that Angie." He smirked at him. He could wipe that smirk off his face and shove it where the sun don't shine.

"Why's that?" I snarled at him

"I was given strict orders to keep you here infront of a monitor." I went to reply but Lou walked into the locker room.

"Louise tell your damn boyfriend to put me down!" I screamed at her. If Phil wouldn't listen to me he would listen to his girlfriend. That was if he knew what was good for himself.

"Ang it's for your own good. You need to hear this. You don't want days of feeling the world has ended like I did do you?" I knew she was right, and that was the last thing I wanted, but I just, I wasn't sure what I wanted right now. Well actually I wanted to be in Matt's arms, him telling me that he loves me. I wanna be in his arms feeling safe from the world. But I wasn't going to let on that I wanted Matt.

"And what exactly am I supposed to" I caught sight of Matt getting into the ring. "What the hell is he doing in the ring?" I demanded.

"He is going to tell you something. Now are you going to sit down…or stand if you prefer and watch this? Cos I'm not moving from this door." I grumbled and nodded my head. "You can put her down now Phil." I walked closer to the monitor ready to watch Matt. The curiosity getting the better of me. He was nervous that was for sure.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry to someone special. Angie I'm sorry about what you saw. I didn't want to kiss Brie, I just couldn't push her away with out hurting her. That kiss ment nothing to me, your kisses are what I live for. You're the one I love Angie. I told you that because I ment it. I still mean it. I love you Angela. Is there any chance you can forgive me?" I turned and looked at Lou.

"What did he do when you confronted him?"

"He broke down, he really does love you. Give him the second chance Ang." I sighed walking out of the locker room. What was I going to do? I still didn't know. I wanted to take him back and tell him everything was going to be ok, but it hurt so much to see him standing in the hallway making out with Brie.

"Now that he cheated on you, it's time to move on to a real man, sugar." Stu said walking by me.

"You're right Stu, I do need to get myself a real man, tell you what Stu, I'll go tell Matt what I have to say, then I'll come find you in catering." He grinned, I pulled a fake smile.

"I'll be waiting my love." He said skipping off. Yea skipping off, not really his thing ever. I stood at gorilla seeing his face drop since I haven't forgave him yet. Seeing him like that broke my heart more.

"Angie please forgive me." I took a mic and walked out. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Why should I forgive you Matt? So you can run off and cheat on me some more?" I asked getting into the ring. He shook his head, the happiness he was in when he saw me fell off his face. "No you wouldn't do that, I know that, it wasn't your fault. She used you to get to me."

"Angie you know about my past, you know I wouldn't do that to you ever."

"I know Matt. I also know that your gonna make this up to me for the next few weeks or more because you feel bad. But all I need is you Matt. You already said sorry and I accept your apology. I love you and I only wanna be in your arms." I told him hugging him. He hugged back tightly.

"You mean it?" I looked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. We walked backstage hand in hand. Lou and Phil standing at gorilla. I run up hugging Lou.

"Thank you hun."

"It's what friends are for Ang." I smiled at her.

"Hey what about me? I helped to."

"Yes how can I forget that." I told him playfully smacking him. "Thank you Phil."

"It's nothing but a days work." I shot him wtf look. "You're welcome Ang." We shared a quick hug before he went for his match.

"Oh I gotta go find Stu."

"Why?" Matt asked tensing up.

"Before I went to the ring he told me I needed a real man. I told him to wait in catering as I dealt with you." I told him a smirk on my face.

"Just don't kill him." I giggled taking his hand and walking off. We walked into carering Stu, Del Rio and the skank twins talking to Ace. What the hell were they up too. "We need to tell Phil and Lou." Matt said.

"Yea let's go wait for them at gorilla." I told Matt heading back the way we came. We walked up to see a pissed off Phil, Lou trying to calm him down. I wasn't sure what happened as I didn't catch the match. I didn't wanna tell them what we saw, but leave it to Matt.

"The Bella's, Del Rio, and Stu are planning something with Ace." Matt blurted out. Nice going baby.

"We don't know what, we only saw them talking, they seemed to be in a deep conversation about it too." I finished off getting puzzled looks.

"It doesn't make sense though." Matt said.

"But it does, think about it." Lou said. I think I had it figured it out but couldn't be sure.

"Well go on tell us what you're thinking Lou." Phil told her.

A/N: How did Phil's match go? Why is Phil pissed? What does Lou have to say? What are Del Rio, Stu and the Bella's talking about with Ace? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	49. Chapter 49

~Louise~

I walked down with Phil happy that Ang and Matt had sorted things out.

"You are a genius Lou." Phil smiled kissing my cheek then doing his thing for the fans. I stood beside him as we waited for Cena to come down. They were pushing Cena for a title shot again. Whoop dee doo, I mean I had nothing against Cena I thought he was a damn good competitor, just he was getting a little old in the sense that it was the same old shit different day. As usual the crowd was divided for him. I kissed Phil and stepped out cheering him on. It was going great then Vickie walked down. What she was doing I don't know, but I wasn't waiting to find out as I ran round and stopped her. I hadn't even touched her and she started screaming distracting the ref. I stepped away holding my hands up only to see Nick hit Phil with the Zig Zag. Cena may be a good guy, but no one is going to ignore an easy win. He lifted Phil up and hit the AA as I got the crowd behind Phil, but he didn't get his shoulder up in time. Cena was announced the winner. Phil rolled to the side and got out absolutely fuming.

"I'll kill him!"

"Phil just relax, I know you can beat Cena. And as for Nick he's a complete and total douche and you know you can beat him any which way." I tried to calm him. But he was breathing fast and heavily. I took his hand running my hand down his arm to calm him. I hadn't even noticed Ang and Matt till he spoke.

"The Bella's, Del Rio, and Stu are planning something with Ace." I looked at him confused.

"We don't know what, we only saw them talking, they seemed to be in a deep conversation about it too." Ang finished off and that just made things more puzzling.

"It doesn't make sense though." Matt said as the gears in my head started turning.

"But it does, think about it." I said.

"Well go on tell us what you're thinking Lou." Phil asked me.

"Well Ace doesn't want us here. Alberto and Stu want us or maybe they don't and it's just a wind up, but the twins want you two. What better way for him to get rid of us then split us up?"

"Lou's right we wouldn't want to stick around if we broke up and it was a nasty break up." Ang added.

"Maybe he's even promising title shots for them, you know if they get shot of us Alberto gets a match for your title and Stu gets a match against Bryan for his title."

"I have had it up to here with that jumped waste of space!" Phil growled pulling away from me intending to go get Ace.

"No Phil!"

"Phil wait we need to think this through. We need a plan."

"Ang is right we can't just go beat him up we need to outsmart him." He stopped his shoulders slumping which made me giggle.

"You can beat him up after we stop what they have planned."

"Ok but how do we do it?" Phil asked pulling me into his sweaty body. I crinkled my nose, but didn't pull away.

"I don't know who can help us?"

"Levesque." We all looked at Matt.

"He was given the go ahead by the Board of Directors that when he was ready he could come back. Paul hates John." He stated like it all made sense.

"Paul also hates me."

"No he respects you, might not like you, but he respects you."

"Well then you can talk to him." I smiled and Matt just looked at me.

"Well me and Ang have never spoken to him. He dislikes Phil so you'll have to do it." He rolled his eyes at me as Phil laughed.

"Fine, but you know with what's happened I may not be his favourite person either." I knew he was referring to the drug use.

"Well no harm in trying." Ang smiled and pulled him to the locker room me and Phil following. I didn't pay much attention to the phone call as I kind of expected Paul to tell us to fuck off. Then there was also Phil walking around in his boxers I was so glad Ang didn't like him like that. He finished getting changed about the time Matt finished on the phone.

"So what did he say? Tell us to go to hell did he?" Phil smirked sitting down beside me pulling me into him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well he would help, but right now he can't. We're going to have to go it alone." Matt sighed.

"You guys are always with us. Or the majority of the time. What if we make sure we're always with one of the guys and do you think some of the girls would be there when we aren't so they can knock the Garcia's teeth out if they try anything?" Ang smiled.

"Ha well I'd be surprised if Stephanie tries anything ever again." I laughed as I had forgotten what Nattie had said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lou broke her nose." I grinned evilly as Ang laughed at what Phil told her.

"Damn I should have waited for that. Well why don't we go ask some of the divas if they would keep an eye on the Garcia's? And I'm sure between Ted, Kevin, Kofi and you two there's no way any of the creeps can get to us."

"Yeah but are they going to want to keep an eye on us?" Phil looked at us weirdly.

"What?"

"I'm amused that you two are organising people to babysit you." He smiled kissing my temple.

"No we're doing it so you two don't have to worry about us when you aren't there. Maybe we should go find them and ask them?" I said kissing Phil's cheek and standing up.

"Yeah ok let's get going catch'em before they leave." We all got up and went in search of Kevin and Ted hoping to come across some of the divas as we did.

A/N: Will the plan to keep Del Rio, Stu and the Garcia's work?


	50. Chapter 50

~Angie~

"So what did he say? Tell us to go to hell did he?" Phil smirked sitting down by Lou.

"Well he would help, but right now he can't. We're going to have to go it alone." Matt sighed. I moved closer to him, slipping my hand under his shirt, drawing lines on his back.

"You guys are always with us. Or the majority of the time. What if we make sure we're always with one of the guys and do you think some of the girls would be there when we aren't so they can knock the Garcia's teeth out if they try anything?" I smiled.

"Ha well I'd be surprised if Stephanie tries anything ever again." Lou laughed. I looked at her confused. What was I missing here?

"What do you mean?"

"Lou broke her nose." Lou grinned evilly as I laughed at what Phil told me.

"Damn I should have waited for that. Well why don't we go ask some of the divas if they would keep an eye on the Garcia's? And I'm sure between Ted, Kevin, Kofi and you two there's no way any of the creeps can get to us."

"Yeah but are they going to want to keep an eye on us?" Phil looked at us weirdly. "What?"

"I'm amused that you two are organising people to babysit you." He smiled.

"No we're doing it so you two don't have to worry about us when you aren't there. Maybe we should go find them and ask them?" Lou said kissing Phil's cheek and standing up.

"Yeah ok let's get going catch'em before they leave." We all got up and went in search of Kevin and Ted hoping to come across some of the divas as we did. I really didn't think we had any luck today but we did as we came across Beth, Eve, Nattie, April, Celeste, Bryan, Kofi, Ted and Kevin.

"Just the people we were looking for." I told them walking up to them.

"Oh no, I didn't do it." Ted said holding his hands up.

"Haha Teddy, very funny." I got out sarcastically.

"That hurts Angie."

"Oh Ted cry me a river, build a damn bridge and get the hell over it. We got bigger things to worry about." I told him. He just gave me a shocked looked. "Really Ted?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Oh god you sound like Miz." I playfully smacked Ted. I can't believe he said that, I have yet to meet the Miz.

"Ace didn't try something did he?" Kevin asked, getting Ted and myself to focus on the matter at hand.

"No but we need your help." Lou told them. We huddled into a circle and told them what we needed their help with. They agreed to it and the Diva's loved it just becuase they wanted to beat the twins up too. I felt Matt tense up and mumble under his breath.

"Oh Angie" I snapped my head up to see Stu standing there. I smirked knowing what he wanted.

"Yes Stu." I asked walking over to him against Matt's wishes.

"Angie be careful." I nodded at Matt and looked up at Stu.

"I thought you were gonna come find me?"

"No I told you I was gonna find a real man and I did, you can think what you want Stu, but we're done here now and well ever." I told him turning around. He grabbed my arm. "You best let me go." I said between cliched teeth, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Why's that doll?" I spun around my fist connecting with his nose, blood gushing out. "Fuck my nose." Stu cried out, grabbing his nose. I wasn't going to let Lou have all the fun punching people.

"That's why Stuart." I hissed out walking over to Matt. Seeing that everyone was shocked.

"How's the hand?" Matt asked pulling me into him.

"It's fine." I told him resting my head on his chest.

"What's going on here?" Ace demanded.

"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go so I punched him."

"That's it I've had enough with you four. You are suspended for 2 weeks on Raw and Smackdown." He yelled pointing at me.

"You can't do that." Matt yelled.

"No but Vince can and will when he hears that you punched one of his stars." I sighed holding onto Matt more.

"Ang, Vince likes you and hates Ace. You're not gonna get punished. They have camera's around here." Phil said. I nodded sadly.

"That's what you think Phillip, and for your little girlfriend, she to is suspened for 2 weeks for braking Stephanie's nose." Ace yelled storming off with Stu. I saw Phil comforting Lou.

"That was one hell of a punch." Ted said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes it was and I bet his nose is broke too."

"Ha wouldn't Stu and Stephanie make the perfect couple?" Lou asked. I giggled at that.

"Angela, Louise Mr. McMahon would like to see the two of you." A stage hand told us.

"Thanks." I told him.

"It's going to be ok Angie." Matt told me as we walked to his office. Vince had met us outside his office. He motioned for us to go in first.

"I've seen the footage, and heard everything from Ace. I can't let you two get away with this, but instead of the two of you being suspened Matt will be facing Jake, Mike and Kane in a Gauntlet match. Set for Raw next week. Now if Matt lose's then Angie you wont be his manager anymore."

"Ok, it seems fair enough I guess." I sighed, Matt better win. It would suck if I wasn't his manager anymore. Vince turned from me to Lou.

A/N: Will the plan work? What's Vince gonna tell Lou? How will the the Gauntlet match go for Matt? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	51. Chapter 51

~Louise~

"What's going on here?" Ace demanded.

"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go so I punched him." Ang told him.

"That's it I've had enough with you four. You are suspended for 2 weeks on Raw and Smackdown." He yelled pointing at Ang.

"You can't do that." Matt yelled.

"No but Vince can and will when he hears that you punched one of his stars." She sighed holding onto Matt more.

"Ang, Vince likes you and hates Ace. You're not gonna get punished. They have camera's around here." Phil said I nodded in agreement Phil had a real good point.

"That's what you think Phillip, and for your little girlfriend, she to is suspended for 2 weeks for braking Stephanie's nose." Ace yelled storming off with Stu. I was gob smacked I hated him. Phil put his arms round me.

"Don't worry babe it'll be ok." He whispered, I nodded and smiled sadly.

"That was one hell of a punch." Ted said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes it was and I bet his nose is broke too." "Ha wouldn't Stu and Stephanie make the perfect couple?" I asked. And Ang giggled.

"Angela, Louise Mr. McMahon would like to see the two of you." A stage hand told us.

"Thanks." Ang told him.

"It's going to be fine Lou." Phil assured me as we walked to his office. Vince had met us outside his office. He motioned for us to go in first.

"I've seen the footage, and heard everything from Ace. I can't let you two get away with this, but instead of the two of you being suspended Matt will be facing Jake, Mike and Kane in a Gauntlet match. Set for Raw next week. Now if Matt lose's then Angie you wont be his manager anymore."

"Ok, it seems fair enough I guess." Ang sighed I hoped desperately he would win. I had a feeling if he didn't win who she would end up managing. Vince turned from her to me.

"Louise, I can understand why you attacked Stephanie, but again I can't let you get away with it. Phillip will be in a gauntlet match…" He paused and I didn't like it, he didn't like Phil he tried to cost him his match at SummerSlam. "if he should lose he will lose his title to whoever pins or makes him submit." I paled this was not fair, stupid twisted McMahon! "He will face Jason, Nick and Alberto." My jaw about hit the floor.

"Fine." Was all I said. "Can we go?" He motioned to the door and I was up and out like a whippet.

"Can you believe that? How is that fair? A gauntlet match for his belt?"

"What?" Phil asked a little worried as he stepped from the wall.

"I'm so sorry Phil. If I'd have known, do you think they'll just let me take the suspension?"

"No because you aren't going anywhere." Phil said pulling me into him.

"Yeah but your against Jason, then Nick and then Alberto. It's not right that you could lose your title cos I broke that bitches nose."

"Lou Phil's the best in the world. He'll win so don't worry." Ang assured me. Yeah Phil was the best he'd proved that against Chris, but this was three guys one after another and if he lost he'd lose his title.

"Come on we'll go out with the others to a club and have some fun." Matt smiled. Phil kissed my forehead as Nattie and Beth came walking down to us.

"You two are coming with us!" Nattie smiled.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're going out you need to look your best." Beth smiled.

"Ah it's ok I can dress myself." I smiled what was it with people wanting dress me up? First that bitch of a manager, Ang had her moment of trying and that didn't go down well and now Beth and Nattie.

"No come on Eve is already back at the hotel." I clamped my hand on Phil's and he just chuckled.

"I can't stop them I'm sure you've seen what Beth can do to me and I don't fancy my chances against Nat either."

"Lou it'll be fun, get dressed let someone else do it and go out and dance." I rolled my eyes, but before I could do anything I was up in the air and over Beth's shoulder.

"I'm not a Barbie doll you know? Phil."

"Yes babe." He smiled and kissed me quickly. "We'll see you two later." I pouted, I couldn't believe I was going to be used as a doll. When we got back to the hotel and I saw dresses and make-up and hair products everywhere the first thing out of my mouth was.

"You put me in pink, I will maim you." I said crossing my arms. "And why isn't there any black dresses? All I see is colour." I frowned seeing bright colours, reds and blues, but not an ounce of black.

"Because it's a party not a funeral." Eve laughed. They pulled out dress after dress and put it up against me deciding what would suit me best. They eventually gave me a red dress and shoved me into the bathroom to change. I put it on and I have to admit I actually liked it. It was a red fitted Carla cut out shoulder dress. It rested a few inches above my knees and covered my breasts. I stepped out.

"Oh Lou you look so pretty in that dress." Nattie smiled and everyone else agreed.

"Yeah I guess, I like it." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oo right these heels, this clutch and this bracelet." Eve said picking things up and placing them on the bed. They were a pair of 5 inch black peep toe heels with small spikes on the back. They looked great, but I would break my neck in them. The clutch was plain black with what looked like knuckle dusters for you to hold at the top and the bracelet was a simple silver one with Taken written through it.

"Ok so I concede to the dress, but really?" I picked the heels up.

"Are we trying to kill me?" they all laughed at me.

"You won't feel anything when you've drank a few, plus Phil will keep you standing." Beth assured me.

"Beth I don't drink." I said and she looked at me sheepishly. "it's ok you didn't know." I slipped the shoes on my tongue peeking out as I tried to stand. And surprisingly I managed to and I could strut around in them quite easily too. "Ok so I can walk in them."

"Great right Nattie will you finish her up while we sort out Ang?" Nattie ushered me into the bathroom and started on my make-up. Making my eyelashes long and black, painting my nails wine red and for my lips a rose pink lip gloss. Then she started on my hair pinning and scraping it to the side and putting in soft curls. When she was done I was amazed. My mom had never done things like this and my younger sister, well we were never close and me and Ang never had reason to dress up like this. I turned and hugged Nattie. I was happy really happy for once I actually felt like I had a family.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You made me look amazing."

"Aww you're welcome honey." She smiled and shooed me from the room so she could change. Ang was stood in a white cocktail dress with a black belt under the breasts, black floral print on the bottom it was strapless and stopped just above the knee. Her shoes were T-strap mini-platform sandals with a 4 inch Rhinestone imbedded heel in black. Her hair was up in a ponytail with pieces of her bangs hanging loose. Brown eye shadow and black eyeliner darkened her eyes, but the nude lipstick softened the look.

"You know Phil best be dressed up to or I will not be happy." I said slipping on the heels. My feet were going to be in agony tonight.

"Well he might, but I think he'll be happy either way Lou you look amazing."

"Say's you Matt won't be doing anything except for drooling. You might wanna bring a mop and bucket." I smirked and Ang rolled her eyes.

"Well come on girls let's get going." Beth said stepping out all three girls looked fabulous and for once I didn't feel awkward being with three extremely beautiful divas. The guys including the guys on our stable, Matt Cardona and TJ Wilson were going to meet us there. Kevin and Ted were already there so we made our way to them.

"Hey!" I shouted above the music and they both choked on their beers.

"Jesus, is that actually you two?" Ted said. We laughed and chatted for a while till I started to wonder where Phil and Matt were. I motioned to Ang that I was going to the bathroom. I called Phil, but when he answered all I could here was music so he was in the club. I walked back out and made my way to the bar again side stepping some guy.

"Well looky what we have here!" The man shouted I turned and looked up at him. It was Kal, my heart leaped in to my throat and I back stepped straight into someone. Their hands grabbed my shoulder I was ready to scream as Kal came closer.

"Lou what's wrong?" It was Kevin that had grabbed my shoulders. I backed into him as close as I could get, not taking my eyes from Kal who was smiling wickedly at me.

"Lou?" Ang had stuck her head round Kevin, then she saw who I had seen and his buddy Gus that sidled up next to him. "Oh fuck me."

A/N: What will happen now that Gus and Kal have turned up? How did they get out? Where are Matt and Phil? Will Phil and Matt win their matches? 450 tells next :D Also Matt. C is Zack Ryder an TJ is Tyson Kidd's real name.


	52. Chapter 52

~Angie~

After the girls had forced Lou to come along and got her into a dress she was looking good. They had Lou in a red shoulder dress, they had me dressed in a white dress with a black belt under my breasts with black floral print on the bottom we were off to the club. Kevin and Ted were already there so we made our way to them.

"Hey!" Lou shouted above the music and they both choked on their beers.

"Jesus, is that actually you two?" Ted said. We laughed and chatted for a while till I started to wonder where Phil and Matt were. Lou motioned to me that she was going to the bathroom. I looked around seeing if I could spot Matt but I had no luck.

"There around here somewhere." Ted said over the music.

"You know that how?" I asked scanning the room some more.

"They were at the table once said they wanted to get some fresh air and wait for you guys outside. Must've passed them and didn't know it." Ted said sipping his beer. I sent Matt a text telling him I was at the table with Ted and Kevin. But he never replied back.

"I'm gonna head to the bar and get another drink." Kevin said getting up.

"I'm gonna come with." I told him following behind him.

"Lou what's wrong?" Kevin asked Lou. So that's what was taking her longer then I thought it would.

"Lou?" I had stuck my head round Kevin, then I saw Kal and his buddy Gus. "Oh fuck me."

"Oh that can be arranged." Gus said getting closer.

"Over our dead bodies." Lou spit at them.

"That can and will be arranged." Kal said getting closer as well.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked worried and concerned for our well being.

"Just go get Matt and Phil." I told him. Not the best thing I've done saying that would leave us alone with these two clowns.

"Uh Ang I don't think that's a good idea." Kevin said looking the two guys over.

"Damn it Kevin go get them." Lou snapped at him. So it wasn't just me that was outta my mind to send Kevin away.

"Fine but I'll be back." Kevin said taking off. Before we had a chance to run or escape they grabbed us and pulled us out the back door. I tried to get free but it was no use and no one saw since the place was mostly dark.

"Take them where no one can find them." I whipped my head to see Johnny Ace standing there. He handed over two envelopes.

"I should've knew it was you that got the sick fucks outta jail." I got out, still struggling.

"You wont get away with this." Lou bit out trying to get free from Kal.

"Oh but I will. No one cares about you. I'll dispose of you two little brats get rid of your boyfriends and evevrything will be good again." Ace laughed evilly.

"Nice try John boy but it's not that easy." Phil said walking up with Matt.

"Now hand the girls over."

"Not gonna happen. Harry, Benny get them." Ace shouted as the other two stepped out. They attacked Phil and Matt. As they were fighting we took care of Kal and Gus. I stomped on his feet the the heel going into his foot. His grip lightened and I elbowed him in the gut, then punched him sending him to the ground. I kicked him in the ribs for a good measure. I looked and saw that Lou had Kal laying on the ground as well. We turned around to see that Ace was throwing a fit before leaving in a hurry. Phil and Matt had knocked Benny and Harry out. Matt walked up to me pulling me into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked rubbing my back.

"Yea I'm fine can we just go back to the hotel. I'm not really in a party mood anymore."

"Yea come on." Matt said leading me over to where Phil and Lou stood. "We're gonna go back to the hotel." I could feel the tears start to prick my eyes.

"So are we. Best for this night to end now and get on with tomorrow." Phil said. We all left, back at the hotel I put on one of Matt's shirts and laid on the bed curled up into a ball.

"Baby" Matt whispered running his hand down my arm giving me goosebumps. His lips sucking on the flesh of neck.

"Mmm" I moaned out biting my lip. His hand slipped under the shirt. His fingers danced along my skin till he found my breast. He pinched my nipple. He sank his teeth into my neck. "Fuck Matt." I gasped out. I turned onto my back letting him get between my legs. He was only in his boxers. I sat up taking the shirt off our lips connected. I used my feet to rid him off his boxers. His finger massaged my clit, I moaned into the kiss.

"So wet Angie." Matt moaned out against my lips. I flipped us over grabbing the condom from the night stand and rolling it onto his leaking cock. I raised up, Matt placing his hands on my hips helping me sit down on his cock taking him all in. I moaned out clawing at his chest. I rolled my hips, Matt helping find a pace. Matt flipped us over and pounded into my tight heat. My stomach tightened, my pussy holding onto his dick as his went faster and harder. I grabed the sheets screaming his name out as my juices flowed out. Matt thrusted in a few more times, he yelled my name filling the condom with his seed. He laid over me putting his weight on his forearms.

"I love you Angie." He said moving some hair from my face.

"I love you too Matt." He rolled off me pulling into him before we both drifted off to sleep. The next morning we made it to the Smackdown tapings meeting up with Lou and Phil. I had to go down with Ted as he faced off against Jinder Mahal.

"We're did you girls escape to last night?" Beth asked the second she saw us.

"Oh look at the time I best be off to get Ted and get out there for his match." I said trying to get away.

"Not so fast Angie, one of us has to go with you to keep you safe and you can tell me everything." Beth said.

"No need Ted's here now." I got out going over to Ted. He just shook his head laughing as we went out for his match. Jinder had been in control most of the match but Ted was able to hit Dream Street for the win. Cody had been watching from the top of the ramp, he stromed off pissed. I celebrated with Ted in the ring before heading backstage and being pulled into Matt the second I walked through the curtain. We went to the locker room to find Phil and Lou but they weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked

"I don't know they said they would be in the locker room." Matt told me taking my hand as we walked out in search of Phil and Lou.

A/N: What did Lou tell the girls? Where is Phil and Lou? What's going to happen with Ace and his goons? LoopyLou tells all next time! :D


	53. Chapter 53

~Louise~

"Take them where no one can find them." I knew Ace would be behind this. He handed over two envelopes.

"I should've knew it was you that got the sick fucks outta jail." Ang said, still struggling against Gus.

"You wont get away with this." I bit out trying to get free from Kal.

"Oh but I will. No one cares about you. I'll dispose of you two little brats get rid of your boyfriends and everything will be good again." Ace laughed evilly.

"Nice try John boy but it's not that easy." Phil said walking up with Matt. I smiled Phil would make it all ok.

"Now hand the girls over."

"Not gonna happen. Harry, Benny get them." Ace shouted as the other two stepped out. They attacked Phil and Matt. As they were fighting we took care of Kal and Gus. I let my body go limp and Kal tried to keep me up, but I turned and hit him with a wicked low blow and he toppled over clutching his nuts. I stood with my back to him and lashed backwards with a kick to his balls happy these heels had spikes on the back as he whimpered in pain. I looked at Ang and she had dealt with Gus, Ace was throwing a fit and ran we turned to see the guys had dealt with the other two. I went straight to Phil who wrapped me in his arms and I felt safe.

"Did he touch? Hurt you?" I shook my head then rested it against his shoulder as he held me tight like he'd lose me if he let go for even a second.

"I don't really feel like hanging out can we just go back to the hotel?" I asked numbly.

"Of course we can Lou." He trailed his hand down my arm till he found my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We're gonna go back to the hotel." Matt said as he and Ang walked over to us. I could tell Ang was close to tears whereas I just felt numb to it which was not a good thing.

"So are we. Best for this night to end now and get on with tomorrow." Phil said. Once back at the hotel that was when everything flooded out. Phil held me to him as we laid in bed Phil rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Lou I will never let them take you, no will take you from me. I love you too much to let that happen." He continued to sooth me till I fell asleep. In the morning I felt a lot better Phil kept asking if I was ok and finally realised I wasn't just saying it, but I was ok. We made it to the Smackdown tapings meeting up with Ang and Matt. She had to go down with Ted as he faced off against Jinder Mahal. I didn't have anything to do or at least not yet.

"We're did you girls escape to last night?" Beth asked the second she saw us.

"Oh look at the time I best be off to get Ted and get out there for his match." Ang said trying to get away.

"Not so fast Angie, one of us has to go with you to keep you safe and you can tell me everything." Beth said.

"No need Ted's here now." And off she went, Beth turning to face me. Think fast.

"Ah well um we met the guys outside and errr…" Luckily I didn't have to say anything as huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh Phillip you sly dog!" I blushed realising how my pauses must have sounded, Phil just laughed pulling me into him and kissing my neck.

"Yep that's me." Beth walked off to talk to Nattie shaking her head.

"Need to tell Kev to keep his mouth shut." Phil just laughed again, but after seeing something or someone the laughter faded. Before I could ask a stage hand came towards me with April.

"Louise, Mr Long would like to see you." I turned and kissed Phil.

"Look out for her April." He said looking preoccupied. I had a bad feeling, but couldn't do or say anything as April dragged me off to Teddy's office.

"Ah ladies, I have a space on tonight's card. I was hoping to get AJ against Nikki again, however Vickie," I had to smile as he said her name with so much distain. "Want's a tag match Louise any chance you could find a diva to tag with AJ?"

"Yeah sure I have someone in mind already." I smiled at him confidently.

"Good and between us three and these four walls there maybe a new title coming up for two lucky divas." He winked. I smiled a little confused.

"Ok thanks Teddy."

"Also don't forget you have to accompany Bryan set him off on his path to becoming a face." I nodded once more and left with April.

"You don't think he means a divas tag title do you?"

"I don't know Lou could be, so who do you have in mind?" I saw just the diva I wanted.

"Nattie?"

"Hey Lou you naughty little minx." I blushed again as Beth laughed obviously having spread the gossip. I tried my best to ignore it and act normal.

"Right erm would you mind teaming with April tonight against the Garcia's?"

"Oh definitely! Was I your first choice?"

"Well yeah, who else would I pick?" she laughed and hugged me quickly.

"OK I'll go get changed." Bryan ran towards us.

"Lou you might want to go get Phil, I think he's out for blood." He told me where he was and I didn't need telling twice as I ran to Ace's office to see Phil trying to kick the door in.

"PHIL!" I grabbed his arm and he tensed as if for a fight, but then looked at me. "No not like this Phil, we'll get him another way." I said moving my hands to cup his face stepping on my tip toes to capture his lips. He pulled me into him and the next thing I knew we were in the locker room showers our clothes discarded. I was pushed against the wall as Phil rolled my nipple between his tongue and kneaded my other breast. A soft moan escaping my lips, I couldn't believe we were doing this, but at the same time I was so not going to stop. He lifted me easily as I wrapped my legs round his waist and the tip of his condom covered cock pushed at my entrance teasingly. I faintly heard someone, but at that moment Phil pushed deep inside me and I forget everything expect for the pleasure he was giving me as he drilled into my tight wet pussy. I sucked and bit his neck muffling my scream of ecstasy as my orgasm hit and my walls tightened round his cock. Moments later he pushed in deep once more filling the condom with his juices. He leaned into me pinning me to the wall both of us out of breath and I started to giggle as I was placed gently back on my feet.

"What are you laughing at?" Phil smiled not actually giving me chance to reply as he captured my lips in a scorching kiss.

"Oh Jesus H Christ! Lou! Oh man I so don't need to see this!" I damn near died Ang and Matt having caught us both butt naked. Matt was in hysterics as Ang pushed him from the room and I started to grab my clothes slipping them on as quickly as possible. I was hooking my bra back on when Phil pulled me to him.

"I love you, never had sex in the showers at work before." He smirked wriggling his eyebrows at me. I smacked his bare chest kissed him quickly and pulled my top on before walking out to see Ang and Matt sat on a bench. Matt took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"You two are a real piece of work!" he howled till Ang cuffed him round the head.

"What were you thinking what if someone else had walked in and I so did not need to see Phil in the nude!" Phil stepped out a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why I think I look damn good naked."

"Not wrong there." I said quietly, but Ang heard and rolled her eyes at me. "Um I have to go out for April and Nattie's tag match." I said feeling slightly awkward. I opened the door to see Nattie and April. "Hi, we ready to go?" They looked at me all flushed and looked in the room, Ang still shocked Matt laughing his ass off and Phil looking smug and put two and two together.

"OOOOoo!" April cooed.

"Can't believe it what are you two like?" Nattie laughed making me blush even more.

"Are we here to laugh at me or for you to go beat the twins?" I said trying for angry, but failed making them laugh more. The match was pretty much a doddle with Nattie on side as she applied the sharpshooter within minutes and had Nikki tapping. I jumped into the ring and raised their hands in victory and turned to the Garcia's and Vickie as they walked up the ramp and put my fingers to my head in the shape of and L mouthing losers at them. I came out to see Phil, who was still smiling like a damn loon. He opened his arms for me and I hugged him.

"We so have to do that again some time."

"I love you Phil, but the only shower I'm doing that in again is in our room with the door locked."

"Well at least you're up for doing it in the showers again." He laughed. Bryan and Ang came to us when it was ready for him to go down for his match. I kissed Phil quickly and walked down with Bryan, he was to vs. Jason. Christian walked down with Vickie as we stood by Bryan. Yes! Chants started up through the crowd which had become a regular thing now and highly amusing. The bell rang and we climbed out, Christian was pretty dominate and he hit a drop kick to Bryan who rolled out of the ring away from harm.

"Daniel now is not the time to be a coward get in the damn ring and show them what you can do!" I shouted at him, this was planned as Face's don't run from fights.

"You want to prove to AJ you've changed then get in the ring!" Ang added. He nodded and got back in. He slowly started to gain momentum, Christian was on his knees and he launched kick after kick at his chest. I looked to the crowd and help start up the YES chant again. Vickie was screaming her head off and I didn't even notice the Garcia's had come down till someone grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into the barrier.

A/N: Is Lou ok? Will Ang have anything to say about Lou and Phil's antics when they are alone together? Will they ever get rid of Ace? Will Lou retaliate against the Garcia's? And does Bryan win his match? 450 reveals next :D


	54. Chapter 54

~Angie~

I was left with Matt in the locker room. I looked over at him and he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Whatcha thinking about baby?" I asked sqeezing his knee.

"Wanna get back at Phil and Lou?" I looked at him.

"What do you have in mind?" He leaned into my ear and told me. I burst out laughing with the plan he came up with. "I so wanna do that?" I told him pulling him in for a kiss. Bryan had stuck his head in.

"Please don't get freaky on me." He said smirking. I looked at him confused for a minute before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, but if you really wanna know then just ask Phil and Lou." I took Matt's hand and walked out, walking to where Phil and Lou were at. We walked down with Bryan, he was to face Jason. Christian walked down with Vickie as we stood by Bryan. Yes! Chants started up through the crowd which had become a regular thing now and highly amusing. The bell rang and we climbed out, Christian was pretty dominate and he hit a drop kick to Bryan who rolled out of the ring away from harm.

"Daniel now is not the time to be a coward get in the damn ring and show them what you can do!" Lou shouted at him, this was planned as Face's don't run from fights.

"You want to prove to AJ you've changed then get in the ring!" I added. He nodded and got back in. He slowly started to gain momentum, Christian was on his knees and he launched kick after kick at his chest. Lou looked to the crowd and help start up the YES chant again. Vickie was screaming her head off. I turned to see Brie coming after me. She went to punch me but I blocked it. I kneed her in the gut, she doupled over in pain. I turned to see that Stephanie was getting the better of Lou. I ran over to help but Brie grabbed my foot and tripped me. I kicked her in the face. I got up trying to go over to her but AJ pulled me back as we ran over to Lou and pulled her away from Stephanie. The twins run to the back as Bryan got the the La Bell locked on and Christian tapped right away. We got into the ring holding his arms up. AJ got a mic then got into the ring with us.

"Daniel I see you're changing, I'm watching but I just don't think it's good enough yet." AJ told him. Bryan got his own mic.

"AJ I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I can't change that now, but please let me take you out and show you that I have changed. I miss you AJ."

"I can't do that yet Daniel. I loved you and you treated me like crap." AJ said getting out of the ring shaking her head some and walking off. Bryan looked down. Myself and Lou tried to comfort him but he shrugged out of our grasp and headed backstage heart broken. We got out of the ring and headed backstage. I went to Matt as Lou went to Phil. We shared a quick kiss and headed off to the locker room to get everything. Once that was done we headed out to the rental car. We were driving to the next city for the house show loop this weekend. The drive itself was going to take about 4 hours or so. Phil decided to drive the first few hours so Lou sat in the front with him. I sat in the middle by Matt, where he got a blanket from I didn't know nor did I wanna know. But he covered us up. I laid my head on his shoulder. It was dark out but not that dark out.

"You two aren't going to do anything are you?" Phil asked laughing.

"No we're not like you and Lou getting your freak on for the whole locker room to see." I told him, as Matt's hand went under the skirt I was wearing. His fingers went up my thigh gently going over my panties.

"Then what's the blanket for?" Lou asked.

"We're cold." Matt told them as I couldn't form any words with Matt's fingers going under my panties. His index finger slipping inside rubbing my clit.

"It's humid outside and you two are cold, bullshit." Phil got out. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan out and give it way to what we really doing.

"You just don't understand dude." Matt told him smirking letting his finger slip into my wet pussy.

"Oh we get it, just don't get any stain's on the seat." Lou said.

"OH." I moaned out softly. "Bite me Lou." I snapped to cover up my moan, not sure if they heard or not, but they were laughing so I could only guess they did.

"I think Matt has you a bit busy at the moment Ang." Lou said laughing. Matt slipped a second finger in. I tuned everyone else out as I felt the tingling in the pit of my stomach get bigger and bigger. As his fingers worked inside of my pussy his thumb was rubbing my clit. The pressure was starting to bulid. My walls tightened around his fingers, I bit down on his shoulder to muffle my moan as my juices spilled out. Matt pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean.

"Sure smells like sex in here to me." Phil got out laughing.

"And look Angie's face is all flushed." Lou said smiling.

"Oh shut it." I told them, feeling how hard Matt was. I smirked undoing his jeans and pulling his cock free. I started to stroke his cock twisting my hand around it as I went. Matt tossed his head back as I jacked him off faster. My mouth watered and I slipped my head under the blanket taking him in my mouth in one go. I started to suck him off slowly, my tongue going over his tip. He tangled his hand in my hair, holding my head down as he thrust into my mouth. I heard him mumble something only for his seed to be shot into my mouth shortly after that. I swallowed everything he gave me, licking his limp dick clean as I took him out of my mouth. I came up from under the blanket, both Lou and Phil laughing, as Matt got himself put back into his pants.

"Not doing shit huh?" Phil said smirking. I buried my head into Matt's arm. He put his arm around me pulling me closer, kissing the top of my head. After a few hours of everyone making jokes about what Matt and myself did, we stopped at a gas station, filled the car up and got what we needed for the rest of the trip. This time Matt was driving as Phil and Lou placed the blanket on the back seat before getting into the car. I rolled my eyes resting my hand on Matt's leg. "No more you two." Phil said as he saw my hand resting on Matt's leg.

"What are you going to do about it Phil? You can't really jump out of a moving car now can you?" He mumbled something under his breath and I just laughed. Matt put his hand on top of mine. I turned my hand over and laced my fingers with his.

A/N: What's going to happen the rest of the trip? What about the house shows? How will Raw go? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	55. Chapter 55

~Louise~

I couldn't believe these two. Ok so I screwed Phil in the locker room showers in the heat of the moment. They had screwed around in the back of the car while Phil drove and we could quite clearly hear them. Not that I could blame them after their little display in the back I wanted to fuck Phil badly and if I didn't feel so awkward about doing it in the car I might have. I was currently curled up as best I could into Phil's side as Matt drove. Phil's arm around me drawing circles on my skin under my top I felt so relaxed.

"Truth or Dare?" Matt suddenly shouted. I lifted my head looking at him questioningly.

"Dare!" Phil shouted back.

"OK I dare you to…" Matt started.

"Lick Lou out!" Ang finished and my face felt like it was on fire. Phil looked at me that smile on his face and I wanted to, but felt so damn awkward about it. I bit my lip and Phil gave me a look that said if I didn't want to then we didn't have to. I undid my seatbelt and bent over to our bags in the back. I pulled out a huge bath sheet and sat back down. Phil eyes darkened as he licked his lips. I was glad I had chosen to wear my denim skirt today as I hitched it up Phil slipped under the towel pulling my panties down. I bit down hard on my lip as his tongue flicked out teasing. My toes curled as he licked up his tongue bar hitting my clit a soft long moan escaping my lips.

"Matt you are so getting your tongue pierced." Ang laughed. I was trying not to listen to them just block them out as Phil's tongue plunged into my pussy. Which was easy as that feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. He slipped a finger in hitting that spot deep inside and quickly bringing me to orgasm my juices spilling forth onto his waiting tongue. He licked up one last time sending a shiver through my body. As I pulled my panties up and rearranged myself Phil was grinning like a damn Cheshire cat. I pulled him to me and kissed him tasting myself on his tongue.

"Ok you two, I pick dare!" Ang smiled. Phil got that evil little twinkle in his eyes which may I add was a huge turn on. We so needed to get to the hotel and soon.

"Ok let me think…I dare you to…suck Matt off while he's driving!" He chuckled pulling me to him.

"Fine." Ang smirked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over. She got to work as she freed Matt's dick and took him into her mouth. Matt didn't even try to hide his moans as she sucked him off. I snuggled back into Phil slipping my hand up his shirt and tracing circles over his abs, kissing and biting his neck.

"Oh fuck ANG!" Matt cried out and the car swerved dangerously into the opposite lane a cars horn beeped both Ang and I screamed, but Matt quickly jerked the steering wheel to the left and back into our lane pulling to the side of the road. My heart was in my throat and I had a death grip on Phil's arm.

"Shit I'm so fucking sorry!" Matt cried. "You two ok?" He looked into the back at me and Phil. Phil looked at me quickly and smiled tightly.

"Yeah we're fine, probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had." I moved hugging him tightly.

"It's not your fault." I told him kissing his cheek.

"She's right Phil, not as if you held a gun to our head our anything." Ang smiled.

"Yeah it's all good everyone's fine." Matt added. The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful.

At the hotel Phil livened up and we carried on from what we'd started in the car. The house shows were a blast it just seemed to be a way for everyone to goof off and not take anything too seriously. I couldn't wait till the next ones. Raw rolled round and I was at gorilla with Kevin neither of us happy at all with his match.

"How am I supposed to be taken seriously with this kind of match?"

"I think that's mine and Ang's fault, I think they might be punishing everyone. Sorry Kevin." He put an arm round me comfortingly.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't blame you for hitting her and I wouldn't stop if you wanted to do it again." He smiled. His music hit and we walked down together I was worried about Kevin, but my concern was mostly for Phil's match later. Guilt washed through me again as it was my fault he has a gauntlet match tonight for his belt. Matt Bloom, A-Train or Lord Tensai as he was going as now came down with some guy and well the match didn't go well. Not at all. The fans got behind Kevin chanting Riley, but it was just one big giant squash match. Kevin just couldn't get any momentum. I shouted and cheered for him, but Matt just beat him down. I stopped cheering just hoping he would hurry up and finish it. He didn't the ref had to stop the match. Matt went to the corner, he was doing something, but I wasn't sure what. Kevin managed to stand up, but he wasn't watching Matt. I knew he was going to do something so I dived in as he went to shove his hand that was now covered in something he sprayed from his mouth. I panicked and closed my eyes waiting for him to hit me, but he'd stopped.

"Dumb little bitch." He snapped and climbed out as Kevin grabbed my shoulder.

"Fuck you douche bag. Come on Kevin." I led him from the ring and up the ramp. He didn't say anything he was pretty dazed. We were met by a trainer who escorted Kevin off to his room.

"Wow, well that sucked majorly," Ang said as Phil wrapped his arms round me and he muttered about me being reckless I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well it's not going to suck as much as Matt and Phil's matches." I sighed and Ang nodded.

"Come on Matt we're up." I gave Matt a quick hug and watched them both walk down.

"I'm going to get changed, Beth and Nattie are here." Phil said kissing me quickly.

"Hey Nat, Beth." I smiled.

"Hey Lou so do you think Phil will pull it off?" Nattie asked. I went to answer, but saw the twins about to walk down the ramp.

"Uh-uh where do you think you're going?" I snarled stepping in front of them.

"Not like it's any of your business little girl, but we're going down." Stephanie smirked. I balled my fist up wanting to hit her again, but…

"Nope you can't hit us or you're in deep fucking shit." Brianna laughed.

"I might not be able to, but my two lovely and extremely kick ass friends here can and will." I smiled sweetly as Beth and Nattie came and stood beside me.

"Beat it tramps." Beth snapped. And they did as they were told pulling faces as they went. The Miz's music started to play which meant that Matt had beaten Jake. I turned my full attention to the monitors praying Matt would win his next two matches.

A/N: Will Matt win? Will Phil win his match? Is Kevin ok? Find out next from 450 :D


	56. Chapter 56

~Angie~

I sat with Matt in the locker room. He was listening to his music trying to calm his nervous down before he went out for his gauntlet match. I still felt bad about this. I didn't want him to be punished like this, over something that was my own fault. I have never been good with someone getting blamed and punished for something that I did. It should be me that got suspened for punching Stu not Matt as he didn't have anything to do with it. I knew I should be watching Kev's match but my attention was on Matt trying to calm him down before he went out. I stood behind him massaging his shoulders. I let a sigh out. There was no way he would be able to beat Kane. I wasn't worried about Jake or Mike they would easy for him to beat, but Kane, Matt couldn't beat him alone. No one said I couldn't interfere in this match. I would do anything to make sure that I wouldn't have to manage anyone else, especially if it was the person that wouldn't leave me be. I kissed the top of Matt's head and sat down by him. He pulled his head phones off, looking over at me.

"I can only do my best out there. I don't wanna lose," He looked down. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Matt look at me." He kept his eyes on the floor infront of him. I got down on my knees sitting between his legs, making him look at me. I locked my brown eyes onto his chocolate ones. "Win or lose Matt I'm not going anywhere. I love you and only you. You will never lose me."

"We both know that I can't beat Kane and then Ace is gonna put you with Stu to manage. He will lie and do anything and everything to get us to break up."

"I wont believe a thing he says about you or us. I can't stand Stu. You can beat Kane. You have the speed and you can fly all over that ring. Use that against him."

"I know but I don't wanna lose you, that's what I'm worried about most."

"It's my fault you are in this match in the first place and I will make sure that you win no matter what the cost is. You will never lose me. Did you hear me Matthew never in a million years, you are stuck with me." I saw him crack a small smile.

"No you're stuck with a nerd, and you can walk off at anytime leaving me alone."

"Baby I don't know where this is coming from, but nerd, dork, geek that's you and that's why I love you. Stu doesn't have anything over you. If we have to run off to the court house and get married to prove that I'm never going to leave your side then I will. I love Matthew Joesph Korklan not Evan Bourne, not Stu no one else." He smirked. "What?"

"You don't have a choice but to love Evan Bourne." I smiled.

"Are we ok now?"

"Yea were good, I was just doubting myself, so thank you." I smiled getting up.

"You're welcome and I'll do anything for you." He got up pulling me into him, kissing me softly.

"I love you too Angie." We laced our fingers together and walked off to the gorilla. Since I didn't catch the match I watched the replay and saw all I need to. Lou and Kev walked out and the trainer took Kev.

"Wow, well that sucked majorly," I said as Phil wrapped his arms round Lou.

"Yeah well it's not going to suck as much as Matt and Phil's matches." Lou sighed and I nodded.

"Come on Matt we're up." Lou gave Matt a hug and we walked out. Matt did his normal thing for the fans, acting happy about it all. I couldn't hide how worried and freaked out I was, so I let it show on my face. Jake was up first. The match was under way and it was a quick one as I got the fans behind Matt. Matt was in control most of the match and he hit a standing shiranui and got the three count. Jake rolled out of the ring and Mike came out. They had locked up and Mike took Matt down. Mike had control for most of the match but Matt was able to hit a high knee followed up by Aftershock (Gory neckbreaker) it's one of his finishers from his indy days. He got the three count. I got onto the ring apron to see how Matt was doing as Mike got out of the ring and Kane was making his entrance.

"How are you feeling baby?" I could see that he was tired out and didn't have much fight in him to face Kane.

"I'm tired and sore, but I wont let you down." He said looking over at me.

"Win or lose you wont be letting me down." I gave him a quick kiss and got down as Kane got into the ring. Matt slowly got up. Kane grabbed him by the neck and was ready to choke slam him but Matt got in a quick couple of kicks. Kane released Matt and he went to work on Kane's knee's. I got the crowd behind Matt as he had got Kane down to the matt. Matt hit a Hurricanrana driver. He went up for AirBourne but Kane got up knocking Matt down to the matt hitting his head hard. I pulled Matt over to me. I went to see how his head was but Kane got out of the ring coming to me I quickly backed away falling to the floor as Kane got closer and closer. I was freaking out as I was backed up against the fan barrier as Kane bent down to grab me. I closed my eyes waiting to feel Kane's hand around my neck or something but I never did. I opened my eyes when I heard the crowd cheer to see Matt on his feet and suicide dive out taking Kane down. Matt got up coming over to me.

"You ok baby?"

"Yea I'm fine just kick Kane's ass." He smiled getting up and attacking Kane. Matt threw him into the steel steps. Just as Matt started to get his moment Jake and Cody run down from the crowd attacking Matt. I looked up at the ramp to see Ted and Bryan run down. Another part to have Bryan's face turn go over just alittle better, even if this part of the match wasn't part of the plan. Cody took off running when he saw Ted run down. Ted went to work on Jake as Bryan went over to Kane and started to beat on him. Matt and Ted were taking care of Jake and the ref was busy trying to pull the three of them apart. I wanted to take a chair and hit Kane over the head but I couldn't since Matt was face, and it seemed that Bryan was choking Kane out with guillotine choke laying on the Matt. The ref got Matt back in the ring and Ted and Jake to the back. He got Bryan out of the ring and headed to the back. Matt hit a standing moonsault, Matt got to the top rope posed for the fans and jumped hitting AirBourne. Matt went for the cover and Kane put his leg on the rope and I had to push it off making it look like a complete accident. I even did the whole oops I didn't mean to do that. But the ref didn't see and Matt got the win. I quickly got into the ring jumping onto Matt hugging him tightly. "Congrats baby." I told him as he set me down.

"Thanks baby." We got out of the ring after celebrating with the fans. I was happy until I saw Lou and Phil standing there. I gave Phil a small hug.

"Good luck Phil."

"I'm not gonna need luck, I got all the luck in the world right here." Phil said kissing Lou's hand. I smiled as they walked out for Phil's match. Matt pulled me into him as Jason walked out to face Phil first.

"Thank you for believing in me baby."

"You don't need to thank me Matt, I'm always going to believe in you." I told him kissing his nose. He smiled as Cult of Personality played meaning that Phil just beat Jason. I glared over at Vickie and Nick happy that they didn't open their mouths well they were waiting at gorilla. Vickie walked out with a mic in her hand to introduce Nick. I rolled my eyes leaning into Matt.

A/N: Will Phil win his gauntlet match? Or will he lose his title? Will Vickie try anything being ring side? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	57. Chapter 57

~Louise~

I was so happy that Matt won his match, but I was feeling the nerves for Phil's match which was next grow. They came back through celebrating until they saw us. Ang came forward and hugged Phil.

"Good luck Phil." She smiled.

"I'm not gonna need luck, I got all the luck in the world right here." Phil said kissing my hand making my stomach flutter. I walked out with him and climbed in the ring as he did his thing. He handed his belt over to the ref and stood by me. Christian's music hit and down he walked. This needed to be over as quickly as possible and I had a plan. Jason got in and I got out but was still on the apron when the ref rang the bell. I smirked over at Phil.

"Yo Christian!" He turned like a total moron and I jumped down waving at him. He turned back around into a kick to the gut and a GTS for the win. I smile as Phil's music blared for a moment only for Vickie to walk out.

"Excuse me! Allow me to introduce to you the next WWE Champion Dolph Ziggler!"

_I'm here to show the world _  
><em>I'm here to show the world <em>  
><em>Come on Bring it on<em>

He strutted out with that stupid pink shirt flapping about his ass and the glasses on the back of his head. He strutted into the ring and blew me a kiss. I replied with the middle finger and glared at him. The match got underway and unfortunately Nick dominated straight away. I was cheering like crazy getting the crowd behind Phil. Nick went for the sleeper hold, but Phil just rammed him into the corner. Pulled him out and hit the GTS. He covered him only for Vickie to lift his foot onto the ropes. The ref saw his foot on the ropes and stopped the count. I ran round to Vickie and she moved back screaming her head off. Nick rolled out and came towards me, but I just smiled and pointed behind him. Phil hit another GTS and pushed him back into the ring locking on the Anaconda Vice, Nick tapping almost immediately. Before Nick had even rolled from the ring Alberto was in and attacking Phil. I don't know what happened it was blur of fists flying and the next thing I knew a handful of trunks and three seconds later Alberto was the winner. I scrambled into the ring to Phil. He was fuming, I had never seen him so angry. I got up to the ref trying to explain that Alberto had cheated, but he was having none of it. He hadn't seen it and as the GM hadn't come down to say otherwise his decision stood.

"Now Punk, I have your title. You were never as good as me." Alberto said breathlessly. "I will always be better than you." He shoved his title in his face. Phil was pissed beyond belief as he went to grab him I ran to him stopping him from doing something he would get in trouble for.

"And it's only a matter of time before I have your girl too." He grinned at me and went to caress my cheek so I slapped his hand away. Phil, grabbed me, but didn't say anything back to Alberto which was so not him.

"Fat chance of that ever happening you slim ball. I am with the only guy I will ever want or need. So screw you!" I hissed out and left the ring with Phil before he decided he wanted to kill him. "Don't worry Phil you'll get it back." I assured him as we stepped through the curtain.

"That cheating scumbag, Phil you'll get it back in the rematch guaranteed." Ang told him, but it was like it was falling on death ears.

"Don't let it get to you man, Ang is right come the rematch you'll beat him and take it back." Matt smiled. But he walked away. I stood there for a moment not sure what to do. He shouldn't be this upset. Angry yes, but upset no.

"I'm going to go after him." I murmured and ran after him finding him in the locker room.

"Phil…"

"Don't just don't Lou! How can I keep you if I can't even keep a damn title away from him?" He snapped. He's never snapped at me. I bit my lip this was all my damn fault anyway. I deserved to be shouted at. If I hadn't have punched her he wouldn't have been put in this predicament. He wouldn't have lost his title. He'd worked so hard to get it and within a month of me being here he'd lost it. But he wouldn't lose me.

"You don't need to worry about me Phil. I'm yours and as long as you want me I will be…"

"No I only have you till you realise that he's better than me. That he's got more going for him, that…" I stopped him by crashing my lips to his wrapping my arms around his neck. He tried to pull me off, but I was having none of it. He eventually caved and kissed me back holding me to his sweaty body tightly. I broke the kiss and locked my eyes with his hazel orbs.

"As for Alberta and the Chin, they can go to hell and stay there. I don't feel anything for them, but distain. You I love and want to be with. I'm sorry I cost you the title, but you'll get it back. And I mean it don't worry about me." I smiled softly and pecked his lips again.

"I'm sorry." My brow furrowed at his apology.

"What for?" he sighed.

"For snapping at you."

"Forget about it. You have every reason to be angry right now." He went to say something, but I stopped him. "Of course it doesn't give you the right to snap at me, but it's ok." I smiled and kissed him again. "Now while you shower I'm going to demanded your rematch. Any specific time you want it?" He smirked at me.

"Extreme Rules."

"I like your thinking." I smirked back at him and headed out the locker room spotting Ted. "Hey Ted would you walk me to Ace's office please?" the last thing I needed was to be harassed by Nick or Alberto.

"Yeah of course I will. What you want to speak with him for?" He asked offering me his arm.

"Phil's rematch."

"Well good luck with that darlin'." He smiled as we got to Ace's door. I knocked and waited to be allowed in. Maybe I should have asked Ang to come with me.

"John."

"Oh well if it isn't the little girl. What do you want? Tell me how unfair your Punk ass boyfriends match was?"

"No to request his rematch for the title be at the next pay per view Extreme Rules." He smirked at me.

"Oh decided you don't like him to much now he doesn't have a title?"

"No he requested it and I'm asking you to give it him."

"Fine CM Punk vs. Alberto Del Rio at Extreme Rules for the WWE Championship."

"Thanks." Curse my manners I thought as I opened the door to find Kevin instead of Ted. "Hey Kevin how do you feel?"

"Better thanks." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Look Lou what happened at the club? I mean those guys? I haven't told anyone else like you asked, but I'm worried about you and Ang." I smiled he was concerned for me like a big brother would be and I'd always wanted a big brother.

"Well I'm sure you know how me and Ang got with Phil and Matt, right?"

"Yeah of course, I think just about everyone does…wait they were the guys?"

"Yeah two of them, they were the more…perverted ones. The other two were outside and started fighting with Phil and Matt."

"Lou why did you send me away? What if they'd have taken you and Angie? Phil would have killed me and I would have blamed myself for it." He was really concerned and a little worked up about it.

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much." I teased.

"Yeah well I have a younger brother, but I haven't got any sisters and I feel kind of protective of the both of you. Especially you. I know you don't have family out here." I fidgeted, I hated talking about family for me they were just people who fed and clothed me for 16 years. It was me that tried to do the protecting from bullies and what not, no one was ever there to look out for me, but me. "Look if you ever want someone to talk to then I'm here for you." I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Kevin." He ruffled my hair and I smacked him playfully as the others turned up.

"Hey Lou you ready to go?" Ang asked walking towards us.

"Yep, you and Ted ready for the match on Smackdown tomorrow?"

"You know we are." She smiled as I linked my fingers with Phil's and we headed back to the hotel.

A/N: Will Ted win his match? Will Phil get his title back? What Will Alberto and the others do next? 450 reveals next :D


	58. Chapter 58

~Angie~

"Hey Lou you ready to go?" I asked walking towards Lou and Kev, holding Matt's hand.

"Yep, you and Ted ready for the match on Smackdown tomorrow?"

"You know we are." I smiled as we headed back to the hotel. I snuggled up with Matt some how he talked me into watching Candy Man. I've seen the movie before and the bees coming from his mouth is still gross today. I flinched and hid my face every so often. Finally Matt turned the tv off. And we got settled into bed falling asleep.

We got to the arena for the Smackdown tapings. Ted was in his locker room getting ready. As the four of us sat around our locker room.

"We've been together for awhile now, I think it's time we met each other's family." I chocked on my water. He really couldn't be serious right now? I wasn't ready to meet his family and I was not ready for him to meet my family as that would only be a disaster.

"That's a good idea Matt, Lou how would you like to meet my family?" I turned to Matt only focusing on him.

"Why do you think it's time for us to meet family?" I asked taking his hands.

"We've been going out for a month or so we're inlove it just feels right."

"I don't think it's the best thing right now for you to meet my family Matt."

"Why not?" I went to answer but Ted stuck his head in.

"Ang you ready?" Ted asked looking over.

"Yea." I went to kiss Matt but he turned his head so I kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad about this Matt." I told him getting up. I looked at him but he didn't look at me. I sighed. "So now you're gonna act like baby? Real nice Matt." I told him walking out. Ted put his arm around me.

"Everything ok?" I sighed.

"I'm not really sure."

"Well talk to Teddy and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Matt wants me to meet his family and he wants to meet mine but I'm not ready for him to meet my family."

"Let me guess they don't know about you and Matt being together."

"That and more." I told him as we headed out for his match. Hunico made his way out on the back of the bike with Comacho.

The ref signalled for the bell and they locked up. Hunico got the upper hand getting Ted in a headlock. The match went back and forth after that. I got the crowd behind Ted but that wasn't enough as they tried to cheat. There wasn't much I could do since Comacho was stronger then me. But I was able to pull Ted from the ring. The ref started to count and Ted got back into the ring getting the upper hand and taking Hunico down. I was amazed that Ted looked so much like his father well he was in the ring. Ted got him set up for Dream Street and Comacho was gonna get into the ring but I ran around and pulled him to the floor. Ted hit his finisher and got the win. I slipped into the ring kicking out Hunico. I celebrated with Ted and we went backstage. I wasn't surprised to see that Matt wasn't waiting at gorilla for me.

"I'll walk ya back to the locker room." I sighed missing Matt meeting me at gorilla. "Things are going be ok Angie."

"I didn't think he would be this pissed about me not wanting to take him home."

"I don't think he is pissed but hurt and thinks that you see him as this big disgrace and you're ashamed to be with him."

"But I'm not I love him. I just know what's going to be said and what's going to happen."

"You may think you know what's gonna happen but you don't Angie. Just talk to him."

"I will and thanks Ted." I said hugging him. I flinced as I heard Phil yelling something at Matt. I walked into the locker room which seemed to be a war zone at the moment. Phil looked pissed and looked like he was ready to snap Matt's neck. I could only guess that Matt was still acting like a little baby. "Matthew Joesph Korklan, what the hell is your problem? Just because we haven't finished talking about things does not give you the right to sit around and pout like a little baby."

"Oh I'm sorry that my girlfriend doesn't want me to met her family because she's ashamed of me." Ted was right.

"I'm not ashamed of you Matt. My dad isn't understanding about this as your parents are. He's not going to like that I work here or the fact I'm with you."

"That doesn't matter, we'll get past it. He can say what he wants I'm not going to leave you."

"It's easy for you to say now but just wait when you meet him. If you really wanna do this then we gotta meet your family first before what I know is going to be a train wreck." Matt walked over to me. Talking my hands in his.

"I'm not gonna listen to what your dad has to say. I'm with you not him."

"I know, but you know how important my family is. It's gonna be hard for me to go against them, especially now that they are gonna know about it. I'm sure they are gonna be pissed that they had to see me out there and not telling them about it. But I'll do it all over again if I get to be with you." Matt pulled me into him. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"So it seems we're gonna be meeting family well all but Phil that is."

"Well if he really wants to meet family he can come meet mine to take the attention off Matt as they like him more then they do Phil at moment."

"I'm good what do you mean they don't like me?"

"They always liked you until you made fun of Jeff Hardy and since then they haven't got over that and can't stand you. But they only see the person you are in the ring not outside of it."

"Whatever I know not everyone out there is a fan and their is nothing I can do to change their mind." Phil didn't seem to be bothered by it. We walked out of the locker room.

"So family time huh. I'm just a bit freaked out." Lou said softly so I was the only that could hear her.

"I know the feeling." I told her. I wasn't ready for the next few days. His family I could do but mine I just wasn't sure how that would go over. I wanted to think of only the positive but I couldn't.

A/N: What did happen in the locker room during the match? How will the family meetings go? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	59. Chapter 59

~Louise~

We were sat in the locker room waiting on Ted. Ang almost choked on her water with what Matt had to say.

"We've been together for awhile now, I think it's time we met each other's family." I could understand Ang's reaction she was never that found of the idea of ever bringing a guy home to meet her family.

"That's a good idea Matt, Lou how would you like to meet my family?" I smiled at Phil I wouldn't mind. But both our gazes drifted over to Ang and Matt.

"Why do you think it's time for us to meet family?" She asked.

"We've been going out for a month or so we're in love it just feels right."

"I don't think it's the best thing right now for you to meet my family Matt."

"Why not?" Matt snapped, but before she could reply Ted stuck his head in.

"Ang you ready?" Ted asked looking over.

"Yea." She went to kiss Matt but he turned his head so she kissed his cheek. "Don't be mad about this Matt." He was being childish and not looking at her. "So now you're gonna act like baby? Real nice Matt." And then she left with Ted.

"Lou you ok with meeting my family?" Phil asked avoiding looking at Matt.

"Sure I look forward to it. I always did get on with my friends parents better than I did my friends." I laughed as Phil shook his head. "You won't be meeting mine though are you ok with that?" Before Phil could answer Matt started shouting.

"What is it with you two? Are you ashamed of us? We just your ride to fame and fortune?"

"Shut your mouth Korklan, don't ever raise your voice to her again." Phil growled. "Lou's family lives in England and she has her reasons so keep out of our business!"

"Oh she has her reasons I bet they're good just like Ang will becoming up with good reasons while she's at ringside."

"That's not fair Mathew! If you must know my family don't give two shits about me! My father was only interested when he could moan and groan about how unfair life was to him. And my mother was never bothered, the second I helped pay her debts off I became of little interest to her. So forgive me if I don't want to traipse all the way to fucking England to my mother whose only interest will be how much money I'm making and how much I can give her! So yeah I don't really want to take Phil back to meet that. As for Ang she has her reasons, I know what they are, but it's down to her to tell you." Matt looked guilty, but Phil was seething as I had gotten quite upset blurting all that out.

"You are a fucking douche bag why can't you leave well enough a-fucking-lone!" Phil shouted as Ang walked back in.

"Matthew Joseph Korklan, what the hell is your problem? Just because we haven't finished talking about things does not give you the right to sit around and pout like a little baby."

"Oh I'm sorry that my girlfriend doesn't want me to meet her family because she's ashamed of me." This was great, all we need was these two fall out and my day would be complete.

"I'm not ashamed of you Matt. My dad isn't understanding about this as your parents are. He's not going to like that I work here or the fact I'm with you."

"That doesn't matter, we'll get past it. He can say what he wants I'm not going to leave you."

"It's easy for you to say now but just wait when you meet him. If you really wanna do this then we gotta meet your family first before what I know is going to be a train wreck." Well at least it seemed they weren't about to fall out now.

"I'm not gonna listen to what your dad has to say. I'm with you not him."

"I know, but you know how important my family is. It's gonna be hard for me to go against them, especially now that they are gonna know about it. I'm sure they are gonna be pissed that they had to see me out there and not telling them about it. But I'll do it all over again if I get to be with you." Matt pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms round him as I let out a little sigh.

"So it seems we're gonna be meeting family well all but Phil that is." I said.

"Well if he really wants to meet family he can come meet mine to take the attention off Matt as they like him more then they do Phil at moment."

"I'm good what do you mean they don't like me?" I smiled knowing exactly why.

"They always liked you until you made fun of Jeff Hardy and since then they haven't got over that and can't stand you. But they only see the person you are in the ring not outside of it."

"Whatever I know not everyone out there is a fan and there is nothing I can do to change their mind." Phil didn't seem to be bothered by it. We walked out of the locker room.

"So family time huh. I'm just a bit freaked out." I said softly so Ang was the only that could hear me. I was happy to be meeting Phil's family just it seemed a bit soon and I was worried they wouldn't like me and see the age gap as a huge problem.

"I know the feeling." Ang told me.

Phil and I were in the rental driving along to his parent's house. My nerves were starting to build which Phil noticed as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It's going to be ok they'll love you and if they don't I do and I'm the one with you." I smiled of course he was right. We pulled up outside a gorgeous town house and the second Phil switched off the engine an older woman came out the front door.

"Oh Phillip!" Phil smiled at the woman who must be his mom came and hugged him. "Look at you have you lost weight? And where is that girl of yours?" I flushed red and walked round the car to them.

"Hello Mrs Brooks." She turned her gaze on me her eyes so similar to Phil's lit up at the sight of me.

"Aww she's so pretty Phil! Come here and please call me Olivia." She pulled me from Phil and hugged me.

"Mom you do know she can here right?" Phil chuckled as we walked around the house Mrs Brooks, Olivia gushing over how pretty I am and how happy she was that Phil had got himself a girlfriend.

"I know she can and she can stop me at any time." She said as we ended up back in the kitchen putting an end to the tour of the downstairs.

"No I don't mind Mrs Brooks and you have a beautiful home." She smiled at me.

"Aww thank you Louise and please call me Olivia. Phillip she has such a lovely little accent and so polite too." I blushed and couldn't help the little giggle that escaped me. Phil wrapped his arms round me and kissed my cheek.

"MOM!" The front door slammed shut. "Where is he?" a girl came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Oh Shaleen how many times do I have to tell you not to slam that door?" Olivia scolded her youngest daughter.

"Sorry mom, hey Philly! So this the girl?" She asked switching her gaze to me. She was my age and had the same eyes as Phil just like their mom.

"Yes this is Louise." Phil said hugging his sister.

"Hey Louise nice ta meet ya. Hey I'll be back in a few need to get something." And then she was out the kitchen and running up stairs. The front door opened again and more voices were heard. I was feeling pretty awkward as they would all be focused on me when they walked in to the kitchen. Phil took my hand and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles trying to sooth my nerves.

"There he is, hows it going Champ? Oh wait you lost to Del Stinko." His brother Mike laughed as he walked in sitting down opposite us. I squeezed Phil's hand knowing he was still pissed to have lost his title.

"Bite me Mike." Phil laughed and shook his brothers hand. "and this Louise you know my girlfriend." Mike flashed a smile at me.

"Hey Lou, how are you?" "Hi Mike, I'm good thanks, you?" He waved his hand about as if to say not bad. His other two sisters, Misha and Selene walked in with their dad. My worry was soon eased and I relaxed Phil's family was like anybody else's and his mom and dad seemed to like me a lot. Mike and Phil's youngest sisters Misha and Shaleen were great telling me all about Phil and showing baby pictures of him and photos of him growing up which he tried to hide, but we would find stuck everywhere. Selene the oldest of his sisters had not said much to me, but she just seemed quiet anyway.

"I swear I'm going to kill them one of these days." He joked as we packed our things up on Sunday morning ready for us to leave tonight.

"Aww you love it really Phil. I think its sweet, there's not many baby pictures of me. So you have to make up for that with lots of yours." I smiled. Phil went downstairs then to help Mike with something leaving me to finish packing up. A knock on the door had me looing up to see Selene. "Hi do you need something?" I offered.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Her tone threw me, she seemed hostile towards me.

"Well go ahead what do you need?"

"You to leave my brother alone." She said flatly. Was she crazy?

"I'm sorry what?"

"Leave my brother alone, you gold digging little tramp." My jaw dropped.

"Oh going to cry? Tell Phil? I won't see you rip my big brothers heart out just so you can get to his money and get famous quick."

"Selene…I don't know what makes you think that,"

"Bullshit! You're what 22, the same age as Shaleen. Phil's 12 years your senior. What kind of fucked up relationship is that?" I was annoyed and little angry.

"One where I love him very much. I don't want his money, I don't care about being famous. I wouldn't even be in the WWE except for it was the only way that I could see Phil all the time."

"Ha you're pathetic and I'll say this once more leave my brother before you break his heart you no good skank." And then she walked off. I couldn't believe that is how she felt about me. Did Phil see it like that? I stupidly started crying what if his whole family thought that and the only reason they were nice to me was because of Phil. I heard Phil coming back up and quickly went to the bathroom. I needed to talk to Ang, she'd know what to say, what to do. But I wouldn't be able to talk to her till tomorrow and right now tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

A/N: Des Phil's family really feel that way about Lou? Or is all Selene? Will Ang help put Lou's mind at ease? And how did Ang's visit to Matt's and her family go? 450 reveals next :D


	60. Chapter 60

~Angie~

We were sitting on yet another plane as we just left his younger brother Mike's apartment. I got along with him. He was happy to see that Matt was so inlove after the recent trouble he was in for the drugs and so down on himself about everything. I was only able to hang out with Mike for a few hours but I promised to stop by and see him again once I was in New York. I was bummed that I wasn't able to see him wrestle but I made sure that I would check out a show that he was wreslting for. The closer we got to St. Louis the more my nerves started to take over. Matt was holding both my hands so I couldn't chew on them.

"Relax they're gonna like you, I promise." I nodded.

We pulled up to an old victorian style house that was light blue with a yellow door. We got out, Matt took my hand and we walked into his parents house. We found his mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey mom." Matt said walking over to her and giving her hug.

"Hello Matthew, look at you, and look at this young lady." I blushed alittle hugging his mom. "You must be Angela."

"Hi and you can call me Angie, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Korklan."

"Sweetie it's Julie." I smiled a her. "Matthew your father is in the study go say hi to him, Angie is gonna help me cook."

"If you want your house fire free I suggest you don't let me help you. I'm better at cooking breakfast food's and desserts."

"Oh you can't be that bad of a cook."

"Oh yea I made very runny mashed potatos once." I'm not even kidding about this I added too much butter and milk when I went to mash them up, the only way to fix them where adding more potatos to them, it wasn't a fun night, needless to say I've never been asked to make mashed potatos ever again.

"Well it's a good think we're not having mashed potatos then, could you be doll and make the salad?"

"Now that's something I can do." I got busy making the salad well she told me cute but funny stories of Matt when he was growing up with his brothers. He had an older brother and his younger brother Mike. I liked his mom we got on good.

"Angie sweetie this my dad." Matt said getting my attention.

"Hello Mr. Korklan." I told him holding out my hand.

"Hi dear, but it's Sheldon." He told me pulling me into a hug.

"Uncle Matt." Was yelled by a kid around 9 or so that was just my guess.

"Hey bud." Matt said picking the boy up. "Chase this is Angie."

"Are you my uncles girlfriend?"

"Yes Chase." I told him smiling.

"Do you like wrestling too? I seen you kick ass to that one chick. I really wish you would kick the Bella's asses too." I couldn't believe the way he was talking.

"Chase you know better then to swear." Julie yelled getting after her grandson.

"Sorry grandma."

"I do like wrestling, but I haven't had the proper training to do it. I'm just fine being a manager right now."

"Between us I think you could kick Kelly Kelly's as..butt any day." Chase said. I smiled. It wasn't long and he was dragging me off to play wrestling with him in the back yard. I would let him win, not that it really mattered as we were having fun. We were both catching our breath after running around the yard.

"Chase go in and get cleaned up."

"Ok dad." Chase said running into the house.

"I'm sorry about that, he can be a handful sometimes."

"It's fine really. I got a nephew around his age." I told him getting up.

"I'm Matt's older brother Mitchell."

"I'm Angela, or Angie" I told him holding my hand out. He shook it lightly.

"You're not using him are you?"

"I can see how you're worried about that, but I promise you I'm not using him. It's not the kinda person I am. I love your brother very much, it's not about the fame or the fortune. He could be broke and I would still love him and wanna be with him."

"Ok, glad we cleared that up." I smiled and we headed into the dinning room. I sat down by Matt.

"Why are you wearing your glasses?" I whispered.

"My contacts were bugging my eyes."

"Oh, I think you should wear your glasses more often, it's a turn on." I whispered squeezing his leg.

"I will, no worries there." I smiled as the family held hands and said grace. This was the first time I have ever said grace before eating. The next few days flew by. We had fun and his family seemed to like me. Which was a huge relief for me. We left his parents house Friday night getting a flight to the Twin Cities, where we would spend the rest of the night. Then we would be driving the 4 and half hours back to Bemidji, in the morning. We stayed in a hotel when we landed in St. Paul. We left St. Paul with Matt driving as I hated driving down here. Once we got through St. Cloud I got behind the wheel as I knew where we were headed. And I wouldn't have to tell Matt where to turn. Almost 3 hours later we were in Bemidji. I didn't expect to miss the place so much but I did. Day 1 would be spent with my mom oh the joys there. I made sure to fill Matt in on that most the things she said would be lies as she really didn't have a part of my childhood. He wasn't going to let what she told him get to him or believe a word she said. On the way to my mom's house I pointed out my dad's house as we have to go right by it to get to my mom's house.

"Why don't we see your dad before your mom?"

"Because my dad is working today and no one was home. My dad normally only gets Sundays off." Another 9 mins and I was pulling into my mom's yard. She was outside a smile on her face, I tried not to roll my eyes. "Let the fun begin." I mumbled getting out. Matt let a chuckle out as he got out. My mom rushed over giving me a huge hug.

"Ang how I've missed you." Yea sure ya did mother.

"Hey mom, missed you too." I told her hugging her back. "This is Matt, my boyfriend." I told her. She didn't know who he was as she doesn't watch wrestling.

"Hello Matt." She pulled him into a hug.

"Hello." What looked at me wanting to know what her name was as I didn't tell him that part yet.

"Matt meet my mom Sherri." We walked in and he was introduced to her husband Wes. My mom had made fry bread taco's, they were my favorite, plus she made a chocolate cake with her home made chocolate frosting. My mom tried to tell stories of when I was little but they weren't true and finally I had enough, taking Matt's hand and walking into her room turning the PlayStation on playing Mortal Combat until it was time to eat. Matt didn't mind what my mom was saying I just ignored it and ate. After dinner my mom cleared the table and she cut the cake we enjoyed a peice but I wanted out of there as my eyes were burning from all the smoke in the house. I hated going to her house because she smokes inside and you walk out smiling like a damn cigarette factory. Once back at my house I share with Lou I threw our clothes into the wash. I curled up with Matt in my bed.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yea with my mom, she doesn't care what I do. She doesn't even know you are a pro wrestler. She thinks your a no body. My dad watches wrestling with my sister so he knows. I wasn't worried about my mom, I don't care what she thinks, I care what my dad thinks."

"It's going to go ok."

"I hope your right." I told him not so sure he was right.

We got up and showered together got dressed and headed over to my dad's house. I had a good half hour drive from my house to his. And I could only think of the worst. We pulled into the driveway seeing my dad, sister, step mom, my 2 nephews, my neice, my brother and his girlfriend outside. Moment of truth. Before we could get out of the car my aunt and grandma pulled into the yard. That was just great, but my grandma and aunt were always coming over, and they would just show up so you never knew when they would, so it was like them to pull into the yard.

"Angie!" My oldest nephew and neice yelled running over to me. I smiled knealing down and hugging them tight. I really did miss them.

"This is my boyfriend Matt. Matt this my dad Ryder, my step mom Alice, my sister Madison, my brother Camren, his girlfriend Abbie, my nephew Kendall, my neice Kellsie, my baby nephew Kody, my grandma Vivian, my aunt Sophia and my cousin Kenley." Such a mouthfull but I didn't expect most my family to be here.

"Hi nice to meet you guys." Matt said.

"So Matt what is it you do?" My grandma asked.

"I wrestle for the WWE, I got Ang a job there so we could be together."

"I always knew you were gonna bring one of them wrestlers home with you." My aunt said joking. I smiled. I looked over at my dad he shook his head and walked away.

"Do you know John Cena and Randy Orton?" My nephew asked. Matt smiled and told him all about the Viper and CeNation leader. We stood around and talked until they all left. Soon enough it was just my dad, Matt and myself outside. The rest of my family got along with him and didn't mind that he was wrestler but it wasn't them I was worried about.

"You know my thoughts about wrestling and you do it anyways and you don't even call and tell me, you let me find out when I see you on tv." My dad yelled.

"I'm not a wrestler, I'm just a manager. I can't help that I love him."

"You can help who you love. You only love him because he helped save your life, when you were kidnapped. I don't know who you are kidding but it's not me. He sure in the hell doesn't love you."

"I love him and if you can't see that then I'm outta here. I'm sorry I didn't call you and let you know about things but you didn't even call or come over to see how I was doing after the kidnapping. So it goes both ways. I don't live here anymore so it doesn't matter what I do with my life. I'm happy with my job, my life is perfect right now. Either you can except it or not. I don't really care anymore." I told him walking back to the car.

**~Matt~**

I sighed as Ang walked back to the car in tears.

"Sir, I love your daughter with all my heart. I'm not using her. The only thing the kidnapping has to do with this is it brought us together and showed us we love each other."

"No you don't mean that. But here's what you are going to do. Once you are back at her place, you will break it off with her and tell her that she isn't needed in the WWE anymore."

"I wont do that to her or me."

"You will do as I say." I shook my head clenching my fists. No one was going to tell me what to do. "It's better for her." That may be the case, but it was up to Ang not anyone else.

**~Angie~**

I looked out the window to see what was taking Matt so long and I saw him punch my dad. I got out of the car grabbing Matt. My dad could easily take Matt down. It didn't matter if Matt was a pro wrestler or not, my dad will whoop his ass.

"Matt lets go." I told him pushing him to the car.

"Smart choice Ang." I ignored my dad's words and left. I sighed driving back to the house. Matt didn't say a word to me the whole time.

"Maybe your dad is right."

"About what Matt?"

"That you would be better off with out me."

"You really wanna believe that bullshit?" I was getting pissed that Matt would even think that it would be better for me.

"I don't wanna believe it."

"Then don't Matt. I'm happy with you and if I was better off with out you I wouldn't be with you." I took his hand. "This is why I didn't want you to meet them he played mind games with you and you're falling for it." I sighed "But you do what you think is right Matt." I told him walking into my room laying on my bed. The tears fell when I heard the main door close. I wasn't going to let Matt ruin everything for me. I was gonna show up tomorrow and act happy even if my heart was broken right now. I got up getting my stuff together. I sighed moving my stuff to the door. I made sure everything was turned off putting my luggage outside and locking the door up. I turned around coming face to face with Matt.

"What do you want Matthew?" I asked putting my bags into the car.

"We came together so it would make sense to leave together. This is only some little fight we're having and before we know it we will be back to normal."

"Whatever, we can't be normal again if you don't see that I wanna be with you and it makes me happy and being with you is the best thing for me. I told you coming here was gonna be bad, but no you said that you wouldn't listen to what my dad said, and what are you doing? Letting him get to you."

"Angie just shut up, you're such a bitch."

"I know I'm a bitch, I've been told all my life. But I didn't punch any of your family." I snapped at him. I blinked away the tears and figured it would be best if I didn't say another word to him.

A/N: Will Ang and Matt be ok? What about Phil and Lou? How will Raw go? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	61. Chapter 61

~Louise~

We were finally back at Raw. And six days away from Phil's title rematch. I needed to concentrate on that and Kevin's match against Jake tonight, but all I could think about was what Selene had said to me. I knew I loved Phil, I wanted to be with him and no one else. I didn't care about his money, nor did I care about him being famous. I loved him, his piercings, his tattoos and the fact he was straight edge. And that should be all that mattered, but it wasn't enough. If there was anything I wanted when I was older it was to have a big family. Whether it came from the guy I was with or by having lots of children I didn't mind, but I wanted a big family. That way I could catch up on all the things I never got growing up. Family get together', like Christmases with all the family round the dinner table, birthdays with everyone taking lots of photo's. And Selene not accepting me, not seeing how I felt about Phil and the possibility that the rest of the family felt like that and were only nice to me because Phil was there drove me crazy. I felt so down about it throughout the day Shaleen had tried to call me, but I just ignored it turning my phone to silent. Selene probably told her how she had warned me away from Phil and now she wanted to do the same.

"Hey beautiful, my mom called wanting to make sure you enjoyed yourself." Phil smiled sitting down by me on the bench and kissing my cheek. I flashed a smile.

"I loved it, I really enjoyed myself and your mom and everyone was so welcoming." He smiled pleased and brought my hand up to kiss my knuckles. Ang walked in and I knew something was wrong and I knew she looked at me and saw I wasn't right either. But before either of us could ask what was wrong Kevin walked in.

"Hey guys you ready to go Lou?" And I took it as the blessed escape it was.

"Yep coming." I smiled jumping up and pecking Phil's lips before following after Kevin. Walking along to gorilla I hadn't realised Kevin heard me sigh.

"You ok Lou?" He asked me draping his arm across my shoulders. I wrung my hands, I hadn't planned to tell anyone just keep it to myself and get over it. But before I knew what was happening I was telling Kevin about Selene and what she had said to me.

"And now I'm just scared that they all feel that way." Kevin hugged me to his side.

"Lou what they feel about you will change when they realise that you and Phil are in it for the long hall. And Selene is the only one that has said anything so as far as you know the rest of Phil's family really do like you. Come on we have a match that I need to win." He smiled kissing the top of my head. His music hit and we walked out Vickie and Jake already in the ring.

"You got this Kev and I got my eye on Vickie." I smiled watching as he got in the ring and posed for the fans. Kevin was right, but it still didn't make me feel any better about it all. I pulled myself out of my funk long enough to send a glare Vickie's way promising a world of hurt for her if she carried through with trying to get up on the apron. And smartly enough she backed down. Kevin hit you're dismissed and covered Jake for the win. I climbed in and raised his arm in victory and that's when Ace decided to make his appearance.

"Well congratulations on your win Alex, at Extreme Rules this Sunday Santino Marella will face…" Looks like Mr Excitement was trying for a dramatic pause. I rolled my eyes. "Jack Swagger for the United States Title!" What the actual fuck? I went to grab a mic, but Kevin grabbed me.

"No Lou come on, I guess I'm still in the dog house. We'll just go after it once Extreme Rules is over." He smiled. I was pissed, this was highly unfair. What he had done in the past shouldn't and had already paid for shouldn't count against him now. I walked backstage seeing Phil and I could barely muster a smile.

"That sucks Kev, but you'll get it and Lou?" He kissed me quickly. "Shaleen is on my phone, says she been calling you, but hasn't been able to get an answer."

"Oh I must have it on silent, I always forget to take it off." And then he handed me his phone. I took it and walked away from them all. Kevin thankfully sparked up a conversation with Phil so he wouldn't be able to catch up and eaves drop on the conversation. I took a deep breath and brought the phone to my ear hearing Shaleen huff at how long this was taking.

"Hello."

"Louise! Finally damn it girl I have been trying to get a hold of you all day long!"

"Sorry I kind of had my phone on silent. No one has reason to call me so…"

"Well never mind. Back to the reason I'm calling. Selene is a nasty over protective bitch! I can't believe what she told you. Lou don't listen to a word of it. My mom and dad haven't shut up about you since you left. They are genuinely happy Phil's with you. I think you're great and can't wait for you to come round so we can have the Walking Dead weekend with lots of Mr Dixon." I laughed couldn't help it. "Misha and Mike they think the age thing is a little weird, but then they see how you and Phil are together that they don't care. So fuck Selene, we like you and you make Phil happy. That is all we care about. Well you being super polite and having awesome taste my brother not included makes us like you even more. Mom's already planning way ahead for 4th of July, Thanksgiving and Christmas. I think if she could get you here for everyone's birthdays she would." I smiled this was exactly what I wanted.

"And you mean it you aren't just saying this to keep Phil happy?"

"No I am not. Moms already tore into her once I told her what Selene had said to you. I'm surprised mom didn't tell Phil."

"Well if she did, he's doing a real good job of hiding it. Thanks Shaleen. It means a lot that you've told me this. And I promise next time we come over we will watch the Walking Dead and eat tonnes of ice cream!" I laughed into the phone, Shaleen laughing too.

"Sweet, but it's gotta be mint chocolate chip ice cream!"

"Damn straight it does. Look I got to go, I'll take my phone off silent and we can talk later. Bye Shaleen and say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do Lou Bye!" I hung up feeling totally at peace now. Shaleen had no reason to lie to me and they wanted me around as much as possible. I damn near skipped into the locker room happy as anything until I saw Ang and Matt sat at opposite sides of the locker room. This could not be good. At all. This needed to be fixed ASAP, but I needed to know what was wrong first.

A/N: Will Selene ever come round to liking Lou? What happened between Ang and Matt while Lou was at ringside? Will Ang tell Lou what happened? Will Lou be able to fix things if she does? 450 reveals next :D


	62. Chapter 62

~Angie~

Thankfully it was time for Raw. We have barely said two words to each other and you could feel the tension between us. Everyone knew soemthing was up as Matt followed behind me. I hated to be in this little fight or whatever it is, but I did nothing wrong, so it is up to him to say sorry. I walked in and I knew something was wrong with Lou and I knew she looked at me and saw I wasn't right either. But before either of us could ask what was wrong Kevin walked in.

"Hey guys you ready to go Lou?" I wish I could leave right now.

"Yep coming." Lou smiled jumping up and pecking Phil's lips before following after Kevin. I sighed to myself sitting close to Matt but not all that close to him. I looked down. I really did want this to end but I don't have anything to be sorry for. He was the one that punched my dad, he was the one that walked out. Not me.

"What's wrong with you two?" Phil asked.

"Nothing that wont work it's self out, right Matt?" I said with a bit to much sarcasm. He mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Matt bite out. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh yea I'm gonna head out and wait for Lou." Phil said getting up and anwsering his phone walking out.

"What?" He snapped.

"This problem isn't going to work it's self out. We gotta talk about it."

"What's there to talk about Angela?" He never called me by my full name, it was always Angie or Ang but never Angela.

"Like the fact that you punched my dad, that you think I'm better off with out you. Do I need to go on?"

"No but let's face it. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here, you would've never got kidnapped. You would be happy living at home being with your family."

"I'm happy here with you Matt. I've never been this happy in my life. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. My family may mean a lot to me but they will get over it and come around. If they don't that's there loss as I wanna have a family with you one day."

"Just stop lying to me. You're not happy with me, you sure in the hell don't want to have a family with me." He was really starting to piss me off. I walked up to him getting right in his face.

"Then you don't me know me at all." I growled at him smacking his face. He just looked at me. I walked to the other side of the room sitting down crossing my arms over my chest. Looking at anything and everything besides Matt. Lou came walking into the locker room happy as anything but her face fell when she saw Matt on one side and me on the other. Phil walked in shortly after that.

"Some one like to fill me in on what's going on here?" Lou asked looking between us.

"Matt can explain it as it's fault."

"How is this my fault?" Matt yelled.

"The fact you told me that you wouldn't listen to what my dad said but you are. You think that I don't love you and want to have family with you one day. You punched my father. Instead of making things better you walked out." I started off yelling but it grew into more of a whisper by the time I was done. Lou went to say something but Kofi stuck his head in.

"Yo Matt, Ang we gotta added in a last minute match, so Matt get ready." Kofi said walking in. "Everything ok between you two?"

"Things are fucking wonderful Kofi." I told him between clenched teeth. Matt quickly got ready and we headed out.

"This is going to be fun to watch." I heard Phil chuckle out. I rolled my eyes and walked on the other side of Kofi.

"All couples fight you two, you're gonna work things through." Kofi tried to tell us, I really wanted to laugh in his face at this.

"Tell me Kof did you ever punch your father in law the first time you met him?" I asked glancing at Matt.

"No, why? Wait don't tell me you hit her father?" Kofi said shaking his head looking at Matt.

"Oh he did, plus he thinks I'm better off with out him because that's what my dad told him." Kofi kept shaking his head. Yea my thoughts to Kofi.

"I don't care what's going on between the two of you this is our one shot to get the tag match for the titles Sunday. I'm not going to let the two of you ruin that for me."

"No worries Kofi, I'm not going to let my personal life get in the way of work. Matt can be the baby he wants to be out there but I will do what I have to do to get you guys the tag titles." I saw Matt roll his eyes but he didn't say anything. We walked out to see the tag team champs themselves along with Rosa sitting at the announcer's table. I would have to keep an eye on them now. Matt and Kofi did there entrance. I got into the ring standing by Matt and Kofi as the Uso's came out. They got into the ring and I got out standing on the side so I could watch the three that were ring side. Kofi had started things out with the match going back and forth. The match was every where but I paid more attention to the three that got up and tried to get into the ring. I run around getting infront of Rosa as the other two went around. I shoved Rosa, and we got into mini brawl on the floor. Primo and Epico where there to pull Rosa off as the match ended. I got into the ring as the ref was talking things over with Justin Roberts. I went over to Matt and Kofi.

"What happened?" I asked kneeling down by Matt who was laying on the matt holding his head. Kofi explained that Primo attacked him and he landed wrong on his neck. I sighed even though I was pissed at him, I was still gonna make sure he was ok and not harmed. I looked down at him and saw that he was in pain, I run my hand through his hair. Since it showed that Primo and Epico attacked Jimmy and Matt at the same time no one won the match. Good old Ace had show his ugly face.

"Since Primo and Epico like to attack people so much I have changed the tag team match around. It will now be a fatal four way." I looked at him shocked. I was trying to figure out what teams would be in the match as there wasn't that many to start out with. "It will be the team of Primo and Epico vs Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel vs Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks vs AirBoom." Shit that was going to be one tough match for them to win but I had faith in them. Kofi and myself got Matt out of the ring and we got him to the trainers room. Kofi had to take off early for something. I sat down by Matt holding his hand. We still didn't say anything. The trainer looked him over, and told him to ice his neck tonight and take it easy and he would see him Sunday before his match to make sure he was fine. We got back to the locker room. Matt went to change and I sat down, Lou sat down by me.

"You ok?"

"I really don't know. I hate fighting with him, but I'm not in the wrong here. I'm trying to get him to see that I love him and I don't care what anyone says. I would pick him over my family any day. But he doesn't seem to understand that. I don't know what else to do. I'm at a loss here." I told her laying my head against her shoulder.

"Even if it's not your fault, maybe you should be the first to say sorry. Just go from there. Guys can be on the stupid side sometimes especially when it comes to apologizing." I sighed maybe Lou was right. Matt walked out before I had the chance to say anything.

"Ready?" He asked looking at me. I nodded getting up and following behind him. Back at the hotel I got Matt some ice and helped him get comfortable in bed. I sat down on the other side. We sat there the only noise coming from the tv. I picked at my nail's looking down.

"Matt I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I'm tired of us fighting." I said softly. I looked over seeing that he was sleeping. I turned the light off, getting under the covers myself.

Matt was feeling better when we got the arena for Smackdown but we still weren't talking to each other, but some of the tension had melted away. Ted was waiting at the locker room when we got there as his promo was up soon. I walked off with Ted.

"I heard you and Matt are on the outs about something."

"Yea we are and I hate it but everytime I try to talk to him about it he's either sleeping or turns it into a fight. I can't stand fighting with him any longer."

"Just give him some space and he will come around. If he doesn't I will personally lock the two of you in a closet until you work things out." I laughed at that and told him I was holding him to that. We walked up to where Justin Roberts was waiting for us. We got into place.

"Ted I was informed you don't have a match tonight. What's going through your mind days before Extreme Rules?"

"Well Justin, I'm taking the time to relax. I'm not going to let it get into my mind. Cody's trying to play mind games but they don't work on me. Sunday I will be walking out with Intercontinental title."

"How do you know Cody's playing mind games on you Ted?"

"It's simple" I said "Cody's been trying to get all the best guys here to take Ted out and it didn't work. So Cody is sitting back letting it seem like Ted has the night off. But he will either make a match at the last second or he will attack Ted. We have it figured out. And we are on the look out for Cody. We will be ready when he trys to attack." Just like that Cody walks up smirking. "I would wipe that smirk off your face Cody, Ted will get the three count this Sunday."

"We'll see about that now that the match is a no DQ match. I will like to see him try and he will fail." Cody laughed evilly walking off. Cut was called and Ted walked me back to the locker room. I looked at Matt and saw him huddled in the corner. I looked over at Lou and Phil and they were trying to hide something.

"What did you guys do to my boyfriend?" I asked walking over to Matt.

A/N: What did they do to Matt? Will things get better for Matt and Ang? How will the rest of SmackDown go? Will Phil get his title back? How will the PPV go? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	63. Chapter 63

~Louise~

Ang walked out with Ted and I waited counting to 30 as I did so. Then I turned to look at Matt.

"What?" He asked churlishly.

"What? Really Matthew? Let's start with how childish you are being or how about how much you are hurting Ang by being a total douche bag!"

"You have no fucking idea what's going on!" He shouted defensively. Phil honest to god growled at Matt.

"I know you punched her fucking dad and after kicking up a huge fuss about meeting her family and not giving a damn what they had to say. After you begged and pleaded and promised that you didn't care what anyone had to say, the second someone tells you, you aren't good enough you hold your hands up and go yeah I'm not good enough." I scolded him. He looked up at me guiltily.

"It's not like," I got up and shoved my finger into his chest.

"BULL SHIT! It is like that so why don't you grow up, grow a pair and start acting your fucking age instead of your damn shoe size! Ang loves you implicitly, she basic told her family I love Matthew Korklan like it or lump it! I don't think you comprehend how much her family means to her! For her to say that proves how much she loves you!" He started to cut across me. "No does it look like I've finished speaking? Sit down, shut your mouth and listen up! Ang has been trying to apologise to you after I told her it would be best. But fuck that after your behaviour you should be on your damn knees begging for forgiveness promising her the world and delivering it on a fucking silver platter! Ang is the closest thing to family I have out here and if you think I'm going to stand back and watch your childish behaviour and fear of things fucking up hurt her you have another thing coming." Instead of more guilty he got all angry about it standing up so quickly that I rocked backwards. I thought for a second he was going to explode and take his anger out on me, but Phil was pulling me back and he punched Matt in the face. I instantly felt guilty, this wasn't how I had planned this little confrontation to go. However now I was getting the reaction I wanted as Matt went and huddled in on himself in the corner. I pulled on Phil to come sit on the bench with me. He pulled me into him kissing me softly.

"I won't let anyone ever lay a finger on you." He whispered. I was going to reply, tell him that Matt wouldn't have hurt me that I had hit a nerve and that was all, but Ang walked in and took in the room. I tried not to look as guilty as felt.

"What did you guys do to my boyfriend?" I smiled up at her innocently.

"Nothing we are just going to go and let you two talk." I got up and went to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Louise out with it now!"

"I just told him to stop being a child along with a few more home truths. He may have got a little upset by it and Phil may have punched him." I was looking everywhere, but at Ang.

"You punched my boyfriend?" Ang asked flatly.

"Well I thought for a second he was going to hurt Lou, don't be mad Angie." Phil flashed her a cheeky smile, I hoped she wasn't about to slap him. "Look we were just trying to set him straight, Lou doesn't like to see you upset and if Lou isn't happy, neither am I." He told her wrapping his arms round my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I winced as Ang's hand connected with Phil's face.

"Angie!" I shouted turning and kissing Phil's cheek.

"Ouch, remind me not to piss you off again." Phil said trying for angry, but failing as a smile crept on to his face as he rubbed his cheek. I wasn't sure whether to be pissed at Ang or not, Phil did punch Matt, but he was protecting me.

"You two sort this out or we will lock you in a room till you sort it out. I will go down with April and Celeste, if you haven't sorted it out by then I guess I'll have to go down for Bryans promo too." I grabbed Phil's hand and left.

"You ok?"

"Yeah man has she got one heck of a slap." I smiled and knocked on the divas door. April opened it up and smiled.

"Hey Lou, come on Celeste it's time to go!" Celeste appeared behind April smiling and then she whistled.

"Whoa who slapped you?" She laughed.

"Ah Ang I may have gotten on her bad side. But I suppose better her than Lou she has wicked right hook. Don't you babe?" He smiled his arm slipping round my waist and his hand resting in my back pocket of my jeans.

"Indeed I have. Now come on, you two need to beat up the Garcia's for me seen as I'm not allowed." I grinned. I left Phil at gorilla and walked down with the ChickBusters. Stood in the ring watching the twins come down I couldn't help, but glare. "Do your best ladies and beat them senseless. And please I don't care that your faces if it looks like they are going to get the win climb in and stop the count."

"Ok." April smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Celeste got a twisted little smile on her face which made me laugh. Vickie got in the ring with the twins and I stared her down ignoring the taunts of the twins as I knew if I listened to them I might just throttle the pair of them. I climbed out and the match got underway. Celeste going first against Stephanie. I got behind her and laughed as she slipped into the Lotus Lock.

"AJ get her!" I yelled as Brianna came in to split it up. AJ speared her and kicked her out of the ring just as Stephanie began to tap. It was a shame the match was so fast, but at the same time I was happy it just showed how pathetic the twins are. Teddy Longs music suddenly blared through the speakers and out walked the man himself.

"Very nice ladies. I have an announcement to make. The Divas Tag Team titles have come to the WWE! And AJ, Kaitlyn you just made number one contenders! Your opponents will be announced at Extreme Rules! Holla Playa's!" I hugged the girls tightly and we made our way backstage. For a second I thought the Garcia's were going to try something as Stephanie stared at Phil who only had eyes for me, but the arrival of Celeste and April behind me had them both leaving.

"Come on Lou, I just checked on Matt and Ang. They aren't in the locker room and one of the techies said he saw them leaving for the hotel. Looks like you'll be doing Bryans promo." I took his offered hand I waved bye to Celeste as April would be needed for the promo. We met Matt Striker and Bryan at the promo area, Phil and April standing to one side out of shot.

"Please welcome my guests at this time Hope and the World Heavy Weight Champion Daniel Bryan! So Hope are you and Heaven ready for this Sunday? You have the majority of your clients in matches. Punk has a title rematch, Airboom are in a fatal four way for the tag titles, Ted Dibiase will face Cody Rhodes and AJ and Kaitlyn will face mystery opponents for the new Divas Tag Titles."

"We are more than ready Matt, I know we both have complete confidence in our clients and as for Punks rematch, there shouldn't be one as he should still have his title. But come Sunday he will have it back as Alberto just doesn't measure up to Punk."

"And just added to the pay per view is Daniel Bryan vs. Wade Barrett, Daniel how do you feel about this match?"

"How do I feel? Well Barrett hasn't earned it, but I'll face him and I'll do my best to retain my title. To make Heaven and Hope proud to have me as their client and to show to AJ that I have changed." Stu sauntered into the picture and I rolled my eyes.

"You can't actually think you'd beat me? There will be a new World Heavy Weight Champion. AJ knows you're going to lose your title and that's exactly why she dumped your sorry arse. She's just a gold digger exactly like Eve only not as good looking." Stu smirked and Bryan was ready to deck him, I grabbed him only for April to come past and slap Stu hard.

"I was with Danny because I love him and nothing more. He will beat you and keep his title because he is better than you could ever dream of being!" The camera shut off just as April and Bryan went to kiss. Phil joined us then glaring at Stu and he walked away. April and Bryan leaving to in their own little world.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm take out, ice cream and a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan beautiful." He smiled as we set off back to the hotel.

A/N: Will Ang and Matt sort things out? How will Extreme Rules go? Will Phil and Matt get their titles? And who will be April and Celeste's mystery opponents? 450 reveals next :D


	64. Chapter 64

~Angie~

"Nothing we are just going to go and let you two talk." Lou got up and went to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm. I wasn't going to let her get away with this. I was going to find out what the hell they did to Matt.

"Louise out with it now!"

"I just told him to stop being a child along with a few more home truths. He may have got a little upset by it and Phil may have punched him." Lou was looking everywhere, but at me.

"You punched my boyfriend?" I asked flatly.

"Well I thought for a second he was going to hurt Lou, don't be mad Angie." Phil flashed me a cheeky smile. "Look we were just trying to set him straight, Lou doesn't like to see you upset and if Lou isn't happy, neither am I." He told me wrapping his arms round Lou's waist resting his head on her shoulder. I wasn't going to let him think he can go around and punch my boyfriend even if he does deserve it. My hand connected with Phil's face. I didn't mean to slap him that hard. But he hurt my baby. I would understand if Lou was pissed at me.

"Angie!" Lou shouted turning and kissing Phil's cheek.

"Ouch, remind me not to piss you off again." Phil said trying for angry, but failing as a smile crept on to his face as he rubbed his cheek.

"You two sort this out or we will lock you in a room till you sort it out. I will go down with April and Celeste, if you haven't sorted it out by then I guess I'll have to go down for Bryans promo too." She took Phil's hand and left. I sighed turning around and looking at Matt. His eye was already turning black. I slowly walked over to him, resting my hand on his arm.

"Matt?" It came out more as a question then anything else.

"I'm sorry. You say your family means a lot to you but the way you gave them up for me, I couldn't understand why you would give them up for me."

"Because I love you. I love my family and I grew up putting my family first as that was how I was rasied. They will come around. I was also taught to stick up for myself. I did that by picking you over them. I can go a few days with out them, you I can't. You're my life now Matt. Everything I said to you yesterday I mean it. I would love nothing else then to be the mother of your kids when the time is right. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

"It's not your fault. I over reacted to it all. I should've let it be and walked away. I didn't want to see you fighting with your dad over me."

"He still see's me as his baby girl. He needs to be reminded that I'm old enough to do as I please." I helped him up and we headed back to the hotel. It would be best if we talked about everything else there. We were stoped by a techie.

"Angie you can't leave yet you have a promo with Bryan and Lou."

"Lou has it covered tonight. I have a few personal problems that need to be worked out right now. Lou will understand, just let her or Phil know that I left with Matt to the hotel." He nodded and walked off. Atleast the tension between us had left and we are on the way to fixing things. We got to the hotel room.

"I didn't want what your dad said to get to me. It just did. I know you're happy with me and you love me. I was just trying to push you away. For what I'm not really sure. I'm sorry I did it. You're important to me. I've acted like a brat lately, you have every right to be a bitch to me. I don't deserve your forgiveness." He was gonna continue but I pressed my lips against his.

"You don't deserve my forgiveness but you have it. I love you too much to let you go now."

"I love you too Angie, I really do."

"I know you do Matt or you wouldn't have acted the way you did." With everything being cleared up we laid in the bed in each others arms, it was perfect.

"I missed holding you." He said kissing my head. I smiled moving closer to him.

"I missed being in your arms." I told him placing a kiss to his chest. I didn't see much of Phil and Lou over the next few days as I was with Matt and Kofi helping them get ready for their match. Sunday had rolled around and Matt was getting things put together at the hotel. I was sitting on the bed as he was digging through his bags making sure he had everything he need. I looked at Matt confused when he kneeled infront of me.

"Angie I'm sorry for the way acted. I have been trying to find away to make it up to you and show you that I really do love you and care about you." He pulled out a small black box. He slowly opened the box to reveal a 14kt white gold promise ring with 2 aquamarine birthstones, that are heart shaped. On one side Matthew was engraved, and on the other side Angela was engraved. "I promise to love you and marry you one day years from now." I smiled as he slipped the ring on my very important ring finger.

"I love you now let's go so you can win the titles and we can have a private celebration." I told him flirty getting up. He grabbed my ass. I jumped alittle giggling.

"You're on." He got his bags, taking my hand. We got to the arena making our way to the locker room. Matt's eye was still pretty bad looking.

"Sorry about punching you man." Phil said when we walked in.

"Nah it's fine, I had it coming, but how's the cheek?"

"Uh yea sorry about that." I told him shyly.

"Nah it's fine no harm done." I smiled turning around.

"Woah" Lou exclaimed grabing my arm.

"Uh yea Lou?"

"What's this?" Lou asked raising my hand up.

"Oh Matt felt bad for the way he had been acting and got me a promise ring. No biggie really, we didn't run off and get married or anything."

"You run off to get married then you best bring Phil and myself with you."

"Of course you'd be there Lou." We sat around getting nervous as it was getting closer for the matches to start. First up was Ted. He came and I walked off with him. He had asked how things were between myself and Matt. I told him everything was fine now. He seemed bummed that he couldn't lock us in closet.

"This match is a no Disqualifaction match and it is set for on fall. Introducing the challenger. From Madison, Mississippi, weighing in at 214 pounds, Ted Dibiase Jr." The crowd was behind him. Vickie walked out and the boos started instantly. I tried not to laugh at the her reaction.

"Excuse me" She yelled only earning her more boos. "His opponent who will still be the Intercontinental Champion, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 215 pounds he is your Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes." He came walked down with this red trunks on, Vickie not far behind him. I glared at Vickie.

The two worked some chain wrestling to start the match. Ted took control first with a back body drop. He followed with a running kick to Cody's face. Cody gained control with a dropkick. The fight spilled to the floor, Cody tried to hit Beautiful Disaster off of the apron, but Ted caught him with a dropkick before Cody could connect with the kick. Ted worked over Cody with some stomps in the corner. Cody fought back and put Ted in the tree of woe. Cody worked some stomps and then hit a release suplex for a two-count. Cody then locked in a rest hold. I got the crowd behind Ted and he started to make a comeback, Cody had tried for a moonsault but Ted moved and quickly hit him with Dream Street for the win. I was mostly shocked that Vickie didn't try anything, as she just there screaming and throwing her litte fit when Cody lost. I got into the ring hugging Ted.

"Congrats Ted." I told him as he smiled goofy.

"Your winner and new Intercontinental Champion Ted Dibiase Jr." I raised his arm up and he got on the ropes holding the title up. We got backstage as everyone was waiting there. They started to hug Ted and tell him congrats as it was now time for Matt's match.

"Good luck." Was being called as we walked out. Everyone had been announced and before the ref could signal for the bell Johnny Ace walked out mic in hand. I rolled my eyes, what the hell could he want now?

"To make this fair for everyone, ladies I'm baning you from ring side." He smirked and walked off. Fair, how the hell was this fair? I wished Matt and Kofi good luck and walked off. They didn't need me to win, they could do that on their own, I was mainly out there for support. Once backstage Vickie stood there with a smirk on her face. She was up to something.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked her pissed off still.

"Nothing." Was all she said smirking. I rolled my eyes and started to pace back and forth as the match went on. I would look over and see that Matt or Kofi were getting the upper hand but it wouldn't last long. I would go back to pacing.

"What the hell?" Phil yelled. I rushed over to the monitor to see what was going on. Nick would stay hid until Jake could distract the ref and then Nick and Curt would clear the ring. Nick and Jake took off threw the crowd as Curt hit Upside Down Frown (Twisting delayed scoop slam) on Matt he then went to the top rope and hit his Heat-Seeking Elbow. He got the pin and the win.

"Your new WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks." I was pissed that Vickie set this whole thing up. I wanted to strangle her or something but I didn't dare lay a finger on her as she was working with Ace.

"Nothing my ass." I said walking past her with with a glare. I ran down to the ring to check on Matt and Kofi. They both said they were a little sore but they were fine. Matt had his arms wrapped around me. I was in my little world trying to focus on the divas tag match that was next.

"We still on for tonight?" he whispered. I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure, you lost, but it wasn't fair as you would've won if it wasn't for Ace. So maybe if you're not too sore."

"You two ready?" April asked walking up with Celeste.

"Yea" Lou said they all looked at me. I kissed Matt.

"Hell yes." I said walking out with them. We stood in the ring waiting to see who they would be facing.

A/N: Who will April and Celeste be facing? How will Bryan's match go? Will Phil win his match? Does Ace have anything else planned? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	65. Chapter 65

~Louise~

I was shocked to say the least when Matt and Kofi didn't win because of interference. But I knew it was too good to be true that all of our matches tonight would go by smoothly.

"You two ready?" April asked walking up with Celeste.

"Yea" I said we all looked at Ang. She kissed Matt.

"Hell yes." She said walking out with us. We stood in the ring waiting to see who they would be facing. Then Eve's music hit and she walked down with Maxine. Ha really? Maxine wasn't that good, Eve sure she was ok. April and Celeste so had this.

"You two got this." Ang smiled.

"Yeah just remember when it comes to Eve speed is what you need. As for Maxine, Celeste you know what to do with her you've had plenty of matches."

"So kick ass girls!" Ang shouted as we climbed out the ring. After some arguing Maxine started off against April, she went straight for a drop kick taking Maxine down. She locked in the octopus hold only for Eve to get involved.

"Stop her Kaitlyn!" I shouted and she jumped in hitting a running cross body taking Eve down. She kicked her out of the ring and turned to help April. She grabbed Maxine in a scoop slam and then picked her up whipping her into the corner. She quickly climbed out and AJ tagged her in. They had set Maxine up for their tag team move. A corner clothesline from AJ and a back breaker from Kaitlyn who dropped down for the pin as AJ hit a splash to Eve who was about to get in the ring.

"Your winners and new Divas Tag Team Champions AJ and Kaitlyn!" We quickly climbed in and hugged the girls passing them their new titles. We celebrated up the ramp and into the back. We toned it down a little for Matt as he hadn't won his match. April was going back down to sit at commentary while I would go down for Bryans match seen as he was against Stu and it was best to keep him away from Ang.

"Come on Bryan, let's go retain your title." I smiled. We walked on to the ramp and he ran down shouting Yes! The fans cheering it with him. He climbed in and then stepped on the ropes for me to climb in after him, see we were making him a gentleman. Stu's music began to play and down he strolled, that smug look on his face.

"Well, well look what we have here, Hope, but no Heaven instead the vegan. I hope you're ready to lose that title." Stu laughed as he got in the ring.

"I hope you're ready to get your ass whipped!" I shouted back. "Daniel you got this just focus." He nodded and I climbed out, smiling at April who was sat ringside. The bell rang and they locked up. Stu easily over powering Bryan and throwing him into the ropes near me.

"Come on Daniel, focus speed not strength. Take him down and get him in the Lebell Lock." He nodded and got back up. The crowd getting behind him with Yes chants. The fans cheering turning to boos had me looking up the ramp were Otunga was strutting down. I glared at him and as he hopped up on to the apron calling the ref over I ran round.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"None of your business Hope,"

"Of Course it's my damn business that's my client!" I heard a thud and glanced into the ring. April was out of her seat shouting for Bryan to get up as Jason slithered from the ring a chair in his hands. "What the hell! Ref he just…" But the ref wasn't listening as he turned back seeing Stu pin Bryan.

"Your winner and new World Heavy Weight Champion WADE BARRETT!" I climbed in going to Bryan.

"Hey come on, it' gonna be fine. You have a rematch." He shrugged away from me and that's when April climbed in crouching in front of him. She hugged him earning an Aww from the fans and walked him back stage.

"I could kill Vickie!" Ang shouted as she came to us.

"So could I, but I'm glad Phil's match is an extreme rules match. Not so much for the fact that he could get seriously hurt but more out of the fact that, I spoke to Vince and I get to take this down with me." I smiled as I collected the baseball bat from the techie. "This is going to come in real handy." I smirked. The techie signalled it was time for Phil's match. I kissed him and thanked everyone when they wished him luck. I walked down the ramp with him and climbed into the ring, he stood his hands clasped together rolling them his eyes trained on where Alberto would drive out. Jesús climbed in and began announcing Alberto. He drove out in a Bentley Continental GTC 2011 yet another rental. Phil lifted my hand to kiss as this was becoming his thing.

"Try not to get hurt too much."

"Well I was hoping you could kiss it better later tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows. I laughed stepping out bat in hand. As the match got underway Jesús stalked round towards me.

"Really? Am I supposed to be scared of you?" I laughed rolling my eyes resting the bat against my shoulder.

"You should be, I cannot allow you to hit Alberto with that." I clasped the bat in both my hands.

"Oh this? This isn't for Alberto, no Punk will take care of him. This is solely for my protection." I should have realised that Jesús wouldn't have come round just to 'threaten' me, as Phil came towards the ropes he pulled on Phil's leg so I smacked him in the back with the bat. "No we don't cheat! Now move or I'll beat you across the head with this." But I didn't need to worry as the ref had seen and was demanding he leave the ring. I smiled and waved goodbye at him Alberto cursing he took Phil down with a vicious kick and the fans started to get behind Phil. He climbed out of the ring and I backed away as the ref was watching me. He pulled out a kendo stick and Phil was still down.

"NO please don't." I begged, I didn't want to see Phil hit with that.

"Why mi poco cutie! What do I get if I don't hurt him?" He advanced on me, but Phil came flying out of the ring to land on Alberto.

"L-Hope get up the ramp please." Phil begged and I did after deciding me being ringside could put him off. I stood at the top watching the fight, cringing as Alberto took control hitting Phil repeatedly with the Kendo stick. I wanted to do something, I needed to help Phil. I looked to the side as he hit Phil again. And my eyes zeroed in on the Bentley. A smile curling my lips. A techie was at the side and he had a couple of mics with him. I grabbed one and climbed on to the Bentley.

"HEY ALBERTO!" He looked up just as he was about to hit Phil again. I dropped the mic, brought the bat up and smashed the windscreen with one wicked blow. I snatched the mic up and smiled. "Well that blows, that's gonna cost a lot to replace." Then I stepped off and whacked off the door mirror. Alberto was pulling his hair out, Phil completely forgotten about. Which was the plan. As long as Alberto stayed in the ring. I smashed the passenger window shouting whoops as I did so. I never did like Bentleys anyway. I looked back in the ring to see Phil on his feet and even this far away I could see that devilish smile of his on his face. Alberto turned straight into the GTS and as he laid there Phil locked in the Anaconda Vice. I ran back down to the ring just as Alberto began to tap. Cult of Personality blaring through the arena. I grabbed his title and climbed into the ring. I handed him his title, but he let it fall to the floor pulling me into him and kissed me I wanted to check the welts I had seen caused by the kendo stick, but he wouldn't let go. He suddenly pulled away snagged his title posing briefly before pulling me backstage where everyone was. Over all the congratulations and shouting I could just about make out that we were going to a club. I smiled as Nattie and Eve wanted to dress us up again. I only hoped it wouldn't end the same way.

A/N: YAY Phil won! How will clubbing go? Will Bryan get his title back? Nick and Jake have been pretty quiet, are they planning something? Will Kevin ever get his title shot? 450 reveals next :D


	66. Chapter 66

~Angie~

I was shocked to see that Bryan didn't win. I hated the fact that Stu had the damn title. Once he had walked past us he sent me a wink, Matt growled at him. It was a good thing I didn't go out there or I would've made sure Stu lost and that would've only ended badly for someone. I thought it was pretty funny when Lou took to destroying Del Rio's rental car. I just hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for it. Nattie, Eve, Beth and the rest of them walked up and had plans to play dess up again. I really didn't want to go to the club but I didn't have a choice I wanted to be with Matt alone cheering him up as he didn't win the tag titles because of Vickie. The least I could do was go out and have fun for a little bit atleast. Phil came through the curtain with Lou. It's was crazy and as happy as Matt was being for his friend I knew that he was still taking it hard.

"Come on girls. We'll meet you guys at the club." Beth told them as the pulled us off, not even letting us get a chance to kiss our boyfriends good bye. Lou didn't put up much of a fight this time around as they would've done it anyways. Much like last time the room was filled with a ton of colors. It really looked like a damn rainbow had exploded or something. They kept putting dresses up to me to see how it would look. They had decided on one, I took it and walked into the bathroom to change into it. It was pretty dress but let's see if I feel the same about it once I get it on. It's a stunning mermaid inspired styling with tonal embellished crossover waistband and criss-cross open back fastened by a concealed hook and eye closure. It was Turquoise color. It stopped 4 inch's above my knee. It was stunning. I walked out and they loved it, Nattie went and found the perfect pair of Christian Louboutin shoes. They were J-Lissimo 100 spiked metallic leather sandals. They have a 4.5 inch heel. They are a metallic-turquoise leather. Spike-embellished clear PVC front straps, elasticated slingback strap, open round toe, signature red leather sole. I had a black clutch with a black flower detail on it. I had a braclet that was a light blue topaz gems sit inside strands of .925 silver circlets. My make up was done in a light blue color with black mascara and eyeliner. I went with a light pink lip stick. My hair was done in a high ponytail. I had a cross in my cartilage, I had small diamond studs in my third and second holes and in my first holes where Angel wings. I wore my normal rings, and the necklace I have yet to take off unless I have to.

"Matt wont keep his hands to himself." Lou said smarting off. I blushed alittle.

"That's the point Lou, I gotta make him cheer up some how, so if it's a little fooling around at the club then so be it." I told her smirking.

"I'm sure it will be more then fooling around at the club." Lou said trying to be serious but we both burst out in laughter.

"We don't even wanna know." Nattie said pushing Lou into the bathroom to get dressed. Lou walked out dressed in a purple stretch jersey beaded one shoulder goddess top, black skinny jeans, for shoes she was wearing purple heels with sparkling black skulls. A rounded toe, 1 inch platform and 5 inch covered stiletto heel. They gave her a studded espresso waxed leather clutch bag. They did her make up with a smokey eye with a little white in the outter corner. Her hair was left down with red tints through out it. Her nails were painted black.

"Now who's trying to get laid?" I told her acting serious.

"Hmm still you." She told me smiling. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't help it that he is so fine and I just wanna jump him. I know you feel the same about Phil. So don't even act like you don't." I told her raising an eyebrow.

"Ok we get it you both wanna sleep with your guys. Now let's go to the club so it can happen." Eve exclaimed pushing us out the door. We got the club and walked in. I wasn't even all the way in the door when I was grabbed from behind a hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I looked around but I couldn't see Lou or anyone else for that matter. I was starting to freak out.

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now? I could take you right here, right now." I smiled rolling my eyes turning around in his arms.

"Maybe I'll let you do whatever you want to me, where ever you want to do it at." I told him seductively, running my hands down his chest, stopping at his waist band. He growled spinning us around and pinning me against the wall. He hungrily kissed me, pushing himself up against me.

"There you two are, come on let's dance." Lou said pulling Phil behind her to the dance. Matt looked scared for a second and I pulled him off to the dance floor. Move your body by My Darkest Days started to play. As the song went the more I started to grind against Matt. He his hands were all over my body. Before the song ended Matt was dragging me off to the back of the club into a dimly lit corner where there was a booth. Matt pulled me into him our lips locking together. He worked on getting my black lace thong off. I took it from him and put it in his pocket. Matt sat down pulling me onto his lap. His lips went to my neck as I started to undo his pants. He lifted up some so I could slip his jeans and boxers down and pull his semi hard cock out. He slipped his hands under my dress. I sat up as he got his dick lined up with my pussy. Once I felt the tip at my entrance I sat down biting my lip as he filled me. We rocked together going the perfect speed. I dug my nails into Matt's shoulders as my orgasm washed over me. I collapased against Matt as he kept thrusting into me. He bit down on my neck as he spilled his seed inside of me. We shared a kiss as I got Matt put back together. We joined the others.

"What's that I smell?" Lou said sniffing the air.

"I think it's the smell of booze musked by the sent of sex." Phil said smirking. It was a good thing that it was some what dark as my cheeks were a bright red, I could feel the heat from them. Matt pulled me close to him.

"Sorry that my girl drives me crazy that we can't wait to get back to the hotel."

"Or that we like to keep things spicy between us." I said a bit muffled as my head was buried in Matt's side. We spent the rest of the night joking around mostly about Matt and myself but we got a few ribs in about Phil and Lou. Everyone except the four of us were drinking alcohol, we were just fine with Phil's favorite drink pepsi. Around 1 in the morning we all headed back to the hotel. Needless to say we enjoyed more of each other before snuggling up on the bed under the blankets and drifting off to sleep. In the morning we met up with Phil and Lou in the hotel lobby and headed off to the arena. Matt and Phil checked to see what was going on but nothing was posted yet, which was weird.

"Ladies Mr. Laurinaitis would like to see you in his office." Otunga said walking up to us. I looked at Lou confused. She was confused herself. What the hell was going on? What did we do now? Matt squeezed my hand and we follwed behind Otunga.

A/N:What did Phil and Lou get up to at the club? What does Ace want with Lou and Ang? LoopyLou tells all next :D


	67. Chapter 67

~Louise~

Move Your Body by My Darkest Days was one of my favourite songs by them. And grinding against Phil on the dance floor I'm pretty sure he knew it. His hands were gripping my hips and he was so close to me that I could feel his dick pressing against me through his jeans. As the song ended I couldn't see Matt or Ang or any of the others for that matter which meant no one, could see us slope off. We sat down in a booth in the far corner. My hand going to Phil's zipper pulling his cock free, my mouth watering and my heart thudding at what I was about to do very publically. I bobbed my head down taking his cock in to my mouth.

"Fuck Lou!" I smirked at this as I worked his shaft my hand cupping his balls and rolling them. His hand went to my head pushing my head further down his cock. He shot his seed into my mouth and I swallowed it all.

"Fucking hell Phil! This is what hotel rooms are for! I was gonna ask if you guys wanted a drink, but seems Lou already has." I sat up quickly blushing like crazy looking at Kofi and biting my lip. Phil chuckled pulling me into him.

"Man you're just jealous, ignore him Lou." He smiled pressing our lips together. Kofi walked off laughing muttering something about Phil corrupting me, hell Phil could corrupt me anytime I didn't mind. We joined the others Matt and Ang still not there and thankfully Kofi hadn't told anyone what we'd been up to. When Matt and Ang walked back to us it was pretty damn obvious they'd been up to no good.

"What's that I smell?" I asked mock sniffing the air.

"I think it's the smell of booze musked by the scent of sex." Phil said smirking. It was clear Ang was blushing so Matt pulled her into him.

"Sorry that my girl drives me crazy that we can't wait to get back to the hotel."

"Or that we like to keep things spicy between us." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't say anything. At around 1am after a hell of a lot of ribbing from me and Phil about what they had been up to we called it a night. Back at the hotel Phil returned the favour before we finally drifted off to sleep. I woke up to Phil talking to someone on the phone a huge smile on his face. He saw I was awake and said his goodbyes agreeing to meet with whoever it was before hanging up he answered my question before I could ask it.

"That babe was Scott, he can't wait to meet you." I was confused for a moment until I realised he meant Colt Cabana.

"Wow we meeting him after the show?" I smiled getting out of bed.

"Yeah we said we'd get take out and come back here, I know you're not one for fancy restaurants." I smiled.

"Yeah and neither are you." I laughed getting up and changing. We met up with Ang and Matt before heading to the arena. We checked the boards to see what matches they would be in, but there was nothing which was really odd.

"Ladies Mr. Laurinaitis would like to see you in his office." Otunga said walking up to us. I looked at Ang confused. She was confused herself. What the hell was going on? What did we do now? I hated to feel I was in trouble when I couldn't think of what I did to get in trouble. Phil took my hand and we walked down to Ace's office. Otunga stopped Phil and Matt from going in with us. As we walked into the room Ace was sat behind his desk.

"Ashton, Steele. I think its time you realised how hard my job is and how hard it is and how hard you make it running around causing mayhem for me. So this week Raw and Smackdown are yours to run and do with as you please." He was deadly serious and a little smug. He clearly thought we couldn't handle it.

"You can refuse if you want too, no one will blame you if you don't feel competent enough as…" He stopped himself before he insulted us. I looked at Ang and she looked at me.

"We'll do it, but does this mean that you and Otunga will leave us be? You won't interfere in our decisions?" Ang asked.

"Indeed it does." He was clearly hoping we'd fall flat on our faces, but fat chance of that happening. He waved his hand dismissing us. I wondered if that meant we could have him in a match. I'd sure like to see Glenn's Kane or Matt's Lord Tensai beat him senseless I mussed as we walked out. The guys were further down the hallway. Phil pulled me to him and looked at us both with a bit of concern.

"What did Snigglefritz want?" I broke out in a huge smile.

"Well you are looking at this week's Raw and Smackdown's General Managers!" I grinned.

"What no way the both of you?" Matt asked.

"Yep, but I think me and Lou both know he's doing this either so we'll sympathise with him or to break us as we lose control of the shows."

"But that won't happen, we have you and our stable, the other divas." I smiled, but really there weren't that many. We stuck mainly to the guys and those in our stable so we didn't actually know the others.

"Oh there's more than that, I guarantee it." Phil smiled. "And for those who might not listen to you, we'll deal with them."

"Hey Phil, is Scott in town already?" I asked drawing Ang and Matts attention.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I smiled.

"Well Scott's a pretty damn good wrestler, both yours and Matts friend and if I'm not mistaken it was Ace that future endeavoured him. So why not bring him back? He could be like our enforcer." I smiled.

"Oh that's good, but would he do it Phil?" Ang smiled an evil glint her eyes, we both knew it would grind on Ace like nobody's business to bring back someone he'd essentially fired.

"Only one way to find out." Phil said pulling out his cell. "Hey Colt, yeah look you doing anything? Like now and the next few weeks at least? Good how do you fancy a stint in the WWE? Well Lou and Ang just got made GM's for this week's shows. Well get here as soon as possible. Ok seen ya soon." I had only heard Phil's side, but it sounded good.

"Well he's in, we'll tell him what we need him to do when he gets here."

"You two are devious, I can't wait to see Ace's face when he sees you brought Scott back." Matt laughed holding Ang to him.

"Is it bad if I want to put Kevin in a match against Jake for the United States title?"

"Nope, well only for Jake as he'll lose to Kevin." Ang mused.

"Oh that's ok then, are you sure others are going to be ok with us running the shows?" I asked a little worried that we'd be up shit creek if hardly anyone would listen to us. We needed the top dogs like Orton, Cena and Mizanin to back us, but we'd never spoken to them. But at least we had Phil and Matt.

A/N: How will the running of the shows go? Will Ace try to sabotage them? Will the other superstars listen to Lou and Ang? How will they get on with Colt? Find out next from 450 :D And to Cabana-Rama you'll get your Scott time in the next chapter :D


	68. Chapter 68

~Angie~

"Hey Phil, is Scott in town already?" Lou asked getting mine and Matts attention.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well Scott's a pretty damn good wrestler, both yours and Matts friend and if I'm not mistaken it was Ace that future endeavoured him. So why not bring him back? He could be like our enforcer." Lou smiled.

"Oh that's good, but would he do it Phil?" I smiled an evil glint in my eyes, we both knew it would grind on Ace like nobody's business to bring back someone he'd essentially fired.

"Only one way to find out." Phil said pulling out his cell. "Hey Colt, yeah look you doing anything? Like now and the next few weeks at least? Good how do you fancy a stint in the WWE? Well Lou and Ang just got made GM's for this week's shows. Well get here as soon as possible. Ok seen ya soon." I had only heard Phil's side, but it sounded good.

"Well he's in, we'll tell him what we need him to do when he gets here."

"You two are devious, I can't wait to see Ace's face when he sees you brought Scott back." Matt laughed holding me to him.

"Is it bad if I want to put Kevin in a match against Jake for the United States title?"

"Nope, well only for Jake as he'll lose to Kevin." I mused.

"Oh that's ok then, are you sure others are going to be ok with us running the shows?" Lou asked a little worried that we'd be up shit creek if hardly anyone would listen to us. We needed the top dogs like Orton, Cena and Mizanin to back us, but we'd never spoken to them. But at least we had Phil and Matt. We had decided to talk to a few of them to see where they stood on us running the show. We walked down the hall, we came across Randy's locker room first, Phil knocked on the door. As we waited for Randy to say something or open the door. We heard him grumble and pull the door open.

"What can I do for the four of you?" Randy asked.

"Well Orton we are in charge for the night." I said pointing between Lou and myself.

"And we wondering if you had a problem with that?" Lou asked finishing off for me.

"You guys have caused me no problems this far for being here, and the fact that Ace isn't in charge will do this company some good. So you have my support, and if you need me to do anything then I will gladly do it. But since you two are here will I be in a match tonight?" I looked over at Lou and smirked.

"How about you find yourself a partner of your choosing for the night and you will get to face Nick and Stu in any match you want." I told him. Letting him have the power to choose the type of match.

"Since you two have been so nice about this all and it will be helping Bryan with the face turn I will choose him but I will have to go over the type of match with Bryan."

"Any match type is ok with us, just announce it to everyone when you are out there." Lou told him. He went off in search of Bryan as we continued on your way. We came across Cena in catering.

"I was going to wonder if you two were going to bring them around. I haven't heard much about them but enough to know you two are in love." Cena joked.

"I swear they have told everyone about us. But we need to ask you something." I told him going from joking to a serious tone.

"Ask away."

"Ace has had it up the ying yang with well the four of us but he named me and Ang GM's for the week. We were just wondering if you had a problem with that?"

"I have no problem with the two of you. I hope you give Ace a run for his money. But uh.."

"You wanna know about your match for the night?" I asked him.

"How'd you know that?" He asked abit confused.

"We maybe new around here but we ain't dumb John boy." Lou told him as Phil snickered behind her.

"I see someone has Phil's sense of humor around here. But yea who will I be facing?"

"Well seen as you like to help the younger guys around here get over, why don't you go out there and call anyone out that you want. Keeps things interesting." I told him. He nodded thinking it over.

"Alright, I already like this, you guys give us freedom and little room to breath around here which is something we need. I'll make sure everyone else around here knows not to screw up and listen to you guys." John said walking off.

"Hey Mizanin." Phil yelled out. I leaned against Matt, feeling alittle light headed. Mike walked up to us scared alittle.

"You ok?" Matt asked close to my ear.

"Yea, I'm fine." I told him lying. He knew that I was lying to him, but he was just going to drop it for now.

"What's up Phil?" Mike asked not being so pleased.

"Lou and Ang are the GM's for the week, and they wanna know if they are going to have a problem with you or not?" Phil told him abit pissed at Mike.

"Why should I go around listening to the two of them? They know shit about this business. Ace is gonna have a mess to clean up next week when he is back in charge of everything." Mike smirked looking at us.

"Because we have the power to put you in any match we want with anyone we want. Or if you would like we could fire you right here on the spot Michael. So you pick, you wanna listen to us or do you wanna walk?" Lou told him being dead serious.

"I'll uh" Mike sqeeked out clearing his throat. "I wont be a problem for you two." He said quickly walking off.

"I guess he didn't want to know his match for the night." I said trying not to laugh at Mike. I didn't even notice that Phil was on his phone or anything, but it turns out he was.

"Scott's here." Phil said putting his phone away. We walked off to where Scott was waiting for us.

A/N: How is Raw gonna go? How's the meeting with Scott gonna go? Will Ace or Otunga try anything? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	69. Chapter 69

~Louise~

"Scott's here." Phil said putting his phone away. Phil was clearly eager to see his best friend. We headed to the staff entrance and there he was Scott 'Colt Cabana' Colton, all 6'1 and 233lbs of his cute self. He was smiling like a goon as we walked towards him.

"Punk! Matt hows it going guys?" All three guys hugged each other and then he looked between Ang and me his smile if possible getting even bigger. "Well I'll be damned, how the hell you two losers pulled these two beauties is beyond me." I smiled at the compliment, but couldn't help roll my eyes at his gross exaggeration at my looks and judging by Ang's face she felt the same too. Phil saw and started laughing.

"He's right so don't roll your eyes." He smiled pulling me closer to him for a kiss.

"Hey if we ain't sharing you can stop making out." I blushed at what Scott said which only made Ang and Matt laugh. "So what is it you want me for?"

"Well like Phil said Ace made us two GM's for the week. Orton hasn't got a problem with us." I said.

"And neither does Cena, he says he's going to tell everyone not to give us any trouble." Ang added.

"But you know how things go around here and we know Ace will be lurking like the cockroach he is. So if you could be our enforcer, you know help us deal with anyone that might or tries to give us grief that would be amazing." He looked between us both amusedly as I finished.

"What are you two like non-identical twins? Finishing each-other's sentences off." He laughed.  
>"No we're just on…" Ang started.<p>

"The same wavelength." I finished. "So will you do it Scott?" We both smiled up at him giving him big doe eyes.

"Damn! Sure I'll do it should be fun. Do I need to sign a contract? Especially if you want me here for a few weeks."

"Yeah that would be a good idea, but the contracts are probably in Ace's office." Ang frowned.

"Correction Ang that would be yours and Lou's office this week." Phil smirked.

"Well I'll take Colt back to the locker rooms so Ace doesn't see him till we have the contract signed and you three can raid the office." Matt said motioning for Scott to follow him.

"Sounds like a plan." Phil smiled as we set off to the office and walked straight into find Ace and Otunga.

"What do you three want? Don't you know how to knock?" Ace rasped out.

"Why would we knock to get into our office?" I glared at him. He was about to pull the "I'm GM blah, blah", but Ang stopped him.

"Seen as we are GM's this week and this is the GM's office you need to leave." It was his turn to glare, but he got up silently pocketing the keys for the desk and leaving with Otunga.

"Hang on a minute!" I elbowed Phil to be quiet.

"It's fine Phil we don't need them." I pulled a grip from my hair and walked round the desk. "Back at school a teacher lost his keys and I offered to try and unlock it. It was actually very easy to do, watch." I bent the grip and inserted it into the lock and turned it unlocking it as I did so. I stood up smiling.

"Nice Lou." Ang smiled opening the draws pulling out empty contracts. "So shall we just give him a yearlong contract?"

"Sure he won't mind, but it says someone from the board needs to sign it." Phil frowned looking over the contract. I took it from him and filled it.  
>"McMahon can sign it." I smiled.<p>

"Babe you really think he's going to sign anything we give him?" Phil asked sceptically. Ang snatched the contract up and ran from the room. I looked up at Phil confused. He shrugged his shoulder and we followed after her. She had run after McMahon who seemed to be in a rush after a brief exchange of words she jogged back to us smiling. She showed us the contract with McMahons signature on it.

"He doesn't actually know what he's signed, but he signed it nonetheless." She grinned. We headed back to the locker room with the contract, Scott quickly looked it over and signed on the dotted line.

"Welcome back to the WWE Scott." I grinned. "Oh I gotta go tell Kev he's finally getting his title shot. Hey Scott you can come with to make sure that Jake doesn't have a problem with his match."

"Sounds good to me, let me flex my muscles." He posed making us all laugh.

"Hey Phil you could do a promo for Alberto's title rematch and Matt you and Kofi can go against Primo and Epico for the number one contenders spot." Ang suggested.

"Ok well I'll go get changed you two can tell Kofi and the others and Lou and Scott can go tell Kev and Jake." I leaned up kissing Phil and then let Scott steer me from the room.

"So where to Looby Lou?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Down here Kevin will be in the locker room." I stopped outside his door and knocked he quickly opened up smiling at me, but looking confused at Scott.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" I grinned at him.

"You have a title match tonight!"

"Oh my god you serious? This is fantastic!" He picked me up and spun me around. "How did you manage this Lou?"

"How have you not heard yet that me and Ang are GM's for the week?"

"This is great, but…"

"No but's, Phil has a promo which I think is going end in a fight any way. Matt and Kofi have a number one contenders match and you deserve this you earned this when you beat Jake. Ace was an ass for not giving you the title shot."

"Hey isn't that Jake?" Scott asked pointing to the oversized blonde ape.

"It is I'll see you later Kevin. Jake!" He stopped turning to face me.

"What do you want?" He lisped out.

"You are to defend your title in a match against Kevin tonight."

"Like hell I am, Mr Laurinaitis hasn't said anything." He glared at me.

"Watch your mouth. Louise and Angela are the GM's tonight so you'll do as you're told." Scott told him standing by my side.

"Your match is first, be out there or lose your title and I'll be watching any interference and I'll have your title."

"And I'll kick your ass, ape boy." I bit my lip trying not to laugh at Scott's comment.

"Come on Scott we'll have to go out in a few and tell the Universe we are in charge and Officer Colt Cabana has come back." He laughed and we headed to gorilla.

"Hi you two, so I sorted your music out Scott and they have your old entrance video for the time being. Come on Lou." Ang smiled passing me a mic as the show's opening music ended. We walked down the ramp smiling and slapping the fans has as our music Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch played.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw!" I smiled into the mic.

"We have some very good news to share with you all tonight!" Ang stated.

"Firstly for this week's shows we are the General Managers."

"And our first order of business we want to welcome back the one and only COLT CABANA!" The crowds cheers blew the roof off. Colts music hit and down he walked high fiving the fans his grin in place.

"Colt is here as our enforcer, so expect to see lots of him as he's here to stay!" I smiled.

"Secondly we are righting a wrong that Ace made at Extreme Rules."

"Yes we are in fact talking about the United States title match! Alex Riley will face Jack Swagger next for the United States title." Kevin's music hit and down he walked. We climbed out with Scott and gave Kevin the thumbs up walking backstage and straight into a pissed off Ace.

A/N: Will Kevin win his match? What will Ace have to say about Scott's contract? How will the rest of the night go? 450 reveals next :D


	70. Chapter 70

~Angie~

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Lou said into the mic.

"We have some very good news to share with you all tonight!" I stated.

"Firstly for this week's shows we are the General Managers."

"And our first order of business we want to welcome back the one and only COLT CABANA!" The crowds cheers blew the roof off. Colts music hit and down he walked high fiving the fans his grin in place.

"Colt is here as our enforcer, so expect to see lots of him as he's here to stay!"

"Secondly we are righting a wrong that Ace made at Extreme Rules."

"Yes we are in fact talking about the United States title match! Alex Riley will face Jack Swagger next for the United States title." Kevin's music hit and down he walked. We climbed out with Scott and gave Kevin the thumbs up walking backstage and straight into a pissed off Ace.

"What the hell do you two thing you are doing?" Ace yelled.

"Our job sir. You did give us the rights to run Raw and SmackDown." I told him.

"We are giving the people what they wanna see. Real People Power." Lou finished off.

"I'm never gonna get use to this freaky non twin shit." Scott said I let a small giggle out.

"And him?" Ace yelled pointing to Scott. "What the hell are you doing back here Mr. Colton?"

"We signed him to a contract for a year." Lou told him getting tired of Ace.

"And yes Vince signed it too." I told him. "You can check next week when you're back in charge,"

"But we have a show to run."

"Scott would you be doll and show these two clowns the way out."

"Sure thing pretty ladies." Scott went to lead them away.

"Wait!" Lou exclaimed. We all looked at her. "Otunga you're under contract to wrestle, so tonight you will be in a match, you'll find out later on who you will be facing."

"Well then Scott throw old Snicklefritz out on his ass and make sure they don't let him back in here. And Otunga get lost." We truned around to see Matt and Phil standing there. We walked back to the GM's office. Beth, Nattie, Eve, Celeste and AJ were waiting for us.

"What can we do for you ladies?" I asked sitting by Matt on the couch.

"We would like to have a real match." Beth said.

"We can give you that, fight till there is a real winner."

"Yes it will the diva tag champs and Kelly vs Eve, Beth and Nattie." I was sent some glares at the mention of Kelly but I wasn't done yet. "Then during or after the match Eve you can take out Kelly, just don't let her in the match as she can't wrestle for shit. Then after the match Nattie,"

"Nattie can turn on Beth and this will lead up to Beth vs Nattie for the divas title." I smiled as Lou finished it off. "Oh and Eve kick the shit outta Kelly." She hasn't caused us any problems but I couldn't stand her, she was fake at everything, and slept her way to the top, you don't get gold when you can't wrestle. It just adds up.

"That all sounds amazing, can we have a walk out so they name you two GM's of Raw and Smackdown, instead of that ass clown?" Nattie said. We laughed, it would be nice if it did happen once Ace was gone but I liked being a manager right now.

"Oh and girls saying you're ready your match is next, just let Kelly know." I told them. The said they would and headed out just as Scott walked back in. He sat in the chair behind the desk since I sat on one couch and Lou and Phil were sitting in the oversized chair.

"Just don't start making out, I really don't need to see that." I smirked pulling Matt into a hot and steamy kiss. Scott started to fake puke and I pulled away from Matt seeing Lou and Phil kissing.

"You feeling ok?" Matt asked rubbing my back.

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry." I smiled lightly kissing him as Kevin burst into the office, showered, changed and with the US title around his waist.

"Thank you for this guys." Kevin said making sure he hugged Lou and myself and shaking hands with the guys.

"You did the work Kev."

"We just gave you the match you deserved to have." Scott shook his head.

"Would you two stop doing that? It creeps me out."

"Stop doing what Scott?" I asked him.

"Yea stop doing what?" Lou asked.

"That whole twin thing."

"We can't help it,"

"It's something we do." I laughed, I really think we were doing this just to get on his nerves alittle. But in a good a way. "Come on baby it's time for your match." I told Matt getting up. We walked down to gorilla. I kissed Matt good luck as him and Kofi went out.

"Oh Rosa you're banned from ringside tonight. You even try to go out there, you will cost your team the chance to get the titles back plus you will be fired." I told her. She stromed off speaking spanish, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I gotta go things sorted out for Otunga's match. Scott stay here with Angie." Lou said taking Phil's hand and walking off.

"So you and Matt huh?"

"Uh yea, so you got anyone special?"

"Nah been to busy for that."

"That's gotta bite but now you can find someone."

"It didn't bite it was quite fun playing the field, but I would like to be as happy as Matt and Phil."

"You'll find her Scott, maybe sooner then you think." I told him nodding. He followed to where I nodded at. "Go talk to her Scott, I'll be fine as Matt and Kofi just won." He smiled walking over to Celeste. Matt hugged me tight as I tried to push away from his sweaty body.

"Don't act like you don't like it." He teased kissing me. I smiled into the kiss.

"So Phil's promo, then Otunga's match against who?" I asked looking at Lou.

"Oh just Matt Bloom." Nothing like hurting the man you hate and getting a kick out of it. Sounds like an awesome match to me. "Then it's what the tag match with Orton and Bryan?"

"Yep then ending things with Cena, but that's getting boring couldn't we put Cena's match next and leave Phil till last?" I asked, I really wanted to switch things around, we had to end with one of the tops guys around here.

A/N: Will they change Phil and Cena's match around? How will the rest of Raw go? What will happen with Colt? How will Phil's promo go? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	71. Chapter 71

~Louise~

I pulled away from kissing Phil just as Kevin burst into the office, showered, changed and with the US title around his waist.

"Thank you for this guys." Kevin said making sure he hugged Ang and myself and shaking hands with the guys.

"You did the work Kev."

"We just gave you the match you deserved to have." Scott shook his head.

"Would you two stop doing that? It creeps me out."

"Stop doing what Scott?" Ang asked him.

"Yea stop doing what?" I asked.

"That whole twin thing."

"We can't help it,"

"It's something we do." I laughed, I really think we were doing this just to get on his nerves a little. But in a good a way. "Come on baby it's time for your match." She told Matt getting up. We all walked down to gorilla. Rosa went to walk past, but Ang was having none of it.

"Oh Rosa you're banned from ringside tonight. You even try to go out there, you will cost your team the chance to get the titles back plus you will be fired." Ang told her. She stormed off speaking Spanish, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I gotta go get things sorted out for Otunga's match. Scott stay here with Angie." I smiled taking Phil's hand and walking off. "Oo I know who can vs. Otunga." I smiled wickedly.

"I like the sound of this." I walked till I found the locker room I was after. I knocked and Matt Bloom opened the door.

"What do you want, stupid girl?"

"How about less of the damn attitude. I'm GM tonight I came to tell you, you have a match against Otunga." I was going for angry with him, but mentioning Otunga I couldn't help the evil smile spread across my face.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe you aren't all that stupid after all."

"Well I guess I should take that as a compliment." I shot back.

"I see you have Punk's attitude problem."

"And what's wrong with that Matt?" Phil asked pulling me to him. Matt shook his head.

"Have a techie get me when it's time for my match."

"Sure just make sure to make it as brutal as possible." I waved and walked away.

"Oo vindictive I like it." Phil smirked kissing me. "Come on Ang is going to love this." We walked back to them seeing Scott putting the moves on Celeste.

"So Phil's promo, then Otunga's match against who?" Ang asked looking at me.

"Oh just Matt Bloom." I grinned, I may not like Matt for what he did to Kev, but I liked Otunga even less. "Then it's what the tag match with Orton and Bryan?"

"Yep then ending things with Cena, but that's getting boring couldn't we put Cena's match next and leave Phil till last?" Ang asked.

"Well I don't see why not. So let's go get Cena."

"No need ladies Cena is here." He smiled walking towards us.

"I so hope you aren't turning into the Rock, the whole referring to himself in the third person bullshit is really annoying." I said making a face. Scott started laughing. "Hey what I do?"

"You'll get use to how blunt Lou can be at times." I rolled my eyes, it wasn't that funny.

"So Cena if it's ok with you will you go next?"

"Yeah sure, Yo Mike! We're up!" I looked to see Miz walking towards us. But he didn't stop his music hit and he walked out. Cena followed out a few minutes later the mixed reaction of the crowd hitting.

"We ever become permanent GM's Lou we are so forcing Cena to become heel."

"Totally agreed. But he can drop the whole Hulk smash, Hulk bash face cos that just looks ridiculous." Again Scott started laughing at me. "I don't know what you're laughing at, why don't you go make kissy faces at Celeste." I actually made him blush which had everyone else laughing. There was crazy cheering coming from the crowd. Both me and Ang looked to the monitor both confused as to what could make the crowd so happy. Mike was unpopular because he whined and Cena well Cena needed no explanation. But what we saw was Brock Lesnar pounding on Cena while Mike scampered from the ring and backstage.

"Shit." Ang said.

"We need to break that up." I said biting my lip.

"Right, bozos!" Scott shouted several members of Vickie's stable turning to face us. "Grab Cena we'll grab Lesnar." Scott, Phil, Matt and Kofi ran down to the ring, Nick, Jake, Tyler and Brian following and grabbing Cena.

"You know, I think we should make a match out of this for the next pay per view."

"That's a good idea Lou, do it at Over The Limit." Ang smiled. Just then Cena was pushed back through by Vickie's clients. John was fuming. "John relax. Go back to your locker room and shower." He took a deep breath and stalked off.

"At least he didn't go all Hulk on us." I joked.

"Hey Lou," Nick smiled just as Jake said hi to Ang.

"Hey Ang,"

"Seriously do you guys not get that we aren't interested? We don't like you and we never will!" Ang snapped. Lesnar came charging through the curtain looking for Cena I think, but he saw us and his anger turned to us. Surprisingly Nick and Jake stepped in front of us.

"You two shouldn't even be here let alone running the show. Shift it you blonde asses!" And that was all it took for them to bolt. So much for chivalry. But our Knights in Shining Armour came through just in the nick of time. Lesnar saw the numbers weren't in his favour and that they would all fight tooth and nail if he tried to hurt us and decided to leave.

"Ok we are not leaving you two on your own ever while at the arena." Matt said pulling Ang to him.

"Agreed. Scott we couldn't have brought you in at a better time." Phil said hugging my waist.

"Don't worry guys, I promise I won't let anyone near them." Ang and I looked at each other rolling our eyes, they made us sound like china dolls. Otunga's match was faster than a damn divas match and was brutal as Matt crushed him. As we had talked the divas match had gone ahead. April and Celeste had left the ring walking back laughing, Scott's head whipping round to look at Celeste. Looking at the monitor Eve was beating on Kelly in the ring and Nattie had turned on Beth and was battling their way up the ramp. Once they come through they smiled hugging each other.

"Lou, Ang thanks so much for letting us do that match. We'll talk later we need to shower." Beth smiled. Ang and Matt went back to the office Ang wanting to plan some matches for Smackdown. Randy and Bryans match against Nick and Jake ended up being a street fight and went smoothly, with Randy and Bryan coming away with the win. Then it was promo time to end the show. Alberto strutted past heading to the ring.

"This guy always a pompous ass?" Scott asked.

"You have no idea man." Phil said holding me tighter.

"He is like Nick won't take no for an answer. Though after Extreme Rules I think he may just have realised no means no." I smiled.

"Or not." Scott mused watching the monitor.

"I am Alberto Del Rio, but you already know that. At Extreme Rules I lost my title because of that little temptress backstage. Hope I'm not mad at you mi poco cutie. No that idiot Punk used you so he could win. But don't worry I will get my title back and then you'll be mine too. Quiero decir vamos who wouldn't want all this?" He motioned to his self.

"Er me." I said disgust written on my face. Phil grabbed a mic as his music hit and walked out. "Oh this is going to be fun."

"I can't wait Phil is going to kill him. Hey we all going out for a meal tonight?" I nodded watching Phil on the monitor.

"Look Alberta, you lost so what if Hope smashed your car up. She had hoped you would take that as a no and leave her alone. But I beat you cos I'm the Best Wrestler in The World. And I'll beat you again anytime anywhere. I have this title cos I earned it. I have Hope because she wants to be with me."

"She is with you cos you have that title, but when you don't and sink to the bottom where you belong she won't want you. She'll want a real man. Like me." Alberto smirked. I wanted to go out, but Scott wouldn't let me.

"No Lou Phil will kill me if you go out and get hurt. Oopsie looks like Phil's flipped." Phil had dived on Alberto and they were both brawling in the ring.

"Er shouldn't we stop that before Phil kills him?" Ang asked walking back with Matt.

"Yeah I'll go down. Matt make sure Lou doesn't go out." Matt grabbed my arm and Scott ran out.

A/N: How will Smackdown go? Does Scott manage to split Phil and Alberto up? What has Ang sorted for Smackdown? 450 reveals next :D


	72. Chapter 72

~Angie~

I went back to the office with Matt wanting to plan some matches for Smackdown. Matt sat down watching every little movement I did. I looked up at him.

"Something wrong baby?" I asked him looking back down trying to figure a few things out.

"Well yes and no." I raised an eyebrow looking up at him. "You see I think it's kinda hot with you running things and it has turned me on and you can't fix this problem for me. Well you can if you want." He sent a wink my way. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yea right and get caught we still haven't lived down the club yet, so for the time being, let's stick to the hotel room or anywhere in your house, that is if I ever get to stay at your place on our days off."

"You will baby, but the most of my house you are going to see is the ceiling anyways." I shot him a look. "Well that's if Mike isn't down there doing a few indy shows."

"You are such a horn dog, but now let me focus on a few Smackdown matches."

"What are you thinking about so far?" Matt asked walking over to the desk.

"Well Cody's pissed about losing his title so I'm thinking that Cody can face Ted for the title. Then with the diva's match going over so well, I'm gonna have Eve vs Nattie for the number 1 contenders spot to face Beth at Over the Limit for the divas title." I smiled putting the papers away getting up and taking's Matt hand. We kissed softly and before it could turn into more we heard.

"I am Alberto Del Rio, but you already know that. At Extreme Rules I lost my title because of that little temptress backstage. Hope I'm not mad at you mi poco cutie. No that idiot Punk used you so he could win. But don't worry I will get my title back and then you'll be mine too. Quiero decir vamos who wouldn't want all this?"

"Let's get down to gorilla and help Scott out with Lou." Matt said leading me out of the office as we heard Phil's voice echo.

"Look Alberta, you lost so what if Hope smashed your car up. She had hoped you would take that as a no and leave her alone. But I beat you cos I'm the Best Wrestler in The World. And I'll beat you again anytime anywhere. I have this title cos I earned it. I have Hope because she wants to be with me."

"She is with you cos you have that title, but when you don't and sink to the bottom where you belong she won't want you. She'll want a real man. Like me." We passed a monitor and I saw that Phil had dived on Alberto and they were both brawling in the ring.

"Er shouldn't we stop that before Phil kills him?" I asked walking up with Matt.

"Yeah I'll go down. Matt make sure Lou doesn't go out." Matt grabbed Lou's arm and Scott ran out. Scott was busy trying to pull Phil off of Del Rio.

"We still going out tonight?" I asked trying to get Lou to focus on something else.

"Uh yea, why do you ask?" Lou asked looking at me. I smirked. "What do you have planned?"

"Oh well since Scotty was all over Celeste earlier, that we could invite her out, I mean they do look cute together and all."

"Scott's gonna hate you, or maybe he will be thanking you. Maybe it's both with him." Lou said as Scott walked out with Phil, who went straight for Lou.

"Maybe it's both with who?" Scott asked.

"Oh nothing." I told him all sing songy like. Scott turned to look at Lou.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't have anything to add after that?" Scott asked fake shocked wrote on his face.

"Well no, I don't Scott. We don't always finish each others sentence's nor do we always have something to say after the other has said something." Lou turned to me. "This is gonna be fun to see, and we will meet you there." I smiled.

"Oh yes it will be. We wont be to long, well maybe." We laughed seeing the confused look on Scott and Phil's face.

"Don't tell me you two are off to fuck or something." Phil said. Were we really that bad? We had yet to do anything more then just kissing at any arena.

"Wait what?" Scott exclaimed.

"Let's see here, Me and Lou got it on in the shower a few weeks ago or so, Angie and Matt walked in on us. Then during the car ride they hid under a blanket getting off, then a few more things happened between Lou and me in the backseat during a game of truth and dare, then Matt almost got us killed well Angie sucked him off. Then just a few night ago they had themselves a nice little fuck in a club." Phil said smirking.

"I didn't know you were keeping count Phil. But this whole club thing, I believe well we were having a quick little fuck, you were getting pleassure from Lou's mouth on your dick." I told him holding a smirk of my own.

"How do you know that Ang? I never told you."

"Well Lou, it was Kofi that walked up on you two right?" I told them as Scott was in a laughter fit. I smirked and walked off with Matt looking for Celeste. They never thought that I would find about that. But Kofi had felt bad that they were giving us so much grief over it that he told me what they had got up to. I had told Kofi that I wouldn't go around and say anything about it, but I couldn't help it. I had to get one over on them. I held my giggle in as Celeste was with April and Bryan and she looked oh so bored as the third wheel with April and Bryan making out.

"Hey Celeste, you busy tonight?" I asked walking up.

"I'm suppose to be hanging out with these two tonight as everyone else has a boyfriend. But they have already made me sick."

"Wanna join us tonight we're headed out to T.G.I. Friday's?" Matt asked her.

"And be on my own again I don't think so."

"You wouldn't, it's gonna be me and Matt, Lou and Phil and Scott is going to be there." I told her as she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yea I'll come." She looked over at the two who were still making out. "They'll figure it out if they ever come up for air." We all meet up at T.G.I Friday's and headed in. It was a nice time with friends. You could see something was brewing between Scott and Celeste, they were being all flirty about it and it was funny because they were trying to be all super secret about it, but they were so obvious about it all.

"You two are sure that once next week rolls around that I will still have job with WWE?" Scott asked worried wrote all over his face. I don't think he could handle being fired again, not after the first time, and then being brought back in for a shot and then never being called back until now. It had to be a scary thing.

"The only person that can fire you is Vince, and he has yet to learn that he hired you. You are guaranteed a job until the year is up, besides you never know what might happen and we will need you to wrestle and you can show off your sick moves and they wont want to get rid of your ass." I told him.

"Besides with the way you and Celeste are over there, they will have to put up with you being around anyways, so why not make you work well you are there." That caused both of them to blush. We had caught up and joked around but we called it an early night with the fact anything could happen tomorrow night for Smackdown.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Friday Night SmackDown! And yes we're still in charge." I said looking around at the cheering fans.

"After such an amazing diva's match this past Monday night, we figured to change things around this week."

"First up is your Diva's Match, and it will be a number 1 contenders match to face Beth Phoenix at Over the Limit." Lou said in the mic to the screaming fans. We got backstage as Beth walked out to sit ring side for the match.

"I gotta go let Ted know about his match. Then we can figure everything else out for the night." I took off with Matt searching for Ted. I knew I had time as Nattie would win the match then her and Beth would have a stare down in the ring. I found Cody first and told him that he had an interview after the diva's match and he went on his way. I finally found Ted walking around in his wrestling trucks and t-shirt.

"Ted we gotta met Cody for the interview then you will face him later for the title." I told him as we made our way to where Cody was at. Matt pulled me into him.

"Baby relax." I smiled kissing him, waiting for the que.

"Cody do you think you will get the Intercontinental title back?" Matt Striker asked.

"Matt I don't think, I know that I will beat Ted and his little posse too." Cody growled into the mic. I walked up with Ted.

"Cody my dear you only think that you will beat Ted, but if you think that you can, then you have your rematch for tonight for the Intercontinental title." I told him. The camera cut off with Ted and Cody staring each other down. "You're match is gonna be up second to last so get things worked through or whatever." I told them walking off with Matt headed back to the office to see what else was going on for the show.

A/N: Will Ted keep his title? Will Smackdown go smoothly? Will anyone try to ruin it? Will Ace try to show up and doing anything? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	73. Chapter 73

~Louise~

As Ang walked off to find Ted, I walked with Phil to the office. Phil sat down on the couch and I sat down curling into his side. I wasn't tired I just loved being so close to him. Scott had yet to arrive, but nobody had seen Celeste yet. I'm pretty sure I knew what they were up to, so Scott couldn't tease me about me and Phil now.

"So babe what else you planned for tonight?"

"I dunno Phil, I think maybe push a mid-carder or two. I think TJ Wilson could do with a bit more of a push especially now he's face, but I'm not sure who to put him against." I sighed.

"What about…Drew? He's up and coming well the man's been up and coming for a while now. But you could put him against TJ. TJ's a balanced wrestler, Drew's more brute force. Should be an interesting match." I smiled liking the idea.

"What should be an interesting match?" Ang asked walking in with Matt.

"Drew vs. TJ." I said sitting up.

"Oh well we'll go tell TJ you can tell Drew." They walked back out as I stood up.

"Well Drew's next door but one. I'll quickly go tell him." Phil raised his brow.

"Lou you sure?"

"Really Phil? Alberto isn't here and neither is Nick. It's safe as can be." I assured him leaning down and kissing him. He grabbed my ass making me squeal. "Naughty."

"Going to punish me?" He wriggled his eyebrows. "You know it could be pretty fun to do it in here and the door has a lock."

"Sex on the brain much?" I teased actually liking the sound of the idea. "Maybe later." I winked and strode to the door. I walked down and knocked on Drew's door. The tall Scot's man opened up and looked down at me a smile playing across his face. I had never realised just how cute Drew was till I was face to face, well face to chest with him.

"Well I'm finally graced with your presence. What brings you by? Louise isn't it?" I nodded not finding my voice, when did I become little miss shy again? I mentally shook myself, Drew stepping to the side and motioning me in. I stepped past him his cologne hitting my nose was gorgeous. I suddenly felt very nervous, the way I used to be around guys.

"I, uh just came to tell you about your match tonight." He let the door close and stepped closer to me. I felt my heart thudding painfully in my chest.

"Well that's nice of you," He stepped back and sat down on a bench. "I would have thought you'd have come seen me sooner." I felt my cheeks flush.

"And why would I do that?" He faked a look of hurt.

"I'm your fellow country man after all lassie." I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me at being called lassie, his Scottish accent coming out strong. "And what are you giggling about?" He asked looking at me in amusement.

"Nothing sorry, just being called lassie. It sounded funny." I realised I might of offended him. "N-n-not that there's anything wrong with how you speak. In fact I like the Scottish accent." I flushed an even bright shade of pink. I sounded like such a loser.

"Relax, nothing to be embarrassed about. It's quite the compliment coming from such a pretty young woman like yourself." Which only succeeded in deepening my blush more. "What's wrong Brooks doesn't tell you how pretty you are?" Which wasn't true Phil always said how beautiful he thought I was. But that had taken a while to get used to.

"No just not used to guys saying it." Where was Ang when I needed her? She could easily make this go away. Hell why hadn't I taken Phil with me?

"Ok I'll make a deal I'll stop complimenting you if you look at me when you talk." Now he said it I realised I had avoided eye contact and felt bad. I had better manners than that. I looked up my eyes settling on his. "Wasn't so hard now was it." I rolled my eyes.

"So…your match is against TJ is going to be an open contest, so feel free to do whatever, just don't maim him." He barked out a laugh.

"Deal, so lovely weather we're having." He dead panned and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, but seriously of all the things you could talk about you choose the weather? How British of you, I kind of miss it. Everyone's so…" I struggled for the word.

"Upbeat about everything?" Drew supplied.

"Exactly, I'm by no means knocking it, but I cannot be cheerful 24hrs a day 7 days a week."

"And you've been out here how long?"

"Just over a year why?"

"Try living here for 5 years. They don't know how to have a good moan about anything." I laughed again, I agreed, but I intended to stay here for the rest of my life.

"I can't believe we're actually complaining about people not complaining!" He laughed and nodded as he couldn't speak.

"It's good to have someone from the UK to share a rant with, Stu's an arse and Darren's hardly ever around." There was a knock on the door. "Come on in!" the door opened and I looked up to see Phil.

"There you are! I thought you were just telling him about his match." Phil eyed Drew warily.

"Yeah sorry, got talking about the UK. I'll see you later Drew. Good luck in your match." I smiled at him taking Phil's offered hand.

"Thanks lassie," He winked. "And come see me so we can have another little rant." I laughed and walked out with Phil.

"Well you two seem awfully chummy. I didn't know you two had spoken before." I couldn't understand his sudden attitude. He didn't care that I talked to Kev or Ted so why should Drew bother him?

"No that was the first time I've spoken to him, we kind of just hit off. He faked being offended as I hadn't come to speak with fellow country man as he put it." I laughed again, but Phil just hmm'd as Nattie came past ecstatic that she had just become the number one contender for the divas title.

"You girls are angels!" she cried hugging me tightly and running off. I laughed watching her disappear and looked up at Phil.

"Phil wants wrong?" I ran my hand up his arm resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing." I frowned.

"Phil? Wait are you jea,"

"Lou! Good you found her, we thought Nick might have dragged you off!" Ang chided me as I rolled my eyes.

"He'd have received a swift kick to the nuts for that." Ang looked up at Phil as he would usually have something to say, but he didn't, he didn't even laugh.

"Everything ok?"

"Sure why wouldn't it be?" Phil said quickly. Was he jealous or was I missing something?

"Ok well I was thinking I'd go down with Ted for his match as support seen as I've allowed Vickie down this time."

"Ok well tell Ted I wish him luck." I smiled, she walked off and headed to gorilla as I stood awkwardly with Phil outside the office. "Phil tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lou, I'm fine." He pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Punk!" We looked up to see Scott a small smile came on Phil's face and he walked off down to Scott leaving me stood there. I stepped into the office to find it empty. I left the door open waiting for the guys to come in. I took a seat on the couch looking up at the monitor seeing Ted and Cody lock up. I looked back to the door, but Phil hadn't come back in yet. I got up and stuck my head out and they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed, what was going on? I set off to gorilla to meet Ang, she'd help me make heads and tails of what was going on. I didn't look up as I walked along until I came to gorilla and saw Nick. I tried to back up before he saw me, but stepped into a solid mass. I turned slowly feeling like I was in a horror movie and saw Jake. He smiled down at me.

"Hey Nick, I found something of yours." He lisped out and Nick turned.

"I am not his." I growled out not in the mood for these guys.

"But you are lady love." I resisted the urge to gag. "So you come to see my handsome face?" I felt trapped between Jake and Nick and took a step away from them in the only direction I could, but that meant I was against the wall. Nick smirked and stepped closer placing his hands on either side of me. His lust filled eyes locked on mine scared me. But help came at last as Ang stepped through the curtain with Ted and Drew came down the hall headed straight for Nick and Jake.

A/N: What's up with Phil? Will Ang be able to help? Has Drew come to Lou's aid? Where did Phil disappear to? And did Teddy retain his title? 450 reveals next :D


	74. Chapter 74

~Angie~

Ted and Cody lock up. Ted pushed Cody towards one corner, delivered a side kick to Cody's abs. Ted clotheslined Cody. Ted kicked at Cody's abs. Cody started to get his feet slapping Ted. Ted delivered several punches to Cody's face but Cody surprised Ted by delivering a kick to Teds abs with his knee. Cody delivered a headbutt, Cody hit Beautiful Disaster, he started to kick Ted all over. Cody hit an inverted suplex slam. Cody attacked Ted some more. Cody applied a camel clutch, tries to convert into abdominal stretch but Ted did not cooperate with him. Ted utilized this opportunity, threw him with an arm drag, some punches to face, neck breaker. Ted hit a drop kick but Cody held onto the ring rope. I tried to ignore the scream from Vickie and cheer Ted on and get the crowd behind Ted.

Cody delivered a big boot to Ted's face, punished him with abdominal stretch but Ted slammed him to avoid further punishment. Cody drop kicked Ted, applied Crossface chickenwing, received some elbows to abs, punches to face but surprised him with an upper punch. This time, Ted delivered a clothesline and then delivered an atomic drop, slapped him, drop knee kick but received a big boot. Ted destroyed Cody with a Sitout spine buster.

Ted delivered some kicks and punches, Ted lifted Cody to top rope. Cody punched Ted in the face, then Ted received some headbutts dragging Cody from top rope. They traded punch's, Ted sent Cody into the ropes with an irish whip, clotheslining him. Ted got Cody set up for Dream Street. Ted hit it and got the three count. Retaining his title. I jumped into the ring hugging Ted and getting his hand raised as the crowd cheered for him and Vickie and Cody argued with the ref. I walked backstage with Ted.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. Ted had saw what I saw. Lou backed into the wall with Jake and Nick all over her. We ran up to them Ted pulling Jake back as Drew pulled Nick back. I got between everyone. "If you two think it's so damn fun to gang up on people then how about this, you two will have a match tonight. I will go pick four opponents and they will meet you in the ring later tonight." I hissed out at them. They walked off smirking. Let's see if they still have the smirks on their ugly face's once their match is over with. I told Ted he could take off. I saw Drew check on Lou, it made me wonder what was going on there. He headed out for his match as TJ walked up and waited to go out. I looked at Lou.

"Don't ask Ang, I'm fine." She said a little snappy.

"You're not fine now what's going on? It's not just them two so spill as we walk to find a few guys." She sighed but walked along with me. She explained how she was talking to Drew and how it felt nice to talk to someone from back home. I got where she was coming from, but I saw what was wrong with Phil. "I'll have alittle chat with him for you Lou. And you're not going to talk me out of it." I smirked looking at her.

"Fine" She muttered. "So who are we looking for?" She asked as we walked into catering. I looked around.

"Them four" I told her as we walked up to them. "How would you four like to team up tonight to take on the team of Jake and Nick?" I asked Stephen, Ron, Barri, and George.

"We would love too, but do you really need the four of us?" Barri asked. Truth cleared his throat.

"You mean the five of us, you can't forget lil Jimmy." They rolled their eyes at Truth.

"Yes we want to teach Nick and Jake a lesson. So we need you four to give them as much pain as you can, just try not to kill them." Lou told them.

"We'll do it. And Truth it's six as my brother lil horny will be out there too." George said. They turned from us going back to whatever they were talking about. We went in search of the guys who just so happened to be in the office. They had to have been talking about guy stuff as they shut up when we walked into the office.

"Matt, Scott get out and Scott do your damn job this time." I turned my attention from them two as they got up. "And you Phil, I don't care what the reason is, don't leave your girlfriend alone when Nick and Jake are lurking around. I really don't want to see my best friend pinned to the wall because you or Scott weren't there." I yelled getting pissed by the second.

"Oh shit Lou, I'm sorry." Phil said trying to get to Lou. I stepped infront of him.

"I don't think so Phillip. We need to have a little word alone." I turned to look at Matt, Lou and Scott. "Well go, what are you waiting for?" Lou pulled them out of the room closing the door behind her. I walked over to the door locking it.

"Angie what the hell is your problem?"

"You are my damn problem Phil. What's with you?" Phil rubbed his face sitting on the desk crossing his legs, then crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know Lou loves me and all, but I can't help but think that I'm to old for her. Drew is closer to her age and they both come from Europe. It's not going to take much for Drew to steal her away." I shook my head at him.

"Do you hear yourself Phil? Lou loves you, not Drew. Get over this damn age thing Phil. No one would know anything about it if you didn't bring it up. Even if Drew tried to steal Lou away from you, do you really think she would let him?"

"No" Phil said rather softly.

"Alright then, get over the damn jealousy you have and find your girlfriend and talk to her about this. Or do I have to slap you again?"

"Uh no I can still feel the effects from last time." I smiled as we walked out to find the guys. It wasn't long and we found them by gorilla. Phil pulled Lou off to the side. Well they were talking I walked out to the ramp seeing Nick and Jake in the ring with Vickie. I smirked putting the mic to my mouth.

"I'm sorry Vickie but you will be watching this match from backstage. Actually I'm not sorry. You two will be facing these four superstars in a handicap match. Good luck guys, oh wait I don't mean that." I smirked walking back as R-Truth walked out first. I went up to Matt leaning against him.

A/N: How will the match go? Will Phil and Lou be ok? Does Drew wanna steal Lou away from Phil? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D George Murdoch is Brodus Clay, Barri Griffiths is Mason Ryan, Stephen Farrelly, and Ron Killings is R-Truth.


	75. Chapter 75

~Louise~

We walked back to the office to find the guys go silent as we arrived. Ang paid that no mind though.

"Matt, Scott get out and Scott do your damn job this time." I hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble and I avoided Scott's gaze feeling Phil's confused look fall on me. "And you Phil, I don't care what the reason is, don't leave your girlfriend alone when Nick and Jake are lurking around. I really don't want to see my best friend pinned to the wall because you or Scott weren't there." She yelled getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh shit Lou, I'm sorry." Phil said he went to go to me and I wanted to he made me feel safe, but Ang hadn't finished with him yet as she stepped in front of me blocking his path to me.

"I don't think so Phillip. We need to have a little word alone." Ang turned to look at us "Well go, what are you waiting for?" I pulled Scott and Matt from the room closing the door behind me as I did so.

"Lou, what happened?" Scott asked pulling me down the hall Matt following behind.

"I don't know Phil got all funny about me talking to Drew. Then he walked off with you. I thought you both were coming into the office and when you didn't I headed off to wait for Ang, but bumped into Nick and Jake. But thankfully Drew, Ang and Ted came just in time."

"Man, I am so sorry Lou. We should have been there." I shook my head.

"I don't expect to be baby sat all the time. It's just not plausible."

"You alright lassie?" I turned a smile on my face at the sound of Drew's voice.

"Yeah, did you win?"

"I did indeed. You must be a lucky charm, no wonder Brooks wants you." I rolled my eyes.

"Lucks for losers. Or so he says, bit of luck never hurt anyone though." Scott moved up beside me.

"Down boy, I'm not going to bite her or anything." He winked at me and walked away.

"I don't like him." I rolled my eyes at Scott.

"No one said you had to. Its just nice for me to have someone to talk to that's from the UK, I need to have a good rant about things and no offense, but you guys are way to cheery for stuff like that. Hell only the Brits can complain about people not complaining." I smiled making Scott and Matt laugh.

"I think I need to get me a British girl." Scott chuckled.

"Oh really what would the beautiful Celeste have to say about that." I asked coyly. Scott cheeks flushed lightly.

"Not a clue what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes before thumping him on the arm. Ang and Phil joined us then, Phil taking my hand and leading me away. I didn't meet his eyes feeling silly for running to Ang with my problem now. He hooked a finger under my chin and tilted my head up till I met his hazel orbs.

"Lou I'm sorry. I saw you and Drew together and thought the worst. I had been looking for you thinking something happened to find you laughing it up with him. So I'm sorry and I hate myself for letting Nick near you as I walked off like a moody teen and left you on your own. But I know the age gap has got to bother you and seeing you with Drew it just," I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Phil we talked about the age gap. I don't care. I love you for you. You could be 25 years older than me and I'd still love you. And if anyone else has got a problem with it they can kiss my arse. Cos frankly my dear I don't give a damn." I got a chuckle out of him for that.

"Quoting Gone With The Wind?" He sighed resting his forehead against mine. "I love you Lou."

"Love you too Phil. So we good?" I asked and in answer he pressed his lips to mine pushing me against the wall. He pulled away that smirk of his on his face. "I take that as a yes." I smiled lacing our fingers together and walking back to Ang and the guys. Stephen was just kicking Nicks head off in the ring, I smiled like a mad woman and heard Phil laughing behind me.

"You two are both a little sick. It looked like he took the guy's head off."

"Just a shame he didn't" I said deadly serious.

"Amen to that Lou." Phil smiled wrapping his arms round my waist. I smiled at Ang telling her thank you without actually saying it.

"So what are you girls doing to end the show?" Scott asked as George got the pin on Jake.

"Well just a little thank you for making us welcome as the GM's," I smiled.

"With a little match, that we're sure the fans will love." Ang finished and Scott rolled his eyes, we'd done it on purpose again just to wind him up, but I think he was getting wise to it now.

"So who's going to be in this match?" Scott asked.

"They aren't going to tell us otherwise we'd know already." Matt told him. I pulled away from Phil and walked out with Ang as our music hit. We both grabbed a mic and stepped into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we hope you have enjoyed having us as the General Managers of both Raw and Smackdown!" I smiled as the fans cheered.

"Next week unfortunately Ace will be back in charge." Ang had to pause as the crowds boos blew the roof off. "But for now we intend to go out with a bang!"

"We hope you like what we have planned for tonight's main event." Phil's music hit and down he walked. "From Chicago Illinois he is the WWE Champion! CM Punk!" The crowd roared their approval. Phil got in the ring a smirk on his face. Then the sound of broken glass rang out through the arena, the unmistakable sound of Stone Cold Steve Austin's entrance music and the crowd hit the roof.

"And his opponent from Victoria Texas, the Texas Rattle Snake, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Ang shouted. Steve eventually made it to the ring and climbed in shaking our hands. I turned to Phil who kissed my cheek, before turning his attention to Steve. As we got backstage Ang and Matt headed back to the office and Scott stayed with me as I jumped onto some crates and focused on the monitor. Watching as Phil took control of the match.

"When did you come up with this match?" Scott asked.

"The other night, we saw Steve and I said to Ang how amazing it would be to get him to fight for us, sort of an in your face Ace. So Ang walked up to him, he knew who we are and he liked the idea, but we just needed someone for him to fight. That took some time, but we settled on Phil." I smiled my eyes never leaving the monitor. I cringed as Steve got Phil in the corner hitting the Mudhole stomp. Phil battled back launching Steve into the corner and following up with patented running high knee and bull dog.

"Hi Lou, nice little match you and Angie set up." Drew smiled coming over. My eyes flickered up at him and I smiled.

"Hi thanks, but uh could you just…" I pulled his arm and moved him out of my view of the monitor, Scott hiding his laughter as a cough. "That's better." I smiled, but flinched as Steve hit a spinebuster. "Oh and thanks again for saving me from Nick earlier." I said not taking my eyes from the monitor. The fight had spilled out of the ring just as planned. Steve slung Phil into the guard rail, but as Steve ran at him Phil lifted his leg and caught Steve in the face.

"So how do you feel about hanging out tomorrow?" Drew asked, I barely registered it over the noise of the crowd.

"What part of her and Phil are together are you failing to understand?" Scott's tone had me turning to face them. Scott was glaring up at Drew and Drew him as he made those extra 3inch he had on Scott seem even bigger.

"Ok down boys. Scott, Drew is a friend and Drew I'd love to but maybe some other time I already have plans with some of the others on the stable." They both seemed to ignore me and the tension got heavier. I jumped down and pushed my way between the two looking up at Scott. "Scott relax ok?" He continued to glare at Drew behind me.

"I'll guess I'll catch you later lassie." He said as he turned to go I could have sworn his hand grazed my ass, but I ignored it and put it down to how close we were all stood.

"I don't like him."

"Like I said before no one said you had to. Aww shit now I missed the damn match!" I huffed folding my arms as Steve came through. The match had ended in a double count out and although I knew the outcome I wanted to see it all play out.

"Louise thanks for giving me the opportunity to wrestle." Steve smiled shaking my hand and pulling me into a one armed hug.

"You're welcome, but we should thank you for helping us rub it in Ace's face that we're better than him." I smiled. Phil came through smirking and I pulled away from Steve to go to him. With his title in one hand he used his other to pull me into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Come on you two! You can do that at the hotel, I'm hungry so let's go eat." Scott complained. Phil shook his head.

"Always eating, you two go get Ang and Matt while I go shower."

"OK come on Looby Lou." Scott pulled me away and pushed me down the hall towards the office. I saw Stu come out and walk the other way. That couldn't be good so I ran down to the office to find Ang on her own and boy was she pissed.

A/N: So what happened with Ang and Stu? And where's Matt? What will happen now the girls are no longer managers? And what is Drew after? 450 reveals next :D


	76. Chapter 76

~Angie~

I walked with Matt back to the office after we got backstage well Phil and Stone Cold fought in the ring. I knew the out come of the match and I really didn't wanna stand around and watch the match unfold. I already knew it was gonna be an epic match. I just really wanted some alone time with Matt. It's felt like I have spent very little time with Matt today.

"I'm gonna go grab a water from catering do you want anything?" I shook my head no as he walked out of the room. I laid down on the couch closing my eyes waiting for Matt to get back.

"Don't you look so lovely laying there?" I sent a glare to Stu who was standing in the door way.

"What do you want?"

"Just stopped to see how you are doing doll. But I have noticed something." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What have noticed Stu? Wait I really don't care. Now beat it. And I'm not your doll."

"I think you will care about this Angie love."

"I'm not your damn love, and what makes you think I will give a damn about whatever you have to say?"

"I've seen Matt a few times and you weren't with him. So I followed to see where he was going and he went straight to the divas locker room." I was starting to get pissed at both Matt and Stu.

"You lie." I couldn't believe Stu. But I haven't seen much of Matt today. But when I have he has been around around the guys. It didn't make sense, or maybe it all maybe perfect sense. The more I thought about it the more I confused myself.

"I have proof." He tossed a folder on the table, pictures spilling out. I took a quick look at them and sure enough there was Matt at the divas locker room. I was pissed more at myself then anything. Stu smirked walking out. Lou stormed into the office a few seconds later.

"Ang what did Stu want?" She asked carefully. I tossed the floder at her. She quickly looked at them.

"What's going on?" Scott asked walking into the office. Lou slammed the floder into his chest. "These are fake." Now I was really pissed.

"How can you tell?" Lou asked walking over to him. He layed the pictures down and pointed things out there were photoshopped. I wasn't pissed at Matt just Stu for pulling that stunt. I sat on the couch as Matt walked back in Scott and Lou had filled him in on what was going on.

"I'm sorry." I told him on the verge of tears. Matt just pulled me into him saying it was ok.

"Angie are you sure you're not pregnant?" I never thought that I could be. But I was sure I wasn't.

"Why do you ask Phil?"

"One minute she's all happy and the next she's pissy. It's either that or it's her time of the month." No I couldn't be preggers. That couldn't be possible. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"So?" I shook my head.

"I missed this month, so it could be possible that I'm pregnant." I couldn't even look up to see what Matt's face looked like.

"Phil you guys get some food and meet us back at the hotel, we'll be in Matt and Ang's room." Lou told Phil. I got up following behind Lou in my own little world. Lou broke me out of my thoughts pushing me out of the car once we were at the only store that was open this late.

"Do you really think we need this many damn tests Lou?" I asked looking over the 5 pregnancy tests we put on the counter.

"Yes we wanna be sure and it's too late to see a doctor about this right now. It's not an emergancy so we can't go to the ER." I sighed handing the money over to the old guy ringing everything up. I took the bag and headed back to the car. I took the bag walking into the bathroom making sure to pee on all the damn sticks. I laid them on there boxes on the counter. I walked out to see the guys were finally back.

"So you having my friends baby or what?" Scott asked. I just shrugged my shoulders sitting on the bed. Part of me wanted to be pregnant with Matt's baby, but the other part was telling me that we weren't ready. And that I didn't want to have a kid out of wedlock. But if I was pregnant I would have it and raise it with Matt. I didn't believe in abortion and there was to many kids in the system for adoption. And Matt and myself were very capable of raising a baby and giving it everything it would ever need.

"You idiot it takes 5 mins to find out." Lou said smacking Scott upside the head.

"Here baby you need to eat something." Matt said placing a plate with a slice of pizza on my lap.

"Thanks." I took a bite, not paying attention to what was going on. I never thought 5 minutes could feel like years. Finally I was able to walk into the bathroom. Every test said the same thing. I walked out still fighting my own feelings on the matter. "Turns out there is a little baby in my stomach. But I have to go to the doctor and make sure. But it's safe to say I'm pregnant." I sat on the bed by Matt. Everyone else said they would let us be alone. I turned to look at Matt to see what he thought about this.

"Angie I'm happy, I really am. I love you and this baby." Matt placed his hand on my stomach. "Marry me?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I wanted to marry him, but I wasn't going to marry him for the sake of this baby. And I really felt like that's what he was doing here.

"I can't do that Matt." I told him getting up trying to keep my emotions in check. It was hard to tell him no, but I couldn't help how I felt about everything. I curled up on the extra bed letting the tears escape as I cried myself to sleep.

A/N: Will Angie and Matt be ok? What's going to happen now with them? What is Stu up too? Is Phil and Lou really ok? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	77. Chapter 77

~Louise~

I couldn't believe it when Phil suggested that Ang might be pregnant and she said she was late. I knew if she was pregnant there was no way she'd give the baby up that she'd have it whether Matt wanted it or not. But if he didn't he would never hear the end of it.

"Do you really think we need this many damn tests Lou?" Ang asked as we placed 5 different pregnancy tests on the counter.

"Yes we wanna be sure and it's too late to see a doctor about this right now. It's not an emergency so we can't go to the ER." She sighed handing the money over to the old guy ringing everything up. She took the bag and we headed back to the car. She went straight to bathroom and when she came back out the guys had all come back.

"So you having my friends baby or what?" Scott asked. She shrugged her shoulders clearly thinking about things.

"You idiot it takes 5 mins to find out." I said smacking Scott upside the head.

"Here baby you need to eat something." Matt said placing a plate with a slice of pizza on to Ang's lap.

"Thanks." Was her simple reply. It was deathly quiet and I had never known 5 minutes to take so damn long. Ang finally got up and went to the bathroom coming out moments later. "Turns out there is a little baby in my stomach. But I have to go to the doctor and make sure. But it's safe to say I'm pregnant." She sat down on the bed with Matt and we all agreed to give them some privacy. We said goodnight to Scott and walked to our room.

"You think Matts going to be happy about the baby?" I asked Phil as I cuddled into his side in bed.

"I think he will." He laughed and I shifted to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just I thought to myself Ang is going to have to be careful, no more scrapping with the Garcia's and that you'd have to fight with them, but I don't think you'd be all that bothered about knocking both their lights out." I laughed at that myself.

"Oh yes I wouldn't have a problem with that at all."

We found Matt down in the hotel restaurant the next morning looking like someone had stolen his puppy.

"What's up with you grumpy?" I teased. He looked up at us his eyes blood shot from lack of sleep.

"I asked Angie to marry me and she said no. She slept on the other bed last night." I was taken back a little.

"Did she say why?" he shook his head.

"She just said she can't do that. Maybe she doesn't love me." I frowned that wasn't it.

"Stay here I'm going to talk to her." I got up leaving Phil and Matt together. I walked up to Ang and Matt's room and knocked on the door. I heard movement, but she didn't answer.

"Angie open the door." She opened it her eyes puffy. "Oh Ang, what is going on hun?" I hugged her and walked into the room sitting on the bed with her.

"Matt asked me to marry him, but he's just doing it cos of the baby."

"No he's not Angie, don't sell him short. He's doing it cos he wants to be with you. He loves you and loves the baby. He wants you to be a family. He wants you to be together forever." I smiled reassuringly. "And I know you, I'm pretty damn sure having a baby outta wedlock is not high on your to do list."

"No, but I just don't know Lou. I don't think I'm ready for marriage. I want to just…"

"He thinks you don't really love him. He didn't sleep last night. He looks crushed." She looked up guiltily.

"I do love him, do you think we should?"

"What I think doesn't mean anything it's what you want that matters, but if it was me and Phil in your position I'd have said yes."

"But there's so much to consider." She bit her lip, I noticed her hand hovering over her stomach and smiled.

"Ok don't stress there's plenty of time." She smiled at me.

"Ok, thanks Lou." I got up and walked to the door.

"You're welcome." I walked out a plan already in my head, I had five days before the next show. And I was pretty sure that I could plan a wedding in five days with a couple of peoples help. I headed off to Nattie's room for some reinforcements. Just as I was coming to Nat's door Nick strode down the hallway coming towards me. I glared up at him. "Don't even think about it, don't say anything. Take your bleach blonde hair and your huge ass chin and get lost." I snapped and for once he listened walking away sulking.

"Was that you just telling Nick off?" Nattie asked opening the door. I smiled up at her.

"Yes it was. But that's not important. I need a serious amount of diva help to sort a wedding in 5 days."

"Oh my god you and Phil?"

"No, Matt and Ang. She's worried that there's too much stress involved." Nattie's eyes lit up.

"Oh this can so be done! I'll call Beth, Eve and Celeste. You get who you need and, wait five days we'll be in Vegas?"

"Yeah I know it'll be a Vegas wedding, but I have every intention of getting everyone who needs to be there and it will be in a nice chapel not one of those silly Elvis Presley places." She laughed as I screwed my face up showing my distaste.

"Ok well get who you need and we'll get the chapel booked." I smiled and took off back to the restaurant.

"Phil!" I shouted as I ran in he stood up quickly I realised he thought something had happened.

"Oh no I'm fine gave Nick an ear bashing, but more importantly." I pulled him down so I could whisper to him. "You and Scott gotta get Matt fixed up with a suit and it would be awesome if you could call his family and have them in Vegas on Sunday."

"Lou babe what are you planning?" He asked suspiciously.

"A wedding, Nat is booking a chapel as we speak and then we're going to sort out a dress for Angie and I'm going to make sure her dad is at the wedding even if I have to go get him myself." He smiled.

"You are a great friend to her."

"No we're sisters, now sorry I gotta go, don't tell Matt if you can help it." I kissed him quickly and sprinted back to Nattie's room. The girls were all there and gushing how amazing this was. Beth and Eve took it upon themselves to sort out the dresses which was fine with me as I wouldn't have a clue, I told them that Angie's ideal dress was trimmed with baby blue and they said that was all they needed. The chapel had been booked and Celeste was sorting the reception along with Nattie. Which left me the family. I sat in mine and Phil's room as I wasn't sure if I would end up snapping at Ryder. The phone rang for what seemed like ages.

"Hello?"

"Erm Ryder, its me Louise."

"Oh hi Louise, is everything ok? Angie is alright isn't she?" He would never admit he was really worried about her. And I wasn't about to reveal she was pregnant.

"She's fine. I'm calling about her and Matt." He grumbled. I needed to get him there and I had to show him who was boss, which was much easier to do over the phone. "No you listen to me. Matt and Angie love each other. There are no if's or but's about it. They are going to be happy together for a hell of a long time. If you can't see that because you don't like him then you clearly don't think much about Angie."

"I don't like your tone. I love my daughter very much as well you know. I just don't…"

"No see I know how that works no man is ever good enough for a fathers daughter, but Matt is the best thing that could ever happen to her." He didn't reply.

"Look if you love Angie as much as you say you do then come to the Vegas show come down here this Sunday, we'll sort out the hotel, just come down and see how happy Angie is here with Matt." He grumbled some more and I knew I had got to him.

"Fine, Louise, but I don't want any attitude from you when I get there." I smirked.

"That won't be a problem sir." He laughed. "I'll have your tickets at the airport ready to collect and someone to pick you and Alice up when you get to the airport Saturday night."

"Ok we'll be there. Good bye." He hung up and I let out a sigh of relief. One step closer. I spent another day calling Angie's family, I had to explain to them what was going on and that they were under no circumstance to say anything to Ang's dad Ryder. Everyone agreed and was excited only Ang's auntie suspected she must be pregnant. On the third day I went with the girls and dragged Phil with me to try on our bridesmaid dresses. As they were all helping I couldn't hardly expect them not to be and I'm sure Ang would love it. Madison Ang's sister had come down sooner as she would be a bridesmaid too and she was stopping with Nattie. I was amazed last night as I sat with Ang and she showed me the dress she wanted for her wedding, when she finally got married. Of course she didn't know yet she was getting married Sunday, but what amazed me was the fact that it was the exact same dress Beth and Eve had picked out.

"Lou is it really necessary for me to be here?"

"Yes Phil, if I have to go through this then so do you." I smiled patting his cheek. It was my turn to try on my dress. I stepped in stripping off and tugged on the baby blue knee length brides maid dress, It was strapless but had built in support, the bust was ruched and the skirt was flowing. I stepped out and Phil was clearly impressed. Before he could do anything Beth and Eve had me back in and stripping off. Ang's dress would be fixed on the day we had her rough measurements and the tailor had agreed to do any alterations there and then. Saturday night came and we were all exhausted from all the running around we had done, but this was the home stretch. We planned a girls night out. I'm pretty sure Ang had an idea what was going on, but thankfully she hadn't asked any questions and neither had Matt. We got back just before 1 am to Ang's disappointment, but the rest of us were dead on our feet. I set the alarm clock as I crawled into bed ready for tomorrow. Celeste and Eve had been set the task of getting Ryder and Alice to the chapel. As my alarm went off I groaned, I'd spent all night tossing and turning dreading the worst that this would all backfire. I woke Phil up kissed him and left to get Angie.

"Ok Lou what is going on?" she asked in the car. I chewed my lip my eyes darting from her to the road. I wish I had brought Nat as back up.

"Look just don't flip ok?" She nodded. "You're getting married today." Her eyes went wide.

"I'm what?"

"Getting married." I squeaked. "Look it's ok your family is here, well all but your mom, she said she was busy. But your dad and everyone else is here. We have your dress the one you picked. Just please Ang please tell me you'll go through with this…" I begged.

A/N: Will it all blow up in Lou's face? Or will it all go to plan? What will Ang's dad think of it? How will he respond to Ang being pregnant? 450 reveals next :D


	78. Chapter 78

~Angie~

"Ok Lou what is going on?" I asked in the car. For the life of me I couldn't figure things out.

"Look just don't flip ok?" I nodded. "You're getting married today." My eyes went wide.

"I'm what?" I exclaimed not wanting to believe it.

"Getting married." Lou squeaked. "Look it's ok your family is here, well all but your mom, she said she was busy. But your dad and everyone else is here. We have your dress the one you picked. Just please Ang please tell me you'll go through with this…" Lou begged. That was typical from my mom, it wasn't close enough for her to show up. Nor was I important enough for her.

"Only under one condition."

"What's that Angie?" Lou asked as she pulled up to the chapel.

"You're my maid of honour. I couldn't go through with this if you weren't there for me. And I know that all of this is because of you. So you're already the maid of honour in my book." She pulled me into a hug.

"I loved to be hun, but I already thought I was." I laughed and we headed inside. I really didn't know what I was gonna say for my vows, but I would think of something. I got into my dress, which was the same one I wanted. I didn't know how they pulled that off but I wasn't going to ask either. The dress was a white princess dress with a baby blue trim around it. I could feel the tears wanting to come out.

"Oh no you don't." Beth said handing over a tissue. "You are not going to ruin your make up today." I laughed alittle as I dabbed my eyes. My make up was nothing to special. Just a light blue eye shadow to bring out the brown in my eyes. Black eyeliner and black mascara. Powder and liquid foundation. A light pink lip stick. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few bangs curled and tucked behind my ear. Hair was curled through out my pony just not all of it. I had a small princess tiara with the veil attached to it. My bouquet was filled with blue, white and red roses.

"You ready to be Mrs. Korklan?" Lou asked. She looked stunning in the blue knee length bridesmaid dresses.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I wasn't freaking out about the wedding but more the fact of what my dad was going to say or if he would stop the wedding. Lou had filled me in on the fact he didn't know I was with child, and I wasn't about to tell him before the ceremony. We walked out and met my dad. He held his arm out and I linked my arm with his. Lou and Mike (Matt's younger brother.) walked down the aisle. Then it was my sister Madison and Matt's oldest brother Mitch. Nattie and Phil followed them, then it was Celeste and Scott, Beth and Kofi, it ended with Eve and Matt (Zack Ryder). Both my nieces were the flower girls and my oldest nephew along with Matt's nephew were both ring bearers.

"You look beautiful Ang. No matter how old you get you're always gonna be my little girl. I only want you to be happy. If Matt makes you happy then I'm happy. I do love you Ang." I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too dad. Matt makes me more then happy. It's like I'm complete when I'm with him. Once you get over the fact he's a wrestler he's not that bad. Alittle dorky but I wouldn't have him any other way." The music changed.

"Let's go get you married." I smiled as we walked out. I locked my eyes onto Matt's chocolate ones, my smile getting bigger. Matt was dressed in a black tux, a white shirt and a light blue silk tie. My dad kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Matt's. I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Just focusing on Matt. He smiled gently sqeezing my hand.

"I was informed that Matthew has wrote his own vows."

"Angie my love. The day we met is the day I will never forget. Getting kidnapped was the best thing to happen to me. It led me to you. I was scared that if and when we got rescused that I would never see you again. It only took me a few short hours to know that I was madly and deeply inlove with you. I felt like it was up to me to protect you. There was a reason that everything happened that day. It brought us together. Our souls connecting and becoming one. I don't wanna go a day with out you. You have become my best friend, my soul mate but most importantly you are my heart, my heart beats for you and you alone. I love you." I smiled a few tears escaping. Matt gently wiped them away.

"Angie do have vows to say?"

"Yes, but they might not be as good as Matt's." That got a small laugh from everyone. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen that day myself and Lou went to meet you and Phil, but I do know that I would repeat it if I had to. I didn't think anything would ever happen between us. We talked and got to know each other but I never let my hopes of anything more ever happening between us. I really thought that I would just be an after thought. But you showing up at my door made me see that you wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with you. I love you Matt, my heart and soul weren't for taking but you took them anyways. I would've handed them over to you, you greedy man. My heart beats for you and only you." Matt gave me a look which I couldn't help but giggle at. No one else had to know that it was also beating for the baby. "After everything we have been through we're standing here today because I love and care about you. Together we can do everything. Not only are you my best friend but the love of my life. I would do it all over again if I ended up with you. I love you so much."

"If anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace." I held my breath hoping that no one would say anything. Luckily no one did so he continued on.

"Do you, Matthew, take Angela, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled as Matt slipped the ring on my finger.

"Do you, Angela, take Matthew, to be you lawfully wedded husband, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I slipped the ring on Matt's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I smiled as Matt pulled me into him, pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the moment. We pulled apart smiling. "I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Joesph Korklan." Matt laced our hands together as we walked down the aisle. We got into the car with the cans hanging from the bumper and Just Married wrote on the back window. We were wrapped up in each other's arm as the car drove off.

"Are you happy?" I smiled up at him.

"More then you know. I just didn't wanna get married thinking you only wanted to because of the baby." I placed my hands on my stomach, Matt's hands going over mine.

"I married you because I love you, not because I had to. I want to spend my life with you and this baby." I smiled kissing him. We pulled up to the hotel where the reception was at. We were announced as we walked into the ball room. We were sitting down eating as Mike stood up.

"As Matt's best man I gotta give this little speech. I never saw my brother the kinda guy to find someone and settle down. I don't know how you got this guy to commit to you Angie, but thank you so now I can get all the chicks." I rolled my eyes. "But I'm happy for Matt. Angie take care of my brother and if he messes up I would say call me but I heard that you got one hell of a slap, so I'm more worried about Matt then you. But welcome to the family Angie. To lovely Angela and the dork Matthew." I smiled getting up hug him. I sat down as Lou stood up.

"I'd just like to take a few moments of your time. I'm Louise, Angela's Maid of Honour. I want to thank everyone of you from the bottom of my heart for coming here today to witness the marriage of my best friend, my sister Ang, to Matt.

I met Ang almost two years ago now. We shared a lot of things in common especially our love for the WWE. Ang gave me the opportunity to come out here. To improve my life. We've shared a lot of fun times over the past two years, yes a lot of that time was only over the internet some of you know how we got to talking and I'd appreciate it if we didn't share that. For those of you who don't know sorry, but you'll not be finding out.

Ang has become the older sister I've never had, but always wanted. She in being my friend has given me a family. And no amount of words could say how thankful I am that we are friends. And through this marriage I have gained a brother as well. So sorry Matt you're stuck with me too.

We both met Matt at the same time. Believe it or not at a signing. Who knew that the signing would for ever change our lives for the better? Ang met Matt and I met Phil. It wasn't exactly the best way to meet a guy let me tell you. And I definitely wouldn't recommend it. But for us it turned out great. Some of you can laugh as we all know how we met Matt and Phil and that bares some on how me and Ang met on the internet. Again we'll not get into that.

Sometimes I think that Matt doesn't realise just how much he means to Ang. How he completes her. How when Matt walks into a room Ang smiles. At the slightest innocent touch her face lights up and she is as happy as anyone could possibly be.

I haven't known Matt that long, but I'm sure I have plenty of time to get to know him. But anyone can see as its as plain as the nose on my face that when Matt is with Ang he is the happiest man alive.

Some of you look at this as a brief thing that won't last. But I know they will prove you wrong. Because when two people love each other so completely and truly like Matt and Ang love each other. That the thought of life without the other is heart breaking and soul wrenching. That is something that will never go away. They will love each other forever as till death do they part is not long enough.

I know this wedding was rushed. But is by no means a reflection on the bride and groom. Just my inpatients. So I take full blame for that one. But I couldn't have done it all without my fellow brides maids Eve, Celeste, Beth and Natalie. You four women are simply amazing and I couldn't have planned this wedding in five days without you. Let's face it my dress sense leaves something to be desired as Ang can attest to.

So again I would like to thank all of you especially the father of the bride for being here today and completing Ang and Matt's day. I know how grateful I am and that is tenfold by Ang and Matt. So if we could all raise our glass and once again toast the Bride and Groom.

To Angela and Matthew. Live Long and Prosper!"

After we ate it was time to dance. I had my first dance with Matt to the song You Da One by Rihanna. I danced the father daughter dance with my dad to the song My little Girl by Tim McGraw. By the end of the night I had yet to dance with Phil, and he didn't really ask he just kinda pushed Matt outta the way.

"You could've just asked Phil." I told him laughing seeing Matt dancing with Lou.

"Yea but it's better this way. And more me." I laughed as we danced.

"Thank you Phil. I know you played apart in getting Matt here."

"You're welcome Angie, and you couldn't have a wedding with out the groom. But I do get to be the godfather right?"

"Do you really think that I would have anyone else? Besides Lou already is the godmother, as I don't have a choice in the matter, but I wouldn't pick anyone else." Phil smiled his little smile.

"Congrats Angie. And one day you will be repaying Lou for everything she did for you today."

"Is Phillip Jack Brooks thinking about marrying my best friend?" I asked shocked. He smiled a crooked little smile.

"Yes but don't tell anyone."

"I wont say a word. I know nothing what so ever."

"That a girl." I rolled my eyes at him as the song ended. We shared a hug. We cut the cake and fed each other a bite but there wasn't any cake smashing to the face. Matt knew I would get him back if he even tried anything. Before the night was over I managed to tell my dad about being pregnant and shockingly he was happy about it. He really was trying to get along with Matt. As I tossed the bouquet, a fake one not the one that had real roses in it that was in my hand the whole time; Lou had caught it and that made me giggle as I looked at Phil. A few hours later we called it a night. Even though you're suppose to have sex on your wedding night it just wasn't going to happen. The most we did was cuddle under the blankets falling asleep.

A/N: Aaawww wasn't that sweet? Will Jake and Stu try to ruin their marriage? Or will they back off? Will Phil really propose to Lou? How will Raw go? LoopyLou tells us next time! :D I just wanna say Thank you to everyone that has alerted, faved, read and reviewed this story so far. There's a lot more to come from this story so stick around!


	79. Chapter 79

~Louise~

I caught the bouquet much to everyone's amusement. I didn't think me and Phil would be getting married anytime soon. As there would be no time for a honey moon for Ang and Matt yet they headed back to the hotel just before us as I made my last rounds thanking everyone. Matt's family were fantastic they were all friendly and welcoming and just about everyone was impressed with how I had managed to make the wedding so good in so few days. I tried to pass on the praise to the divas, but they were having none of it.

"Well if the WWE doesn't work out Lou you can always have a career in wedding planning." Phil laughed hugging me to him. I looked up as Ryder approached us.

"Louise, I'd just like to thank you for making sure I came. I see now how much they love each other and I can see Phillip here is just as crazy about you. Just don't you go running off and getting married yet I don't think I could take any more surprises." I smiled at him, Ryder had always been great to me and very welcoming whenever I went round with Ang to his home.

"Ok I'll try not to, and I'm glad you decided to come it meant the world to Ang." I smiled again. As the last of the guests left me and Phil finally headed back to the hotel. As we walked out of the lift he lifted me up bridal style.

"Phil what are you doing?"

"You're tired and I'm carrying you."

"Tired doesn't cover it." I said linking my arms round his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. "Remind me someone else can organise our wedding when we get married." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Oh and who says were getting married?"

"I do as we will someday." He smiled kissing me softly.

"That we will." He placed me on my feet and unzipped the back of my dress for me. I quickly showered and crawled into bed next to him.

"I haven't said thank you for helping me." I yawned. "But thank you Phil I couldn't have done all this without you." I said kissing his chest lightly. He held me closer.

"You're welcome beautiful." I sighed contentedly snuggling into him more. "Lou"

"Mm." I was so tired so close to sleep.

"Marry me?" I smiled softly.

"Of course I will." I replied before slipping off into sleep.

I woke up and Phil had gone, he left me a note saying he had to pop out. I sighed remembering my dream last night that Phil had proposed to me. I laughed I didn't see Phil proposing anytime soon. I walked down to the restaurant to see Matt and Ang wrapped in each-other's arms.

"Aww so cute, good morning Mr and Mrs Korklan!" I grinned at them.

"Morning Lou. Thanks for your yesterday." Matt smiled.

"Yeah Lou, it was perfect I'm so glad you got the family there."

"Hey it was nothing, if the shoe was on the other foot I'd expect the same and you wouldn't need to rope in Beth and Eve to get the dresses." I smiled. I felt a tad awkward and that they needed to be left to themselves. I spotted Kev and Ted. "I'll talk to you to later or see you at the arena. I'm gonna go say hi to Ted and Kev." I waved and weaved my way through the tables only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked down to see Drew a smile forming on my face, how didn't I see him?

"You just going to walk past without saying hi?" He faked that look of hurt again.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" I teased. "I didn't see you I was trying to get to Ted and Kev."

"Well why don't you come sit with me?" We were just friends so it shouldn't hurt, but Phil didn't like him, I felt a little torn. "I'm not going to make you lassie, it's purely up to you." He smiled in that cute accent of his. An arm draped across my shoulders and I looked up to see Scott.

"Morning Lou come on over here Ms Wedding Planner."

"I'll see you later Drew." I waved bye glad I didn't have to choose to sit with him or not.

"I've said it before I'll say it again,"

"You don't like him." I laughed.

"Hey we are not doing the twin thing!" Which made me laugh more. I sat with the guys and we talked about the wedding Ted and Kevin pointing out that I caught the bouquet. To which I blushed and Scott laughed as Phil joined us. I was confused as Phil sent him a funny look, but put it down to Phil not planning on us getting married anytime soon.

At the arena we sat in the locker room and the worry wart I can be was out in full force as I started to worry at what Ace could do, but the only thing he said to us that next week we would begin the European tour and that Raw would be in Sheffield. Not exactly some where I wanted to be. I could just imagine the state of my Facebook account right now with people suddenly deciding they want to speak with me again. Phil and Ang both picked up on it, but Ang told Phil not to press and for that I'm glad.

The show itself was a cake walk. Ace didn't try to screw us over, Phil vs. Nick nothing new and he won. Matt and Kofi vs. The Usos. The show had a safe feeling about it and I wondered if perhaps the Board had preferred us in charge and Ace was trying to be careful about what he did. I walked out of the locker room with Ang as the guys gathered our things up.

"How you feeling Lou?" I knew Ang had done it so we were on our own for a few moments.

"Like I don't wanna go, I checked my Facebook during Matts match and you should see how many people suddenly like me again. A couple of ex's want to know if we can meet up cos they realised that leaving me was the worst mistake they ever made. And some guys just out right asked if I could sneak them backstage."

"Don't worry about it Lou,"

"What's to worry about lassie?" Drew asked concern evident on his face. I smiled up at him.

"Nothing Drew, but thanks for asking. Are you doing the European tour?"

"I am, but I think we'll only see each other at the live show as you'll be doing the raw house show circuit. We'll have to catch up on the Tuesday." He smiled walking away just as Phil and Matt came out. Phil took my hand and stared after Drew.

"He is weird." Ang said.

"I think I would have to agree. So what's up for Smackdown tomorrow?" I asked.

A/N: How will Smackdown go? What is Drew after? Will Phil really propose to Lou? And what is Ace up to? 450 reveals next :D


	80. Chapter 80

~Angie~

We walked into the arena for Smackdown. Otunga walked up to us and informed us that Kevin and Ted had matches tonight and went on his way. We walked off the locker room. Things only got stranger when we walked past Nick and Jake and they just looked at us before going back to what they were doing. They didn't smirk or anything. I really wanted to try something but I wasn't so sure the guys would just let us do this with out them or Scott around. I sat wrapped up in Matt's arms. It was still crazy to think that I was now married to Matt, I really didn't think that I would marry him. But then I focused on Phil and Lou. I had to wonder when he was going to ask her. If he ever would.

"Seriously what the hell is going on?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know the only thing I can think of is that Ace has to watch his step around here now that he knows that someone can run the shows better then him." Lou said.

"Whatever the reason, I'm fine with it as he stays off of our backs." I told them. "But Lou we gotta go tell Kev and Ted what's going on tonight." Scott got up to follow us out.

"Scott you can stay here and have guy talk. I really don't think they are going to try anything since Ace hasn't done anything."

"Yea I'm sure that Ace told them to behave themselves for a few weeks until everything is clear." I told them as we walked out of the locker room

"Just give us 5 minutes tops and we will be with one of them if not both." Lou called out as the door closed shut. Sure enough we could walked past all of them and they would just look at us before going back to doing what it was they were doing in the first place. As much as I enjoyed them leaving us alone, it was kinda creepy too. "Oh Lou after we got back from the tour that's when I'm gonna head back to our place with Matt and get my stuff packed up and move into Matt's house."

"It was only a matter of time before that would happen huh?" I nodded as we walked. "So what's going to happen with the house and all?"

"Well I was thinking that we would keep it as you still live there and all, unless you can talk Phil into letting you move in with him. But I figured we would keep it and whenever we were back there we would always have a place stay."

"Or when you and Matt get into a fight, you can still go home and he will know where you are at?"

"Yea that too. But it would be there when you and Phil get into a fight too."

"I guess. Do you really think that I can talk Phil into me moving in with him?" I wasn't sure why she would ask this as she knew as well as I did that she wouldn't have to do much for her to call his place hers.

"Lou there's not much to talk about. It's only going to be Phil I think we should move in together. Lou sweetheart I think that's a good idea. That's gonna be the jest of the convo Lou." She just laughed as we got to Kevin's locker room. Lou knocked and he opened the door a few seconds later.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" I tryed not to roll my eyes at him.

"You have a match tonight and it's next." Lou told him.

"But I'm a Raw superstar, I shouldn't be in a match tonight."

"It's a live show as we leave tomorrow. So you have a match tonight, not our rules dude, just get out there and win." I told him. He just shook his head saying that he would do just that as he went back into his locker room to get ready for his match. We walked a few doors down knocking on Ted's locker room. He pulled his door open with a smile on his face. "Hey Ted, you got a match later tonight."

"Why are you two alone? I thought Scott was suppose to be with you guys at all times?"

"Relax Ted. They wont try anything, the most they do is look at us then ignore us. That just screams threat." I could see that Ted was trying not to laugh at what Lou said.

"Just come get me before my match. Are you still going out there with me Ang?" I chewed on my lip. I wasn't sure I haven't really talked things through with Matt about that. It would be dangerous if I did go out there.

"No she wont be going out there tonight with you Ted. You'll be just fine on your own. If you need someone to come down there during your match then I will come down. I'm not going to let Ang be in harms way." Ted just nodded. Said he understood and we walked back to the locker room.

"Thanks Lou but I think I would've been fine going out there."

"I don't think so. I don't want anything to happen to you or that baby." We were met by three set of confused eyes. "Ted wanted to know if Ang was going to accompany him to the ring, I told him no."

"Lou's right Angie, I'm not letting you out there where you will be in harms way." I felt loved that they all cared about me so much, but it felt like they were smoothering my at the same time. I let it go and enjoyed the show since Jake and Stu were no where to be seen. Ted had a match against Heath which was kind of a battle for Ted but not much of one, Ted won the match but then Cody came out and they brawled some until the refs pulled them apart. Kevin had a match against Yuvraj Dhesi. Kevin had a struggle for most the match and got the upper hand a few times but it wasn't enough as Yuvraj won the match. We all headed out to get a bite to eat then head back to the hotel and get as much sleep as possible as we had to fly out tomorrow for the European tour. I was excited to head over there but I had to worry about Lou. As she would be going home for the first time in two years.

A/N: Will Lou be ok going home again? How is the tour going to go? What's going on with Ace? LoopyLou reaveals all next! :D Also Yuvraj "Raj" Dhesi is Jinder Mahal's real name.


	81. Chapter 81

~Louise~

Everyone was relaxed and sleeping on the plane to England but me. I never thought I'd come back here. I missed my brother some, but not as much as Ang misses her family. When we landed Sunday having come from France we headed straight to the hotel as Phil and Matt especially were exhausted. I curled up into Phil's arms knowing I was a two hour drive from my home city.

"Lou babe, its not going to be that bad surely?" Phil asked at breakfast.

"It's just I never thought I would be back here. My mom hasn't once called, e-mailed, or facebooked me to see how I'm doing. I get the occasional message from my brother, but never anything from my sister and well I told you about my dad."

"I know and he's an ass."

"Good glad we agree." I smirked at him as we finished eating breakfast. Ang and Matt walked in and joined us.

"So Phil you got your signing at the Smyth's Toy store. And I have the Tesco in Chesterfield with Kofi."

"Ok so what are you two doing? You want to come with us or Lou you taking Ang sightseeing?" Phil asked. I sniggered.

"Oh yeah cos there's so much to see and do. I guess we could go round the peace and winter gardens. Oh and I could take you up to Division street for real shopping. Don't expect any frills cos that is purely for the alternative styling's." I smiled. Maybe being back wouldn't be so bad. I drove from Manchester airport first to Chesterfield to drop Matt and Kofi off. I drove purely cos I actually knew where I was going and I was the only one who was really confident driving a right handed car in the left lane, which was backwards to the 5 people in the car. Plus no one new how to deal with the assholes on the road that you get in England like I did. Ang and Matt shared a kiss before he got out with Kofi and walked into the Tesco back door where some officials were waiting for them. Then it was on to Smyth's Toy Store. My hands tightened on the wheel as I drove through the city boundary.

"Come pick me and Scott up in a few hours ok? And Lou everything will be fine." He kissed me and set off with Scott. I made my way to town. Parking in a multi storey.

"So where to first?" Ang smiled linking her arm with mine.

"Well we can go to the gardens or Division Street. It's up to you." She pondered for a moment.

"The Gardens, you've mentioned them before so I'm curious." I smiled and headed up and to the Peace Gardens. We walked up and stood at the top of the steps. "Wow Lou this is so pretty!" I smiled at her. There were benches and patches of lush green grass. And several fountains surrounding it as well as a huge fountain in the centre. The old town hall loomed over it.

"Yeah I guess it is. In warmer weather everyone runs through the fountains to cool down and all the verges are completely covered with people on their lunch, families and students. Its also were my brother and that used to hang out. He's probably a little old to hang out on here anymore." But I guess I could be wrong I thought as I heard someone shout.

"SLAG!" I turned smiling at my younger brother we had always called each other mean names, but said affectionately.

"What up pussy!" I hugged him tightly and as I stepped back I punched him on the arm. He rubbed it and smiled.

"Lou Lou why didn't ya tell me you were coming? And you must be Angela, I'm Simon Louise's brother." He smiled and hugged her. He's a hugger what can I say?

"Well I only just found out we were coming over." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nice to meet you Simon." Ang smiled softly at him amused by our exchange.

"Well mum isn't here she's gone to Cumbria to see her brother." And I didn't care that much.

"Oh well…" I turned to Ang. "You wanna head up to Division Street in a few?" She nodded and I turned back round to my brother to see my dad. I paled. I hadn't seen him since I was 16. He glanced at me then back at my brother.

"Simon I need your help at the house, leave your little friends and get back to the house now." And I turned tugging Ang and walked off.

"I can't believe your dad didn't realise it was you!" I was angry and upset, but managed to not cry.

"Yeah well it's not like he hasn't done it before."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it alright." I shrugged, no it didn't make it right, but had I really expected any different?

"Shopping will help." I pulled her to Rocky Horrors on Division Street and watched as her jaw dropped making me laugh. I bought some jeans and a pair of new rocks. While Ang bought some shirts, a funky skirt and a pair of the shorter styled new rocks. Then it was time to go get Phil, Matt and the others. As I pulled up at Smyth's I turned to Ang.

"Don't tell Phil about earlier please." Ang looked like she wanted to argue it, but left it as Phil and Scott climbed in Phil up front with me.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Hey, have fun?"

"Oh just tonnes didn't we Punk, especially those girls who demanded he marry them." Scott laughed as I rolled my eyes and Phil chuckled.

When we finally got to the arena, I was for the first time since we started, nervous about going out in front of the fans. I was walking back to the locker room after telling Kev that he was in a rematch against Yuvraj and it would be a title match when Ang and Matt came out. I frowned where were they going?

"Phil? Where are them two going?" I asked walking into the locker room.

"Lou I'm sorry about your dad." He said coming towards me.

"What?"

"You saw him earlier and he didn't …" My eyes pricked with tears. I didn't want to cry over the stupid man, why did Ang have to say anything?

"It doesn't matter." I sniffled. And then he wrapped his arms around me the tears spilling over.

"But it does. You may not like him, but I know it's got to hurt." I hugged Phil tightly as I slowly got the tears to stop. I pulled away and he pressed his lips to mine as Kev knocked on the door. I wiped at my eyes quickly. "You look fine." Phil assured me as he opened the door to reveal Kev.

"Come on Lou lets go retain my title." He smiled offering me his arm. I kissed Phil's cheek and took Kev's arm. I mouthed thank you to Phil and walked down to the ring.

"You're nervous." Kev stated.

"Yes it's my home crowd."

"You'll be fine, you just have to stand pretty while I do the hard work." He nudged me smiling widely.

"Yeah, but we know you win as titles never exchange hands abroad." He just shrugged his shoulders. As we were announced the crowd hit the roof. I walked out a little behind Kev and as I looked round at the crowd my jaw hit the floor. There were signs for Hope everywhere, but there were also lots with Louise on them. I was amazed. I even spotted one or two that said Marry Me Louise. Which made me laugh. Scott was so going to take the piss out of me for this. As predicted Kevin won his match. Matt and Kofi lost theirs and argued about it afterwards in the ring. Phil's was a title match against Alberto and again, titles never exchanged hands abroad and Phil would win either way. I got involved much to the crowds delight when Jesus tried to assist Alberto. A Let's go Hope chant starting up. This was crazy. When the show finished and we headed out to get something to eat I was still elated, but as we headed back to the hotel it started to drop. I couldn't wait to get back to the states.

I laid in bed with Phil not able to sleep. And for a change actually knowing where I was and how to get back to the hotel I threw on some clothes and went for a walk. The hotel we were at wasn't far from the Peace Gardens. So that's where I went. I sat and watched the fountains as they shot water into the air and died down and repeated. It was relaxing, but I still didn't feel happy here.

"Beautiful girl in a beautiful place." Phil smiled sitting down next to me.

"How did you find me?" I mused.

"Followed you. You think I wouldn't realise you getting up and leaving me in the middle of the night?" I shrugged. "I bet I can make you smile."

"Oh well feel free to try." His hand went to his pocket.

"I already know the answer cos you told me, but…" He crouched down in front of me as I looked at him confused. He revealed a box in his hand. "Louise Jane Ashton, marry me?" I blinked shocked for a moment and then a big stupid ass grin came on my face. I threw my arms around him and kissed him long and hard, only stopping to breath. "See made you smile…so that's a yes?" I resisted the urge to go all D-Bry on him.

"Yes it is." I kissed him again on cloud nine he slipped the beautiful white gold ring with a simple diamond on my finger. We went back to the hotel and I slept like a baby in Phil's arms. As we sat at the table eating breakfast Ang and Matt joined us. Ang noting straight away the ring on my finger.

"Oh My God!"

A/N: When will Phil and Lou get married? What will the guys have to say about it? What will happen at Smackdown? And will we find out the real reason Ace is behaving? 450 reveals next :D


	82. Chapter 82

~Angie~

I hated that I had to tell Phil about Lou's dad, but he deserved to know, well in my mind he did. I felt arms go around my stomach as Matt rested his head on my shoulder.

"Come to bed baby." I leaned back into him as we stood in the window looking over the city.

"I'm not tired though."

"Baby you need to rest." I pouted looking up at him; he pecked my lips leading me back to the bed. I snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach. I smiled drifting off to sleep. I took a little longer in the bathroom getting ready for the day. I was only two months pregnant, how I didn't know I wasn't preggers sooner baffled me. But I think I put most things off as just being stressed out by everything going on. But everything I tried on I swear made me look fat. Finally I just settled on a shirt and the skirt I bought well I was with Lou yesterday.

"About time." Matt mumbled walking into the bathroom.

"Baby you don't have time to put your contacts in today." I told him walking to stand in the bathroom door way.

"Why do I get a feeling you did this on purpose?" I shrugged my shoulders with a playful smile. "You just wanna see me in my glasses don't you?"

"Maybe. I can't help it that you look hot in them." Matt chuckled slipping his glasses on. We headed out the door. Meeting up with Phil and Lou. As we walked up to them something was different about them. A good different I just wasn't sure until we got up to them and saw the ring on her very important ring finger.

"Oh My God!" Most everyone that was sitting around eating looked over at us especially everyone that was close to us.

"Babe what are you going on about?" Matt asked putting his arm around me. I rolled my eyes, Phil shook his head and Lou giggled holding her hand out.

"Duh baby, Phil popped the question and Lou said yes."

"Oh like I'm suppose to know that. Congrats guys." They guys went onto talk about things.

"So how did he do it?"

"In the Peace Garden last night." Lou gushed.

"Aww I never pictured that Phil could be such a romantic guy when he wanted to be."

"Hey Ang that hurts just a tad ya know." Phil put his hand over his heart acting hurt. We all broke into laughter fits. We all talked some more about everything. I made sure that Lou knew that I would be taking care of everything for her like she did for my wedding. We finished up and headed out to the arena for Smackdown. Matt headed off to find Kofi as they had a promo in the ring and Matt didn't want me out there with him. I headed off with Scott as he went to find Celeste so Phil and Lou could have some privacy. We found Celeste, AJ, Bryan, Beth, Nattie, TJ, Eve and Matt C. sitting in catering. Scott sat by Celeste as I sat down between Eve and Nattie.

"What did you do with Lou? And you husband for that matter?" Beth asked.

"Lou is with her fiancé, and Matt is with Kofi because they got an in ring promo, and it's not safe for me to be out there."

"Wait what?" Eve asked. I looked at her wanting to know what her problem was. "Phil proposed to Lou?"

"Yes Eve he did."

"What? You can't be serious Angela." I turned around to see Drew standing there. I didn't get what the big deal was. He was nothing more then a friend to Lou. I didn't hate the guy like Phil and Scott did, but he was weird and maybe just a little crazy.

"Uh yes I'm serious Drew; I saw the ring on her left ring finger just a few minutes ago. Phil loves Lou, and shockingly Lou loves Phil too and they are going to declare their love for one another in front of everyone that they care about. You really didn't think you had a chance with Lou did you?" He scoffed and walked off. Now I knew it was shocking that Lou loved Phil, I could only guess a few of them at the table thought that, but I ignored it letting a sigh out as I got up. "I'll talk to you guys later, come on Scott."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Well it's your job around here, and we gotta get to Phil before Drew does." He nodded understanding that I was right. He kissed Celeste on the cheek around of aw's were cooed out making Celeste blush. We headed off down the halls trying to make it back to the locker room but we were too late as Phil and Drew were going at it.

"Lou go with Angie, I'll take of this." She was going to argue but I pulled her from the room dragging her with me. A few seconds later Matt walked up to us wanting to know what was wrong with Lou. I quickly told him that Phil and Drew were going at it in the locker room and Scott was trying to get everything under control. He headed off to the locker room.

"Come on I gotta find Ted and tell him about his match, then we can talk wedding if you want to." I told Lou as we walked trying to get her mind off what was going on.

"Ok" Was all she said, as I could see she was in deep thought about something. We walked in silence coming to Ted's locker room. I knocked waiting for him to answer. He pulled the door open smiling but his smile fell when he saw Lou.

"Is everything ok?"

"Uh yea just wanted to let you know that you have a non title match against Cody tonight. No one will be out there with him so you should be good on your own."

"Thanks for letting me know. You sure everything is fine?" Why couldn't he just drop everything?

"Yea, just get ready for your match Ted." I told him walking off with Lou. We sat on some crates, I was just going to wait for Lou to talk about it all.

"Angie?" Lou asked softly.

"Yea hun?" I asked just as soft. She went to say something when the skank twins walked up smirking. "What the hell do you two want?" I half growled out.

A/N: What's going on with Drew? Will Lou be ok? Did Scott and Matt get Phil and Drew under control? What do the Bella's want? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	83. Chapter 83

~Louise~

Ang went off with Scott to find Celeste leaving me and Phil on our own. We headed to the locker room hand in hand. I was constantly playing with the ring on my finger. We had yet to mention any dates for the wedding and I wanted Selene to at least accept me and be ok with us together, but I couldn't tell Phil that as he didn't know what Selene had said to me. As the door closed Phil pulled me to him running his hands up and down my sides. He captured my lips and I had an idea where he was trying to take this, but there was a knock on the door. I slowly pulled myself away a small smile on my face as Phil honest to god pouted at me. I opened the door and smiled up at the man in front of me.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" He didn't smile just looked down at me. He looked upset by something. "You ok? Has something happened?" I hoped he wasn't here to tell me something had happened to Ang.

"Is it true?" He asked his eyes boring into mine.

"Is what true? Drew you aren't making sense." He was freaking me out a little. Phil came up behind me then opening the door a little wider.

"You're engaged?" He asked not taking his eyes from mine. I frowned.

"Yeah we are Phil asked," But before I could finish he straightened up and punched Phil. "DREW!" Phil was never just going to let that lie. They both started going at completely ignoring me. I just didn't get what Drew's problem was. What did it matter to him if I was going to marry Phil? Scott and Ang arrived moments later brining me from my thoughts and my attempts to break them apart.

"Lou go with Angie, I'll take care of this." I wanted to argue, but Ang dragged me from the room. A few seconds later Matt walked up to us wanting to know what was wrong with me. Ang quickly told him that Phil and Drew were going at it in the locker room and Scott was trying to get everything under control. He headed off to the locker room.

"Come on I gotta find Ted and tell him about his match, then we can talk wedding if you want to." She told me I knew she was only having me walk so I wouldn't dwell on what was happening in the locker room.

"Ok" We walked in silence to Ted's locker room. He opened the door a smile on his face, but as he looked at me it slipped.

"Is everything ok?" I tried to smile and shrug it off, but my mind wandered back to Phil and Drew.

"Uh yea just wanted to let you know that you have a non title match against Cody tonight. No one will be out there with him so you should be good on your own."

"Thanks for letting me know. You sure everything is fine?" Why couldn't he just drop everything?

"Yea, just get ready for your match Ted." Ang told him as we walked off and sat on some crates. I needed to talk about Selene for one and two I needed to get her thoughts on Drew's behaviour.

"Angie?" I asked softly.

"Yea hun?" She asked just as soft. I went to ask about Drew when the Garcia's walked up smirking. "What the hell do you two want?" Ang half growled out.

"Oo Stephanie did you hear the little girl?"

"Little girls got an attitude. You know Matt's only married you because you're pregnant."

"Stephanie is right, once that baby is born he's going to get bored of you pretty fast and then he's going to want a real woman like me." I rolled my eyes and here I thought they'd buzz off now Ang was married.

"And as for Phil, he is this close to leaving you for me, I hope you know that's where he was last night." Ang laughed and I smirked.

"Stephanie you gotta do better than that honey. See the only time Phil left our room last night was to come get me and give me this." I held my left hand up for her. "Yes that is an engagement ring. You really need to check your facts." Her face dropped and I smirked again enjoying this very much until she slapped me. I was shocked for a second then Ang waded in pushing Stephanie from me. "No Ang stop!" I shouted just as Brianna punched her in the stomach. "ANGIE!" They both in realising what they had done took off as Ang dropped to her knees holding her stomach tears flowing down her cheeks in fear of her unborn child. I saw Bryan down the hall. "BRYAN! Get help! Quick! And find MATT!" I dropped to my knees besides Ang. "Angie it's going to be ok, just try and stay calm." I felt stupid, but if the baby was hurt her stressing more was not going to help. Matt suddenly appeared blasting down the hall to us.

"What happened Angie baby?" But all Ang could do was hold her stomach.

"Brianna she hit her, I couldn't stop it. Matt I'm sorry," I didn't know what to say. The look in Matt's eyes as he turned to me was venomous. Trainers were flooding down the hall, Phil, Scott and Bryan behind them. I stood up and moved away. Phil pulled me to him looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, but…Brianna she…oh god what if she…" Scott stopped me.

"Don't think like that Lou. It'll be ok." I looked up at Phil to see his lip bruised from Drew and it made me angry. What was it with people just going round and hitting people I care about? We moved to the sides as they all came past. Phil and Scott moved to speak to Matt, but he glared over at me and ignored them. I was angry and upset, Matt blamed me. But it was my fault I shouldn't have let it happen. But I was going to get them for this. I took off down where they went and found them pretty quickly. Stephanie looked up at me smirking, but when she really looked at me she knew I was going to tear into them. They took off running towards Ace's office.

"I am going to beat the living daylights outta both of you!" I shouted just as Ace stepped out blocking their path, but before I could get to them I was lifted up. I struggled uselessly. I was put back on my feet facing the other way and as I turned I saw Drew. And I slapped him in anger. The look of hurt that crossed his face had me instantly regretting it. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No I'm sorry for hitting your…fiancé. I shouldn't have done that. I was kidding myself that you'd be interested in me lassie. Can we be friends still?" He asked. And he looked so awkward and uncomfortable it was too cute for words.

"Sure." I smiled softly.

"And I'm sorry I stopped you from getting those two trollops, but can't have you getting in more trouble." He smiled back.

"Lou, babe you ok? What does he want?" Phil asked coming towards us with Scott, who looked ready for a fight himself.

"I'm ok, Drew just stopped me from killing those no good skanks. John has them in his office right now." I turned to Drew for confirmation, but he'd left. And then the twins came out of the office in floods of tears. I couldn't help, but smirk whatever had been said they hadn't liked. Ace stepped out moments later.

"Ah Louise, Phillip. You can inform Angela and Matthew that the Garcia's are no longer with our company for what they did to Angela. And Phil," He stopped from calling him Phillip when Phil gave him a look. "I have brought Chris back in to bring back your feud. I thought you should know." Then he nodded and stepped back in to his office. No snide comments, no dirty looks, he was completely professional and that was creepy. I turned to Phil a smile on my face though as the Garcia's were gone and that meant they couldn't split us up! But Phil looked pissed.

"Phil what's wrong?" I asked looping my arms round his waist. Scott shrugged unsure himself.

"How can he bring that son of a bitch back?" He fumed. "After all the trouble he caused before Wrestlemania he brings him back!"

"Maybe he isn't being as nice as we think. Maybe he's being sneaky and trying to think of ways to piss you off while looking good and bringing people like Chris back?" Scott suggested. "Look we'll figure it out later. Lets go to the hospital."

"Yeah I need to know if Angie is ok. I shouldn't have let the Garcia's get anywhere near her." Phil pulled me closer to him.

"Beautiful don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Phil assured me. We grabbed our things as well as Matt and Ang's and headed to the hospital. I noted I had a text from Shaleen. Phil's family including Selene would be at the next pay per view. I guess that would be when I'd try to make Selene see I loved Phil for Phil. But right now I was more worried about Ang and how Matt looked at me before leaving with his wife. I couldn't help but blame myself for what happened.

A/N: Will Drew back off? Is Ace really just playing mind games? Will Ang and the Baby be ok? Does Matt blame Lou? And how will things at the pay per view turn out with Phil's family? 450 brings the goods next :D


	84. Chapter 84

~Angie~

"No Ang stop!" I heard Lou shout just as Brianna punched me in the stomach. "ANGIE!" I dropped to my knees holding my stomach tears flowing down my cheeks in fear of my unborn child. Everything around me was a blur. "BRYAN! Get help! Quick! And find MATT!" I flet Lou get down by me. "Angie it's going to be ok, just try and stay calm."

"What happened Angie baby?" I couldn't make my mouth move let alone make my voice work. All I could do was hold my stomach. That's the only thing I wanted to do.

"Brianna she hit her, I couldn't stop it. Matt I'm sorry," I tried to focus on other things but I couldn't one minute I'm getting punched in the stomach and the next I'm laying on the very uncomfortable hospital bed my hands resting on my stomach, a few tears rolling down my cheeks, Matt sitting right by me. The doctors had already been in but they had to do a few more things before they would even tell us what's going on. If I knew Matt then I know who he was blaming for this and it wasn't her fault. If it was anyones fault then it was mine. I'm the one that is suppose to protect the baby for 9 months. To make sure that it grows into a healthy baby keeping it safe. But I couldn't do that, I failed my baby.

"Matt baby" I croaked out as my throat was dry.

"Here baby." Matt said handing me some water to drink. I took a small sip.

"Matt it's not Lou's fault." Matt rolled his eyes with a huff. "She didn't make them do it. She tried to stop me, I didn't listen." He just sat there ignoring what I told him. I couldn't believe how childish he was being over this whole thing. I was gonna let it go I didn't need to stress over it.

"How ya feeling?" Matt asked sitting on the bed with me. Did he really have to ask that?

"I'm feeling just peachy, just worried about our baby." He pressed his lips to mine rubbing my stomach.

"It's gonna be fine Angie. He's a fighter just like his dad."

"And how do you know it's gonna be boy? There's a good chance it could be a girl."

"I doubt that I don't have sisters, and other then your sister the rest is boys from your brothers to your cousins." I just looked at him.

"Does it matter what we have? All that should matter is that its a healthy baby."

"Yea that's all that matters is that the baby is healthy." Matt said getting up and moving out of the way as a doctor walked in. Matt took my hand in his as he sat in the chair.

"We are gonna have a look to see how everything is ok?" I nodded lifting my shirt up so they could have a look. We looked up at the little monitor and saw what was our little baby.

"So uh doc is everything ok with the baby?" Matt asked trying to fight back his tears.

"I'm happy to say that everything is fine with the baby. But Angela you need to rest, your blood level is high. We're gonna keep ya here for a few hours and see how you are you doing then."

"Ok" I told him with a mix of emotions running through me. He nodded walking out of the room as Lou, Phil and Scott walked in. Matt tensed up seeing Lou. "Baby can you go get me something to eat and drink please?"

"Sure thing babe." He walked out with the guys leaving Lou and myself alone.

"How's the baby?" Lou asked sitting in the chair Matt just got out of.

"The baby's fine. I'm sorry for the way Matt is acting." She just shrugged it off.

"It's good to hear that my god-baby is doing ok." I smiled at her.

"Don't you think you should wait for me to ask you first?"

"Nope and Phil already told me. Oh and you'll be happy to hear that the twins have been fired." That was the cherry on top. The guys walked back into the room talking about something or another. Matt sat on the bed handing me what I asked for. Phil had pulled Lou up pulling her on his lap as they sat there and Scott sat in the only chair left. No one knew what to say things were awkward between Lou and Matt because of Matt.

"I've never seen a baby pout as much as Matt." Phil said earning a glare from Matt.

"He does pout a lot doesn't he?" Scott asked finding it funny. He deserved the comments he was getting but it still wasn't right.

"Enough guys. I'm stressed enough as it is and I don't need you guys to piss Matt off for me to deal with or worry about. This isn't some laughing matter." Just then Vince McMahon walked into the room.

"Can I have a word with Matt and Angela?" Everyone else got up. "Oh and Scott good to have ya back even if Angela tricked me into it."

"It's good to be back sir" Scott said as they walked out.

"What can we do for you sir?"

"The Garcia girls have been taken care of or so I have heard, and for the rest of this tour you two are no longer needed, so once Angela is free to go I want the two of you on a flight back to the states, so nothing else can hurt that baby. If I find out you both stayed I will suspend both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir we'll be on the first flight available." I told him.

"Good and I only want the both of you at Raw and the Smackdown tapings and a few house shows." We agreed to his terms and he turned and walked out. They all came back in and we explained what was going on. The doctor walked in a few minutes later checking everything over. He gave the me ok to leave. About an hour later I was sitting on the plane curled up to Matts side the best I could be falling asleep.

Over the next few days Matt made me stay in bed unless I needed to use the bathroom. He wouldn't even let me shower he made me take baths. Not that I was complaing as the nice warm water helped me relax. Matt was making me be on bed rest for my own good as the doctor knew nothing. I was fine to move around I just didn't need the stress of everything. The time flew by even though I didn't do anything. Monday rolled around and I was sitting in the locker room with everyone else.

"Lou can you go out with Matt and Kofi for their singles matches. Matt is facing Brian Myers and Kofi is facing Gabriel Tuft and Vickie will be out there. I don't want her trying anything."

"Yea I'm fine with that."

"I don't need anyone out there for me." Matt said getting pissy.

"Well either Lou goes or I go out there. Which one is it Matthew?"

"You know I'm not letting you go out there, so if I have to be with Lou then fine." Matt stormed out of the room wanting to know if Lou was coming or not. I gave Lou a small smile sighing as she walked out.

A/N: Will Matt ever stop blaming Lou? What's gonna happen on Raw? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	85. Chapter 85

~Louise~

The rest of the week went by fast. Phil and Scott convincing me that I wasn't to blame. That it was all on the twins. That they would give Matt a piece of their mind if he wanted to be funny with me. And for the most part I smiled and was happy. Hell I'd just gotten engaged to the man I love. But I still felt responsible and I was ever closer to Phil's family coming to the PPV. We were currently all sat in the locker room. I was quiet not knowing what to say in case I pissed Matt off.

"Lou can you go out with Matt and Kofi for their singles matches. Matt is facing Brian Myers and Kofi is facing Gabriel Tuft and Vickie will be out there. I don't want her trying anything." I was fine with that as it was my job and at least I wouldn't have to sit in this awkward silence, but I don't think Matt felt that way.

"Yea I'm fine with that."

"I don't need anyone out there for me." Matt said getting pissy.

"Well either Lou goes or I go out there. Which one is it Matthew?" Yep just as I thought Matt wanted nothing to do with me. I grabbed Phil's hand to stop him from saying anything.

"You know I'm not letting you go out there, so if I have to be with Lou then fine." Matt stormed out of the room not waiting to see if I was coming. I kissed Phil and returned Ang's awkward smile and took off after Matt. I had just about caught up to him when Nattie came round the corner.

"Hey you two. Matt how's Angie?" She asked smiling.

"Fine no thanks to her!" He snapped. I hung my head as I felt he was right.

"It wasn't Lou's fault those skanks attacked Angie. So don't you dare blame her."

"Why don't you keep your damn nose out of my business Nat!" I couldn't allow him to talk to her like that. I spun him round and slapped him.

"Now you can take it out on me all you want Korklan. I agree, it was my fault I should have done something, should have been quicker, but I wasn't. But I won't put up with you shouting at my friend just cos she doesn't like your attitude." He glared at me rubbing his cheek. "Now are we here to stand arguing or are you getting your ass down to the ring to win your match?" I snapped. He stalked off towards gorilla. As I went to follow Nat grabbed my arm.

"Lou it isn't your fault and I know that Ang doesn't blame you. Matt is being an ass. But on a happy note honey congratulations on yours and Phil's engagement." She hugged me.

"Thanks Nattie. But I gotta go." I smiled and pulled away just in time to head down with Matt and Kofi. Kofi smiled warmly at me, but Matt just carried on as if I wasn't there. The match was going great. The guys separate matches were going fantastic. I got behind Matt when I needed to. Kofi having won his match already. Matt's match was coming to an end. When Matt pinned Brian, Vickie ran round and went to hook his foot on the ropes, I got to Vickie just before she could and she backed off Matt getting the win. I climbed in and raised Kofi's arm, but Matt climbed the ropes to celebrate away from me. I sighed climbing out of the ring Kofi ahead of me and Matt behind. I stood to the side waiting for Matt to come through, but turned sensing someone walking up to me. And there was Nick with Jake. Déjà vu.

"Well hello again Lady Love, we gotta stop meeting like this." Nick smirked as Jake loomed behind him.

"Well maybe you should stop stalking me."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Can't you find someone else to stalk? There's plenty of divas and other women that would be quite happy for you to want them, but," I held up my hand showing my ring. "I'm not one of them."

"What so you think that little ring means anything?" Jake laughed. I frowned at him. Nick went to grab my hand, so I kicked him, he was stood with his legs together so I didn't hit his nuts. But Jake wasn't going to let me kick his friend. As he grabbed me roughly by my arm and back handed me. I could taste something coppery in my mouth. He'd split my lip. His grip was suddenly released as he was punched square in the face. I went to thank Matt as both men walked away Nick cursing Jake for hitting me. But it wasn't Matt nor was it Phil, but Drew. His hand gently tilted my face to look.

"Sorry I didn't stop them sooner lassie, what are you doing here on your own?" I smiled lightly up at Drew, thankful he'd chased them off, but I was acutely aware he hadn't released my face from his hand.

"I was waiting for Matt to come backstage." I pulled my face away and rubbed my cheek as Drew frowned.

"Well I just saw him walking back to the locker room." Oh that was just great. So Matt was leaving me to the wolves and Nick was not bothered by the fact I'm engaged and it seemed them behaving had gotten boring. "Come on I'll walk you back to the locker room. You might wanna get some Ice for your lip as well." He offered me his arm and to not take it would be rude. He walked me to the trainers and when he was passed the ice he pressed it gently to my lip. I took it from him feeling slightly uncomfortable and then he walked me to the locker room. Phil and Scott coming out just as I was about to open the door.

"Lou what the hell? Where were you? Wait what happened to your face?" Phil went from pissed to concerned in a blink of an eye. He cupped my face and moved my hand that was holding the ice pack. "Who the hell hit you?" Before I could answer Drew did.

"Jake, Nick was with him. I guess she said something they didn't like and Jake back handed her. I punched him so don't worry about it. Then I made sure she got back here safe seen as you three guys don't seem all that bothered." I knew he'd add that bit at the end to piss Phil off.

"Drew that's not true." Phil tensed and I knew this was going to end in a fight, but to my surprise it was Matt he snapped at. "How could you just fucking leave her?" "She wasn't there!" Matt shouted back.

"Well she was stood right by the curtain and when I asked what she was doing she said she was waiting on you." Drew told them. Then slopped off. "It's all a misunderstanding, look I was to the side, you probably didn't see," I tried, but Phil wasn't listening.

"How many times? It wasn't Lou's fault what happened with the Garcia's." Phil shouted. Scott was pissed, but he didn't want to take sides.

"Phil just come on you have that promo." I linked my fingers with his and Scott seeing it was best pushed Phil from the room. I felt bad, but Ang would have to deal with Matt as I needed to make sure Phil didn't do anything he later regretted.

"I guess I need to thank Drew?" Phil said as we sat in catering. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"No you don't have to, it'd be nice, but he won't care either way." Phil smiled and stroked my cheek where Jake had slapped me.

"Let's have a look Lou." Scott said. He poked to which I went to bite his finger as I thought it would be amusing. "Well the piranha seems fine, you'll just have some bruising Lou." He smiled and flicked my nose. So I punched his arm.

"You ready to face Chris?" I asked Phil. I knew he was still pissed about him coming back and had told me that a lot of the things done in their feud Chris had taken too far and pushed Phil to the edge. I'd assured him the best I could that I was here for him and I didn't care what Chris had to say. We walked to promo. Chris was supposed to bitch about Phil still on top and that he was getting like Cena.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Hope and the WWE Champion CM Punk!" Josh smiled.

"Hey Josh," "Hope how do you feel about the assault on your client through twitter from Chris Jericho?"

"I think it's absurd. Do you hear lets go Punk, Punk sucks? No I hear them getting behind my client a hundred and ten per cent every night. Jericho is jealous. Punk proved he was the Best in the World at Wrestlemania, he proved that even through mind games he was the bigger and better man. This is just his last pathetic attempts to bring Punk down, but,"

"But that won't happen. I have two amazing managers and after all is said by Jericho I am still the Best Wrestler in the World. And he can't take that away." Slow clapping resounded as Chris made his way into shot. Phil tensed and stepped a little in front of me protectively. Chris smirked and eyed me curiously as I stood almost half hidden behind Phil.

"But is that all you'll be left with? See I happen to know that you and young Hope here are engaged, yet you don't credit her and if I can just point out her lip." My hand automatically went to my mouth.

"Yes I'm talking about that nasty little cut. You poor, poor deluded girl. See I also know that Punk even after all that fuss about Chris Brown, Punk is himself a woman beater. Just look at his young fiancée and there's your proof." Phil had already gone to attack Chris, but I had my hand wrapped round his has Scott had a tight hold on him too. "Don't like the truth Punk? Hope I'm here when you need someone to talk to." He smirked.

"Drop dead!" I hissed, then cut was called as Chris swaggered away.

"What bullshit is he playing?"

"I don't know Lou, come on Phil just relaxed man, we know the truth."

"Exactly Phil, I know you haven't nor will you ever lay a finger on me." He grumbled something and relaxed slightly.

"He's worried his mom's going to think he's actually hit you."

"What? I am so going to kill Jake, slow and painfully. Phil I'll talk to your mom." I said as we walked back into the locker room. Ang pacing annoyed by something. "Ang pacing is not good for the baby." She turned and she didn't look happy, I could only guess about Chris and with Matt to as he sat looking guiltily.

A/N: Will Lou get some revenge on Jake and Nick? What is Chris playing at? Will Lou and Matt ever be friends again? And what is Drew playing at? 450 reveals next :D


	86. Chapter 86

~Angie~

I sat looking at the monitor watching Matt's match unfold. I wish it could be me out there but I couldn't be. Hell it would only be a matter of time before I wouldn't even be here, just sitting at home as I would be to far along to travel.

"You know it's safer Angie." Scott said as he sat down by me.

"I know Scott, but I just want Matt to get over it already and stop blaming Lou."

"Yea Matt is great for holding grudges. I would say give him time and he will cool off but we don't really have time here do we?" I shook my head as Matt walked back into the room.

"Where's Lou?" I asked looking at him.

"I figured she walked back here, I didn't see her anywhere at gorilla." I looked at him getting pissed off some but closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths. "You ok baby?"

"Yea I'm fine, but if something happens to my best friend, god so help you Matt." Phil started to pace as Scott just sat there a little amused by it all. My head snapped in the direction of Phil.

"Lou what the hell? Where were you? Wait what happened to your face?" I wasn't going to go see what was going but I did want to know what was going on. "Who the hell hit you?" I looked over at Matt raising an eyebrow as he looked down.

"Jake, Nick was with him. I guess she said something they didn't like and Jake back handed her. I punched him so don't worry about it. Then I made sure she got back here safe seen as you three guys don't seem all that bothered." I couldn't believe Matt would just leave Lou alone like that when there was so many guys around here that wanted her. I kept my focus on Matt and not at the door where Phil stood with Lou and Drew. Scott had made his way over. I took a good guess that Phil was getting pissed off.

"Drew that's not true." Instead of Phil snapping at Drew he snapped at Matt, who rightfully deserved it. "How could you just fucking leave her?"

"She wasn't there!" Matt shouted back.

"Well she was stood right by the curtain and when I asked what she was doing she said she was waiting on you." Drew told them. "Then you slopped off."

"It's all a misunderstanding, look I was to the side, you probably didn't see," Lou tried, but Phil wasn't listening.

"How many times? It wasn't Lou's fault what happened with the Garcia's." Phil shouted. Scott was pissed, but he didn't want to take sides.

"Phil just come on you have that promo." Lou said pulling Phil from the room as Scott followed behind them. Leaving me to deal with Matt.

"Angie you have to believe me I didn't mean for that to happen." Matt tried to explain.

"I don't wanna hear it Matt. You left her there. You didn't even look for her, you're so wrapped in your own world with blaming her that you wanted something like this to happen to her." He looked down and even though he really didn't want something to happen like that, I knew him enough to know that he was thinking like that.

"I never wanted her to get hurt. I blamed her for everything that happened. That I will admit to but I never wanted anything to happen to Lou." I was trying to keep my cool so my blood pressure didn't get high and have something go wrong with the baby.

"Why blame Lou? I'm the one that didn't stay out of it. I'm the one you should be blaming Matt not someone that had nothing to do with it. And if you really wanted to blame someone then it should be Brianna not Lou."

"Because it does me no good to blame Brianna."

"Why not she's the one that punched me not Lou."

"Because she's not here anymore, it's easier to blame Lou then to blame you." I looked at him shocked, I wanted to hit him. I couldn't believe that he was blaming me for this. I shouldn't have got involved like I did last week, but Brianna should've knew better then to punch me. My hormones were going everywhere and Matt wasn't helping any.

"You blame me for what happened?" I asked not looking at him.

"No I don't. I can't make myself blame you, that's why I've been blaming Lou."

"Well don't blame her, blame me then." I snapped at him.

"I can't do that. I love you to much to blame you for this." I rolled my eyes as we stopped to watch Phil's promo. I was half shocked to hear Chris blaming Phil for Lou's split lip. What kind of game was he playing at? I looked at Matt and he looked down guilt hit him hard. I got up pacing the room. Pissed and annoyed that he couldn't put the blame on the people that deserved the blame.

"See what you caused Matt, not only have you damaged your friendship with Lou, but now you have caused trouble for them Matt."

"How the hell did I cause this? I didn't make Chris say any of that."

"No you just walked off because you couldn't get over your damn self feeding Lou to the wolfs."

"I told you I didn't mean for that to happen. If I knew it was going to happen I wouldn't have left her." I rolled my eyes. Lou, Phil and Scott soon walked in.

"Ang pacing is not good for the baby." I turned none to happy, as Matt sat looking guiltily.

"I'm sorry Lou. I didn't think any of that would happen."

"It's fine Matt, it will all get worked out and soon enough this will be nothing." Lou told him as Phil walked around the room getting his stuff together. He didn't say anything as he took Lou's hand and left pissed off.

"You do know that his mom is gonna think that he did that to Lou right?" I sat down not knowing that as I haven't met anyone from Phil's family.

"Yea." Matt said as he got his things and walked out. Scott shot me a small smile. I returned it and walked out following behind Matt. Over the week we had off we talked things through and were doing just fine by the time Over the Limit rolled around. Matt had yet to talk to Lou about his behavior. But he promised that he would before the Pay Per View was over. Things were still tense between Matt and Phil and they weren't talking to each other and it only made things harder for me and Lou. Matt sat in the locker room getting his boots laced up and his kick pads on. I took his hand as we walked out to gorilla Scott close behind us. We met up with Kofi. I kissed Matt as he headed down with Kofi to face Gabriel and Brian for the tag titles. Of course Vickie was out there but Matt and Kofi didn't want anyone to be ring side with them for a few reasons. The ref announced them and the match and signaled for the bell. Matt and Brian started things up. The match went back and forth a lot.

"Everything's good with you and Matt huh?" Scott asked as we watched the match.

"Yea things are wonderful with us. How are things with Celeste?"

"We haven't really taken things from just being friends to more." He said shrugging.

"Why not?" I asked looking at the monitor to see Matt go for Air Bourne but he landed on his feet as Brian moved out of the way both of them making tags.

"Haven't felt like it was the right thing to do at the time."

"You have to make your move before someone else beats you to it." I told him pointing down the hall as Celeste was talking to Derrick. "Go" I said pushing him down the hall. I looked back at the monitor to see that Matt was back in the ring facing Gabriel. I watched them duke it out with Matt getting the slight upper and until Vickie distracted the ref and Brian got into the ring teaming up on Matt.

"Who's the man?" Scott asked walking up with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with an amused look. "I'm the man, that's who."

"What are you talking about Scott?"

"I just got myself a girlfriend."

"About time dude." I looked back at the monitor as Brian hit his finisher the Heat-Seeking Elbow. Brian got the pin and the win. I watched as Kofi got into the ring going to help Matt up. He went to hold his hand out but pulled it back he turned to walk off as Matt just laid there. Kofi turned around and hit his Boom drop on Matt. I ran down to the ring, Scott failing to grab my arm. It was all suppose to happen this way with Kofi turning on Matt as Kofi wanted to be in singles action once again. I got into the ring going over to Matt and helping him to the back.

"You shouldn't have went down there Angie." Matt said once we were in the locker room.

"No one was out there to harm me so it's all fine." Matt just kissed my cheek not wanting to argue over it. I nudged him sending him a look.

"Hey um Lou." Matt barely got out. Was it really that hard for guys to say sorry?

A/N: How will Phil's match with Chris go? How did the days go by for Phil and Lou? Is everything ok with Phil and his family? What does Matt have to say? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	87. Chapter 87

~Louise~

Phil was pissed as hell with Matt and the trouble he'd made for us with Chris. I couldn't blame Matt, sure I was pissed by the fact he left me on my own. But I was more pissed at the fact that I hadn't been able to see Ang. That I wouldn't have her to give me a little bit of peace and a pep talk before I had to deal with Selene. Thursday came and we drove to the airport to pick up his family. We stood near baggage claim, Scott had come with us so all attention wouldn't be on me and Phil and Scott could also attest that Phil hadn't been  
>the one who hit me.<p>

"LOU!" Shaleen shouted as she came through, she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey, I missed you." I smiled.

"Missed you too Lou, you not so much Phil and you Scott maybe a little." She smiled mischievously.

"Now hand, let me see the ring." I held my hand out for Shaleen. "How'd he do it?"

"In the Peace Gardens in my home town." I smiled over at Phil who was greeting his brother Mike.

"Phil romantic?"

"Well it was for him. Apparently when I dreamed he'd asked me he actually had, but I was on the verge of sleep so I thought I'd dreamt it. So he pulled the box out and told me he already knew the answer, but would I marry him."

"That is actually kind of sweet. Bro you're turning into a big softy." I saw she kept glancing at my lip. It wasn't as bad as before. But the second Phil's mom, Olivia was close enough she smacked Phil upside the head.

"What did you do Phillip?" His dad, Jack stood just behind his mom.

"Hi Olivia." I smiled trying to get her to focus on me.

"Oh honey look at your face. Phillip how," I stepped to Phil's side and linked our hands.

"Olivia it wasn't Phil, it was one of the other superstars. Phil wasn't even there."

"You left her on her own? When those other men have taken such an interest in her?"

"Mom it wasn't like that, she was supposed to be with someone, but," I cut across him before he could get Matt in trouble.

"But I wandered off from them. Don't worry Olivia. I'm fine and it was dealt with." I assured her resting my head on Phil's arm.

"Well that's good. You may be an adult Phillip, but I won't hesitate in giving you a good hiding. Now come here Louise and let's have a look at that ring." She pulled me into a hug and gushed over my ring. Misha was impressed with Phil's choice of ring and how he proposed. Selene was however as quiet as usual and not once did she look at me. Unfortunately for me Scott picked up on it.

"She doesn't like you does she?" He asked as we helped unload the car.

"Who?" I asked casually like I hadn't a clue.

"Lou I ain't blind. Selene, what she said or done?" He asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Nothing Scott, just leave it."

"Tell me or I tell Phil." I sighed, why do I have to get left with the only guy who seems to be able to read women?

"She feels I'm using Phil to boost my career. Now fair enough if it wasn't for Phil I wouldn't have a career, but he could have said he wanted to be with me and would I be willing to wait around for him and I'd have said yes."

"You tell her that?"

"No, but now we're engaged I am. Now everyone, but Phil knows. So god help you if you tell him. I have a wicked right hook and I will use it." He pushed me gently and laughed.

"My lips are sealed." I hung out with Shaleen a lot. And never really got to see much of Phil on the lead up to Sunday. Meals were with the whole family, well almost as I still hadn't seen Ang.

It was Sunday morning Phil had hit the gym with Scott wanting to get in a bit more training before his match against Chris. I walked down to the hotel restaurant to see Selene on her own. Now was the time to talk to her, while I had her on her own.

"Morning Selene. Can I sit with you?" She glanced up at me and shrugged. I sat down knowing that was the best I'd get. "Look Selene I know you don't like me. And that's fine. I don't expect everyone to like me. But I want you to accept me. I am marrying Phil. I love him and nothing and no one is changing that. You're his sister and I know just how much his family mean to him. Like I said I don't want nor need you to like me, what I would like is your blessing." She had looked up at me half way through what I was saying and was now staring at me.

"My blessing?"

"Everyone else is happy for me and Phil. If I'm honest with your attitude towards me I couldn't care less about you. But for Phil's sake I want your blessing, I don't need it as I'm still going to marry him even if you don't give it. But Phil doesn't know what you said to me. And I have no intention of telling him cos I don't want him to fall out with you. But for Phil I want your blessing to marry him." She looked at me for a long time playing with the food on her plate.

"So even if I don't give it you're going to marry him?"

"Yes, we haven't set a date yet. But yes I'm still marrying him."

"I guess you're not as bad as I thought. And Scott's a good judge of character. If he likes you then I guess you're not a gold digging skank. I'm sorry." My mouth opened but no sound came out. I hadn't come for nor expected an apology from her. "And I guess you have my blessing. If you want to subject yourself to a life time with my brother more fool you." She smiled at me for the first time.

I was backstage with Phil. We'd been with his family beforehand and had yet to see Ang and Matt. His match was up right now and we made our way to the locker room. We watched them lose and Kofi turning his back on Matt. Phil was still pissed and wouldn't so much as broach the topic of Matt.

"You shouldn't have went down there Angie." Matt said as they walked into the locker room and I had to agree.

"No one was out there to harm me so it's all fine." Matt just kissed her cheek for once not wanting to argue over it. I looked up at Phil who was looking anywhere but at Matt.

"Hey um Lou." Matt barely got out. I looked up at him and felt Phil tense beside me.

"Yes Matt?" he fidgeted uneasily.

"I, um just want to say sorry. What happened to Angie wasn't your fault and I never should have taken it out on you. And I am completely sorry for what happened when I walked off without you. I should have made sure you got back to the locker room. And I'm sorry for what it's caused with Chris." He hung his head in shame and guilt. Phil stood up and I knew he was going to start something. So I stood up pushed Phil back in his seat and hugged Matt briefly.

"It's ok Matt, thanks for apologising. It wasn't your fault with Chris, he's just an evil little fucker whose gonna get his ass handed to him again." Phil laughed at that and got up sticking his hand out for Matt. A look passed between them and I was sure it was Phil's way of saying it happens again there will be no reconciliation. We kinda fell back into our old ways just chatting even though there was still a little unease about it until a tech came and got me.

"I didn't think you were going down for Kev's match." Ang said.

"I'm not, but I have some news, watch and enjoy." Kev was there to walk me down. His music hit and we walked down to the ring and the waiting Jake. I grabbed a mic and entered Kev sitting on the ropes for me to get in. I smiled at Phil's family in the front row. Jake was asking Vickie what was going on both looking confused.

"Jack Swagger you are no longer the number one contender. Which means this isn't your match. Get out." I glared at him my tongue flicking out over my bruised lip.

"Excuse me! I said excuse me! You can't do that, you have no right!"

"Zip it wind bag, I have every right as the COO HHH has signed off on it. Swagger get your oversized ape ass out of the ring so the United States Champs real opponent can come down." It was Jake's turn to glare at me, but I just smirked. I knew he'd probably do something in retaliation, but he'd piss off a hell of a lot of people if he tried anything again. They left Vickie throwing her usual bitch fit and Tyson was announced. I kissed Kev's cheek and left walking back up the ramp. As I got through Phil was waiting for me and Jake was off to the side.

"You should have said you were doing that and I would have known to wait for you." He said a little annoyed and pulled me into him. Eyeing Jake in the corner.

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything again." I leaned up and kissed him.

Kevin retained and before I knew it, it was time for Phil's match. I would be sitting at commentary for it. And my stomach was already doing backflips at the mere thought of the stunts Chris would try and pull. Plus it was a street fight which I was glad about as Phil could inflict as much damage as he wanted on Chris, but so could Chris which I didn't like so much. We walked down together hand in hand it was known around the world we are engaged now so it didn't matter. We walked over to his family. His mom hugged Phil tightly and then Phil kissed Shaleen's forehead. I hugged his mom and bumped fists with Shaleen, Misha and Mike, Selene pulling me into a hug. And then I walked to commentary sitting next to King of course. I kissed Phil and watched him climb in the ring before putting on my head phones.

"Well I think congratulations are in order. So Hope congratulations on yours and Punks engagement." King turned smiling at me.

"Thanks a lot Jerry. We hadn't intended to announce it, but Chris clearly felt the Universe needed to know."

"How can you want to marry the man that hits you?" Cole asked.

"Well Cole if you'd bother to check things like the journalist you're supposed to be you would in fact know that it wasn't Punk that hit me. But in fact Jake Swagger and his punishment as you saw, was to lose his shot at the United States title." His jaw hung open and King was clearly unimpressed with Jake hitting me. Chris's music hit and down he walks. The bell rings and I completely tune out on what Cole and King are saying.

Phil and Chris charge in and hit each other with repeated rights. Phil takes Chris into the corner and beats on him with clubbing blows and kicks, sending him crashing to the outside. Phil dropkicks Chris into the timekeeper's area before tossing a couple of chairs into the ring. Phil tosses Chris into the ring and grabs a kendo stick from under the ring. Phil heads in and blasts Chris with a kendo stick shot to the back before driving it into Chris's stomach. I seat cheering along with the crowd. But as it gets taken outside the ring I start to worry.

Phil chases Chris around the ring and back into the ring, and Phil is able to connect with a flying clothesline. Phil hits another kendo stick shot before wedging a chair in between the middle and top rope in the corner. Chris uses the ref to beg off, and pokes Phil in the eye before hitting a dropkick. Phil rolls to the apron, and Chris hits him with a kendo stick shot to the gut I flinch at the sound of it Chris smirks at me. Chris hits a springboard dropkick, sending Phil crashing out to the floor. Chris follows to the outside, hitting Phil with a big forearm. Phil slams Chris's head into the ring apron before whipping him hard into the timekeeper's area. Chris hits Phil with a series of rights, and Phil responds by slamming Chris into the announcer's table. I stand up with King and Cole cheering Phil on who winks at me. But Chris comes back with a head butt before sending Phil back into the  
>ring.<p>

Chris rips off one of the turnbuckle covers before taunting Phil by slapping at him. Phil fights back, hitting Chris with a couple of chops, but missing a running knee in the corner. Phil falls to the outside and Chris follows, hitting a kick to the gut. Chris rips the padding off the barricade, and slams his head into the barricade right in front of his family. Chris gets Shaleen's face, and she responds by slapping him. Chris teases going after her, but Phil leaps on Chris and hits him with right after right. Phil dismantles the Spanish announce table and slams Chris down on to it. Phil teases a pile driver, but Chris counters with a back drop on the floor.

Chris grabs a monitor and drives it into Phil's spine before taking part of the hood from the announce table and slamming it across Phil's back. Phil heads into the ring and Chris follows, pinning him for two.

Chris taunts Phil, but finds himself in a small package for two. Chris connects with an Enzuigiri and pins Phil for two. Chris heads to the outside and goes under the ring, grabbing a can of beer. I know exactly what he's going to do and I couldn't stand by and watch it. I tear off my head set and run up behind Chris and hit him with a low blow. He drops the can and back off. He clutches himself and I can see he's debating coming after me, but instead gets back in. Chris kicks Phil in the ribs before pounding the side of his head. He looks over at me to make sure I'm watching. Chris heads back to the outside and grabs another beer keeping an eye on me. Chris takes a swig of beer, and Phil catches him with a low blow. Phil picks up the kendo stick and uses it to hit Chris a couple of times before hitting a big kendo stick assisted kick. Phil hits a neckbreaker, then charges into the corner with a high knee and follows with a bull dog.

Phil uses the kendo stick to hit Chris with another low before shouldering Chris. Chris fights out and goes for the walls. Phil fights out of the walls and hits a powerslam, putting Chris down for a two count. Phil slowly climbs up to the top rope. Chris hits the ropes and Phil crotches himself on the top.

"Come on Punk you got this!" I scream.

Chris heads up after Phil and tries for a superplex, but Phil fights it off. Phil sends Chris crashing down to the mat. Phil stands on the top rope and hits the flying elbow drop. Phil goes for the pin but he's only able to get a two count. I swear the ref is slow counting.

Phil pulls Chris to his feet and shoulders him. Chris fights out, and hits a bull dog. Chris tries for the lionsault, but Phil stops him, and puts him on his shoulders. Phil tries for the GTS as the crowd get behind him, but Chris lands on his feet and slams Phil into the chair set up in the corner earlier. Chris goes for the pin, but he's only able to get two. And I breathe a sigh of relief.

They get up slowly and I know Phil is going to be in a lot of pain come tomorrow. Chris hits a code breaker out of nowhere. Chris grabs Phil's legs and puts him into the Walls of Jericho. Phil struggles and comes towards the ropes.

"Come on Punk just reach you can do it come on!" I slam my hands on the apron getting the crowd behind him. I know it won't force a break, but it'll give him leverage. Phil continues to crawl, grabbing a fire extinguisher from under the ring. Chris pulls Phil to the middle of the ring not realising Phil has the extinguisher and when he looks back he gets sprayed in the face.

Phil uses the extinguisher to hit Chris in the gut, sending him to the outside. Phil follows and hits Chris with another shot to the gut, then a shot to the back of the head lays Chris out on the Spanish announce table. Phil heads up to the top rope, stumbling just a bit. I start to panic fearing how badly this could go wrong. Phil leaps from the top and hits an elbow drop to the outside, sending Chris crashing through the table. Phil pulls Chris back into the ring. Phil rolls in after and goes for the pin, but Chris is still able to kick out at two. Phil goes right into the anaconda vice. Chris grabs the kendo stick, using it to bash Phil's skull and force him to break the hold.

Phil grabs a chair and drives it into Chris's gut, but Chris hits a code breaker, using the chair to drive into Phil's skull. Chris pins Phil, but Phil still kicks out at two.

Chris kicks at Phil and tells him to stay down. Chris pulls Phil up to his feet and shoulders him. Chris tries for a GTS, but Phil thankfully counters, grabbing Chris's leg and slingshoting him into the exposed turnbuckle. Phil hits the GTS and pins Chris for the three count. I grab Phil's title and climb into the ring. Phil lifts me up kissing me, before putting me back on my feet. He kisses me once more sweetly before I pass him his title and he celebrates by diving into the crowd. I climb out and head over to his family hugging Shaleen first.

"I am getting a screen shot of you slapping Chris and putting it on my wall." I grin.

"Well I want you hitting him in the nuts."

"Louise you could have gotten hurt." Olivia scolded me just as Phil comes over and hugs his mom and sister. We headed backstage Phil brushing aside my worry for all the welts on his skin from the kendo stick shots he took. He grabbed a shower as I sat with Ang and Matt. I still wasn't sure what to say to Matt so I kept it to work.

"So are you ok with teaming with Scott and chasing Ron and Kofi for the titles when they win tomorrow?"

"Yeah it should be good."

"And are you two sure you're ok coming out with Phil, me, Scott and all his family?"

"Yeah we can help keep the limelight off you with the baby." He smiled at me. A knock on the door was followed by Paul Levesque sticking his head through door.

"Ladies can I have a quick word?" I looked at Ang quizzically and she returned the look as we followed the COO outside.

A/N: Will everything run smoothly with Phil's family now? When will the wedding be? Will Jake retaliate for his loss at the number one contenders spot? Is this the end of Jericho or has he only just begun? And what does HHH want with Lou and Ang? 450 reveals next :D


	88. Chapter 88

~Angie~

Phil grabbed a shower as Lou sat with us as they got back from Phil's match.

"So are you ok with teaming with Scott and chasing Ron and Kofi for the titles when they win tomorrow?" Lou asked. I could tell things were still a little off with them right now.

"Yeah it should be good."

"And are you two sure you're ok coming out with Phil, me, Scott and all his family?"

"Yeah we can help keep the limelight off you with the baby." Matt smiled at Lou. A knock on the door was followed by Paul Levesque sticking his head through the door.

"Ladies can I have a quick word?" Lou looked at me quizzically and I returned the look as we followed the COO outside.

"We're not in trouble are we?" I asked as he just looked at us.

"No you're not in trouble, just how would you two like to run both shows?"

"I would love that Paul. It gives me something to do since I can't go down to the ring and do my original job."

"It's a nice offer Paul, but as much as I want to do that I can't. I love being the manager to everyone, and I really can't leave them high and dry."

"I understand that Lou, and its fine." He filled us in on what was to happen tomorrow night on Raw and what we would be doing. We smiled walking back into the locker room. I wasn't planning on telling Matt that I would have to be out there as he would flip about it. Phil was out of his shower when we got back in the locker room. We filled them in on what was to happen tomorrow night on Raw. I was a little nervous to meet Phil's family as I'm the only one that hasn't yet. Things had gone better then expected and everything went fine.

Kofi and Ron just won there tag match getting the tag titles, that's when Matt went out a mic in hand getting into the ring with Kofi and Ron. They both shot him glares.

"What you turn your back on your partner your so called best friend and team up with a guy that needs to be in the loony bin?"

"If you haven't noticed Evan it got us," Kofi said pointing between himself and Ron. "The tag titles." Kofi finished off raising the titles up.

"Yous just mad since you gots got." Ron said. I was really trying to hold my laughter in right now. I stood at gorilla with Scott as he was waiting to go out and Kev as he didn't have a match tonight. Phil and Lou were standing back some.

"You ready to go out there and be a wrestler again?" I asked Scott as the three in the ring kept exchanging words.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little nervous. But I'll be fine once I'm out there. It's not like I'm wrestling tonight anyways."

"Tell you what Evan, if you can find yourself a partner then next week we'll face you in a non title match, if you win"

"By chance" Ron got in. "Then we'll think about giving you shot at the tag titles in the future."

"I was hoping you two would say that. I've already found my partner. Wanna met him guys?" I pushed Scott to get him to walk out. The WWE Universe blew the roof off cheering for Scott when he walked out there. "Welcome my partner Colt Cabana."

"We aint scared of him, he's gonna get got just like you did. Even lil Jimmy thinks so."

"I'm gonna head off, you guys are gonna be fine until they got back here?" Kevin asked.

"Dude I'm still here they will be just fine." Phil said some what offended by Kevin.

"Sorry man." Kev said walking off. Lou took to calming Phil down as the guys walked back out. I hugged Matt.

"You guys did well." I told Matt as we laced our fingers together walking down the hall. I saw Jake run out of Kevin's locker room. "What was he doing in there?" I asked a tad freaked out.

"I don't know, let's go see." I followed behind Lou. Both of us gasping as Kev laid motionless on the floor. The guys had got the trainers as they took Kevin back to the trainer's room to check on him. We slowly made our way back to the locker room with the guys.

"What are we going to do about Jake?"

"I don't know, but he isn't going to have any matches until it's figured out and if Kevin is ok and wants to face Jake then it's on." A few minutes later Lou and Phil headed out as Chris won the beat the clock tournament to face Punk at No Way Out. Matt and Scott talked about next week and how the match was going to go. Nattie stuck her head in the locker room.

"Hey Ang, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the chance to win the diva's title."

"You're welcome Nattie, but you deserve to have the title. Just be a fighting champion and keep it away from Vickie and everything will be just fine"

"I will no worries about that." Nattie said laughing walking out. It wasn't long until the three of us headed out to meet Lou and Phil at gorilla. Cena walked up to us.

"Just be careful out there, especially you." He turned looking at me.

"I'm going to be fine as I'm not going to be leaving the top of the ramp. You don't have to worry about us, just worry about yourself out there." Cena nodded and walked out to the ring.

"What's he talking about?" Matt asked tightening his grip on me.

"You'll see Matt." I told him as I turned to the monitor. I saw that Phil and Lou were talking about something but couldn't hear what.

Cena says he's here. All the muscles in his arm are strained but he's here. Cena is interrupted by John Laurinaitis coming to the ring. They talk and Laurinaitis says he brought out the best John Cena possible. Laurinaitis says Cena should be thanking him. They go on and Laurinaitis introduces Cena's opponent for No Way Out – Lord Tensai. Tensai comes out with Sakomoto.

Tensai and Sakomoto corner Cena in the ring. Laurinaitis lays Cena out from behind. Laurinaitis announces that Cena's opponent will be himself. Sakomoto, Tensai and Laurinaitis assault Cena and focus on his injured arm. Laurinaitis takes the sling off and stomps away. Tensai and Sakomoto hold Cena's arm on the steel steps as Laurinaitis works it over. Laurinaitis grabs a steel chair and smashes Cena's arm with it. Laurinaitis does the "you can't see me" gesture to Cena. Lou runs out as Stephen, Randy, Mike, TJ, Scott as Phil and Matt made him go down, and Ted ran down to help. I stood at the top of the ramp. I saw Lou kick Ace right in the nuts. Even I cringed at that. I moved off to the side as officials got everyone cleared out. Ace got a mic.

"What do you two think you are doing down here, ruining my moment!" Ace exclaimed yelling. I smirked as Lou was slowly waking up the ramp backwards.

"Well we have spoken with the COO Triple H and it seems that he doesn't really like you Ace. And since you wanna wrestle and beat up on Cena, you see it's not gonna happen. You will not be facing Cena at No Way Out."

"You can't do that I'm the General Manager of Raw."

"No you were, but your plan backfired Ace, as I'm now the GM of Raw and Smackdown so good-bye Ace." I said smirking into the mic as Phil walked out singing Na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
>Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye getting the crowd to join in as well.<p>

A/N: How will Smackdown go? Will Kevin be ok? Will Ace try anything now that he is no longer the GM of both shows? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	89. Chapter 89

~Louise~

It wasn't long until Ang, Matt and Scott met me and Phil at gorilla. Cena walked up to us.

"Just be careful out there, especially you." He turned looking at Ang.

"I'm going to be fine as I'm not going to be leaving the top of the ramp. You don't have to worry about us, just worry about yourself out there." Cena nodded and walked out to the ring.

"You sure you're going to be ok out there?" Phil asked holding me closer.

"I am all I'm doing is getting Ace outta the ring. Plus those guys," I pointed over to the side. "Will be just behind me. Don't worry." I smiled kissing him and turning to face the monitor.  
>Cena says he's here. All the muscles in his arm are strained but he's here. Cena is interrupted by John Laurinaitis coming to the ring. They talk and Laurinaitis says he brought out the best John Cena possible. Laurinaitis says Cena should be thanking him. They go on and Laurinaitis introduces Cena's opponent for No Way Out – Lord Tensai. Tensai comes out with Sakomoto.<br>Tensai and Sakomoto corner Cena in the ring. Laurinaitis lays Cena out from behind. Laurinaitis announces that Cena's opponent will be himself. Sakomoto, Tensai and Laurinaitis assault Cena and focus on his injured arm. Laurinaitis takes the sling off and stomps away. Tensai and Sakomoto hold Cena's arm on the steel steps as Laurinaitis works it over. Laurinaitis grabs a steel chair and smashes Cena's arm with it. Laurinaitis does the "you can't see me" gesture to Cena. I run out as Stephen, Randy, Mike, TJ, Scott as Phil and Matt made him go down, and Ted ran down to help. Ang stood at the top of the ramp. I run round to Ace and aim a nice kick between his legs, bringing him to his knees. The officials soon come and clear everyone out.

"What do you two think you are doing down here, ruining my moment!" Ace exclaimed yelling. As I slowly make my way up the ramp Ace holding his balls.

"Well we have spoken with the COO Triple H and it seems that he doesn't really like you Ace. And since you wanna wrestle and beat up on Cena, you see it's not gonna happen. You will not be facing Cena at No Way Out."

"You can't do that I'm the General Manager of Raw."

"No you were, but your plan backfired Ace, as I'm now the GM of Raw and Smackdown so good-bye Ace." Ang said smirking into the mic as Phil walked out singing Na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye getting the crowd to join in as well.

Kevin was at Smackdown so I headed to his locker room. With Ang as GM I felt sure I'd be safe and I was, but that might be as I didn't see anyone. I knocked on Kev's locker room hoping he was here. The door opened and there he was. Sporting a black eye and a split lip.

"Aww Kev. That oversized Ape is so going to pay for this." I told him as I hugged him. He hugged me back and laughed.

"Nah don't worry about it, should a beat on him for hitting you anyway and that was the only reason he came after me. So he could upset you, seen as he couldn't hit you again. You come on your own?"

"Yes dad, I did." I smirked rolling my eyes. "What they going to do? My best friend is the general manager. She can and will make their lives hell."

"Hey I'm too young to be your dad." He shoved me playfully from his locker room and there was Ace.

"What do you want? Don't you understand what fired means?"

"Louise I just want, well I know I can't have my job back. But please consider me as an employee." It wasn't up to me, I was just a manager to hire him would be down to Ang and Paul. I needed to get Teddy as well which gave me an idea.

"Kev will you come with me while I fetch Teddy?" He nodded. "Come on Johnny Ace, we'll go see Angie afterwards." Teddy was pretty easy to find in catering. He was looking glum. Being goffer didn't suit him. "Hey Teddy can I get you to come with me?"

"Of course Lou any reason?"

"You'll see in a few minutes." We got back to the GM's office and I motioned for them to wait outside. Everybody was in here including Cena, Scott and Celeste. I told Ang my idea and she liked it like I knew she would. Teddy and Ace came in. Teddy saying hi to everyone and Ace standing uncomfortably off to the side.

"Teddy I asked you here because I think it's time Smackdown had its GM back. So after tonight if you want it Smackdown is yours."

"Really? Well that's really good of you Ang, if you're sure then I will definitely take the position." I watched Ace as his jaw dropped and had to refrain from laughing, the guys however weren't so good at holding it back and started to laugh.

"Good Teddy I can't wait for Bragging Rights, cos Raw is going to win." Teddy laughed.

"Oh I can assure you that won't be the case, but thanks Angie I appreciate this a lot." He left looking real happy.

"So John you want me to hire you?"

"Err we doing this in front of all of these?" He motioned to us scattered round the room.

"Yes." Ang replied bluntly.

"Well I was hoping you would consider hiring me as your assistant? Just any job please Angela." Ang smirked.

"Would you do anything for a spot?"

"Yes absolutely anything." He begged I was waiting for him to get on his knees, but Ang didn't wait for that.

"Ok then No Way Out, you beat Cena and you can have a job."

"Beat Cena?"

"What part of that didn't you understand?" I sniped.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Oh and there will be no interference Lou and a couple of guys of her choosing will be down to make sure there is no interference." I smirked at Ang's plan. Of course the guys I picked wouldn't interfere they'd just prevent anyone getting involved or Ace from cheating.

Stu was already in the ring awaiting Scott. I walked down with him to stand ringside for his match. I knew he was nervous this being his first match back here. The bell rang and they locked up. Scott over powering Stu. He Irish whipped Stu into the corner and hit the Flying Asshole (leaping hip attack) following up with Cabanarama (cradle DDT). He covered Stu and got a two. Stu came back with a couple rights and whipped Scott into the ropes as he came back he hit the Winds of Change (spinning side slam). Stu covered this time and got a two. I started to rally the fans behind Scott as Stu went in with a chin lock. Scott fought out hitting a couple of his own rights and was given the perfect opportunity to hit Colt.45 (double underhook Canadian backbreaker drop). Scott quickly went for the cover and got the win. I jumped into the ring and held his arm up.

"That was amazing Scott. We told you, you had nothing to worry about." I smiled walking back up the ramp. As we got through the curtain Matt and Phil were there to congratulate him as Ang was ready to go down with Teddy and announce him as the GM.

A/N: How will things go with Ang running Raw? Will Cena win his match against Ace? How will Lou cope managing all the stars on her own now Ang is GM? 450 reveals next :D


	90. Chapter 90

~Angie~

Scott's match was going on and he was dominating over Stu. I stood with Teddy waiting to go out and end the show.

"You ready to have your show back Teddy?" I asked just as Colt hit Colt .45 getting the win.

"I've been waiting too long to be in charge again. But I do have a proposal for you after the show." I looked at him wanting to know what about but since it was Teddy I wasn't going to get an answer. I walked out with _My Way by Limp Bizkit _blasting with Teddy behind me. Teddy helped me into the ring. I smiled at him as the fans went quiet.

"I hope everyone had fun tonight and the matches weren't boring and lame like they have been." I smiled as the fans went crazy again. "I just want to welcome back the real General Manager of Friday night Smackdown Teddy Long."

"Thank you Angie for giving me my job back."

"Teddy you're more then welcome and it's your show no one else can come close to what you did here on Smackdown." I told him getting out of the ring so he could say what he had to since he was in control now.

"You guys gonna come out with us?" Phil asked as I walked through.

"Uh" Matt looked at me wanting to know what was going on.

"We would love to but Teddy has something he wants to talk to me about."

"No worries, you gotta do your job." Lou said she looked at Scott. "You coming lover boy?"

"Uh" Scott started to scratch the back of his neck. "I can't I'm taking Celeste out tonight."

"So a date night it is Lou baby" Phil said as Teddy walked out.

"Do you wanna head back to the office Teddy and we can talk?"

"If you dont mind."

"Not at all." Matt put his arm around me as we walked off to the office. We all sat down.

"What's on your mind Teddy?"

"Do you have anything in mind for Ace if he does win?" I wasn't even going to think up of anything for Ace. There was a slim chance that Ace could even beat Cena.

"Nope nothing comes to mind, why do you ask?"

"I just wanna get back at him for what he has but me through these last few months."

"Tell you what Teddy, if he does some how win then you have him to do whatever, and if he loses then you can have him for a month then I will show up to fire him. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good Angie. A month is all I need to make his life worse then he ever did to me."

"You can be evil Teddy." We shook hands and he left.

"You're not stressed out are you babe?"

"Nope just tired." We headed back to the hotel getting chinese take out on the way. The days were filled with getting the last of my things to Tampa. Not that I was allowed to help. The days went by fast and before I knew it, Raw was here.

"So Phil since you're the champ and all you wouldn't mind the fans voting for who you're going to face tonight?"

"Nah it sounds good, so who do they get to pick from?"

"The whole roster as I sent out an email to all the Smackdown roster to be here plus a few guys from FCW. This wont take away from your match with Chris in fact it will help with it as I'll have him do something after the match."

"If it was Ace doing this I wouldn't go along with it but since it's you I trust you Angie."

"That's good to know Phil, oh and the title wont be on the line."

"I didn't have worries about that, just because you don't help manage us doesn't mean you wont favor us." I laughed at that. I shouldn't favor anyone but I couldn't help it.

"Just be ready to face who ever." I told them as I walked out. I jumped slightly as an arm went around my waist.

"Jumpy much." I playfully smacked him. "Ouch" Matt said rubbing his chest.

"Well dont scare your pregnant wife and we wont have this problem now will we?"

"Sorry I still dont trust people around here." I rolled my eyes giving him a quick kiss and walking out. I got a mic getting into the ring.

"I hope so far you all are enjoying the show. I'm just gonna make this quick I just have two quick things to say and it will be back to wrestling. First off if everyone at the arena here and the millions sitting at home watching would so kindly head on over to WWE's website and vote for who you want to see face Punk tonight. Feel free to vote as many times as you want. Not only is there guys from Raw and Smackdown but a select few from FCW. And lastly I want to keep in mind what you the fans want to see happen around here, so there will be changes coming, I can promise that. Vote and enjoy the rest of Raw." I left the ring making my way to the back. Matt held his hand out for me. I took his hand walking back to the office.

"So what changes are we talking about?" Lou asked as I walked into the office.

"Well first the divas division. Now Kelly can't wrestle but the guys love seeing her, so she's simply gonna be a valet for someone. And then I'm gonna bring in a few women's wrestlers that are simply awesome and Scott you do know one of them." They gave me questioning looks.

"You gonna tell us or what?" Scott asked wanting to know. I went to answer as Vickie stormed into the office her two goons behind her.

"When I door is closed you knock. Now what can I do for you?"

"I word in private." Vickie said with some disgust as she had to come to me.

"Guys it's fine." I ushered them out of the room so it was only me and Vickie. "Now what do you want Vickie?"

"First off I need some divas to replace the Garica twins."

"You don't need, but you will be able to go to FCW this week and pick the 2 best divas around to be in your stable. Anything else?"

"I want Jake and Nick to be the given the respect they deserve. Nick deserves to have a shot at Punk's title, and Nick deserves to have his United States title back."

"After the bull shit they have pulled around her they deserve nothing. After Jake split Lou's lip he's lucky he didn't get his release papers, after he attacked Kevin for no reason last week he's lucky he got off free. But you want them in matches fine. Nick can face Kane later tonight and Jake well get him to the ring and I'll send his opponent out." I half growled out as Vickie walked out half scared and half pissed. "Lou get Kevin and tell him he has a no DQ match agaisnt Jake right now." Lou nodded walking off, Phil behind her. Wasn't it a shame I forgot to mention to Vickie the type of match? Oh well he will figure it out when the match is announced.

A/N: How will Kev and Jake's match go? Will Kane destroy Nick? Who is Angie gonna bring in? Who's Phil gonna face? Who do you wanna see face Phil? What FCW diva's will Vickie bring in? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	91. Chapter 91

~Louise~

Vickie walked out half scared and half pissed. "Lou get Kevin and tell him he has a no DQ match against Jake right now." I nodded I kinda like this Ang, being GM suited her. Phil followed me as I fetched Kev.

"Kev!" I shouted knocking on his door. He opened up smiling at me.

"What's up with you? And why you smiling like that?"

"Simple you have a match, a no DQ match against Jake…right now!" His face lit up, I knew he wanted to get a hold of him for what he did to both of us. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing so he wasn't just in his trunks then followed us down to gorilla.

"Lou babe come on don't go down." Phil pleaded holding me to him as we waited for Kev's music.

"No I'm going down. I wanna be there when Kev beats him senseless and I have my bat so it's all good and if anyone comes down you can come down and make the save." I turned kissing him and he slowly let go as Kev's music hit. I kissed him once more and followed Kev.

"He won't have to worry I'll make sure he don't touch you again." Jake was pissed first he finds he's in a no DQ match and then that it's against Kev. Kev gets in and they soon lock up. Jake over powers Kev and gets out near me to get something from under the ring. As his hand is laid out and his head under the apron I stomp on his hand and he screams grabbing his hand and holding it. I step away as Kev jumps out and starts raining blows down on to Jake. Kev threw him back in grabbing the steel chair I offered and took to hitting Jake with that. He set Jake up for Riley Elevation and hit it on to the steel chair then covered Jake for the win. I climbed in raising Kev's arm then headed backstage.

"You know I may as well just stay down there." I smiled hugging Phil.

"Yeah why's that then?"

"Cos I have Nattie going against a mystery opponent. Scott and Matt going against Kofi and Ron. Then you against another mystery opponent."

"Well we know I'm going to win." He smirked at me.

"Oh Mr cocky now huh? Well I can't say I doubt you, but I'm still coming down with you. I'm a manager and I'm supposed to come down with My clients." I smiled as he rolled his eyes. Then it was time for Nattie's match.

"Come on Lou, let's go win!" Her music hit and out I walked again. At this rate the fans would get sick of my face. As we stood in the ring waiting I wondered who Nattie's opponent would be and then Layla's music hit. I didn't know she was returning, but it also meant she was heel again. She came down smirking and got in facing Nattie. The match got under way and I thought Nattie was going to win when she applied the Sharpshooter, but Layla grabbed the rope at the last second. She came back swinging and hit The Face Lift for the win. I helped Nattie backstage.

"Don't worry I know this means she'll be in line for title shot, but you'll be ready for her next time."

"I know, just can't believe she beat me." I let her go to her locker room to change and walked to Ang's office with Phil.

"Thanks for letting us know Ang." She laughed at my attempt to be cross with her.

"It was a good match though, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but Nattie will have it in the bag next time. You guys ready for your tag match?"

"Yeah, but you can stay here."

"Oh really Scott?"

"Yes really, you can come down with us for our title match, but we'll be fine."

"Ok sure. Good luck guys." I waved at them and sat down next to Phil. "So you going to tell me what Chris is going to do? Or do I have to wait and find out?"

"Wait and find out." I frowned, but knew she wouldn't tell me. Phil pulled me into him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. As long as he isn't going to do anything to Lou."

"No he won't, I told him Lou is outta bounds whether she goes down or not, he isn't to lay a finger on her." Phil nodded a little relieved. As Matt and Scott come away with the win Ang got up and we followed her to gorilla were a guy stood off to the side looking at the curtain for Matt and Scott to come through. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. But there was also a lot of other guys from the both rosters and FCW.

"Colby man what are you doing here?" Phil smiled pulling Colby into a hug. Then I remembered he was a friend of Phil, Scott and Matt.

"Duh Angie wanted a few guys from FCW as an option to fight you so here I am." He smirked.

"Oh Colby this is my fiancée Louise." Phil told him pulling me forward some.

"Hey Louise nice to meet you. I'm Colby." He held his hand and I took it smiling at him just as Matt and Scott came through then and they all hugged excited to see each other. Ang quickly kissed Matt and walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your WWE Champion CM PUNK!" Phil's music hit and we walked out. Phil held the ropes for me and then posed for the fans. We stood and waited for Ang to announce his opponent.

"Thank you all for voting for our main event tonight. Now let me introduce to you the champions opponent at your request, SETH ROLLINS!" Colby walked down to Raws theme music as the fans cheered him. The guys faced off and the match got underway. Colby was actually pretty amazing. But just like Phil said he would he won with the GTS. But I couldn't celebrate as Chris slid into the ring and started to attack Phil. He hit the code breaker taking Phil down. I climbed in wanting to prevent the Walls of Jericho that I knew Chris was going to apply.

"No get lost Chris." I snapped shoving at his chest.

"Aww what's a matter Hope? I'm only saving you from him." I shoved at him again and he grabbed my wrist, but Phil was up. He pulled me from Chris's grip. They started to fight again as I backed up a little. I'd heard the fans shouts, but thought it was for the fight that was in front of me till I hit a solid mass that wasn't the ring post.

"Beat it little girl." He snarled then shoved me. I put my arms out to brace my fall, but my arm bent weirdly and pain shot through it. Phil couldn't help as Brock joined the fray attacking him. I rolled to the edge of the ring fighting back tears from the pain in my wrist. There was movement in the ring and I saw Cena begin to fight. Scott, Matt and Kevin ran down to help as I finally dropped to the outside cradling my arm, thankful I wouldn't be trampled on as it got crazier in the ring. I looked up as a shadow fell over me and saw Drew. He looked at me cradling my arm and scooped me up before I could protest and walked up the ramp with me and straight to the trainers. I just hopped my wrist wasn't broken.

A/N: What was Brock doing out there? Will Phil and Cena be ok after the fight? Why did Drew come down to help Lou? And will Lou be ok? 450 reveals next :D


	92. Chapter 92

~Angie~

I quickly kissed Matt and walked out. To say I wasn't excited about this match was understatement. I couldn't help but slap the fans hands as I went down picking up the mic that was on the steel steps. I got into the ring, ready to see what everyone had to say about this match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Your WWE Champion CM PUNK!" Phil's music hit and Phil and Lou walked out. Phil held the ropes for Lou and then posed for the fans. They stood and waited for me to announce his opponent.

"Thank you all for voting for our main event tonight. Now let me introduce to you the champions opponent at your request, SETH ROLLINS!" Colby walked down to Raws theme music as the fans cheered him. I made my way to the back, being met by Matt. We were off to the side watching as Phil hit GTS on Colby and getting the win. Just like planned Chris ran down and Brock was getting ready for his queue to go down. As everyone else got into place.

"Colby stay here with Angie well I go down there." I rolled my eyes making Colby laugh.

"Alright dude." Colby said standing by me as the guys ran down.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't wanna. I'll be fine on my own. I swear." Colby just shook his head saying he was fine staying there with me. "After seeing how well you got over with the crowd tonight, I would really love to bring you up to the main roster just if I had a place for you though." I smile formed on my lips. "Colby I will see you and the rest of FCW later this week."

"What are you planning Angie?" Colby asked not sure if he should be scared or not.

"You will see." I sighed seeing that Lou was hurt. "Drew get down there and get Lou to the trainers office." I demanded I cursed myself once I remembered that Drew was heel, I would figure something out to explain what was going on next week. I was going to leave Brock to Triple H. I really didn't want to mess with him. I sighed as Stu walked up.

"Since you're the Raw GM I would like to think that I could have a few matches since I'm the World Heavy Weight Champion."

"You said it Stu I'm the Raw GM, you need to talk to Teddy about matches not me." I didn't think Matt told Colby about what has went on with Stu but he could feel the tension between us.

"Angie what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I smiled at Colby thanking him.

"Let's walk to my office and I will tell you." Stu stood there pissed as we walked off. We got to the office sitting down. "I'm not telling you what I have planned that you just have to wait for?"

"Oh man, I was hoping you would tell me." We both laughed as Matt, Phil, Scott and Matt Polinsky walked into the office.

"Something going on here we should know about?"

"Yea she has something planned but she wont tell me as I'm involved in it." Colby exclaimed. They all looked at me.

"What? Hey it involves Matt over there, but if you wouldn't mind I'm going to call you Sterling, or do you prefer Corey?"

"Corey is fine, now you have to spill Angie." Corey said sitting down in front of the desk.

"I don't have to spill; the joys of being the boss around here, but uh Phil why aren't you with Lou?" Phil looked over at me. "I had Drew take her to the trainers room, something's wrong with her wrist." Phil didn't say anything just bolted out of the door on a dead run. "Men I tell ya." That earned me four heys from the guys in the room. "Oh and thanks for earlier Colby."

"You didn't try anything on with your best friends wife did you man?" Corey asked

"No Stu showed up demanding matches." I saw Matt tense up, I quickly walked over hugging him.

"It's fine baby, relax. Nothing happened." He quickly relaxed. We all headed out to see if we could find Lou and Phil. They weren't in the trainers room, Phil texted saying that Lou had broke her wrist and they were just going to head back and relax for the night. I sent Lou my love and filled the guys in on what was going on. I headed to the Smackdown tapings. I really didn't need to be here but I had to make sure that something ran smoothly as Vickie showed up last night and told me who she wanted for the diva's tag titles. She told them they would be here for Smackdown and they where. I was fine with the diva's she wanted.

"Excuse me, I said excuse me. With the firing of the Bella twins, I felt I needed to find someone to replace them and I have. They will take the diva tag titles from the pathetic divas that have them now. Please welcome Raquel Diaz and Paige." Vickie half yelled as Shaul Guerrero and Saraya-Jade Bevis walked out. Once that was done and I wasn't needed I chilled in the locker room with everyone else since Teddy was in the office. He did offer me an office but I told him that I was going to chill with everyone in the locker room. I had everything figured out just the way I needed it. When Monday rolled around the fans were in for a shock of a life time. Ok maybe it wasn't that shocking, but it was going to be good.

"What has you so deep in thought?" I looked up to see that almost everyone was looking at me.

"Just a few things for next week. But uh Ted you got a match tonight don't you?" I asked wanting to take the focus off of me.

"Uh yea another match with Cody to see if he can earn himself a shot at the title."

"Well I gotta face Jason, just to get a shot at Stu for the title." Bryan piped up.

"Guys relax, you both are gonna win." Lou said.

"Yea after all you have Lou on your side with her trusty cast." I was only joking but the look on Lou's face was serious that she would use her cast as a weapon if she had to.

A/N: Did Drew try anything? What does Angie have planned? Who else will be joining the roster? How is Lou dealing with a broken wrist? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	93. Chapter 93

~Louise~

Drew placed me down on the bed and called over one of the trainers.

"What happened Lou?" Drew asked sitting by me and offering me his hand to squeeze as Smitty checked my wrist over.

"That oversized pea-brained douche bag shoved me. I didn't even know he was coming down. As I put my arms out I don't know I landed funny and next thing I know I'm in pain." I squeezed his hand as Smitty tries to move my wrist my eyes squeezing shut as I take a deep breath and will myself not to cry.

"He's a wrecking ball. He shouldn't have been in the ring with you at all." Drew was trying to keep the conversation going so I wouldn't pay attention to my wrist.

"Yeah well Ang said Chris was coming down, not what he was doing, but she made it clear he wasn't to touch me. I just don't know why she didn't tell Brock the same son of a bitch!" I shouted as Smitty moved my wrist and shook his head. I crunched Drew's fingers with my hand.

"Sorry Drew." I said looking at him sheepishly.

"Its fine." He smiled back I quickly pecked his cheek in thanks for being with me and letting me crush his fingers.

"Well its broken Louise. You're going to have to get a cast on this." Twenty two years and I' never broken a damn bone, but in the space of 6 months I'd broken my knuckles and know my wrist.

"Lou! Babe, I didn't even see you'd got hurt." Phil said running into the room. Drew quickly let go of my hand his body tensing, but he didn't say anything to Phil though I could tell he wanted to.

"I hope it heals quickly Lou, you just be careful from now on, yeah?" He smiled down at me.

"Will do and thanks for getting me." I smiled back as Phil took his place.

"What was he even doing down at ringside?" Phil asked as he walked me from the arena to the car so we could get to the hospital.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he came down. Hell I'm glad I got out of the ring before someone trampled me." Phil lowered his head a little guiltily. "Phil it wasn't your fault it was Lesnar'. If he hadn't of shoved me I wouldn't have a broken wrist. You were trying to fend off Chris and then him so how could you know I was hurt?"

"Yeah well I should have looked for you straight away instead of heading to the office with the guys. I didn't think when you weren't at gorilla that something had happened."

"Phil really its fine you came as soon as you found out and you're taking me to the hospital. So relax." I said pulling his head own with my good left hand to kiss him. He smiled and took my hand texting Ang to tell her I was going to have a cast and then we'd head back to relax. She then text me sending her love. I was still a little annoyed that she hadn't told me about Brock, but I guess I couldn't expect to be told everything now. Back at the hotel with my cast on was a pain, luckily for me I had Phil to help me shower and change.  
>At Smackdown we were all sat in the locker room I watched as Vickie brought in her daughter and girl from England to be on her stable. Ang was sat deep in thought as I sat leaning into Phil.<p>

"What has you so deep in thought?" Ted asks as we all looked at her waiting to hear her thoughts.

"Just a few things for next week. But uh Ted you got a match tonight don't you?" I smiled as she tried to take the spot light off herself.

"Uh yea another match with Cody to see if he can earn himself a shot at the title."

"Well I gotta face Jason, just to get a shot at Stu for the title." Bryan piped up.

"Guys relax, you both are gonna win." I said.

"Yea after all you have Lou on your side with her trusty cast." Ang was only joking but I would so use it if anyone messed with me or my guys.

I was in the ring helping Ted up after losing to Cody when Brock made his appearance. Ted pushed me behind him as Brock stepped into the ring with a mic.

"I came down here because as the new face of the WWE I demand a shot at the WWE title. And you're going to give it to me Hope." I stepped away from Ted and motioned for a mic.

"And why the hell would I give you anything?" I snapped, this guy shoves me breaking my wrist and expects me to give him anything? Dumbass.

"Because you know what's good for you." He took a step towards me Ted stepping in the way again.

"Ted don't, nobody gets given anything. What have you done to earn it? You lost to Cena that's all you've done. So no I don't think I'll give you anything." Ted hadn't listened at all and was still blocking Brock. Ted was still breathing heavy from his match there was no way he could take on Brock. He roughly grabbed Ted and spun him around Brocks back to me as he went to lift Ted, so I lashed out kicking him in the nuts. Probably not my best move.

"It's not nice when someone sneaks up on you and hits a low blow is it?" I smirk referring to Brock doing the same to Cena a few weeks back. Ted quickly yanks me from the ring before Brock can get up. As he crouches in the ring clutching his manhood he glares at me.

"That was a little stupid Lou." Ted chastises me as we carry on up the ramp.

"Well I never claimed to be smart." I smile and he playfully shoves me as we walk through the curtain to see Phil pacing.

"Fuck sake Lou, a broken wrist is enough for one week." He growls annoyed and pulls me to him.

"Yeah well I'm ok. I had Ted though when I say don't I really wish you'd listen."

"Oh yeah, let's see roughed up by Brock or the living daylights beaten outta me by Phil? I'll take Brock." I laughed, he was right Phil would kill if I'd have been left alone with Brock. It was soon time for Bryans match, but April wanted to go down with him so I agreed. I walked back into the office to see Ang discussing things for next weeks Raw.

"Hey Lou, how you feeling?"

"Fine just this cast is annoying and what are you doing with Brock?"

"I don't know yet I haven't decided what to do with him yet, but I will. I won't let him go unpunished for what he did." I nodded no longer bothered by Ang not telling me about Brock coming down. It showed she didn't have any favourites. I looked back up at the monitor to see Bryan come away with the win. Me and my stable had a busy week a head with a new photo shoot and interviews. And Ang was going in for a scan at the hospital. I couldn't wait to see the first pictures of my god child. I also couldn't wait to see what Ang had planned for Raw.

A/N: Nick, Stu and the others have been awful quiet lately are they planning something? Will Brock retaliate for what Lou did? How will Ang's scan go? 450 reveals next :D


	94. Chapter 94

~Angie~

"Hey Lou, how you feeling?"

"Fine just this cast is annoying and what are you doing with Brock?"

"I don't know yet I haven't decided what to do with him yet, but I will. I won't let him go unpunished for what he did." I sighed not really knowing what to do with Brock. I wasn't going to get too stressed over it as I had more important things to worry about right now. Brock would be dealt with on Monday when other things would be announced.

I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back with Matt. I was starting to get nervous but Matt had a hold on my hands. So I couldn't chew them. We walked into the room and waited for the OB doctor to walk in. She explained that I may be feeling a bit blah now. Most moms complain of bloating and indigestion in the second month. This is due to your digestion system slowing, allowing your bloodstream to pass more nutrients to your baby. This also takes some energy from you, leaving you to feel very tired. Not to worry, the fatigue and nausea will wane by the end of the first trimester. Until then, eat frequent, small, light meals.

Take care of yourself, because the first trimester is very important, as it is during this time that your baby's body parts and brain are formed. Avoid alcohol, tobacco, and drugs. Also, limit your caffeine intake, as excessive caffeine consumption can contribute to miscarriage. She told me not to forget to take those prenatal vitamins!

What about those times you went partying before you knew you were pregnant? There's no point worrying about the past. Chances are your baby is just fine.

Physical symptoms you may be experiencing include fatigue, sleeplessness, frequent urination, nausea, excess saliva, constipation, heartburn, indigestion, bloating, food aversion or cravings, breast changes, increased vaginal discharge, headaches, dizziness, tight clothes, and PMS-like mood swings. Are we having fun yet? Emotions run high in this first trimester. Your body is working overtime, and you may feel a little run down. A lot of women are surprised at how tired they feel, and the extra hormones running through your body isn't helping. Try to get as much rest as you can during this time. Treat yourself to long warm baths and time out for yourself.

She also explained that the baby is about one inch long from crown to rump. The tail that is present in an early embryo will diminish by the end of this month. Arms and legs are starting to form. Your baby's skin is somewhat translucent and veins are clearly visible throughout his body. His heart has divided into two chambers and is efficiently pumping now. He makes spontaneous movements and the yolk is starting to form into the placenta. Your baby's head is proportionally large as his brain grows rapidly and ears start to form on his head.

She got everything set up so we could see what the baby looked like. Matt was more freaked out that the baby looked like a damn alien. He was happy to see the baby, but he really couldn't get over the fact it looked like alien. She printed off a few copies for us and we were on our way.

A few days later we headed over the FCW arena but I didn't see much talent that would fit in other then Colby and Matt P. I was needed for my own photo shoot, but it was quick, I hand Phil and Lou their copy of the ultrasound pic and Phil's reaction was much like Matt's. I paid them no attention. Finally Raw rolled back around. I had everything I needed set up in the ring. I walked down to the ring getting in. There was table with a red cloth over it.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw everyone, I'm your Raw General Manager Heaven if you guys have forgot. I bet you guys are wondering what's going on here, like I said changes were coming and they are starting with this. I have something special here. Now I would like all the guys from the back to come out here." I stood waiting as everyone filled onto the stage wanting to know what was going on. "With their being very few titles around here that gives no room for the rest of you to have a spot, well that simply can't do." I walked over to the table pulling the cloth off revealing the Hardcore title. "I'm giving anyone that wants a chance at this title to visit me in my office through out the night and I will get matches set up next week for it. Good luck guys." I said as they made their way to the back. I smiled grabbing the title and walking up the ramp. I was met by Matt and we walked back to the office to see Colby and Matt P. sitting there waiting for me. I sat down. "Welcome guys" I told them placing the title on the desk.

"So this is what you want with us?"

"Yep this is if you want it." I told them placing contracts in front of them. It didn't take long for them to read through and sign on the dotted line. "Perfect I'll figure out the matches for you two and you will be set." They smiled heading out. I laid down on the couch resting my feet in Matt's lap. He gently started to rub them. A few guys wandered into the office everyone now and again saying they wanted a shot at the title. I wrote everyone's name down that stopped by. I would work out the matches once I had everyone. I got a text saying my newest divas were here. I saw Beth was in the ring demanding that she get a title shot. I got up and made my way down to gorilla, I smiled getting a mic and walking out.

"Heaven about time you show your face around here. I want my shot at the diva's title, you owe me that."

"I owe you nothing Beth. But tell you what. Next week there will be a Raw diva's royal rumble for a very special prize which the winner will get to know what the prize is then. But tonight Beth you get to face Raw's newest diva Sara Del Rey." I announced. The fans weren't to sure about her as most of them haven't really heard of her before. Sara walked out as I walked to the back. I walked into the office seeing Paul talking with everyone.

"Hey Paul, Brock is all yours, do as you wish with him." I said sitting down behind the desk. I looked through some papers. "Your segment is up next then."

"I'm going down there." Lou exclaimed jumping up.

"Like hell you are." Phil yelled jumping up.

"Phil go out there with her if you're worried about her being out there." I said going back to the paper work as the three of them left. I looked at the TV to see Sara hit Royal Butterfly (Standing butterfly released into a butterfly suplex) getting the win over Beth.

A/N: Will Lou let Phil go down there? What's going to happen between Triple H and Brock? What does Angie have planned for the Raw Diva's next week? How will the rest of Raw go? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	95. Chapter 95

~Louise~

I had Phil call Colby to meet us at our photo shoot. Phil and I were the first one's there, I guess that's what happens when you don't spend ages getting ready. I was in my new rocks, a pair of skinnies and a black tight fitting top. Colby was the first of everyone to arrive which was fine by me.

"Hey Colby." I smiled at him as Phil and he did the whole bro hug.

"Hey Lou, so what did you want me for?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm short a guy for the Hardcore title. Wondered if you'd want on the stable?"

"You serious?"

"No she's just winding you up." Phil laughed.

"Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

"Well, right now I'm pretty much a nobody, you got all guys that everyone knows and even the divas are better known than I am."

"Yeah and when I'm finished you'll be just as famous. I know one of the reasons Ang brought you up was for the Hardcore title, but it's up to you."

"Well I'd be an idiot to refuse really. So why did you want me here?"

"Cos she knew you'd say yes, so you need to be in the photo shoot. And Ang will be giving you a contract tomorrow so keep it shut. The images will go out after the next Raw by which point Lou will have taken you on to the stable." I nodded in agreement with Phil.

"Ok sounds like a plan." The rest of the stable slowly rolled up Ang with Matt.

"Ang let me see. I wanna take a look at my god child." Phil twirled me out the way getting to the picture Ang held out first.

"Ha it looks like a damn Alien." I smacked him round the back of the head.

"That's our god child. And it doesn't it looks like a baby." I tried to justify though it kind of did look like an alien. When the shoot got underway there was loads of separate shots and group photo's. They wanted to do a couple of shots of me and Phil trying for an angle with us being engaged, but we gave them only one.

We were sat in Ang's office as she introduced the amazing Sara Del Rey as the new Diva though for women like her Diva wasn't a term I'd use. Paul Levesque was sat with us. Talking about how he liked what he was seeing and felt that our two stables mine and Vickie's needed to have names so the fans could identify.

"Hey I know the Cabana Crew!"

"Dream on Scotty, no we need something edgy. That defines the group and how we rebelled against Ace and now have Ang in charge." I smiled as we all laughed at Scott.

"Well why not The Rebels? You Rebelled so you're rebels." Colby suggested. Everyone was ok with that and it seemed Paul had already spoken with Vickie as hers was to be called The High Society. Angie walked back in then.

"Hey Paul, Brock is all yours, do as you wish with him." Ang said sitting down behind the desk. She looked through some papers. "Your segment is up next then."

"I'm going down there." I exclaimed jumping up.

"Like hell you are." Phil yelled jumping up.

"Phil go out there with her if you're worried about her being out there." He took my hand as we followed Paul down to gorilla.

"Lou babe I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I do. I wanna be down there to see him get his ass handed to him and hopefully fired." Lesnar was already in the ring. Complaining about his contract and how he wasn't getting the treatment he deserved nor what he was promised by Ace. Paul's music hit and he walked out to the cheers of the fans, Phil and I following him down. Paul and Phil stood on the ropes so I could get in. Then Paul turned his attention to Lesnar.

"Brock I'm here to do what Ace should have done while he was here. But surprise, surprise he didn't have the balls to do it. You're days of holding the WWE up are over Brock. The private jet you flew in on will not be taking you home. The limo you came in will not be taking you back. Well unless you want to pay for it. Because no one is bigger than the WWE. If you wanna stay then you will stay on the contract I agreed to and will not lay a finger on management." He paused to look at me.

"The contract was agreed and signed." Lesnar barked getting angrier by the second you could see it he was vibrating with violence.

"This contract?" Paul says taking it out of his jacket and ripping it up. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as Lesnar watched the pieces fall to the floor. "I know you're not some country bumpkin. You're a shrewd businessman, but you're not getting that contract approved. I want you here, the Universe wants you here. The Universe wants to see you in a rematch against Cena. They wanna see you face off against Orton, Punk and Sheamus." Well I certainly didn't want him anywhere near Phil. "But if you want that then you'll do it under the contract that was originally negotiated. If you want to pack up your ball along with your loss to John Cena, then so be it." Lesnar just stares at him. So Paul turns to leave only for Lesnar to attack him. Phil pulls me to the side trying to get me out of the ring while Lesnar lays into Paul. I step out and look at Paul and then at Phil. I don't want him hurt, but I can hardly stand and watch as Lesnar beats on Paul.

"Punk help him!" He motions for me to stay put then turns to Lesnar and Paul. Paul gets in a couple of right hooks, but with a knee to the gut Lesnar took Paul down. He went for the Kimora hold locking it in, but Phil broke it up with a kick to the skull. I was looking up the ramp hoping some of the other guys would come down. And thankfully they did, Scott, Matt and Colby to my surprise, as well as Stephan (Sheamus) and Paul Wight (Big Show) ran down. Lesnar made a quick exit from the ring so I dived in so he wouldn't be able to come near me. Phil was checking on Paul as the other guys were hollering at Lesnar.

"Hunter you ok?"

"Yeah just strained it I think." Stephen and Paul. W helped him from the ring as I walked over to Colby and shook his hand leaning in like I had something to ask him. Then I pulled away and headed up the ramp with my stable.

"Ang did you plan for Lesnar to do that?" I asked walking into her office.

"No Lou not at all. I'll talk to Paul, I need to find out if we're firing him or keeping him." I sighed, I'd have him fired like now, but that wasn't my decision to make.

"Right I best go and have Colby added to the Rebels." I smiled standing up Phil coming with me. "Hey Phil?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"Well now Ang and Matt are married, she's moved all her stuff from our place. So I was wondering,"

"If you can move in?" I nodded and he smiled stopping me pressing his lips to mine. "I'd love you to move in with me. We can do it after Smackdown tomorrow." I smiled linking our fingers as we walked to Colby and the camera crew.

"Hey Rollins can I speak with you?"

"Sure Hope what can I do for you?"

"It's more what I can do for you, I'd like to offer my service's as a manger to you. I have a spot on my stable. I have the best guys on my stable. And I think you have the talent to make it big, so what do you say?" He pondered for a moment a smile creeping onto his face.

"Ok say I do can you get me a shot at the Hardcore title?"

"I can damn well try. Set up some matches and I'll have you in a number one contenders match in no time." He stuck his hand out.

"I think you just got a new client." The camera switched off. "So I think Ang has a match for you tomorrow on Smackdown. And right now I have to go down with April and Celeste as they have a match against Saraya and Shaul." I set off back to gorilla leaving Phil with Colby as he started talking to him. I followed April and Celeste down, Vickie and hers coming down moments later. The match went smoothly as I intervened whenever Vickie so much as looked like she wanted to get involved and as was becoming a thing the diva's put on an excellent match. The ChickBusters coming away with the win. Beth and Nattie met us at gorilla and prevented me from going to find Phil.

"No Lou, we're having a girls night out. We're going for a meal a catch up and a little wedding talk." I knew there was no point in arguing as Beth would just sling me over her shoulder again. I walked with Beth and Nattie to the office where Ang and Eve were and waited on April and Celeste.

A/N: How will the evening go? Will Lou move into Phil's without a hitch? And are things about to heat up with the stables? 450 reveals :D


	96. Chapter 96

~Angie~

"Ang did you plan for Lesnar to do that?" Lou asked walking into my office. Like I wanted Brock to go out there and hurt the COO of the company. Brocks little bitch fits were on him. He wouldn't listen to a thing I told him. I was getting fed up with him actually.

"No Lou not at all. I'll talk to Paul, I need to find out if we're firing him or keeping him." I sighed putting my head in my hands. To say I was afraid of Brock was an understatement. Since it was it Paul that pulled most of the things around I was going to leave it up to him. Of course I wanted Brock to be fired but that wasn't up to me.

"Right I best go and have Colby added to the Rebels." Lou smiled standing up Phil going with her.

"Baby don't stress over this." I smiled looking up at Matt.

"I'm not stressing, just figuring a few things out. I need to talk to Teddy and get a Colby a match just not sure with whom yet." Matt walked around the desk and rubbed my shoulders. Scott walked in smirking.

"I'm not interrupting anything now am I?"

"No Scott you're not. I'm sorry that you two didn't get a match tonight but tomorrow on Smackdown Scott you will be facing Ron in singles action."

"A match is a match." Scott said as Paul walked into the office.

"You doing ok Paul?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing major. It's not broke so it's all good, but I got a few things in mind for Brock before he gets fired." So he would be getting fired? I couldn't wait, but I wanted to know what Paul had in mind, but he wouldn't tell me. But that didn't mean I couldn't do with him as I wanted. I smirked writing a match idea down, I just had to ran it past a few guys and everything would be set.

"As long as he knows that he can't go around hurting any of the guys especially the divas. I wanted him gone after he hurt Lou."

"He won't touch anyone else. If he does he knows what's going to happen." I nodded as Paul walked out and TJ and Paul walked into the office.

"You uh wanted to see us?" TJ asked

"Yes I did please have seat. Matt baby can you go get me some water and fruit please." Matt kissed me talking Scott with him as he left, knowing that I waned to speck with the two in front of me alone. "I know I'm no longer part of the stable or the Rebels now as that's the name." I turned to look at Paul. "I told you awhile back that if there was room for you on the stable that I would have you join."

"But you don't have any titles left unless this is about the Hardcore title, but I don't think you would have asked both of us here."

"No Colby's going for the Hardcore title, but the one thing I also loved watching was the tag teams, and it's sad to know that no one has tried to do anything with the tag teams but I'm going to bring them back and make them mean something again like they have before. I'm not going to mess around with only having the tag titles we have. At No Way Out I'm bring back the World Tag Team Championship for the Smackdown brand and since both of you are need to have some gold around them sexy waist's of yours and I love the team work you two do, I figured it worked out for the best. You guys will make something out of the belts."

"Who are we going to face for them?" TJ asked hope in his eyes.

"The Uso's they are going to turn heel and join Vickie. The offer is on the table. Having both of you on the Rebels will benefit everyone around. I'll give you until tomorrow to figure it out." They both shared a look smirking.

"We would be crazy to pass this offer up, but are we guaranteed the titles at No Way Out?" TJ asked.

"Yes The Uso's wont join Vickie until after No Way Out. I will announce the match and that it is for the World Tag Team Championship. But this stays hush between the three of us as no one else knows yet; Teddy is going to talk to the Uso's about everything tomorrow before Smackdown."

"Thank you Angie. Not only for giving us this chance to shine and show the world what we can do, but also for remember to bring me in when you had a title for me." Paul told me. I smiled.

"You're both welcome, just don't let me down. I won't hesitate to have you drop the titles and the fans only see you on either superstars or NXT."

"We won't, we promise you Angie. And Thank you." TJ said walking out with Paul behind him. Matt and Scott walked back into the room, Matt kissing me handing over what I sent him to get for me. I smiled as Beth, Nattie and Eve walked into the room.

"What can I do for you three?" I asked looking over them.

"Girls night out. We gotta talk wedding and other things. It's been so long since we went out." Beth said.

"Well then you guys better head down and get Lou before she heads off on you." Beth and Nattie quickly walked out leaving Eve behind. "You don't have to stay to watch me so I don't run off and leave. I can't really leave until the show is really over with."

"Oh I know but we can't be to careful, now can we?" I laughed a little. Beth, Lou and Nattie walked into the office as we waited for April and Celeste to show up.

"I know you girls want to play dress up, but can we not tonight? There is very little I feel comfortable in and that fits the way it should. And if you want me to come out tonight then you gotta let me wear what I'm wearing."

"We can let you slid since you're pregnant, but we will be dressing Lou up as she has no reason not too."

"It's not like I have to dress up to find anyone, I'm getting married to Phil."

"Do you want him to dump you if you don't dress up for him?"

"Oh he would never do that." Lou said thinking it over.

"Yea he has seen her pretty much at her worst and he came back for her. Nothing is going to scare him off now. He's totally in love with Lou. And girls she does dress up for him but it's for his eyes only." Lou blushed at that comment.

"Angie is right. I would never leave Lou for anything. I would be nuts to leave her especially in the sexy little outfits she has for me." Phil smirked kissing Lou. Celeste and April showed up.

We headed out to have a girls night. As the guys went on there way to have a guys night of video games and poker. We headed to little club that wasn't very crowded. The girls ordered different kinds of girly drink's ranging from Sex on the Beach, to dirty Margaritas. Lou and I just had some Pepsi. They tried to get Lou to drink more but she wouldn't do it. They wouldn't let me drink even though I didn't want to drink for a few reasons and the main reason the little baby I was carrying. We played a round of what's new with everyone. We found out that Scott and Celeste's relationship was moving along quite nicely. We learned from Eve that Matt (Zack) was wanting more title shots but it seems that we have over looked him. I smirk came to my face. I knew what I was going to do about that. But I would have to make sure it was ok with Lou first. But it wasn't like Matt would need to be on the stable anyways. I just wanted to get gold around his waist. It was what everyone wanted to see.

"What are you thinking about Angie?" Lou asked knowing I was up to something.

"Just a little work, which I can't talk about."

"We're here to have fun not work, so stop thinking about Raw and what you could do to make it better." Nattie said. "TJ told me about you saying he needs to have gold around his sexy waist. He wouldn't tell me what gold but you are married women, so don't flirt with my boyfriend." Nattie said with a light chuckle.

"No worries Nattie, I'm happy with Matt. And every girl out there thinks he has a sexy waist, that's why you like him for. And I'm sure he's good in bed too." I said as Nattie turned away blushing.

"Boy or girl?" Beth asked taking the attention away from Nattie.

"A boy I always wanted my son to be older then my daughter so he could look out for her and she wouldn't be embarrassed that her big brother is protecting her. But really it don't matter as long as the baby is healthy. I know we didn't come to talk about me and this baby." I placed my hand on my stomach. "We are here to talk wedding with Lou, that's what is important right now."

"Have you figured out a date yet?" Eve asked.

"Late summer, early fall wedding in Chicago. I still have to look with Phil at place's there and I will know the venue."

"Sounds pretty anyways, but we want to know who your brides maids are?" Nattie said sipping her drink.

"Well you girls of course and Shaleen."

"I take it Shaleen will be the maid of honor?" Eve asked. I looked down. I knew it wasn't true, but it's not like Lou had asked me, I just kinda assumed I was the maid of honor. Stupid I know.

"No, why think that Eve? Ang is my maid of honor; I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. I'm always going to be closer to Ang then I ever will be with Shaleen." I smiled at Lou's words.

"I don't know I just thought that with her being Phil's sister and all."

"Is your dad going to fly in and walk you down the aisle?" Beth asked finishing off her drink. I looked over at Lou, I knew that, that would never happen and she didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle. She really didn't know Phil's dad good enough to walk her down the aisle, and my dad did see her as another daughter, and would do anything for her.

"No her dad is an ass and that's all anyone needs to know." I turned to look at Lou. "Lou hun, my dad would be more then happy to walk you down that aisle. He loves you like his own daughter. What do you say?" I asked. Lou sat thinking it over. "You would only have to take him to meet my dad, but it won't be as bad as when he met Matt. I'm sure my dad will like Phil and be happy for you. I'll even go with you to make it easier if you want."

A/N: What's Lou gonna say? What does Ang have in mind for Matt (Zack Ryder)? Will Lou and Phil find a place in Chicago for the venue? Where are Stu, DelRio, Nick and Jake hiding at? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: Hey Loopylou here! I would just like to take a moment of your time so please bear with me here. The definition of is as follows. Fiction is the form of any narrative or informative work that deals, in part or in whole, with information or events that are not factual, but rather, imaginary—that is, invented by the author. Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. With that said what kind of story would we have if CM Punk and Evan Bourne hadn't have fallen in love with Lou and Ang? They'd have never come back for them and this fic would have ended ages ago. Nobody is forced to read this fictional story and if you are irked by it then don't read it. We love feedback both positive and negative, but really have a point to your negative feedback instead of complaining. Get a life. And to explain, Colt Cabana has long since been best friends with CM Punk since their days on the Indy circuit. Both Evan and Punk are friends with Seth Rollins as it was Evan that convinced Seth to sign with the WWE instead of TNA. And he is also friends with Colt which is how he became friends with Punk. As for Corey/Matt. P he is friends with Punk and Colt through the Indy circuit. And Sara Del Ray she knows Colt through the Indy circuit and Ring of Honor. So yeah. Thanks for bearing with me now back to the story, enjoy :D

~Louise~

We headed out to have a girls night. As the guys went on their way to have a guys night of video games and poker. We headed to little club that wasn't very crowded. The girls ordered different kinds of girly drink's ranging from Sex on the Beach, to dirty Margaritas. Ang and I just had some Pepsi. They tried to get me to drink more but I wouldn't do it. We played a round of what's new with everyone. We found out that Scott and Celeste's relationship was moving along quite nicely. We learned from Eve that Matt (Zack) was wanting more title shots but it seems that we have over looked him. A smirk came to Ang's face.

"What are you thinking about Angie?" I asked knowing she was up to something.

"Just a little work, which I can't talk about."

"We're here to have fun not work, so stop thinking about Raw and what you could do to make it better." Nattie said.

"TJ told me about you saying he needs to have gold around his sexy waist. He wouldn't tell me what gold but you are married women, so don't flirt with my boyfriend." Nattie said with a light chuckle.

"No worries Nattie, I'm happy with Matt. And every girl out there thinks he has a sexy waist, that's why you like him for. And I'm sure he's good in bed too." She said as Nattie turned away blushing.

"Boy or girl?" Beth asked taking the attention away from Nattie.

"A boy I always wanted my son to be older then my daughter so he could look out for her and she wouldn't be embarrassed that her big brother is protecting her. But really it don't matter as long as the baby is healthy. I know we didn't come to talk about me and this baby." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"We are here to talk wedding with Lou, that's what is important right now."

"Have you figured out a date yet?" Eve asked.

"Late summer, early fall wedding in Chicago. I still have to look with Phil at place's there and I will know the venue."

"Sounds pretty anyways, but we want to know who your brides maids are?" Nattie said sipping her drink.

"Well you girls of course and Shaleen." I told them as if it would be anyone else.

"I take it Shaleen will be the maid of honor?" Eve asked. I wondered why she thought that, there was only ever going to be one choice for my maid of honor.

"No, why think that Eve? Ang is my maid of honor; I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her. I'm always going to be closer to Ang then I ever will be with Shaleen." Ang smiled at my words.

"I don't know I just thought that with her being Phil's sister and all." Exactly Phil's sister not mine, she was a brides maid as we got on so well, but no one was as close to me as Ang.

"Is your dad going to fly in and walk you down the aisle?" Beth asked finishing off her drink. She couldn't know how much that hurt. My dad would never walk me down the aisle as he didn't care enough, he didn't even know me to look at me. I didn't know who would walk me down the aisle. I didn't know Phil's dad well enough to ask him to walk me down. And the only other people I could think of was Matt or maybe even Kevin. But it just didn't seem right. I had been too quiet for a little too long that Ang jumped in.

"No her dad is an ass and that's all anyone needs to know." She turned to look at me. "Lou hun, my dad would be more then happy to walk you down that aisle. He loves you like his own daughter. What do you say?" She asked. How had I not thought of Ryder? "You would only have to take him to meet my dad, but it won't be as bad as when he met Matt. I'm sure my dad will like Phil and be happy for you. I'll even go with you to make it easier if you want." Ryder had met Phil albeit briefly at Ang and Matt's wedding so it should be fine meeting him. I smiled and hugged Ang.

"If you're sure he'll walk me down the aisle. We can go tomorrow as I need to get my things from our place."

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled back. I could feel the other girls looking at me and questioning the relationship or lack thereof with my father. But Nattie was quick to recover.

"Aww that is so sweet. You two really are like sisters."

"Yeah they are, Scott says they're like non-identical twins." Celeste smiled. And just like the conversation turned to Celeste and Scott with a spot of light teasing. We talked a bit my ideal wedding dress and how I would like it to be trimmed with a deep purple. The cake and how I wanted it to be chocolate as nothing else would do. Ang had told her dad we would be popping by tomorrow and I had told Phil that I wanted him to meet Ryder properly as he would if he said yes, be walking me down the aisle. He was happy as long as it was what I wanted.

I stood at gorilla with Scott and Matt as we waited for Ron and Kofi to go down. Scott's music hit and down we walked. Ron got the upper hand at first, but Scott fought back and hit Colt.45 to get the win. Nattie beat Layla as I stood and watched backstage. Before I knew it I was on plane with Phil, Ang and Matt heading to Bemidji, Minnesota.

Ryder was thankfully amazingly hospitable. And nothing but friendly with Phil and Matt, he was happy how quickly Angie's pregnancy was coming along. After dinner I asked if he would come outside with me for a moment. Phil wanted to come with me and so did Ang, but I felt it was better if I did it on my own.

"So what's wrong Louise?"

"I um, well you know I'm marrying Phil. Its going to be late summer time in Chicago."

"That sounds very beautiful. But you didn't need to bring me out here to tell me that, so what's wrong?" I fidgeted uneasily.

"Well, you know about my family. And well, I was wondering if you would…walk me down the aisle?" I asked nervously. Ryder pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course I will." I hugged him tightly. Why couldn't my dad have been like Ryder? "Now come on I think its time for desert." We went back in and I hugged Angie.

"Thank you for suggesting your dad."

"You're welcome." I was sat in the living room with Ang as Ryder talked with Phil and Matt. When Kendall ran in.

"Aunty Angie." Kendall shouted. "Lou come outside!" We followed him confused, only for the second we ran out to be hit with a spray of water. Phil's laugh reaching my ears.

"Oh I am so getting you back for this!" I shouted Kellsie running towards us with water guns. One for me and Ang. I ran around with the kids going after Phil and Matt as Ang sat on the bench shooting who ever ran past.

A/N: how will raw go? What are Nick, Alberto, Jake and Stu plotting? How will the wedding plans go? 450 reveals :D


	98. Chapter 98

~Angie~

I had fun being back home and seeing everyone that I cared to see. There was so much that I wanted to show Matt but we didn't have the time for it right now. I looked out the plane window to see the clouds below us.

"You feeling ok baby?" Matt asked with a lot of concern in his voice. I nodded looking over at him.

"I'm fine." I told him softly. He knew me to good and knew there was more to it then that.

"Baby, talk to me."

"It's nothing really. Just being back home showed me how much I miss my family. I know that me and you and this little baby," I told him placing my hand on my stomach; he placed his hand over mine. "Are a family now, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"But? I know there's a but coming." I smiled rolling my eyes at him.

"But nothing Matt. I want this. I can go months with out seeing them but I can't go very long with out seeing you." Matt smiled kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you to Matt." Matt leaned down kissing me.

"Wanna join the mile high club?" Matt asked in a low voice. I bit my lip, the offer sounded good, but.

"I would love to Matt." His eyes got big with hope.

"There's a but isn't there?" He asked the hope slowly fading away.

"Yea there is, I'm just tired Matt. We can do it another time. Hell you live on planes sometimes, when you don't drive so we have plenty of time so don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried about it." He went to say something else but decided against it. I wasn't going to make him tell me what it was. If he wanted to tell me he would tell me now or on his own time if it was important. The plane landed and we made it through he jungle that was the airport getting our luggage. I rolled my eyes seeing the sign and who was waiting for us. I hadn't really had the chance to be personally introduced to him, but he was Matt's friend from around here, and he couldn't make it to the wedding.

"I take it that's our ride?" I asked pointing to where Chris Lindsey (ROH's Roderick Strong) was standing with a sign that read Welcome Nerd and best friend stealer. Matt let a little chuckle out.

"Yep that's our ride." Matt took my hand as we walked over to him. "What's with the sign?" Matt asked giving him a bro hug.

"It was all I could think of, didn't want everyone to know that I was waiting for you dude. Angie they could know." I blushed a little as Matt pulled me into his side. "But you nah can't have you ruin my rep." We followed him out to his car.

"What rep do you have? You're a married man."

"I wasn't talking about that rep. The I'm not friends with dorks rep."

"And Chris I didn't steal your best friend. He is allowed to do as he pleases as long it's not cheating."

"Does that mean that you will let him go to a strip club?" Seriously what the hell was with that question all about?

"I don't own him, he can do has he pleases. He can look but he can't touch."

"But dude not like it matters anyways; you are on short leash as it is."

"Hey I can do as I wish when I'm out on the road wrestling."

"Oh but I'm sure that you check in with her very night." I told him smirking.

"Oh shut up you." He threw out in a playfully manner. I shook my head letting them talk trying to get some peace of mind but with the two of them going back and forth at each other I couldn't help but laugh non stop. It wasn't long and we were at our house, Matt promising that they would have a little bbq later on tonight for a few of his friends from around here. I was looking forward to meeting a few more of Matt's friends from the Indy scene that I haven't yet met. It was going to be interesting to say the least. I just wished that Lou was going to be here so I had someone to talk to, but I couldn't be selfish, she was enjoying her time with Phil and I had to get use to not being around Lou all the time. Times are changing and we both have moved on to something wonderful and we will still see each other. Plus I need to meet Matt's friends alone; it's not like its scarier then meeting his family. Matt went around the house in a rush getting the house cleaned up and starting to get every thing else ready. I watched him finding his movements to be very enticing.

"Like what you see baby?" Matt asked smirking.

"Hmm I'm not sure yet, I'll let ya know later." I told him with a coy smile. He walked over kissing me. I smiled into the kiss; he broke the kiss when the door bell rang through out the house.

"Relax baby it's going to be fine and you'll love them." Matt said as he went to the door. The bbq went pretty smoothly. It turned out to be a ton of fun. Matt's friends were pretty crazy and I saw a whole other side to him with him just letting go and having a blast with friends, not a care in the world about anything. A few of the guys from FCW were there as well. I figured they would have hinted at them being the right person for any title but they didn't. There wasn't really any talk of wrestling going on. The most anyone did with wrestling was a few of them goofing around in the yard. It was pretty late before everyone had left and I was too tired to stay up as Matt sat around in the yard talking with his friends. I had kissed him night and let him have some alone time with his friends.

After enjoying a few peaceful days at home it was time to head out for Raw. We stepped off the plane late Sunday afternoon, getting our luggage and a rental car. On the drive to the hotel I laid my head back closing my eyes. All the traveling was getting to me and I haven't really traveled that much in the past few days. I opened my eyes when I heard tires screeching and then total blackness surrounded me.

A/N: What did Lou and Phil get up too? Will Angie be ok? What about the baby? Is Matt ok? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	99. Chapter 99

~Louise~

Phil and I would be waiting a day or so for my things to come up from Bemidji. So we had a couple of days to ourselves. Well we did when we weren't visiting his family as Olivia was adamant that we came for dinner every night.

"We going to look for a venue for the wedding?" I asked as I laid in bed with Phil.

"Yeah and somewhere for the reception. But that's not going to take us very long. And I never did take you to get that tattoo like I said." I looked at him confused for a second. Then remembered while we were kidnapped Phil had said he'd come with me as I was scared to get a tattoo, but it was what I wanted.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled before getting up and showering Phil deciding to join me so it took even longer. By the time we'd gotten ready and had eaten it was well on its way to 2pm. "I think we should look for a venue tomorrow. Today we can get me that tattoo." I smiled taking Phil's hand as we walked down the street.

"Sure I know the just the place, but what are you having? You never told me what you wanted to get." He asked pulling me closer to him.

"Well there are two I want, but I dunno if I'll get them both, it depends how painful they are. But here." I said pulling my phone out and bringing up the tattoos I wanted. Ten minutes later we walked into the Tattoo Factory and were met by Mike Baalke, Phil's artist.

"Hey man how's it going? This your fiancée?"

"Doing good man and yeah this is Louise my soon to be wife." He kissed me quickly and Mike held out his hand.

"Hi Mike, it's good to meet you. I love the work you've done on Phil." He smiled.

"Well thanks, who's getting the ink today then?"

"That would be me. My first one." I smiled sheepishly.

"Ah a virgin then, well glad you've chosen to come here. You got anything in mind?" I pulled out my phone and showed him both. I decided I would first have the one for my wrist. It was a thickly outlined star that sat in the middle of my wrist. And stemming from the star was curved lines with dots creating a star dust look to it. 5 minutes later I was sat in the chair squeezing Phil's hand as Mike began to work his magic. At first I thought it was painful, but as I got use to it I was fine as I felt just a slight burning sensation. He cleaned it and covered it for me.

"So you think you'd like me to have ago at the other one?" I could see he was keen to do it and well why not.

"Sure that one I want at the bottom of my back." I found myself straddling the chair leaning forward holding Phil's hand again cursing the fact I said yes, but enjoying Phil kissing me every time I winced. The one on my back was more colourful. It was a lilac gothic style cross outlined in a light grey. Green vines wrapped round it with leaves, two small baby blue roses at the bottom of the cross with two lilac ones at the top. It was fine until he moved from my spine to the fleshier parts of my back and that stung. Two hours later my new tattoos were wrapped up and we were on our way to Phil's parent's house. Olivia wasn't entirely pleased with my tattoos, but she also disapproved of Shaleen's so it was ok. We had dinner and watched Captain America: The First Avenger with all his family. Life was good. The following day we set out to look at some venues. We checked out a few places for the wedding ceremony, but the second I laid eyes on Independence Grove I knew it had to be here. An outdoor wedding looking out on to a lake complete with its own little beach. It had an indoor area in case the weather wasn't great. But one thing was for sure this was where we were going to get married. We stood briefly looking out at the lake taking in the beautiful scenery. Phil pulled me into him as I locked my arms round his neck and kissed him.

"I am so glad I met you. You have no idea how happy I am you're willing to marry me." I smiled up at him.

"And why wouldn't I want to marry you? I love you." I told him pressing my lips to his. As we left in the car having booked the date Phil already had somewhere in mind for the reception.

"I know where we can have the reception and I bet you'll love it." I smiled at him squeezing his knee as he drove. We pulled up at the Hard Rock Hotel and walking in I knew Phil was right. This was perfect for both of us and was big enough to fit all Phil's friends and family as well as my small group. Luckily they could fit us in for the date we wanted and then as for the venues we were sorted.

We got to Scott's just in time for his podcast Art of Wrestling or AOW. With coming back to the WWE he was having to change his podcast to midweek. It was a shame Ang couldn't have been here as she would have loved it, but she was having some much needed alone time with Matt and when the baby came along I wouldn't see her that often so I guess I needed to get use to the idea of Ang not being here all the time.

"Tonight I have with me Punk and Hope. Or as I know her Louise. So what have you been doing his week? No point in asking how's work seen as I'm with the both of you." He smiled speaking into his mic.

"Well I got myself my first ever tattoo's one on my wrist and one on my back. And we just finished up looking at wedding venues. So that's all sorted out." I smiled.

"I gotta know Punk who's going to be your best man?"

"Ah well, that's a tough decision, but I gotta go with you man. That's if you'll be my best man?"

"Hell yes I will! Alright and Lou no throwing that damn bouquet at Celeste ok?" I let a giggle out.

"But you wanna marry her don't you?" This was followed by groaning and complaining from Scott. I got up and walked out of the room into the kitchen as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lou it's Matt." I didn't notice the fear in his voice at first as I was still on a high from earlier.

"Hey Matt, how's Ang? You two having fun? Oh we picked out both venues for the wedding." I smiled into the phone.

"That's great…We had… an… accident. I'm at the hospital" It was then that I noted the panic and fear in his voice. Phil came in then and saw the look of worry cross my face.

"Matt, what happened? Is Angie ok? The baby?" he was quiet for what seemed like years, Phil wrapped his arms around me seeing how upset I was getting. I heard Matt choke back a sob and I felt my heart break fearing the worst.

"I don't know…the car…out of nowhere. I don't know what to do Lou!" He cried into the phone.

"Ok Matt we're on our way have you phoned Ryder?" I could make out a yes through his sobs. "Ok we'll be there as soon as possible." I told him hanging up.

"Lou baby what's happening?" Phil asked as Scott came in trying to find out what was going on.

"There's been an accident. Angie's in the hospital, I dunno how either her or the baby are, but I gotta go now." Phil grabbed our jackets Scott following behind us.

"We're all going Lou." Scott told me as I got into the back of the car with Phil. I was in shock, how could this happen to my best friend. Thought's raced through my mind at how bad an accident they could have had. Phil pulled me to him.

"Lou she'll be ok. Angie's tough just like you." He told me. All I could do was hope that my best friend and her unborn child were ok.

A/N: Oh No! Are Angie and the baby ok? Is Matt hurt too? How did Ryder take the news? 450 reveals next :D


	100. Chapter 100

~Angie~

I was sore every where. It hurt to open my eyes and look at the bright lights that were above me as I lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed. I don't remember anything about showing up here or what was going on as the doctors rushed around and did whatever it was they had to do. I could faintly hear what they were talking about, as I was in a world of my own. I just wanted to know how my baby was and how Matt was. The beeping of the machines I could hear loud and clear. I could feel the IV's in my arm.

I slowly opened my eyes with a soft groan. I could hear the beeping of the machines to know that I wasn't dreaming about being in the hospital. They must of gave me some medication as the last thing I remember was a bunch of doctors rushing around me and now I was in a room alone, not even Matt was here. I looked around but there was no sign of him. My hands went to my stomach hoping that my baby was ok. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes thinking of the worst. Not only about losing the baby but losing Matt as well. I jumped when I heard the door shut rather hard. I turned to see Matt standing there. He had a few cuts on his face and his arm was in a cast but other then that he seemed fine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for the door to slam. Did I wake you?" He asked not moving from the spot he was standing in. I shook my head no.

"Hey." I whispered softly turning my attention back to my stomach. I didn't notice Matt had walked up to me until he gently kissed my head.

"Hey, have they told you anything?" He asked. I shook my head. But I didn't think I needed them to tell me anything. I already felt empty; I didn't need them to confirm it to make it real. I looked up at Matt with a small chance of hope in my eyes that everything was going to be ok. Matt softly squeezed my hand as he sat down in the chair by the bed. "They won't tell me anything. They just now told me that I could come back here." I let a soft sigh out.

"What happened?" I asked meeting his chocolate eyes. His thumb caressing the back of my hand.

"A car came out of nowhere crashing in to us. If I would've knew I wouldn't have went." This wasn't Matt's fault and I hated seeing him blaming himself for this.

"Matt it's not your fault. You didn't know you couldn't have stopped it if you wanted to. Sometimes things happen that we don't have an answer for." I told him as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Matthews. In simple terms Angela, you have a nasty cut to your forehead." I reached up and felt the bandage that was there. "You got ten stitches there alone. You are lucky enough that you have no broken bones, but you do have a few bruised ribs." He took a pause looking over the papers in his hand.

"What about the baby?" I asked on the verge of tears. I saw his face fall and I couldn't stop the tears from coming out. That's all I needed to see to confirm that I had lost the baby.

"I'm sorry but you had miscarriage. We would like for you to stay over night to keep an eye on you and if everything seems to be fine come morning then you are free to go." He finished off as he walked out of the room. I broke down crying as I felt Matt sit on the bed and hug me tightly as I felt his tears drop on the top of my head. We sat there holding each other for what felt like hours. There was a knock on the door. We broke apart wiping our eyes as Matt told them they could come in. I smiled sadly as Lou, Phil and Scott walked into the room. Lou placed a bouquet of white daisies on the window ledge. She knew that I loved white daisies and they made me smile slightly. Scott placed a bouquet of wild flowers by the daisies.

"Thanks guys." I told them softly. Matt walked over to them and told them everything as I couldn't do it.

"Angie it's going to be ok." Lou said walking over and hugging me softly.

"I don't know about that Lou." I told her what I was feeling. I really didn't think that everything would be ok.

"Angie you have Matt, Lou, and me. We will be here for you through everything." Phil said hugging me as Lou moved out of the way but she held onto my hand.

"You have me too Angie, both you and Matt do." Scott said getting a hug in.

"Thanks guys." Everyone found a place to sit and what felt like for ever no one said anything.

"When's your dad suppose to be here Angie?" Lou asked breaking the silence. I didn't know he was coming or when he would be here. I looked over to Matt.

"He will be here shortly. He said you know how work goes and as much as he would love to rush off to be here he had to make a few calls." Matt said looking down at me.

"Yea I know he has to find someone else to take over for him if he can. I don't expect him to show up. He means well, but he has to work." I reasoned with them as the door flung open and my dad rushed into the room. I hugged him tight closing my eyes as the tears started to run out. He told me the same thing Lou did that everything is going to be ok, but when my dad told me I knew that he was right and everything would be ok with time. I still had Matt, Lou, Phil, Scott, my family and friends and with them by my side I could do anything and over come this. I would make it past this and be back to myself. It was going to take time but I know I could do it.

A/N: A sad way to end this story. We would like to say a thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, and alerted this story. We hope that you all have enjoyed it. We promise that this isn't the end of the things to come so keep a look out of the sequel! :D


End file.
